TIME AFTER TIME
by Nara Jung
Summary: YUNJAE FF/Chapter 13 revisi sebelum lanjut/Dunia boleh menjatuhkan Kim Jaejoong hingga titik terendah, namun cinta pertamalah yang menjadi kekuatannya bertahan hingga menuntunnya pada takdir yang berbeda/Friendship/Hurt/comfort/Boyslove/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**TIME AFTER TIME**

.

 **JungNara story**

 **.**

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi.

.

.

.

WARNING!

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

IT'S MY PASSION

.

.

.

Seoul

At 22.00 kst

Dug...dug...dug...

Hingar bingar musik bergenre hip hop menyeruak di salah satu club malam elite di daerah Gangnam. Mirotic club, tempat termahal di pusat kota Seoul yang sering dijadikan kaum gay mencari kenikmatan dunia malam. Adegan yaoi yang biasa ada di JAV, bisa disaksikan langsung disini. Real-live-no sensor.

"Oh, god! Apa yang kulakukan disini...ampuni dosaku, bapa?!" desis namja bermarga Jung ini, geram.

.

.

Jung Yunho, 35 tahun.

Pria yang menjabat Ceo Jung Inc ini cukup menyita perhatian separuh isi club. Wajah tampan, tegas dan mata musang yang tajam. Dipadu jas resmi brand it Armani,penampilan khas seorang eksekutif muda. Membalut tubuh tinggi, manly dan menawannya. Sosok sempurna ini kerap tampil di berbagai media Korea Selatan. As Most Popular Bussinessman 2017 versi majalah Time.

"Anyeong haseyo, tuan?" sambut waitress ber-name tag Lee Taemin ramah.

"..."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan tuan Choi-Jung-Park?!" tukasnya dibarengi satu tarikan nafas kasar. Abaikan mata-mata lapar yang memandangnya penuh damba.

.

.

VIP 7 ; Suiteroom

Tap...tap...tap...

"Yoo, man! Kukira kau tidak akan datang, hampir aku memenangkan taruhan...!"sambut namja Park disertai senyum lebar.

Park Yoochun, 36 tahun.

Dia adalah CFO di Jung Inc selama 4 tahun terakhir. Pria humoris, santai dan ramah ini terkenal sebagai mr. Casanovanya line 82. Gemar gonta –ganti pasangan one night stand, plus anti komitmen. Rekor terlama pacaran cuma 2 bulan, itupun hampir 16 tahun lalu semasa SHS. Tampan, kaya, berkepribadian menarik. Wanita mana yang bisa menolak pesonanya, ok? Abaikan fakta kalau dia jorok dan pemalas.

" Ckk...!"

" Come on, dude?Jangan terlalu kaku, duduklah! "ujarnya terkekeh geli.

'' Haish!''

" Santailah...sesekali kau harus menikmati hidup! Lihatlah, penampilanmu seperti pendeta yang 20 tahun bertapa di kuil shinto!" komentar Park Yoochun ringan. Undang tawa dua namja lain, kecuali Yunho yang mendelik kesal.

"INI PASTI IDEMU, HYUNG?!" semprot Yunho.

.

.

Choi Seunghyun, 37 tahun.

Pria mapan yang berprofesi sebagai LO (Legal officer) di Jung Inc ini menyeringai jahil. Aura manly menguar dari sosoknya yang dingin, keras dan tegas, Berusia setahun diatas Yoochun, dialah yang bertugas sebagai penasihat hukum perusahaan (IN HOUSE LEGAL COUNCIL). Satu fakta pentingnya, namja Choi ini memiliki orientasi sex berbeda. Dia gay.

"See...kau disini, artinya pilihanku tidak buruk!" tegasnya seraya memutar gelas wine.

"Cihhh!"

"Ayolah... tidak ada yeoja sexy, alkohol dan streaptease? Ini pesta lajang yang menggelikan!" bujuk Seunghyun.

"Hufth..."

"Setidaknya kita harus memberi penghormatan pada pria tua yang 15 hari lagi akan memasuki neraka bernama pernikahan! Look that...Yochun yang masih menyukai tiga lubang pun baik- baik saja" kelakar Choi Seunghyun. Disusul gelak tawa Yoochun yang langsung acungkan dua jari (V) sighn.

"SEMOGA KALIAN MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA"sumpah serapah Yunho.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanku, Yun?" tegur suara bass, alihkan kemarahan Yunho.

Jung Kangta, 37 tahun.

Direktur komisaris Jung Inc berusia matang ini keluarkan jurus angelic smile lengkapi sikap tenang, kalem dan penuh wibawa khas keluarga Jung. Sepupu Yunho, sekaligus putra tunggal dari milyader JUNG ILL WOO. Owner Jung Corp yang menaungi 117 perusahaan otomotif dan property di seluruh Asia, Eropa dan Amerika.

"Hyung, aku bersumpah noona akan membunuhmu!" desis Yunho tajam.

"Ahaha...tenanglah! Ini yang terakhir kalinya sebelum statusku berubah menjadi suami Jung Boa, pegang janjiku!"

"Whatever, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dua makhluk evil ini meracunimu...tapi aku tidak mau kau berakhir di ranjang atau Boa noona akan terbang sekarang juga ke Seoul, lalu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pernikahanmu!" tegas Yunho sarat ancaman

.

.

What the hell~

Fiuh...

Kangta, Seunghyun dan Yoochun spontan memutar bola mata,berbarengan. Sambil saling lempar deathglare dengan tatapan yang mengandung arti 'sejak- kapan-magnae-kita- berubah-semengerikan-ini '

''Aku berani jamin dalam 20 tahun perusahaan kita pasti bangkrut karena tagihan asuransi, jika direktur Jung terus menjadi 'angry!Yun'...bayangkan kalau satu persatu pegawai kita tumbang karena stress, hipertensi dan stroke?Ck, Ck, Ck...!''komentar Seunghyun.

"Cih, berlebihan"Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu tak baik bagi kesehatanmu, Yun...lihat saja 35 kerutan di wajahmu itu bisa dilipat!Hahah...!''sambung Yoochun.

"Haish... kau kira mukaku futon, Hyung?"

"Hey, berhenti mengganggunya! Eoh..lambungmu sedikit bermasalah kan,Yun? Aku sudah memesan lemon ice untukmu...seharusnya kalian mulai serius memikirkan masa depan, menikahlah...sampai kapan kalian menerapkan pola hidup lajang?Menunggu jadi harabeoji?"protes Kangta jengah dengan sifat kekanakan tiga dongsaengnya.

"Ehehe... tapi aku pasti jadi haraboji tertampan di dunia!"tukas Yoochun sok.

''Ani...kau akan jadi harabeoji dengan jidat terlebar sedunia!'' potong Yunho ketus.

''Itu sangat mengerikan...!"sambung Seunhyun dingin.

Bwahahahaha...

.

.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Hyung...aku sudah menikah!" gumam Yunho nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. Tepukan ringan di bahunya sadarkan Yunho dari lamunan, senyuman sang hyung seolah isyaratkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Yeah, setidaknya 5 tahun ini Yunho berhasil melaksanakan janjinya untuk hidup normal.

.

.

Jung Yunho

Choi Seunghyun

Park Yoochun

Jung Kangta

Empat soulfighter yang menamai diri line 82 ini mantan alumnus Tohoshinki High School yang sangat populer di Jepang. Lahir, besar dan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil menjadikan mereka bestfriend tak terpisahkan selama 30 tahun. Kecuali saat duo Jung menuntaskan study di Oxford university, Park Yoochun di Columbia dan Choi Seunghyun di Harvard.

~ONE 4 EVER~

Yeah...

Prinsip itu masih dipegang hingga sekarang. Berdirilah Jung Inc dibawah naungan Jung Corp , sekitar tujuh tahun silam. Dari titik nol, hingga menjadi salah satu perusahaan kontraktor terbesar di Korea dan Jepang. Bahkan baru-baru ini berhasil memenangkan tender senilai 500 trilyun USD dengan SENDBILL CORP untuk pembangunan resort mewah di pulau Jeju.

.

.

" Let's start the party...come on, guys!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tiga namja cantik memasuki suiteroom, bawakan wine kualitas terbaik. Sang manager Mirotic club, mr. Lee Soo Man antarkan tiga anak emasnya dengan senyum sejuta watt, penuh kebanggaan.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan- tuan...perkenalkan! Xi Luhan, Lee Sungmin, Park Karam...mereka yang terbaik disini!" ujarnya percaya diri.

What the hell~

"Kemarilah, babe..." sambut Yoochun kedipkan mata, nakal.

"..."

"Teman minum kita...kau tidak keberatan kan, Yun?" bisik Kangta tersenyum kecil.

"..."

"Perlu ku pesankan satu untukmu, magnae?" goda Seunghyun.

"..."

Oh My God~

Kesabaran Yunho mencapai over limit sudah, kepalanya tiba- tiba terasa terserang migrain akut. Hufth~ rasanya ingin sekali mencekik tiga namja yang kini memasang wajah tak berdosa di hadapannya ini, sekarang juga. Ralat, kecuali hyung kesayangannya yang berstatus tunangan Kwon Boa.

Srakh...

Single sofa yang di duduki Yunho nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya, karena gerakan spontan sang presdir yang kasar.

" Lanjutkan saja pesta kalian...aku yakin bisa membunuh seseorang jika berlama-lama di tempat ini! Yyah, itu bisa jadi trending topik yang bagus di tv kabel Niko-niko...tapi aku yakin CEO Kwon tak akan menyukainya? Apalagi ahjussi Jung...!" tegasnya di ikuti evil smirk yang 100% membuat bulu kuduk seisi suiteroom merinding disko.

.

.

00.00 KST

.

"HEY, YUN! KAU MELEWATKAN PERTUNJUKAN TERBAIKNYA!"

Clap! clap! clap!

Mirotic club gelap gulita.

1 detik~

2 detik~

3 detik~

Splash...

Enam belas highlight tertuju ke satu spot di stage utama. Sesosok namja yang kenakan robe merah bergaris emas dengan motif phoenix muncul. Diiringi alunan music Get Ready by JYJ, sang sexy dancer meliukkan tubuh dengan gaya sensual,vulgar dan erotis. Bagai slow motion ketika jubah itu turun, selapis demi selapis. Pertontonkan wajah, bahu, lengan dan perut rata sosok berbalut kostum ribbon yang menyerupai malaikat.

" A black pearl...Kim Jaejoong, aku menginginkannya !" desis Choi seunghyun.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Detak jantung Jung Yunho terhenti detik itu juga, shock. Empat pasang mata petinggi Jung Inc ini mengawasi satu titik dengan empat ekspresi berbeda. Antara kagum, nafsu, khawatir dan tidak percaya.

Kim Jaejoong~

Satu nama di masa lalu yang memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam persahabatan line 82, seseorang yang mampu menggoyahkan hubungan solid mereka. Ini terasa dejavu, reaksi berbeda diperlihatkan sang manager club yang kini memandang Choi Seunghyun dengan tatapan horor.

Glek...

"Kim Jaejoong ; d-d-dia..."

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Waktu boleh berputar

Usia hanyalah hitungan angka

Kenyataannya kami berempat adalah bocah laki-laki yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang ahjussi

~Jung Kangta~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jreng, jreng, jreng...

Huwaaa, apa itu? Otak polos Nara terkontaminasi virus yaoi, heheh

Ini adalah fict pertamaku, mian kalau banyak kesalahan penulisan dan tanda baca ne?

Hosh...

Setelah 2 tahun menjadi sider plus 2 bulan aktif sebagai reviewer, Nara kapok review yang aneh-aneh karena faktanya menulis itu gak gampang.

Ddang...

Setelah satu bulan puasa (?) peras otak, peras keringat, peras cucian tetangga hingga memeras seseorang lahirlah ff gaje ini.

I hope you like it

R N R

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT YEAR

Silahkan tabok Nara#kabuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr#


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME AFTER TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **jungnara stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

Mirotic club

At 00.30 kst

.

Srrrttt~

Yunho menarik seatbeltnya seraya pejamkan mata dan hembuskan nafas ...perih dan sesak seolah cengkeram erat ulu hatinya, kenang satu nama yang mengisi fikirannya 7 tahun ini. Sekilas terbayang sosok black pearl yang curi perhatian seisi club, tigapuluh menit lalu. Mata doe, cherry lips dan kulit seputih pualam yang mengikuti alunan musik dengan gaya vulgar.

Deg...deg...deg...

God~

''Kenapa...mendengar namamu saja begitu menyakitkan, Boo?'' desisnya dengan suara rendah sembari memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

 **''A black pearl, Kim Jaejoong...aku menginginkannya!'' desis Seunghyun dengan seringai tajam.**

 **Delapan pasang mata di suiteroom seketika membola, amati golden card unlimited yang bahkan sanggup membeli Lycan keluaran terbaru. Kali ini sepertinya Seunghyun benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya, yeah...pewaris Choi group ini bisa memaksa uke manapun mendesah pasrah di bawahnya, tanpa kecuali.**

 **''Wow... aku tak tahu harganya se-fantastis itu, Hyung? Aku penasaran bagaimana seorang pria bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang, khh...'' protes Yoochun heran.**

 **"Ingin mencobanya denganku"**

 **"Kau tidak berencana menjadi gay kan, Chun" protes Kangta.**

 **''Ishh, yang benar saja...''**

 **Yoochun memutar bola mata dengan memasang pose ingin muntah.**

.

.

 **"Kim Jaejoong ada di sini, tuan Choi!''**

 **Klakh...**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Empat namja dewasa ini tertegun hampir 20 detik temukan sosok rupawan yang berdiri di ambang suiteroom 07. Kim Jaejoong, dikenal sebagai sexy dancer terbaik di Mirotic club. Memiliki wajah androgini yang tampan, sekaligus cantik serta mata kelam yang sanggup menyeret siapapun ke dalamnya. He' so perfect.**

 **''Aku tahu kau pasti berubah pikiran, cantik...kita akan bersenang-senang sepanjang malam!" sambut Seunghyun di iringi seringai maut.**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Yunho kepalkan jemarinya ketika bertemu pandang dengan pemilik hazel kelam yang siratkan aura tajam, dingin dan menusuk. Nyeri langsung kuasai dadanya, waktu ayunkan kaki tinggalkan suiteroom.**

 **"Aku pergi...!''**

 **Brakh~**

.

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

00.45 KST

Srakh...

Srakh...

Suara langkah kaki paksa kedua mata Yunho memicing, amati basement di area parkir Mirotic club dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

''Yyah, singkirkan tanganmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri!''

.

.

Deg~

Kim Jaejoong.

Namja cantik yang dijuluki black pearl-nya Mirotic club, kini berjalan terhuyung di pelukan Choi Seunghyun. Separuh mabuk, tapi bukan artian sebenarnya. Yunho yakin itu reaksi dari obat yang dibubuhkan ke dalam gelas strapper belia ini, lima menit sebelum memasuki suiteroom.

"Percayalah. Jung...ini bukan urusanmu'' geram Yunho seraya memutar kunci Lamborghini Reventon miliknya.

Brrmmmmmmmm...

.

.

Sraaakh~

Sekali dorong, tubuh ringkih Kim Jaejoong terhempas di jok belakang Lycan Seunghyun. Dengan leluasa namja Choi ini terus menghimpit, coba gerayangi tiap jengkal area privasi Jaejoong. Hosh...rupanya nafsu sudah kuasai ubun-ubun Seunghyun, hingga menyerang mangsanya detik ini juga. Tanpa terpikir mencari hotel, motel atau apartement-nya yang lebih nyaman.

''Kemarilah, cantik...kau milikku malam ini!'' bisiknya seduktive.

''Shirooo!"

''Kujamin, kau pasti puas mendesah di bawahku! Hugss..!'' ujarnya sambil melolosi tali kostum yang melilit pinggang ramping itu.

''Aku mau pulang, brengsek...'' racau Jaejoong berusaha berontak.

''Well, kau senang bermain kasar rupanya, baiklah!''

''Yyakkk!''

.

.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Shit!

Yunho menggeram eratkan cengkraman tangan pada kemudi, seolah menulikan pendengaran atas kejadian yang berlangsung sekitar 200 meter di depannya. Bunyi robekan kain buyarkan lamunannya seketika...urghh? Okay, ia tidak peduli aktifitas menyimpang hyungnya, selama itu tidak membuat Choi Seunghyun jadi seorang kriminal. Tetapi...wajah, sorot mata, teriakannya? Oh, God...cukup sudah.

.

.

''Hentikan, Hyung! Jaejoongie akan mengutukku dari surga jika-''

Brakh!

Sraakh...

Brukk!

Yunho mendelik tak percaya.

.

.

Astaga~

Choi Seunghyun terjengkang keluar dari mobil oleh tendangan Kim Jaejoong. Telak, persis di tengah selangkangannya hingga melolong kesakitan. Belum sempat kesadarannya pulih, pukulan datang bertubi-tubi. Hantam wajah, perut, kepalanya dibarengi cacian juga sumpah serapah namja Kim.

''Ku bilang...aku tidak mau, apa kau tuli, hah?'' cecarnya emosi.

"Aarrrgh!"

''Yyak, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh hyung-ku!" sergah Yunho kelabakan. Dua security ikut berlarian coba melerai keributan, selamatkan tuan muda Choi yang terinjak-injak gajah mengamuk.

"Mati saja kau...dasar ahjussi mesum! Membusuklah di neraka!'' umpat Jaejoong.

.

.

''Okay...cukup sudah, tuan Kim!''

Grep~

Yunho mengunci gerakan Kim Jaejoong yang terus berbuat rusuh, dengan salah satu jurus hapkido-nya. Melihat kondisi Seunghyun yang cukup mengenaskan, dua security Mirotic club segera berikan pertolongan. Hufth...siapa sangka dibalik tubuh ringkih itu tersimpan tenaga yang sanggup tumbangkan master brazilian jiujitsu sekelas Seunghyun.

.

.

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

Yunho men-dial 12 digit nomor ponsel Kangta, mengingat Yoochun mengabaikan panggilannya dua menit lalu. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang, okay?

"Hyung, turunlah...tuan Choi sepertinya terlalu mabuk untuk pulang, cepatlah! Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika dia kalap dan mencabuli security...aku? Apalagi? Tentu saja membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan hyung-ku tercinta, palliwa!'' dumel Yunho.

.

.

Klik~

Yunho meringis kesal, tutup flip Vertu-nya.

Sambil melirik dua makhluk ajaib yang kini bersemayam di dua mobil berbeda, dengan kondisi hangover.

''Mianhae, Hyung...setidaknya malam ini aku berhasil selamatkan dua hyung-ku dari siksa neraka, hmm?'' bisiknya sadari siluet Jung Kangta terlihat di pintu keluar club.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jung Kangta malah terkekeh geli saksikan dongsaengnya meringkuk kesakitan di samping kursi kemudi, beberapa luka hiasi pelipis yang pasti akan berbekas untuk tiga hari ke depan. Hufth...Yunho memberi sambutan dengan wajah masam.

"Ahaha...akhirnya Choi Seunghyun mendapat lawan seimbang? Ckk, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi...kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat penolakan. Baiklah, Yun...sisanya ku serahkan padamu!'' tukas Kangta, raih kunci Lycan sport milik Seunghyun di barengi satu senyuman sejuta makna.

.

.

 **'Aku tahu...kau tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya, saeng!'**

.

.

Hufth~

Kim Jaejoong memijit kepalanya.

Pening, mual, nyeri dan ia benci mengalami ini. Ha-ah, separuh kesadarannya berjengit, ketika seseorang duduk di belakang kemudi. Hmm...wangi mint sapa indera panciumannya, tiga detik sebelum jatuh terkulai.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pul-" suara bass Yunho spontan terhenti.

.

.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Yyah, setidaknya beritahu dulu dimana aku harus mengantarmu...haissh?'' omelnya jengkel sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Benar-benar merepotkan!".

Faktanya;

Yunho tahu ia tak akan bisa mengabaikan Kim Jaejoong, salah satu kekacauan yang dibuat hyung-nya. Tidak ada pilihan logis selain membawanya pulang ke apartement.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret, Seoul.**

 **At 02.00 kst**

.

Yeah...

Apartement mewah inilah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Ceo Jung selama 3 bulan menetap di Korea. Terletak di Seoul forest dan sungai Hangang (Han), total memiliki 52 lantai yang 7 diantaranya berada di bawah tanah. Di design oleh arsitektur dari Perancis, dengan segala fasilitas mewah membuat harganya mencapai 3-5 milliar won (sekitar 30-50 milliar). Fantastic...

2602 ; 7 floor

Glek...

Kostum ribbon yang melilit tubuh ramping itu membuat Yunho tercekat. Hufth...bagaimana mungkin wajah, kulit, sosok seindah ini dimiliki seorang namja. N-A-M-J-A? Heol...satu kata itu memaksa Yunho mengusir fikiran absurd-nya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka simpul-simpul yang robek oleh ulah Seunhyun, lalu menggantinya dengan bathrobe.

''Mian...ini tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit dan merepotkanku besok!" katanya ber-monolog.

.

.

Srrrttt...

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Dengan hati-hati ia selimuti namja yang bergerak memunggunginya itu, menyusul suara dengkuran halus. Seperti bayi besar, meringkuk dalam damai .Hnn... entah kenapa ada kehangatan yang diam-diam menyebar di dada Yunho.

' Kim Jaejoong...'

.

.

Galeria ; 07.00 kst

Cuit...

Cuit...

Cuit...

Kicau tiga burung pipit sapa pagi di awal musim semi, mentari hangatkan pusat kota Seoul yang memulai aktifitas. Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di sepanjang 8,4 km jalan Gangseo, Yeouido, Ttukseom, Jamsil dan Gwangnaru di Wetland Ecological Park. April moment indah yang sayang dilewatkan di kawasan elite Han River.

Hnn~

Kim Jaejoong menggeliat malas.

.

.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Kelopak mata Jaejoong mengerjap lucu, coba sesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke retinanya. Hmm...harum aroma therapy dengan wangi cherry blossom, selimut hangat warna merah maroon, bed cover motif kotak-kotak serta segala furniture high class usik penglihatannya.

' T-t-tunggu...'

Heol ?

Memory otak kecilnya berusaha merangkai kejadian yang terekam di ingatannya bagai puzzle.

.

.

*Music

*Minuman

*Choi Seunghyun

Deg!

Kabar buruk.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan peringatan Heechul hyung agar berhati-hati jika berurusan dengan pengacara legendaris Seoul, sekaligus pewaris Choi group ini. Reputasi dan orientasi sex Seunghyun yang menyimpang bukan hal baru terdengar di Mirotic.

.

.

Astaga...

Darah Kim Jaejoong seketika mendidih, temukan kostum panggungnya teronggok di sudut ranjang mewah sekelas Baldacchino supreme. Disusul dengusan nafas memburu tanda frustasi , dapati bathrobe biru muda kini melekat tutupi tubuhnya.

Aaarrggghhh~

"Choi Seunghyun, aku akan membunuhmu...!''

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun...?''

Klakh...

Suara bass terdengar dari pintu kamar yang terkuak, sesosok pria dewasa berdiri disana. Dengan penampilan rapi, manly dan gaya aristrokat yang selalu dimiliki setiap pewaris Jung. Mata musangnya memicing sadari ada yang salah dengan tatapan namja Kim. O, oh...jangan katakan jika-

Hyaaaaaaa~

.

.

Prak!

Prak!

Brukh!

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kim Jaejoong langsung menyerang pria yang berani melecehkan harga dirinya.

''T-t-tunggu dulu...kau salah paham!" seru Yunho hindari serangan yang membabi buta.

.

"Haish...dengar dulu penjelasanku!''

.

''Yyah...Kim Jaejoong!''

.

Ssrrrrttttt~

1

2

3

Dihitungan ke empat, Yunho berhasil mengunci gerakan berbahaya Jaejoong . Shit...seakan memiliki tenaga seekor gajah, Jaejoong terus berikan perlawanan yang membuat Yunho kewalahan. Pukul, jambak, cakar, gigit...apa saja sah hingga keduanya jatuh ke sofa lalu membentur kaki meja.

Brakkk!

.

.

Cklak~

Tap...tap...tap...

''Saya sudah menyiapkan pesanan anda, tu-''

.

.

''Ehem, hmm...!"

Yoon Seung Hwa, 58 tahun

Assisten pribadi yang melayani Jung Yunho sejak kecil berdehem keras, menyaksikan adegan syur di depan matanya. Sssshh...posisi Yunho yang menindih tubuh mungil dengan pakaian super berantakan. Lihat saja bathrobe Jaejoong yang tersingkap sampai pinggang, juga sepasang tangannya kini bertengger manis di rambut Ceo Jung . Plus kancing bertebaran dimana-mana...

''M-m-mian...silahkan lanjutkan, saya tidak melihat apapun!"

.

.

''T-t-tunggu, sekretaris Yoon...ini tak seperti yang kau lihat!"

.

.

JDUAGGH!

.

''Aaarggggghhhhhhhh...!''

Yunho memekik kesakitan ketika Jaejoong memanfaatkan posisi lengahnya dengan menghantamkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Shit, rasanya seisi ruangan berputar oleh vertigo dadakan yang menyerang.

''HENTIKAN...ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU, KIM!''

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Kim Jaejoong

Satu nama itulah yang menjadi alasan aku tak akan bisa mengabaikanmu

~Jung Yunho~

.

.

.

TBC

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Finally, chapter dua selesai # pijit-pijit bahu #

Mian, jika Nara harus re-place beberapa bagian di chapter satu, termasuk status Yunho oppa yang ternyata udah married # adakah yang keberatan?#

Heheh...

Soalnya aneh banget, gara-gara overdosis capslock

GOMAWO

Special untuk seseorang yang selalu memberi masukan untuk Nara

Eonnie, kau memang yang terbaik

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to;**

 **.**

 **Aphrodite ThemisYJS**

 **(Bukan aneh lagi, eon...mengerikan malah? Tapi Nara tetap semangat kok, gomawo)**

 **Minami Kz**

 **(Okay...Minami juga ne, ini lanjutannya!)**

 **Joongie**

 **(Complicated gak sih...ahaha, Nara juga berusaha)**

 **Dianaes**

 **(Sippp...ini dilanjut!)**

 **Kim anna shinotsuke**

 **(Maunya di kasih genre romance juga, eon...tapi karena cuma ada dua opsi bingung jadinya # gubrak # Ne, ceritanya masih abu-abu seperti hidup Nara...ahaha, selalu semangat koq)**

 **Prae 15Cha 12**

 **(Gomawo follow n fav-nya, ne?)**

 **Thanks juga untuk viewer yang mampir di lapak Nara**

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT YEAR

(NARA MO CARI WANGSIT DULU DI LERENG KELUD)

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME AFTER TIME**

 **.**

 **JungNara story**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret, Seoul**

 **At 08.00 kst**

.

.

Crrtttt...

Sekretaris Yoon tuangkan gyokuro, teh kelas atas Jepang yang terbuat dari Tencha dengan warna hijau pucat. Hmm...aroma harum langsung serbu indera penciuman diantara menu sarapan khas negeri matahari terbit. Sup miso, natto, bubur beras, ikan bakar, telur mentah, acar, ditambah nasi dan nori.

Okay~

Ini adalah tradisi yang masih dipegang oleh presdir Jung yang menghabiskan hampir 25 tahun hidupnya di Jepang.

"Apakah menurut anda namja Kim itu akan baik-baik saja, tuan muda?''tanya Assisten Yoon ragu.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

 **2602 ; 7 floor**

 **At 07.30 kst**

 **Suasana dingin mencekam di livingroom apartement bernuansa klasik, mewah dan elegan bergaya Victorian abad 18. Di dominasi warna netral seperti putih, coklat, juga gold berikan kesan cantik dan nyaman. Plus ornament seperti lukisan, patung, ukiran yang manjakan mata.**

 **Krik...**

 **Krik...**

 **Krik...**

 **Jung Yunho vs Kim Jaejoong.**

 **Dua namja yang terpaut usia 18 tahun ini saling lempar tatapan menusuk, hampir 30 menit. Kompres masih menempel di dahi Ceo Jung yang terus mengumpat dalam hati. Hadapi sikap dingin, menyebalkan dan tidak bersahabat namja yang semalam ditolongnya.**

 **"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, tuan Kim... permintaan maaf misalnya?'' tegur Yunho jengah.**

 **Pik...**

 **Sedetik sepasang mata doe itu membulat, sebelum memasang topeng dinginnya kembali. Rahangnya tampak mengeras dan memandang Yunho datar. Berikutnya yang keluar justru kalimat dingin yang sukses membuat dua namja dewasa di hadapannya menganga.**

 **" Tidak!"**

 **"..."**

 **" Aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri!''**

 **"..."**

 **" Kalaupun sesuatu terjadi...aku tidak akan pernah mengemis pertolongan pada siapapun, lebih baik jika semalam anda membiarkan saya tergeletak di jalanan! Kurasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, jadi...permisi!" ucapnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi.**

.

.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Kim Jaejoong ayunkan langkah meninggalkan apartement mewah Ceo Jung, sebelum suara bass itu terdengar usik telinganya.**

 **'' Jika jadi kau...aku tak akan lakukan itu, karena-" seru Jung Yunho memperingatkan disusul bunyi bantingan pintu, yeah! Ucapannya di anggap angin lalu oleh Kim Jaejoong "-Aish, dasar keras kepala? Aku yakin isi otaknya terbuat dari batu...!''**

 **Gulp~**

 **Yunho meneguk habis sisa Koucha-nya yang telah dingin dengan sekali teguk, menahan kesal yang membakar ubun-ubun.**

 **''Baiklah...ayo kita lihat seberapa tinggi harga dirimu, Kim?'' gumam Yunho di iringi smirk setan, seraya pandangi arlojinya dan mulai menghitung mundur.**

.

.

 **Pstt...**

 **Pstt...**

 **Pstt...**

 **Tiga pria, dua wanita dan seorang halmeoni yang berpenampilan glamour ikut melongo amati penampilan ajaib Kim Jaejoong. Aigoo...ia sama sekali tak menyadari bathrobe-nya yang acak-acakan, sedikit terbuka di bagian dada. Plus rambut amburadul hasil pergumulannya, menambah kesan miring bagai korban pelecehan sexual.**

 **Gyaaaa~**

.

.

 **Hana**

 **Dul**

 **Set**

 **Klakh~**

 **Tap...tap...tap...**

 **Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saksikan wajah masam Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka merah padam. Kombinasi sempurna antara kalah, kesal dan malu sukses membuat perut Yunho ingin meledak menahan tawa.**

 **'' Di mana pakaianku...!" desisnya ketus.**

 **O~ tidak**

 **Jaejoong mendelik horor sadari kostumnya yang ada di tangan assisten Yoon rusak dan mustahil ia pulang dengan kondisi telanjang. Di sudut livingroom, Yoon Seung Hwa tertegun melihat senyum yang telah lama tak di lihatnya di wajah pewaris Jung Corp. Ya, selama 35 tahun ; Jung Yunho dua kali menangis karena kehilangan orang-orang yang di cintainya. Tapi itu berhasil mengenyahkan seluruh tawa seumur hidupnya. Miris~**

.

.

 **'Semoga ini menjadi awal perubahan yang baik untukmu, tuan muda...!'**

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Yunho termenung.

Coba menimbang pertanyaan assisten pribadi yang sudah di anggapnya seperti seorang ahjussi kandung. Ratusan kali ia meminta sekretaris Yoon tidak bersikap formal ketika berdua, namun selalu di tolak dengan alasan kode etik. Keluarga Yoon telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Jung selama tiga generasi, bahkan Yoon Seung Jo ; abeoji sekretaris Yoon turut menjadi korban atas kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan bumonim Yunho. Hampir 28 tahun silam dalam perjalanan bisnis di Vancouver, British Columbia ( Kanada ).

" Tidak...!"

" ..."

" Aku mengenal bagaimana karakter Hyung-ie...ditambah kejadian di Mirotic club semalam? Aku yakin Seunghyun hyung tidak akan melepaskan buruannya! Kim Jaejoong...benar-benar dalam masalah besar!" komentar Yunho di iringi hembusan nafas kasar.

.

.

' **Kecuali anda turun tangan...dan saya yakin, noona muda akan jadi alasannya!'**

.

.

 **Yongsan-gu, Seoul**

At 07.15 kst

.

Pagi yang cerah warnai suasana hari Senin, dimana 99% warga Seoul memulai aktifitas-nya. Distrik Nowon yang terkenal sebagai area public school untuk kalangan menengah ke atas, di padati ratusan pelajar mulai dari tingkatan pre-school sampai universitas. Mayoritas di miliki oleh pihak swasta , dengan biaya pendidikan yang cukup tinggi. Termasuk diantaranya ; Seoul Foreign School, Dwight School, Hansung Science, SNI, CSHS dan Yonsei university.

Subway ; 13

Tin!

Tin!

Tin!

Lamborghini Reventon warna merah metalik milik Ceo Jung memekik, di tengah jalanan yang lumayan padat. Yunho asyik searching di I-pad tentang perkembangan bursa saham Nikkei, ketika mendengar gumaman sekretaris Yoon. Tiga detik sebelum traffic light hijau menyala...terlihat 7-9 pelajar seberangi jalan.

" Itu...bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong, tuan muda?" kata sekretaris Yoon coba tajamkan penglihatan-nya.

.

.

Drap...drap...drap...

Yunho tertegun nyaris sepuluh detik, amati namja berseragam CSHS ( Choi Ssang High School ) yang berlari seberangi zebra cross. Khas warna putih dipadu blazer biru langit, tiga lingkaran hijau-kuning-merah di lengan tandakan ia sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat bersinar, walau bulir-bulir keringat menuruni dahi hingga pelipisnya. Cantik~

'' T-tunggu...Choi Ssang? Menurutmu Seunghyun hyung sudah mengetahuinya? Ini pertanda buruk...!'' sergah Yunho meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit.

Oh, God~

Takdir atau kebetulan, karena CSHS adalah salah satu sekolah elite di bawah naungan Choi group. Artinya, namja Kim ini ibarat kelinci yang masuk perangkap serigala untuk dimakan hidup-hidup.

.

.

Myeongdong, Seoul

At 14.55 kst

.

Distrik Jung adalah satu dari 25 distrik (gu) penting di Seoul dan terletak di utara sungai Han. Pusat dari modernitas, dimana fasilitas seperti gedung perkantoran dan departement store berada. Situs bersejarah seperti Deogsugung dan Namdaemun dapat ditemukan, termasuk Gwangtonggwan yang merupakan bank tertua di Korea yang masih beroperasi hingga sekarang. Satu diantaranya adalah:

Jung Inc ; 697483 Bld

Perusahaan yang didirikan tahun 2011 oleh duo Jung junior ini bergerak di bidang gedung, jasa, civil dan hydraulic engineering. Terbagi menjadi 3 bagian ; jaringan lokal, jaringan bisnis spesialis dan management atas proyek konstuksi ( infrastruktur dan real estate ). Mempekerjakan hampir 22.000 pegawai di 2 negara ( Korsel dan Jepang). Wow~

Crank...

Crank...

Crank...

" Mari bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita atas proyek Sendbill...! Cheerss!" seru Yunho, Yoochun dan Seunghyun rayakan kesuksesan besar selama kurun waktu 4 tahun ini.

.

.

Yeah...

Siang ini ketiga petinggi Jung ini berpesta tanpa Jung Kangta yang telah kembali ke Jepang untuk persiapkan pernikahan akbar dengan putri tunggal Ceo Kwon ( owner Avex Trax). Kwon Boa, seorang model cantik sekaligus sahabat kecilnya yang resmi menyandang status tunangannya selama 5 tahun.

" Selesaikan semua urusan kalian dalam 10 hari, Hyung! Aku tidak mau mendengar keterlambatan kalian di upacara pernikahan Kangta hyung dengan alasan apapun!" perintah Yunho tegas. Boleh jadi ia magnae di line 82, tapi jangan pernah ragukan sikap keras dan tegasnya yang tak pandang bulu.

Catat ;

Sejak berusia 7 tahun ia tumbuh di bawah asuhan Jung Ill Woo yang bertangan dingin, kendati mendapat kasih sayang melimpah dari 3 hyung-nya.

.

.

Trak...

Seunghyun mencopot kacamata yang dikenakan-nya selama 2 hari, spontan membuat Yoochun melotot horor. Lingkaran panda hiasi mata kiri tuan muda Choi, juga luka lebam di sekitar pelipis-nya kini tampak menghitam.

" Yyak...ada apa dengan wajahmu, Hyung! Aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" pekiknya shock.

Yunho memutar matanya malas, sementara Seunghyun komat-kamit tak jelas. Okay, tuan Park baru kembali dari Jeju 5 jam lalu setelah habiskan week end bersama artist sexy Song Hye Kyo. Salah satu agenda rutinnya adalah donor sperma setelah 6 hari penuh tekanan di Jung Inc. Ingatlah, tips anti penuaan ala mr Park. Bwahaha...

.

.

" Aku bersumpah akan membuat Kim Jaejoong merangkak di bawah kaki-ku!"

.

.

Srakh~

Yunho terbelalak temukan 18 lembaran file berisi foto, biodata, alamat, bahkan jadwal kegiatan namja Kim selama 7 kali 24 jam yang dilempar Seunghyun dengan murka. Hufth...sepertinya tuan Choi tak main-main dengan ancaman-nya kali ini, terbukti adanya salinan profil Kim Jaejoong dari CSHS.

" Bwahaha...ku pikir kau melalui malam yang begitu panas dengan strapper cantik itu sampai meninggalkan kissmark di mana-mana? Pfftt, aigoo...?" celoteh Yoochun tanpa rasa bersalah.

" Tutup mulutmu!"

" Ommo, jangan-jangan aura seme mu sudah luntur termakan usia? Ahaha...?"

" Yyah, kau mau kuhajar...!"

" Okay, okay...pfftth- kau mau ceritakan darimana asalnya bitemark itu? Rrr, kau terlihat sangat mengerikan!" tukasnya penasaran setengah mati.

" Permainan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai, Yoochun-ah...!" seringai Seunghyun berbahaya.

Di sertai smirk yang mampu membuat dua dongsaeng-nya merinding, karena sekali Choi Seunghyun menginginkan sesuatu ia akan mendapatkannya meski gunakan 1001 cara licik. Itulah aturan main seorang pewaris Choi.

.

.

Nyut~

Entah kenapa kalimat tanpa filter Choi Seunghyun terasa meremas-remas jantung Yunho. Gosh...segera ia bangkit dari kursi kekuasaan tertinggi Jung Inc, seraya memotong argumen Seunghyun yang membuat telinganya merah.

" Hentikan, Hyung...jangan sampai permainan bodoh-mu menghancurkan hidup seseorang!" sergah Yunho siratkan ketidak sukaan-nya, kejutkan dua hyungnya.

"Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun, Yun...!"

"..."

"Kenapa...?"

"..."

"Dia bukan Jaejoongie-mu, hmm...atau kau ingin merubah orientasi sex mu, Saeng? Jangan khawatir, kita bisa berbagi dalam hal apapun! Threesome juga bukan ide yang buruk, pasti menyenangkan mencobanya bersamamu...bukan begitu, Chun? Kau juga boleh bergabung, kurasa namja jalang sepertinya terbia-" komentar Seunghyun tanpa beban. Hoh...perut Park Yoochun langsung melilit bayangkan adegan yaoi. Astaga, dia masih normal.

.

.

' **Karena dia adalah Kim Jaejoong... tidakkah itu cukup sebagai alasan, Hyung?'**

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hosh...

Yunho ayunkan langkahnya keluar ruangan komisaris seraya hembuskan nafas kesal yang seolah menghambat kinerja paru-parunya. Berat, sesak dan menyakitkan tiap kali Seunghyun merendahkan nama Kim Jaejoong. Hnn~ walau ditujukan pada orang yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak melarangmu mengincar siapapun, tapi jangan pernah sentuh Kim Jaejoong!" ujarnya tegas, dingin dan tajam.

Brakh~

Pintu terbanting keras.

.

.

Crrrttt...

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Gelas kelima Seunghyun kembali di isi dengan cairan bening memabukkan, vodca Smirnoff yang di impor langsung dari Diageo ( North America ).

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

" Yyah...kau tidak berencana mabuk di siang bolong kan, Hyung? Aish, kalian berdua membuatku gila!" omel Yoochun habiskan sisa minumannya sekali teguk.

.

.

Bwahaha~

Seunghyun terkekeh geli saksikan wajah frustasi dongsaeng-nya.

" Lihat saja kelakuan anak itu...kukira selama ini kita terlalu memanjakannya, Yoochun-ah! Tapi permainan ini akan semakin menarik...tunggulah, Kim Jaejoong!" gumam Seunghyun menatap lekat-lekat sosok menawan yang di abadikan dalam 12 foto cantik di 7 lokasi berbeda, antara ; Mirotic, Epson mobile, CSHS dan flat sederhana di daerah Seongnam-gu."I got you, baby...!"

Kecantikan yang berbahaya~

Oh, God...

Otak briliant Park Yoochun langsung berputar mencari jalan keluar, bagaimana cara menyingkirkan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini dari kehidupan kedua orang yang di cintainya. Rrr...ralat : karena tuan Park hanya mencintai para pemilik bokong sexy, bibir merah dan dada montok. Ahaha...

.

.

Yongsan-gu, Seoul

At 21.00 kst

.

Choi Ssang ; High Scool

Puluhan pelajar masih memadati area gedung berlantal 20, salah satu dari 8 bangunan utama milik Choi Group. Aktifitas belajar memang dimulai pukul 07.30 pagi sampai 20.00 malam, kecuali bagi siswa kelas 12 yang wajib ikuti pelajaran tambahan ( hagwon ) sampai jam sepuluh malam. Khusus untuk persiapan College Scholastic Ability Test ( Suneung ).

Ha~ah...

Yunho memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening. Entah setan mana yang membuatnya terdampar di CSHS, seluruh isi kepalanya enggan bekerja sama dan terus tertuju pada satu nama. Hnn ~

" Saya tahu...anda tidak akan tinggal diam, tuan muda!" kata sekretaris Yoon disambut gumaman lirih Yunho yang rasakan pelipisnya makin berdenyut. ''Anda ingin kembali sekarang, atau- ?" sambungnya.

" Ikuti Kim Jaejoong...!''

.

.

Finally...

.

.

Epson mobile ; Myeongdong-gu

At 22.00 kst

.

Kim Jaejoong memulai aktifitas malam-nya yang lain di salah satu service centre Seiko Epson Corporation. Dengan gesit dan cekatan ia melayani pelanggan yang membutuhkan penjelasan rinci tentang inkjet printer, laser, SIDM, scanner, kamera digital dan LCD proyektor. All right...setiap hari senin-jum'at, Jaejoong habiskan waktu di tempat ini hingga pukul 03.00 pagi.

Astaga~

Kim Jaejoong ; apa dia benar-benar manusia?

" Cari tahu latar belakang, keluarga, alasan kenapa dia terjebak di Mirotic club...!" perintah Jung Yunho dingin, dibalas anggukan hormat sekretaris Yoon.

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Tahukah kalian cara terampuh mengalahkan lawan?

Serang musuhmu tepat di titik lemahnya

Tapi jangan pernah mencobanya pada seseorang yang menggunakan kekurangan sebagai kekuatannya

Atau senjatamu akan berbalik dan membunuhmu

( Choi Seunghyun )

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yeaiiiii, chap 3 selesai...

Sekitar 2.000 word ; tapi punggung berasa patah #hedehh #

Bisakah reader-ssi tinggalkan pesan agar Nara tetap semangat nulis malam-malam bertemankan setan #hyaaaaa#, obat nyamuk, kacang dan kopi?

Ahaha, ini tadi ngetiknya ngebut jam 3 pagi

Mumpung ide berkeliaran gara-gara tidur sendirian, heheh# siapa yang tanya, LOL#

Saran juga boleh, soalnya Nara cukup bermasalah dengan capslock dan bold

Okay deh

Tahun depan di sambung lagi, bye...

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to;**

 **.**

 **Joongie**

 **( Ne, Yunho udah married...sama Nara boleh? # woaaa, minta digampar bolak-balik# Rrr, itu buat kejutan aja ne? Biar joongie penasaran, heheh...soal caplok yang over dosis di chap 2 udah Nara re-place, jangan ragu berikan masukan! Gomawo...)**

 **Kim anna shinotsuke**

 **( Psstt.. Yunho emang gak singgle lagi, eon? Mau Nara kasih bocoran, tapi lewat pm aja ne...heheh)**

 **Diahsshii**

 **0212echy**

 **(Gomawo udah follow story Nara yang amburageul asdfghjkl)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT YEAR**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME AFTER TIME**

 **.**

 **jungnara stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

 **Mapo-gu, Seoul**

 **At 05.00 kst**

.

 **Jeoldusan Marty's Shrine.**

Situs yang berada di 96-1, Hapjeong dong ini terlihat masih begitu lengang di pagi buta. Obyek wisata religius di Seoul berupa kuil Budha dan kuil Tao, namun disini juga menyimpan sejarah kelam umat Katolik yang sangat menyeramkan. Dimana saat pertengahan abad 19, lebih dari 8.000 penganut Katolik Roma di eksekusi mati pada masa dinasti Joseon.

Hnn~

Kisah suram yang sebanding dengan fakta-fakta mengerikan bocah laki-laki yang bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun. Kim Jaejoong... bagai keindahan bunga Sakura, Azalea dan Camelia yang bermekaran di Jeoldusan sepanjang bulan Maret-Mei. Cantik~ namun menjadi saksi masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

"Kehidupan seperti apa yang selama ini kau jalani, Kim?" gumamnya Yunho lirih.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

Myeongdong- gu ; 03.00 kst

Zrrrttt~

Kim Jaejoong rapatkan resleting jaket tipis warna biru yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya, coba mengusir hawa dingin. Hm~ wangi jajanan terpapar dari puluhan warung tenda sepanjang jalan Insadong, tiga blok sebelum subway 313. Teobboki, odeng dan sosis goreng yang dijual seharga 2500-3000 won (Rp 25- Rp 30 ribu) memang cocok sebagai pengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan.

Kriukk~

" Bersabarlah, chingu...kau pasti dapatkan jatahmu sebentar lagi!" desis Jaejoong seraya menepuk perutnya yang terus berdemo minta di isi.

.

" **Kim Jaejoong tercatat sebagai siswa reguler di CSHS melalui program beasiswa, tuan muda! Dia pelajar yang sangat cerdas di bidang akademik, seni (melukis), dan juga olahraga (martial arts). Terbukti selalu menduduki peringkat 1-5 pararel selama 2 tahun...namun ia tergolong namja anti sosial. Hampir tidak ada satupun murid yang mengenalnya secara personal, kecuali nama...walaupun Jaejoong termasuk idola di CSHS! Agaknya dia memang pribadi yang sangat tertutup!"**

.

.

Itaewon-gu ; 03.30 kst

Ha~ah

E-mart yang terletak sekitar 300 meter dari halte busway 313, selalu jadi opsi Kim Jaejoong setiap malam. Hn~ diskon lumayan murah, ia bisa dapatkan 3 bungkus ramen instan seharga 25 won plus sekaleng soft drink rasa strawberry favoritnya. Okay~ Nongshin Shinramyun, Neogori ramen dan Angsong tangmyun kelihatannya bukan pilihan buruk.

Klik...

" Kau tidak mau mencoba varian lain, Hyung...kami memiliki Chapageti ramen? Jumlah totalnya 30 won!" tawar Joon Gu, sang kasir yang sedang memindai belanjaan Jaejoong dan dibalas gelengan ringan. "Baiklah, silahkan datang lagi...!" serunya ramah seraya lambaikan tangan pada pelanggan tetapnya tiap pagi buta. Aigoo~

Walau memiliki sejuta rasa tetap saja itu mengandung sejumlah zat pengawet dan kimia berbahaya, sejenis tertiary-butyl hydroquinone (TBHQ). Kim Jaejoong bukannya buta akan resiko semacam ini, tetapi tidak ada pilihan.

.

" **Kim Jaejoong mengawali aktifitasnya di CSHS setiap hari mulai pukul 08.00-20.00 kst...lalu bekerja di Epson mobile dari jam 21.00-03.00 kst, kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Mungkin lebih efisien jika ia tinggal di asrama, tapi Kim Jaejoong memiliki perhitungannya sendiri dengan menyewa sebuah flat sederhana di Seongnam-gu. Profesinya sebagai sexy dancer...mungkin itu alasannya! Pelanggaran seberat itu tidak akan di tolerir di sekolah elite seperti CSHS!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Seongnam-gu : 04.00 kst

Urgh~

Jaejoong tak sabar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam, setelah 20 jam ber-aktifitas non stop. Flat sederhananya tinggal 2 blog lagi, ketika tiba-tiba segerombolan namja berwajah sangar datang menghampiri. Yaiks~ aroma bir tercium jelas dari mulut dan badan mereka yang sedikit oleng karena mabuk.

" Pulang pagi lagi, changi...hugs...sibuk melayani pelangganmu, eoh?" desis salah satu namja berperawakan tinggi yang memiliki bekas luka gores di pipi.

Pik~

Kim Jaejoong memicing waspada.

Tiga namja berandalan yang sering membuat rusuh ini tidak satu dua kali berurusan dengannya. Mereka anak buah Kang Dong Suk, mafia kelas kakap yang cukup di takuti di Seoul. Orang yang membuatnya terjebak sebagai streaptease di Mirotic club.

" Menyingkir dari jalanku...!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya.

" Wow, wow...santailah? Ayo kita bersenang-senang, cantik! Ah~ aku tahu kau butuh banyak uang, kau bisa dapatkan lebih...tentu saja setelah aku menikmati tubuh indahmu! Hugs, ehehe..."

" Tutup mulutmu!"

" Hush, ckk...jangan memaki, bibir indahmu lebih cocok di gunakan untuk mengoral milikku! Bwahaha...!" sembari bicara tangan-tangan jahil itu mulai berani beraksi di bahu, pinggang dan lengan Jaejoong." Aku penasaran, kau masih saja begitu sombong eoh...bahkan setelah jadi pelac- ?''

Srak~

Srak~

Brukh...

Sekali gerak, satu jurus aikido Jaejoong menjatuhkan dua namja itu sekaligus. Krrkkhh~erangan keras memecah keheningan pagi dari namja terakhir, ketika tangan kirinya di pelintir ke belakang. Hingga terdengar bunyi gemeletuk tulang belulang yang beradu. Ouch~ pasti menyakitkan.

Arrrrghh~

" Berhentilah mengusik hidupku, ahjussi...atau ini akan jadi kali terakhir kita bertemu?!" dengus Kim Jaejoong seraya mengayunkan langkah pergi. Sambil menenteng plastik berisi belanjaannya dengan santai. Menyebalkan~ lima menitnya yang berharga hilang gara-gara mereka. Hoahm... Jaejoong menguap lebar.

.

" **Kim Jaejoong terbiasa di rendahkan, dibully, di lecehkan sejak usia remaja...bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri! Hal itu yang menempanya menjadi sosok yang dingin, keras dan kuat...ia sangat mandiri, hampir tak pernah menggantungkan hidupnya pada siapapun. Tuan muda... Kim Jaejoong pernah di jual appa-nya sendiri pada seorang mafia (Kang Dong Suk) saat berusia 14 tahun, sebagai pelunasan perjanjian utang piutang!"**

 **Nyut~**

 **Yunho meringis nyeri.**

 **Rasa sakit tak kasat mata seolah mengiris-iris jantungnya, mengetahui kelamnya masa lalu namja yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertama di Mirotic club 3 hari silam. Kim Jaejoong~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudongwon flat ; 04.30 kst

Flat sederhana di pinggiran Seongnam-gu, jadi alternatif Kim Jaejoong sekedar melepaskan lelah setelah aktifitas harian yang menguras energi. Bangunan 13 lantai yang luas per-kamarnya tak lebih besar dari Gosiwon (2,5 kali 2 meter). Dengan fasilitas kamar mandi, dapur ( microwave- kompor- kulkas) dan mesin cuci umum. Ia dapatkan dengan harga sewa kurang dari 250 won perbulan.

Hmm~

Asap tipis mengepul dari mangkok berisi ramyun panas yang menggugah selera, usai hampir 5 menit berjibaku di dapur.

" Selamat makan...!" ujar Jaejoong pelan seraya menyatukan sumpit, siap menyantap menu harian-nya. Yummy~

.

" **Kim Jaejoong hidup di Seoul sebatang kara, tuan muda... ia berasal dari keluarga broken home! Ummanya pergi meninggalkannya yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun dengan pria lain karena tak tahan dengan temperamen appa Kim yang ringan tangan, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan dan gemar main perempuan. Kim Jaejoong bukan anak yang di inginkan karena lahir dari sebuah perkosaan...malangnya Jaejoong kecil yang kerap jadi pelampiasan kemarahan ummanya. Setelah kejadian itu, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan sang appa yang enggan mengurusnya...hingga ia harus bekerja banting tulang di usia belia. Hm~" sekretaris Yoon menghentikan ucapannya sesaat dan menhela nafas panjang." Tiga tahun yang lalu, tuan Kim meninggal karena bunuh diri...mewariskan hutang yang mustahil di lunasi Kim Jaejoong, meski ia menjadi streptease di Mirotic club selama 10 tahun. Itu sebabnya memutuskan mengambil shift malam di Epson usai jam sekolah, selain karena besarnya tuntutan biaya hidup di kota sekeras Seoul. Abaikan kondisi fisiknya yang mungkin saja bisa mati kelelahan di bebani jam kerja di luar batas kemampuan manusia!" sambung beliau pelan.**

 **Oh~God**

 **Yunho merasa sesak.**

 **Paru-parunya seakan berhenti memasok oksigen, mengetahui kepahitan hidup Kim Jaejoong. Berbanding terbalik dengan hidupnya yang selalu di kelilingi kesempurnaan, meski sama-sama kehilangan kasih sayang bumonimnya di masa kanak-kanak.**

" **Lakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya dari Seunghyun hyung,** _ **Ahjussi...**_ **Dia sudah cukup menderita!'' perintah Yunho mantap. Yeah, detik ini juga ia memutuskan menjaga namja Kim itu dari cengkeraman Choi Seunghyun meski sama artinya mengibarkan bendera perang dengan hyung kesayangannya.**

.

 ** _Flashback end_**

 **.**

 **.**

Angel!Yun is back.

Sosok Jung Yunho yang hangat, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Diam-diam sekretaris Yoon mengulum senyum lega, menyadari perubahan signifikan sang pewaris Jung. Sifat asli yang selama 5 tahun ini menghilang semenjak hari pernikahannya, sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir Yunho tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

" Baik, tuan muda...saya pasti lakukan yang terbaik! Tetapi sepertinya saya tidak bekerja seorang diri!" jelas assisten Yoon menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Tentu saja, karena sejak 9 jam lalu ada 2 mobil lain yang terus mengawasi Kim Jaejoong. Satu di antaranya Hwang Chansung, tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Choi Seunghyun.

.

.

Permainan di mulai~

.

.

Yongsan-gu, Seoul

At 07.30 kst

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah temani ayunan langkah kaki para pelajar yang mengawali rutinitas mereka dengan wajah ceria di hari Selasa. Kim Jaejoong~ satu di antara mereka, tampak melangkahkan kaki di iringi lagu- lagu yang mengalun melalui headset di kedua telinganya. Gaya cool, santai namun tak sanggup sembunyikan aura menawannya yang mirip medan magnet.

Pssttt...psstt...pssttt...

Tiga yeoja yang beriringan sekitar 200 meter di belakang punggung Jaejoong, sesekali berbisik-bisik mengagumi sang sunbae yang terkenal memiliki IQ 180 dengan sejuta bakat. Daebak~

''Gyaaaa...Jaejoong Sunbae memang jjang!"

"Aigoo, seandainya dia mau jadi namja chinguku?"

" Ommo~ tampan sekali!"

.

Cittt~

Lamborghini Veneno warna biru metalic berhenti memotong jalan , tepat di hadapan namja Kim. Huft~ series sport car terbaru yang sering tampil di berbagai majalah automotif dengan harga di bandrol sekitar US$ 4 juta. Dilengkapi fitur canggih ; mesin V12 dengan kapasitas 6,5 liter mampu menghasilkan kecepatan 355,6 km/jam. It's amazing!

Srrtt...

Wajah ramah sang casanova line 82 muncul dari balik kaca yang diturunkan, lengkap dengan senyum menawan yang bisa membuat yeoja manapun meleleh.

" Hallo...masih mengingatku, cantik?" sapa Park Yoochun di ikuti senyuman mematikan, plus kedipan nakal. Aw, aw, aw~ kenapa malah tiga hoobae di belakang Kim Jaejoong yang blushing parah? Aigoo. Jaejoong memicing curiga, memory otaknya langsung mengenali muka mesum salah satu pria yang berniat mem-bookingnya tiga hari lalu di Mirotic club. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku janji tak akan lama...lima belas menit di cafe depan!" pintanya mengangkat dagu, melirik Kona Beans yang ada di depan CSHS.

.

.

Kona Beans : 07.30 kst

.

Coffee shop di daerah Sinsadong ini sangat populer di kalangan remaja Seoul, karena di miliki oleh umma dari para member Suju (Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin). Menyediakan kopi berkualitas tinggi yang terbuat dari biji Kona dan di impor langsung dari Hawaii, selain aneka macam kudapan dan souvenir khas. Psstt~ jika beruntung, mungkin saja kita bisa berfoto dengan salah satu member Suju.

Kling...

Dua namja berbeda usia ini berjalan memasuki cafe dan mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan, dimana terpampang foto Kyumin berukuran extra large dengan pose cute.

.

Beans ; 14

.

Lee Sungjin.

Namja muda ( namdongsaeng Lee Sungmin ) yang duduk di kursi kasir tersentak mendengar suara husky yang sangat familiar, menyapa pagi indahnya. Park Yoochun, CFO Jung Inc yang hampir 6 bulan ini jadi pelanggan tetap kafe.

" Yoo...Sungjin-ah, kau terlihat makin tampan!" tegur Yoochun santai.

" Kau datang lagi, hyung? Kali ini yeoja mana lagi yang kau-" balasnya disertai tawa lebar, namun terhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang hazel kelam Kim Jaejoong yang menusuk."Ah~ mian, kupikir...arraseo! Pagi ini kubuatkan 2 cup Kona special untuk harimu yang menyenangkan. Ada pesanan lain?'' tawarnya super ramah. Huft~ namja yang datang bersama Yoochun dan seumuran dengannya hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar.

Glek~

" Bawakan kami 2 Tiramitsu dan 2 cangkir Americano!".

.

.

Pik~

Kim Jaejoong menatap lembaran cek kosong di meja kafe dengan pandangan nanar. Logo salah satu bank swasta terbesar di Seoul tercetak di sana, Hana Bank. Komplit dengan tanda tangan sang CFO Jung yang kini mengawasi perubahan air mukanya, meski beberapa detik.

" Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari Seoul...!" perintah Yoochun to the point.

"..."

" Isi berapapun jumlah yang kau butuhkan...mulailah hidup baru. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai kehadiranmu yang mulai mengusik kehidupan hyung dan dongsaeng-ku beberapa waktu belakangan ini...pilihan terbaik selagi aku bermurah hati dan belum berfikir menyingkirkanmu dengan cara kekerasan!" tegasnya. Hnn~ ia tersenyum remeh saksikan tangan Jaejoong terkepal menahan amarah.

.

.

" _41,06 Miliar Won~ itu jumlah yang kubutuhkan...bisakah anda memberikannya sekarang juga, tuan Park?" gumam Kim Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong, beku dan tanpa ekspresi_.

 **.**

 **.**

Mwo~

Yoochun tergagap sesaat sebelum namja Kim itu terkekeh dengan tawa getir yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Angka yang sangat besar, hmm...mungkin ia salah mengira kepribadian seorang Kim Jaejoong. Shit! 41,06 milliar won setara dengan 2 tahun gaji kotornya sebagai CFO.

" Simpan kembali uangmu, aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu...tidak semua hal di dunia bisa kau beli dengan materi, aku permisi!" tegas Kim Jaejoong datar seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Park Yoochun yang sibuk menelaah tiap kalimat yang keluar dari cherry lips sang namja cantik.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap sepatu yang menjauh sadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya.

" Kau akan menyesali keputusan menolak tawaranku hari ini..." ujarnya memperingatkan." Karena setelah detik ini, kau pasti berpikir untuk tidak pernah terlahir sebagai Kim Jaejoong!" sambung Yoochun di iringi senyuman miris. Walau tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari sosok yang telah berlalu menuju bangunan megah CSHS di seberang Kona Beans.

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Yoochun meneguk sisa Americano-nya, coba lenyapkan rasa pening yang bersarang di kepala belakangnya. Aigoo~ setelah hari ini mungkin jidatnya yang sexy makin bertambah lebar, hufth...gara-gara Jung Yunho dan Choi Seunghyun ia harus menambah dosis anti depresan juga multi-vitamin guna mencegah penuaan dini.

.

.

" _Apa kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Jaejoongie...lihatlah, dua orang itu masih saja berdebat tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku merindukan saat-saat kau mengomeli dua namja yang sama-sama keras kepala itu...heheh?" bisik Park Yoochun dengan wajah sendu._

.

.

.

Choi Ssang High School ; 07.45 kst

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Kim Jaejoong spontan terhenti di aula utama CSHS mendengar kasak-kusuk beberapa siswa, juga tatapan aneh dan komentar miring yang 100% di tujukan padanya. Astaga~ awal kericuhan ternyata bermula dari 5 lembar foto panasnya di papan pengumuman, gambar-gambar vulgar ketika performance di Mirotic club sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

Bla...bla...bla...

Tangan Kim Jaejoong terkepal erat menahan emosi.

" Ya Tuhan, benarkah itu Jaejoong oppa...?"

" Aigoo...aku tidak percaya!"

" Cih, ternyata idola kalian tak sepolos kelihatannya...menjijikan? Sedang apa dia di tempat seperti itu? Menjual diri?" cerca seorang hoobae yang terdengar menusuk telinga Jaejoong yang berdiri kurang dari 200 meter di belakang tanpa mereka sadari. Hung~ Kim Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat, coba kuasai amarah yang siap meledak. Hingga rahangnya mengeras dan gigi-giginya gemeletuk karena geram. Perasaan ini sangat familiar ~ dejavu...

.

.

A-12; Regular class

.

" Jaejoong-ssi...kepala sekolah meyuruhmu ke ruangannya, sekarang!" pinta Im Yoona hati-hati.

Hnn~

Yeoja manis yang 2 tahun ini jadi chairmate Kim Jaejoong cuma bisa memandangi kepergian sang idola CSHS dengan sedih, yeah...selama ini ia menyimpan perasaan suka. Kendati namja cantik itu selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan tidak bersahabat.

" Semoga kau baik-baik saja, oppa...!" bisiknya cemas. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi~

.

.

Headmaster room : CSHS

At 08.00 kst

.

" Bisa kau jelaskan semua kekacauan ini, Kim?!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kim Jaejoong terpekur dengan tatapan kosong, memandangi foto-foto erotisnya berserakan di meja sang kepala sekolah, Heo Yoon Woo. Tak ada satupun kata pembelaan diri, otomatis indikasikan bahwa sosok di 5 colour paper itu nyata-nyata siswa nomor satu CSHS.

" Kau mengakui semua kesalahanmu...baiklah! Jadi tidak ada alasanku mempertahankan siswa seperti-mu, Choi Ssang tak akan menolerir pelanggaran seberat ini sekalipun kau termasuk pelajar berprestasi. Kami akan mencoret namamu dari daftar Suneung tanggal 13 November nanti, termasuk program beasiswa S1, S2 dan magister-mu di Yonsei university!" ujar Mr Heo tegas.

Game over~

Bbang...

Kim Jaejoong merapalkan kata-kata makian yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Otak jenius ber-IQ 180 miliknya langsung mencerna siapa dalang di balik kesialan beruntun ini. Choi Seunghyun, ternyata bergerak cepat dengan menyerang kelemahan terbesarnya. Rahasia yang 2 tahun ini berhasil di tutupi sempurna, kini jadi boomerang yang akan hancurkan seluruh impiannya. Sialan~

" Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku...!" dengus Jaejoong benci dengan sepasang mata berkilat penuh dendam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi detak sepatu pantofel bergema ketika memasuki headmaster room, sukses memecah situasi tegang. Punggung Kim Jaejoong seketika meremang mendengar suara namja dewasa yang amat familiar, mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terhenyak kaget.

" **Tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, tuan Heo...aku yang akan menjamin Kim Jaejoong!"**

.

.

.

( MIND READER MACHINE)

Aku menjalani 17 tahun hidupku demi mendapatkan lembaran won

Cinta

Kasih sayang

Keluarga

Hanyalah kisah konyol yang ada dalam dongeng klasik

~ Kim Jaejoong~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeaiii, chapter 4 selesai

Fict yang rencananya terdiri dari 12 chap plus 3 sequel ini mungkin akan sedikit melenceng dari konsep awal, tapi Nara sebisa mungkin update 1 minggu sekali.

Okay...semoga reader menikmatinya

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to :**

 **joongie**

 **Sara Rouillard**

 **nabratz**

 **bookissbear**

 **azahra88**

 **(Makasih review, follow dan fav-nya : balasan Nara kirim langsung ke akun masing-masing, ne)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you, bye..bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME AFTER TIME**

 **.**

 **jungnara stories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Gangnam-gu, Seoul**

 **At 10.00 kst**

.

.

 _ **Seven luck : kasino**_

.

Riuh rendah suara mewarnai bar & kasino mewah di kawasan elite Gangnam. Ladang strategis bagi para banker mengeruk uang puluhan player yang mayoritas berasal dari kalangan borjuis, bisnis-man, chaebol, bahkan kalangan menengah ke atas yang ingin mengadu keberuntungan. Baccarat, blackjack, roulette, sic bo, dragon & tiger, slot game dan poker adalah jenis permainan yang paling di minati di sini. Jangan tanya berapa nominal won yang berputar setiap harinya, angka yang sangat fantastis hingga mampu membeli sebuah pulau tropis di Asia. Mencengangkan~

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Hampir 70% pasang mata di kasino tertuju pada sosok pengacara legendaris yang berjalan angkuh di ballroom utama. Choi Seunghyun...di dampingi tangan kanan kepercayaannya, Hwang Chansung langsung menuju lantai 2. Dimana Kang Dong Suk, sang pemilik Kasino menunggu untuk pembicaraan bisnis gelapnya (human trafficking).

" Wow...apa yang membuat pengacara Choi yang terhormat sudi berurusan dengan penjahat jalanan sepertiku? Ini benar-benar kejutan besar!" sambut namja berwajah garang ini, dengan cengiran menjijikan. Huft, dua yeoja berusia belasan bergelayut di kursi kebesarannya dengan gaun yang nyaris melorot sampai ke pinggang.

" Aku menginginkan salah satu aset-mu...Kim Jaejoong!" dengus Choi Seunghyun tanpa basa-basi, seraya lemparkan selembar foto namja cantik kebanggaan Choi Ssang High School.

.

.

He..he..he...

Mafia yang memiliki pengaruh besar di bisnis ilegal Korsel ini terkekeh sinis. Bocah ber-marga Kim itu benar-benar keberuntungan tak terduga, dengan sedikit tipu daya hanya dalam 2 tahun ia bisa meraup uang tiga kali lipat. Yeah... tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa lolos dari jeratan hitam Kang Dong Suk, walaupun memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata.

" Sayang sekali...anda terlambat, tuan Choi! Aku baru saja melelangnya kepada salah satu pengusaha dari Jepang dengan harga tinggi, setara dengan 200 milliar US$ : sekitar 30 menit lalu...huahaha, tapi jika kau berminat aku punya 7 koleksi yang tak kalah istimewa! Cocok sebagai sex toys-mu di malam hari!" tawar Kang Dong Suk dengan seringai mesum.

Oh~ Shit..

Choi Seunghyun menggeram di kuasai kesal, benci dan kemarahan yang menggelegak dalam tiap sel darahnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi~ Kim Jaejoong harus jadi miliknya...apapun caranya.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

" **Kang Dong Suk...!"**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Hentakan langkah kaki setengah berlari, hampiri ruang pribadi Tn. Kang yang di jaga sekitar 11 bodyguard bertubuh kekar. Kim Jaejoong mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, berusaha menerobos masuk meski mendapat rintangan berat. Wajah cantik itu kini memerah, terbakar ambisi ingin menghabisi mafia iblis yang berniat menjual dirinya untuk ke 27 kali-nya pada para gay berkantong tebal.**

" **Minggir kalian...atau kuhabisi sekarang juga!" desis Kim Jaejoong dengan tatapan berkilat marah. Sia-sia perjuangannya selama 2 tahun 6 bulan untuk menebus kebebasan bersyarat, sesuai perjanjian dengan namja setan itu jika kini Kang Dong Suk berniat melelangnya. Brengsek~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cih~**

 **Mafia Kang mengorek telinga kirinya yang berdengung mendengar sumpah serapah Jaejoong. Terpaksa...dengan wajah masam, ia menghentikan kegiatan intim-nya bersama koleksi terbaru Seven Luck. Seo Joo Hyun, yeoja belia dari Busan yang di belinya 2 minggu lalu sebagai hasil pelunasan hutang piutang. Hueeh~**

 **Srak...srak...srak...**

" **Bocah sialan itu selalu mengganggu kesenangan-ku...!" rutuk Dong Suk menyeret sebelah selop-nya dengan jengkel. Di balik selimut tebal, Seohyun meringkuk dengan badan gemetar mati-matian menahan tangis. Pukulan, makian juga kekerasan selalu didapatkan jika berani membantah kemauan namja tua yang lebih pantas jadi kakeknya. Semoga orang itu cepat mati dan membusuk di neraka~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, sayang...baguslah! Tak perlu repot-repot menyuruh anak buah-ku menyeretmu kemari!" tukas Kang Dong Suk di sertai seringai menakutkan.**

 **Heh...heh...heh...**

 **Sepasang mata doe itu menatap nyalang, seolah ingin meremukkan pria tambun berusia 67 tahun di hadapannya. Pemegang 'Dan' hitam aikido ini memasang posisi uke (orang yang melakukan serangan dan menerima tehnik), siap menghabisi 12 anggota sindikat mafia yang kemampuan beladirinya tak bisa di anggap remeh.**

" **Kau mengingkari perjanjian kita, tua bangka!" hardik Jaejoong murka.**

" **Ck, ck, ck...di dunia ini uanglah yang berkuasa, sayang? Dua tahun ini aku cukup bersabar menghadapi bocah pembangkang sepertimu, kali ini jangan harap kau bisa menghilangkan 200 milliar-ku...ringkus dia! Ah~jangan lukai kulit mulusnya, klienku tak akan menyukainya!" perintah Dong Suk santai seraya isyaratkan yeoja-nya menyalakan sebatang cerutu.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Langkahi dulu mayatku...! Hiaattt!"**

 **Srrtt**

 **Srrtt**

 **Srrtt**

 **Brakk...crash...brukh...**

 **Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan.**

 **Tiga puluh kali gerakan tenkan, kaiten, mae ukemi, ushiro,katatedori dan yokomen uchi milik Kim Jaejoong berhasil memukul lawan. Tehnik cerdas yang sangat cepat, terarah dan terukur sanggup membuat 11 mafia kelas kakap itu kewalahan.**

" **Jangan-pernah-meremehkan-Kim-Jaejoong!" geramnya mengatur Kokyu (nafas).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hufth~**

 **Wooyoung, salah satu orang kepercayaan Dong Suk bertindak cepat. Segera menyiapkan saputangan berbalur trichloromethane/CHCI3 (chloroform), dengan kemurnian 99% guna melumpuhkan sasaran. Plus tiga tali yang berfungsi mengamankan namja Kim yang terus memberikan perlawanan terakhir. Hah...**

 **Srakh~**

 **Srakh~**

 **Srakh~**

 **Lima hantaman telak di kaki, punggung dan tengkuk paksa Kim Jaejoong jatuh berlutut.**

" **Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi kalian semua!" umpatnya. Shit~ seluruh gerakannya terkunci, hingga ikatan kuat berhasil akhiri usaha terakhirnya meraih kebebasan. Hmmph...aroma menyengat chloroform tinggal berjarak 30 centi dari hidungnya, di selingi ejekan sinis anak buah Kang Dong Suk yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA SEUJUNG JARIPUN...!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang pribadi Kang ; 09.30 kst**

 **.**

 **Kertas berlogo Seven Luck dengan goresan tinta emas berisi perjanjian tertulis, siap di bubuhi tandatangan kedua belah pihak. Kang Dong Suk menyeringai puas mendapati nilai nominal di cek miliknya , 200 milliar US$. Fantastic~**

" **Maaf...mempertemukan kalian di situasi seburuk ini, tuan? Ah~ koleksiku yang satu ini memerlukan penanganan khusus dan aku memiliki barang bagus sebagai bonus. Ehehe..ku impor langsung dari Kolombia, berani jamin anda pasti menyukainya!" ujarnya bangga.**

 **Plok**

 **Plok**

 **Plok**

 **Wooyoung menunjukkan satu botol berukuran 100 mili Scopolamin. Obat hipnotic yang di ekstrak dari tanaman Borrachero/Angel trumpet dan banyak di jumpai di Amerika Latin. Berupa serbuk dengan ciri odorless, tasteless dan colorless. Tiap 5-7 miligramnya dijamin efektif membuat seseorang bekerja tanpa sadar di bawah pengaruh Scopolamin. Mengerikan~**

" **HMMMMPPPHHHHH...!" raungan Kim Jaejoong teredam oleh lakban yang sumpal mulutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tandatangani dan Kim Jaejoong jadi milikmu...selamanya!"**

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau tidak ingin mengetahui identitas klien-ku, tuan Choi? Kau mengenalnya dengan baik...salah satu dari pewaris Jung, aku tidak menyangka kalian memiliki selera yang sama! Ahaha...!" selorohnya menyebalkan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Choi Seunghyun menyeringai keji sesaat sebelum mengayunkan langkah meninggalkan ruang pribadi Kang. Tebakannya tepat, Jung junior itu memang cerdik bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Ukh~ tapi permainan yang sebenarnya belum di mulai. Kim Jaejoong tak akan lepas dari tangannya dengan mudah.

" Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Saeng...baiklah! Aku layani dengan senang hati!" dengusnya mengumbar senyum menakutkan. Err~ Hwang Chansung meringis menyadari perubahan sikap tuan muda Choi, agaknya namja cantik bermarga Kim itu benar-benar memancing jiwa iblis yang bersemayam di tubuh Seunghyun.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret, Seoul**

 **At 12.00 kst**

 **.**

 **2602 : 7 floor**

.

Hmmpphh~

Makian, sumpah serapah dan teriakan geram masih santer terdengar dari cherry lips yang di bungkam lakban. Tali melilit kaki, tangan, juga tubuhnya yang terus menghentak rusuh minta di bebaskan. Hufth~ Yunho memijit pelipisnya frustasi, bukan ide bagus membebaskan Kim Jaejoong sekarang...sedangkan membawanya ke Galeria dengan utuh butuh perjuangan extra.

" Bisa kau hentikan itu...kita bicarakan semua dengan kepala dingin!" pinta Yunho kesal.

Drak

Drak

Drak

Aigoo~bukannya berhenti, gerakan namja cantik itu semakin brutal menendang ke segala arah.

" Atau kau ingin aku menggunakan Scopolamin untuk membuatmu patuh?!" gertak Yunho habis kesabaran.

Oh~God

Dewa batinnya tergelak, saksikan wajah Jaeoong memucat dengan mata terbelalak horor. Tiga menit, sebelum teriakan garang sukses membuat telinga dua penghuni apartement berdenging. Hmmmpppphhh...agaknya Kim Jaejoong memiliki tenaga seekor gajah. Hahaha~

.

.

 **Livingroom : 14.30 kst**

.

Finally~

Rekor perlawanan Kim Jaejoong berhenti 2,5 jam kemudian. Ommo~ kondisinya cukup mengenaskan dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat, nafas memburu dan mata terkatup kelelahan. Lihat saja seragam CSHS yang masih menempel di badannya, terlihat super berantakan.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

" Aku akan membebaskankan-mu...asal kau berjanji tidak membuat keributan lagi, okay?" tawar Yunho hati-hati. Tak ada jawaban, tapi ia tahu itu tanda persetujuan mengingat Kim Jaejoong tak punya pilihan.

Srrttt...

Tali-tali yang melilit tubuh Jaejoong melonggar, begitu sekretaris Yoon menarik simpul-simpul rumit itu. Termasuk lakban yang meredam protes, caci maki dan sumpah serapahnya sejak 4 jam lalu. Hoh~

" Katakan...apa tujuanmu membeli-ku, tuan Jung!" desisnya pelan dengan sorot mata dingin." Apa yang kau inginkan dariku..." sambungnya. Kemarahan jelas terpancar dari sepasang hazel kelam menawan milik Kim Jaejoong. Ia siap bertarung sampai mati demi harga dirinya, sama seperti pada 27 pria hidung belang yang berani melecehkan dirinya sebelum ini. Yeah...Kim Jaejoong sukses mengirim mereka semua ke instalasi gawat darurat (IRD) ; Seoul Hospital.

.

.

' **Karena kau adalah Kim Jaejoong...apa alasan itu cukup?!'**

.

.

" Aku tidak tahu seberapa keras hidupmu, hingga selalu berprasangka buruk pada orang lain...entah bagaimana bumonim-mu mengajari-?" desah Yunho frustasi. O~oh, sedetik ia merutuki mulutnya yang salah bicara saksikan airmuka namja cantik itu berubah gelap.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Shit...

Sepasang mata doe dengan manik sehitam mutiara itu menatap kosong. Yunho mencelos mendengar suara datar yang 100 kali lipat lebih dingin dari sang pemilik cherry lips.

" Kenapa...kau menginginkan tubuhku, tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong tajam.

.

.

" Aku menolongmu keluar dari cengkraman mafia Kang, demi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku di masa lalu! Itu sudah cukup... sekarang kau jadi tanggung jawabku! Suka atau tidak...mulai hari ini, kau tinggal di Galeria Foret bersamaku!" tegas Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ha...ha...ha...

Kim Jaejoong tertawa sinis.

Ucapan presdir Jung terdengar seperti lelucon bodoh di kedua telinganya. Selama 17 tahun, ia sudah mempelajari ratusan karakter seseorang. Mulai dari sifat licik, sombong, angkuh, egois, tak tahu malu...tapi yang ini? Rasa-rasanya sudah musnah dari belahan muka bumi.

"Omong kosong...aku tidak percaya!" sahutnya singkat.

"..."

" Tidak ada manusia yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengharap imbalan!" komentar Jaejoong pedas.

"..."

" Apa ucapanku salah, tuan Jung?" decihnya merasa muak. Ia tertegun cuma mendapat balasan tawa kecil dan seulas senyum tipis, plus satu kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berhenti bekerja. Dejavu~ segala ingatan di masa kanak-kanak Jaejoong menyeruak, dari kedalaman yang terkubur rapat-rapat selama 7 tahun ini.

.

.

" **Kalau begitu anggap saja kau bertemu seorang malaikat!"**

Deg!

Delapan suku kata yang sukses membungkam segala opini di otak Kim Jaejoong. Wajah cantik, mata bulat, kulit seputih susu serta senyum yang hangat. Sosok yang menjadi alasannya bertahan di tengah kesulitan hidup. He's first love~

Tap...tap...tap...

Trak~

Sekretaris Yoon membawa 2 cangkir Koucha (teh hitam) yang di seduh dengan susu dan lemon. Di Jepang, teh jenis ini di percaya baik untuk pencernaan. Warna coklat gelap, dengan aroma kuat karena mengandung sedikit kafein.

" Minumlah...kau pasti haus setelah menghabiskan seluruh energi-mu!" saran Yunho bijak." Ahaha, tenanglah...aku tidak memasukkan racun di sana! Kau tak percaya...ckk?" dengusnya melihat pemilik mata doe itu memicing curiga. Yunho berniat menukar cangkir miliknya dengan milik Jaejoong, ketika tiba-tiba...

Srrttt~

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Kim Jaejoong menarik cangkir Koucha-nya dari tangan Yunho, lalu menenggak dalam sekali teguk seperti orang kesetanan. Cih~ ia yakin itu trik sang presdir Jung untuk mengelabuinya, jika ada 'sesuatu' pasti ditaruh di cangkir Yunho. Hnn~

"Aku percaya...!" sindir Kim Jaejoong, penuh kemenangan.

Ha...

Ha...

Ha...

" Cukup pintar...tetapi sepertinya prediksimu salah kali ini, Kim!"

Yunho menyengir sembari memutar satu botol kaca di sela jari-jarinya. Sleeping liquid berukuran 5 mili, buatan German dengan kandungan Semen Zizhipi Spionase 23,00 mg. Shit~ Jaejoong terbelalak merasakan tulang-tulangnya melemas, kepala berat dan kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Brukh~

" Aku bilang bukan racun...tapi dosis rendah red drop akan membuatmu rileks dan bangun lebih segar! Mian, jika tidak begini aku yakin kau terus membantahku!" bisik Yunho pelan. Sekretaris Yoon mengangguk dan segera menghubungi Dr Jin untuk memeriksa kondisi Kim Jaejoong. Hufth ~Ia yakin banyak luka lebam di sekujur badan namja Kim ini, melihat kerasnya pertarungan di Seven Luck.

.

.

" Dasar keras kepala! Jadilah anak baik...kujamin kau aman bersamaku, Kim!"

.

.

 **Hongdae-gu, Seoul**

 **At 19.00 kst**

.

.

 **Wolhyang Bar**

.

Bar bergaya western yang di buka awal tahun 2005 ini selalu jadi favorit di kalangan atas Seoul. Terkenal karena memiliki 800 jenis anggur dan juga beberapa minuman tradisional dengan rasa unik, salah satunya Makgeolli. Sejenis soju yang di campur sirup Omiza dan es teh raspberry, atau berbagai pilihan (apel, jeruk,tomat) dikombinasikan dengan madu. Hmm~

Gulp

Gulp

Gulp

Trak~

Youcouldsa (gelas anggur putih) ketiga Park Yoochun tandas. Hampir separuh isi Edmeades Zinfandel racikan David Ready, Jr. kini berpindah memenuhi perutnya. Rasa panas dan menyengat mulai menjalar di tenggorokan , akibat terlalu banyak mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol tinggi itu.

" Apa..kau percaya, hix...apa itu...cinta, hix?" racaunya memutar-mutar botol wine.

" Kau terlalu mabuk, brother!"

" Beritahu aku...hix?"

" Cinta...kenapa tidak tanyakan itu pada yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mengejarmu? Menggelikan!" cibir sang winemaker profesional dari Italia ini, terkekeh geli.

" Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, hix...mencintai itu bagai bara api...jika kau genggam terlalu erat, dia bisa membakar...hix, jika melepasnya...kau bisa mati kedinginan...ironisnya, orang itu pergi dan membunuh kami semua! Hix..., Kim Jaejoong!" gumam Yoochun di sela tawa mirisnya. Ttuk~ kepala sang CFO Jung ini terkulai membentur meja sebelum hilang kesadaran. Ha~ah

.

.

" **Cinta itu seperti bara api, oppa...jika kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat, kau pasti terbakar! Tetapi jika melepasnya kau bisa mati kedinginan! Mwo...kenapa melihatku seperti seorang ahjussi mesum? Ahaha...aku cuma membaca di kamus bahasa, serius sekali? Berhentilah bermain-main dengan yeoja-yeoja itu...yyak! Yyak...geli, bwahaha...!" suara-suara itu kembali terngiang di telinga Park Yoochun.**

 **Faktanya ;**

 **Seseorang telah mengajari sang mr. Casanova kita apa itu 'cinta'.**

.

.

.

 **Yeouido-gu ; Seoul**

 **At 21.00 kst**

 **.**

 **Gedung 63 City**

.

Ikon kota Seoul yang juga di kenal sebagai 63 Building ini sempat menjadi pencakar langit tertinggi di Korea Selatan, sebelum Hyperion Tower di dirikan pada tahun 2003. Bangunan setinggi 249 m yang digawangi perusahaan arsitektur Skidmore : Owings & Merrill ini tak pernah sepi pengunjung sejak beroperasi 30 tahun lalu. Lokasi hiburan seperti ; Wax museum, IMAX teathre, aquarium dan Observation Deck sangat cocok di jadikan tempat kencan romantis.

Slash

Slash

Slash

Elevator love~

Lift kaca membiaskan pendar-pendar cahaya ke wajah pengacara Choi yang dingin, mengeras menyimpan emosi. Ha-ah...usai 2 jam pertemuan dengan kliennya di Korea Life Insurence, entah kenapa sepasang kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya naik ke lantai 58.

" Bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kuinginkan...kau bercanda?! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini, Yunho-ya? Aaarrghh...!" teriaknya luapkan kemarahan.

Kling!

Tap...tap...tap...

Seunghyun melonggarkan dasi seraya ayunkan kaki dengan muka merah padam. Abaikan 4 pasangan muda-mudi yang meringkuk di sudut lift, ketakutan saksikan gelagat tuan muda Choi yang serasa ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup. Mengerikan eoh~

.

.

" **Daripada melihatnya mati karena mencintaiku...lebih baik membiarkannya hidup dengan membenciku, oppa! Kumohon, bantulah aku...?" sepasang mata bulat yang memiliki manik indah itu mulai berembun. Kim Jaejoong~ yeoja yang membuat Seunghyun menyadari cinta itu benar-benar ada. Hufth~**

 **Faktanya :**

 **Seseorang telah membuat Choi Seunghyun kehilangan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At another place...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **At 22.00 j-time.**

 **.**

 **Shibuya**

 **.**

Ebisu Garden Palace yang terletak di Shibuya ini memang tempat ter-romantis untuk kencan di malam musim semi. Populer dengan menara Ebisu yang memiliki 40 lantai, 5 di antaranya berada di bawah tanah. Sedangkan 35 lantai terdiri dari ; kafe, toko-toko, restaurant, klub kebugaran dan food court yang menyajikan masakan Jepang dan Western.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kwon Boa ayunkan sepasang kaki jenjang-nya iringi langkah sang tunangan, Jung Kangta. Usai makan malam romantis di Mitsukoshi Departement Store, anak cabang dari Jung Corp. Senyum cerah hiasi wajah cantik yang serasi dengan gaya elegan fotomodel internasional ini. Yeah~ kurang dari 10 hari lagi statusnya benar-benar resmi menjadi nyonya Jung. Ha~ah...tidak ada lagi yang di inginkannya di dunia ini, seluruh impian Boa telah jadi kenyataan. Aniya~

" Aku tidak menyangka ...sebentar lagi kita akan menik-?" ujar Boa tersenyum bahagia.

U-ups...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Senyuman di wajah putri tunggal Ceo Kwon ini mulai memudar, sadari penyebab Jung Kangta menghentikan langkahnya. Di depan Akasaka Cafe, dua bocah berbeda usia asyik berdebat gara-gara crane machine. Urrgg...agaknya sang kakak yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua kerepotan, menuruti permintaan yeoja kecil yang terus merengek minta boneka pororo.

" Oppa...aku tahu, kau tidak bisa melupakannya hingga detik ini?" bisik Kwon Boa sendu.

.

.

" **Yyak...kiri,kiri! Teruuusss, awas...hati-hati? Sedikit lagi, kanan...yyah!Yyah, yyaaahhh..!"**

 **Pluk~**

 **Boneka beruang warna putih itu jatuh dari penjepit. Zonk~ Kim Jaejoong tak kuasa memendam desah kecewa, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi Kangta berhasil mengeluarkan mini bear imutnya dari UFO catcher. Huft...**

" **Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mencobanya lagi bukan?" hibur namja berusia 29 tahun ini tergelak geli, seraya mengacak rambut yeoja berusia 20 tahun ini gemas.**

 **Ha**

 **Ha**

 **Ha**

 **Tawa renyah itu mengembang sempurna, begitu satu boneka Pacman berhasil di peluknya erat.**

" **Gomawo, oppa...kau memang yang terbaik!" pekiknya girang hadiahkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Kangta. Moment yang tak terlupakan~**

 **Faktanya :**

 **Seseorang membuat Jung Kangta menyadari cinta pertama tak lekang termakan usia.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Arigatou, ojisan...!"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Dua anak itu bergandengan tangan meninggalkan cafe, dengan menenteng boneka bebek yang berhasil di dapatkan Kangta 10 menit lalu. Hmm~ senyuman tergambar jelas di wajah Presiden Komisaris Jung Inc ini, hangat dan penuh ketulusan.

Cup~

Ia tersentak kaget.

Satu ciuman singkat mendarat di bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Eoh~ Boa tersenyum malu-malu mendapat tatapan intens dari Kangta yang heran dengan kelakuan aneh-nya. Jangan lupa~selama ini mereka sangat jarang melakukan skin ship, hingga kadang Boa merasa pertunangan mereka sekedar formalitas belaka.

" Ada apa...?" tegur Kangta penasaran.

"..."

"Apa yang terjadi, heum...Boa-ya?"

Greb~

Tiba-tiba Boa memeluk erat kekasihnya, seolah takut jika ia lepaskan maka detik itu juga Kangta pasti menghilang. Ha~ah...remasan di punggungnya seolah isyarat menenangkan. Semua baik-baik saja, iya benar! Ketakutan ini tak seharusnya ada di hatinya. Kim Jaejoong hanya masa lalu~

" Izinkan aku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, oppa...aku ingin menjadi masa depanmu!" pintanya memohon. Kangta hanya tersenyum memberikan anggukan pada tunangan-nya yang berharga. Dasar bodoh~

.

.

' Mianhae, oppa...aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirimu!"

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Sahabat bukan orang yang selalu mendukungmu di setiap kesempatan

Tetapi...

Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu mengingatkanmu setiap melakukan kesalahan

Bagaimana kau memaknai persahabatan-mu?

~Park Yoochun~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yess...apapun yang reader fikirkan saat ini, that's true

Kim Jaejoong adalah first love-nya line82, jika jeli kalian pasti menemukan satu clue lain

Selamat menebak ria, hehehe...

Chapter 6 full yunjae moment, tapi Nara bakal kasih bonus buat reader yang baik hati

I hope you like it

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to ;**

 **Joongie**

 **(Okay, tapi sabar ne?)**

 **Nabratz**

 **(Enggak koq, satu-satunya yang nyebelin di sini Nara...hehe)**

 **Azzahra88**

 **(Sip...semua tebakan chingu bener)**

 **Momo chan**

 **(Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ne, chingu...la itu jam 4 waktunya tidur lo?)**

 **Rin**

 **(Chingu bikin akun g-mail aja dulu, pake hp bisa...kalau dafter ffn, Nara pakai kompi. Gampang koq, jangan lupa pm Nara ne...mari berteman)**

 **Guest**

 **(Kalau chingu perhatikan lagi, karakter JJ disini yang terkuat lo? Jangan sedih...)**

 **Aihee bee & kimJJ boo**

 **(Gomawo follow en fav-nya ne?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next week**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi **.**

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung.

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus chapter 1**

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **17 january 2010**

 **Drap…Drap…**

 **Tiga namja berlarian menuju ke sebuah Ryootei kelas atas di prefektur Shinbasi B1F. Nyaris seluruh pasang mata para pejalan kaki di sekitar Minato street terpaku, berbalik dan mengikuti ke arah mereka berhenti. Kagum? mungkin saja. Atau, lihat saja penampilan ajaib tiga sekawan ini.**

 **Hosh...hosh...hosh...**

" **Apa.../kita.../terlambat...?!" koor ketiganya, sibuk mengatur nafas.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Ddoeng~**

 **Park Yoochun, Choi Seunghyun dan Jung Yunho saling lempar pandangan horor. Rrrr~pantas saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sejak melesat dari mobil masing-masing, meski berasal dari blok berbeda. Satu komentar, me-nge-ri-kan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cek !**

 ***Park Yoochun**

 **Wajah selalu fresh, tampan dan menggoda kaum yeoja. Rambut stylish, meski sedikit lembab karena tiga hari tak keramas. Jorok, tapi okay. Sejauh ini ia tetap mempesona. Turunkan view sedikit, astaga. Ternyata Yoochun memakai kemeja yeoja super ketat, entah milik siapa dengan empat kancing terbuka lebar menambah kesan sexy.**

 **Bwahaha...**

" **Yoochun-ah. Ini bahkan masih pagi, yeoja mana lagi yang kau perawani!" sindir Seunghyun pedas.**

" **Ya, ya, ya...terus saja meledekku!"**

" **Pffttt~ beruntung kau tak keliru memakai rok kemari, Hyung. Itu pasti sangat menggemaskan. Ahahaha..." komentar Yunho, tergelak menahan mulas di perutnya menyaksikan wajah masam sang mr. Casanova.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Huft. Untung mereka tak tahu, aku menggadaikan jam Rolex kesayanganku pada supir taxi karena lupa membawa dompet? Ji Woon, baby...tunggu oppa kembali!' gumam Yoochun frustasi, melirik miris ke bagian selangkangannya yang menggembung. Hu~uh, morning sex nya terpaksa di tunda gara-gara SNS Line yang nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi.**

 **Poor Yoochun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cek !**

 ***Choi Seunghyun.**

 **Master Brazilian Jiujitsu kita masih terlihat sangar, kejam dan mengerikan dengan judo-gi putihnya setelah hengkang di jam latihan-nya di doujo. Satu yang janggal, nampak luka lebam di pelipis kanan serta bajunya yang basah kuyup. Tampaknya tuan Choi baru saja melewatkan malam yang panas bersama sang Abeoji, karena Seunghyun tidak akan membiarkan orang yang memukul aset berharganya berkeliaran. Kecuali...**

" **Wuooh. Ada apa denganmu, Hyungie? Ini lebih parah dari tiga bulan lalu, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Ojisan ne?" sergah Yunho meringis, menyentuh memar yang kini mulai membiru gelap.**

" **Bukan masalah besar."**

" **Yeah. Tapi jadi masalah, jika kau melampiaskan kemarahan-mu pada 24 gakusei di doujo!" cibir Yoochun malas. Entah berapa orang yang jadi sasaran Choi Seungyun, jika emosinya tak stabil.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Pria tua itu boleh saja menghajarku. Tapi tak akan pernah kubiarkan dia mengatur hidupku!' dengus Seunghyun mengepalkan genggaman tangan. Yeah, rasanya menghajar beberapa orang lagi bukan ide yang buruk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cek !**

 ***Jung Yunho**

 **Namja yang baru menyelesaikan program masternya di Oxford University ini selalu tampil memukau. Di awal tahun 2010 ini ia mulai merintis usahanya di bidang property bersama sang hyung, Jung Kangta. Jangan heran dengan jam kerja gila-gilaan sang super workaholic ini, lihatlah. Tiga jam lalu, ia baru kembali dari London dan sekarang sudah siap berpenampilan rapi ala eksecutive muda. Memakai jas resmi Alexander Amosu, dipadu dengan rrrr?**

 **Boxer beruang?**

 **Pffttt~**

 **Yunho mulai menyadari penampilan konyolnya, bahkan kaki kirinya hanya beralas selop yang di sambarnya asal-asalan di mansion Jung.**

" **Apa lihat-lihat. Salah kalian memasang alarm group seperti akan terjadi gempa 8,4 SR!" gerutu sang magnae line82 ini ketus. Bwahaha~ Ia tertegun ketika tawa menggelegar dari kedua hyung kesayangannya. Well. Tidak buruk, setidaknya dengan melihat Seunghyun yang super dingin tergelak ia merasa jiwanya jadi ringan. Yeah~**

 **Yunho memang paling dekat dengan Seunghyun, sosok terkuat di line yang selalu melindunginya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aigoo~**

" **Aku tidak percaya kita masih melakukan permainan konyol ini?" desah Seunghyun malas.**

" **Jadi...apa misi kita kali ini?" tanya Yunho penasaran.**

" **Tentu saja menggagalkan acara perjodohan Kangta hyung seperti biasa. Hehehe, tapi kalian yakin mau masuk ke ryotei dengan kondisi seperti ini? Lagipula aku heran, kenapa ia tak memilih satu di antara yeoja-yeoja itu agar Ahjussi berhenti berusaha menjodohkannya dengan putri para klien-nya?" protes Yoochun memutar bola mata jengah.**

 **Catatan :**

 **Tentu saja dengan kebaikan hatinya yang seperti malaikat, Jung Kangta tak akan tega menolak para yeoja. Finally~ketiga dongsaengnya yang harus kelabakan cari seribu satu cara gagalkan perjodohan yang ke tiga belas kalinya ini. Mulai dari halus sampai extrim. Sahabat sejati aniya...**

 **Aturan nomor 14 :**

 **Di dalam situasi segenting apapun, mereka harus mendahulukan salah satu member line yang kesulitan. Sampai kapan persahabatan indah ini akan terjalin. Biar waktu yang mengujinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kalian ada disini juga...Yun? Chun? Hyunie?"**

 **Bbang~**

 **Suara bass familiar mengagetkan tiga sekawan yang cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung Aragawa ryootei. Jung Ill Woo, abeoji hyung tertua mereka memasang wajah ambigu menyaksikan reaksi kebingungan member line82 yang 100% out of caracter.**

 **Oh, My God**

" **Masuklah. Karena kalian sudah berkumpul, lebih baik kita mulai pertemuan keluarga Jung sekarang! Jja~!" instruksi Jung senior ini tanpa bisa di ganggu gugat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aragawa Ryootei**

 **3-3-9, Minato 105-0004**

 **10.00 AM**

 **Restoran mewah di prefektur Shinbasi ini sangat elegan, bergaya arsitektur klasik modern. Memiliki sajian sirloin steak istimewa yang dimasak khusus dari daging sapi Tajima berusia 28 bulan yang hanya dihasilkan dari daerah Sanda (prefektur Hongo). Aragawa masuk jajaran top 10 restaurant termahal sedunia.**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Jung Kangta tercengang menyaksikan keadaan mengenaskan ketiga dongsaengnya yang digiring ke ryootei oleh sang appa. Haish. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur diri hidup-hidup di hadapan yeoja cantik yang di temuinya 1 jam lalu. Memalukan. Seharusnya Kangta tak pernah mengirim SNS line dengan emoji menyedihkan. Karena yeoja yang di temuinya kali ini, rrr...**

" **Anyeong haseyo, oppadeul."**

 **Deg...**

 **Deg...deg...**

 **Deg...deg...deg...**

 **Aigoo~**

 **Bunyi jantung siapa itu?Kembali ingin rasanya Kangta menggeplak kepala Yunho yang sok santai, Seunghyun yang sok cool, plus Yoochun yang melongo dengan tampang bodoh. Expresi ajaib yang tak pernah di tampakkan empat member line82 yang super keren, kini terlihat tak ubahnya orang autis.**

" **Jeoneun, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian!" sapa yeoja manis yang duduk di hadapan Kangta, bangkit dan membungkuk sopan. Cantik…**

 **Mata bulat yang indah**

 **Senyum menawan**

 **Suara merdu menenangkan**

 **God~**

 **Tanpa sadar tiga namja ini membungkuk bersamaan dengan semangat, hingga...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JDUAGH~**

 **Shit...**

 **Yunho, Yoochun, Seunghyun saling lempar deathglare mematikan dengan tatapan yang mengandung arti ' apa-kita-bisa-melakukan-hal-yang-lebih-bodoh-dari-ini'. Harga diri selangit line82 yang mereka bangga-banggakan terjun bebas dari ketinggian 1000 km. Bwahaha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Baiklah. Seluruh anggota keluarga Jung telah berkumpul disini sekarang. Kita mulai saja membicarakan pernikahannya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pernikahan?**

 **Jangan tanya expresi memelas Yoochun, mendengar kalimat sakral yang terdengar bagai ultimatum kematian. Berbeda dengan Choi dan Jung junior yang masih terlihat santai, meski jantung bergejolak tiap beradu pandang dengan sang pemilik mata berhazel coklat. Beruntungnya Jung Kangta mendapat kandidat sesempurna nona Kim.**

 **Ha~ah**

" **Kuharap mulai saat ini, kalian berempat bisa menjaga Jaejoong-ie karena dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Ia baru memulai tahun keduanya di Tohoshinki High School tiga bulan lalu, sepertinya kalian akan cepat akrab." ujar Jung Ill Woo, terkekeh geli menyaksikan airmuka tiga namja di sampingnya yang kini terlihat super keruh. Kecuali Kangta yang selalu tampilkan angelic smilenya di setiap waktu.**

 **Tohoshinki high school**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3 detik**

 **Byuuurrr~**

 **Yunho, Yoochun dan Seunghyun spontan menyemburkan apa yang hampir mereka telan, sembari melotot horor. Astaga. Siswi kelas 11 di THS, berarti usia Kim Jaejoong masih 17 tahun. Ia bahkan lebih muda 10 tahun dari Jung Yunho yang merupakan magnae line82.**

" **Yyah! Bagaimana mungkin ahjussi menyuruh Kangta hyung menikahi bocah 17 tahun?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ppak!**

 **Ppak! Ppak!**

 **Ouch~**

 **Kangta menyeringai puas berhasil menjitaki tiga dongsaengnya yang bermulut tajam, hal yang ditahan-tahannya sejak lima belas menit lalu.**

 **What the hell~**

 **Bahkan Jung Senior yang terkenal bagai malaikat kini bertransformasi menjadi pencabut nyawa gara-gara opini bodoh mereka.**

" **Bagaimana mungkin kalian memintaku menikahi calon yeodongsaengku? Pabboya!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mwo?**

 **Yeodongsaeng**

 **Pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok anggun yang berada di sisi tuan Jung. Kim Haneul, yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang hampir mencapai setengah abad ini mengangguk pelan. Beliau owner Aragawa Ryootei yang terkenal, sekaligus calon istri kedua milyader Jung.**

" **Anyeong, ahjumma...mianhae atas kesalahpahaman kami! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang wajar. Kalian persis seperti apa yang diceritakan Ill Woo oppa! Menggemaskan sekali. Oh ya, Jaejoong-ie?bukankah kau memiliki hadiah perkenalan untuk para oppadeul-mu, changi?" tegur Kim ahjumma lembut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deg...**

 **Deg...deg...**

 **Deg...deg...deg...**

 **Yeoja belia itu bangkit dan mengambil tempat di sisi jendela dengan background bunga-bunga Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Guitar akustik yang dipetik lima jari-jari lentik, mulai memainkan nada-nada indah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Illa-Illa**

 **.**

 **~By Juniel~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angin yang hangat dan berlalu menyentuh kedua pipiku**

 **Teringat wajahmu yang dulu kucinta**

 **Oh, bersembunyi di pinggir jalan bunga liar tanpa nama itu merekah**

 **Aku teringat padamu, kenangan yang kusembunyikan**

 **...**

 **My baby, illa illa illa**

 **Baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa**

 **Never forget love**

 **...**

 **Cinta pertama sangatlah indah**

 **Cinta pertama seperti bunga**

 **Mekar merekah ke kita di musim semi...oh,mata mempesonamu bagai bunga**

 **Cinta pertama seperti anak kecil**

 **Cinta pertama itu kikuk**

 **Karena belum bisa memberi dan menerima cinta tanpa syarat**

 **Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa**

 **Cintaku, selamat tinggal**

 **...**

 **Bintang tergambar di langit malam membangkitkan kenangan tentangmu**

 **Aku membawamu keluar dari buku harian masa kecilku**

 **(back to chorus)**

 **...**

 **Cinta pertama itu menyakitkan**

 **Cinta pertama seperti demam tanpa sadar setelah merasakan sakit**

 **Oh, kau menjadi dewasa**

 **Cinta pertama yang tak terwujud**

 **Cinta pertama yang terus hidup**

 **Karena terlalu cinta, kau tak bisa memilikinya**

 **Illa illa illa, selamat tinggal cintaku**

 **...**

 **Sejak malam itu~**

 **Sejak kepergiannya~**

 **Aku sendirian~**

 **Sampai kini aku masih tidak bisa mengatakannya~**

' **AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Detik itu juga, Yunho bersumpah melihat setetes airmata jatuh di pipi seputih salju itu...**

 **Lagu yang sangat menyentuh**

 **Seolah Kim Jaejoong ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya pada seseorang yang teramat spesial**

 **Sakit, sesak dan perih ikut mengiris sesuatu di hati Jung Yunho**

 **Ia berjanji itulah kali terakhir melihat yeoja yang baru di kenalnya setengah jam lalu ini menangis**

 **Love at first sign**

 **~Kim Jaejoong~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Percaya atau tidak, Nara ikut-ikutan nyesek pas ngetik chap ini.

Huwee

Jawabannya kelak reader-ssi bisa tahu sendiri di sekuel TAT (Love after love) versi Kim Jaejoong

Okay?

Ada yang heran kenapa Nara memilih translate daripada versi aslinya?

Eung~berdasar pengalaman 2,2 tahun jadi reader, yang model kayak gitu mah Nara skip sampai mentok ke bawah alias ogah ribet bacanya karena paling juga gak tahu artinya #gubrak#

He..he..he..

Padahal inti kisah cinta Kim Jaejoong ngena banget dengan isi lagu Juniel

See you, bye bye

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang celingukan cari chapter 6 ne?

Ahaha, scroll aja ke bawah

Kali ini Nara bakal memanjakan kalian dengan 100% Yunjae moment

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret, Seoul**

 **2602 : 7 floor**

 **05.30 AM**

Cuit! Cuit! Cuit!

Tiga burung dara bertengger di jeruji balkon lantai 7 GF, lima detik sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya melintasi taman-taman indah sepanjang Han River. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyelinap ke kamar mewah di apartement Jung yang menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbit.

Kim's zone~

Kesan minimalis elegan langsung tampak di sini, bergaya sporty khas remaja umumnya. Di dominasi putih dan biru. Paduan warna, furniture, interior dan asesoris yang di design langsung oleh Rugs(Italy). Fasilitas hiburan super lengkap seperti internet, play station, home teathre dan tiga jenis instrumen musik turut menyempurnakan design kamar yang cantik dengan lukisan sang master aikido, Morihei Ueshiba yang terpajang rapi di atas sleeping bed. Lengkap dengan filsafatnya.

' **Menerima 99% serangan lawan dan menatap wajah kematian tanpa rasa takut'**

Yeap~

Kepribadian seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar tercermin sempurna disini, mewakili seluruh karakternya. Beruntung sekretaris Yoon bisa merombaknya dalam dua hari, khusus untuk sang namja Kim yang merenggut seluruh perhatian Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

 **Hari ke 1**

Hoahm~

Kim Jaejoong menggeliat malas. Ini benar-benar tidur terlelap yang pernah di alaminya sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya Ranjang yang lembut, hangat dan nyaman menyentuh pori-pori kulit layaknya helaian kashmir dan sutra. Aroma cherry blossom ini terasa familiar, entah dimana.

Dejavu~

…

…

…

Gyaah

Spontan kedua mata doe ini terbelalak horor, meneliti situasi dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Okay. Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin ia terpesona oleh design interior serba biru di sekelilingnya. Pusing mendera isi kepala Jaejoong yang berusaha kumpulkan nyawa, mengingat detik-detik terakhir sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

*Seven Luck

*Jung Yunho

*Sleeping liquid

Loading...

'Bukan racun. Tapi dosis rendah red drop akan membuatmu rilex dan bangun lebih segar. Mian, jika tidak begini…" suara bass itu masih terekam jelas di telinga Jaejoong.

Astaga~

"Anda sudah bangun, Jaejoong-ssi?" suara lembut yeoja menyapa hari pertama Jaejoong di Galeria Foret. Tiffany Hwang, salah satu sekretaris kepercayaan Jung Yunho menyambutnya dengan senyum termanis seantero Korea Selatan. Yeoja cantik berusia 24 tahun ini adalah lulusan terbaik Todai (Tokyo Daigaku) tahun 2015 dan tugas barunya adalah mengawasi hari-hari namja Kim di apartement sang pewaris Jung.

.

.

.

"Yyah, Jung Yunhoooo!"

.

.

.

Ngiiiiiing~

Empat pasang telinga para penghuni Galeria Foret langsung berdenging. Yunho mengulum senyum geli saat sekretaris Yoon tergopoh ke kamar pribadinya, setelah dua yeoja di apartement ini gagal menenangkan induk gajah yang sedang mengamuk.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak memerlukan alarm lagi rupanya...hahah! Aku akan segera menemuinya, sekretaris Yoon!" ujarnya santai sembari rapikan dasi kesayangannya. Di design oleh Paul dari Suashish Diamond yang dihadiahkan nona Kwon ketika show di India.

.

.

.

Drap…

Drap…Drap

Langkah kaki ribut Kim Jaejoong menghampiri ruang kerja, dimana Jung Yunho siap memulai aktifitas pagi didampingi sekretaris Yoon. Sementara Tiffany Hwang, sibuk mengekori kemana namja cantik ini mengamuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Brakh!

"Ini sangat keterlaluan. Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku,tuan Jung!" desis Jaejoong murka.

.

.

.

"Aku berhak. Siapkan dirimu, Kim! Mulai hari ini kau harus mengikuti semua aturanku!"

Hosh…

Tatapan nyalang di lemparkan mata doe itu diantara deru nafas yang memburu, bersiap lontarkan kalimat sanggahan. Butuh kesabaran extra untuk menaklukkan namja androgini yang memiliki sifat keras kepala tingkat akut ini. See?

"Gunakan saja 200 miliar-mu untuk menyantuni yayasan amal, penyandang cacat atau tunawisma. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun!" protesnya keras.

Drap..drap..drap...

Yunho menghampiri meja kerjanya dan meraih lima lembar surat perjanjian tertulis yang dibuatnya semalam, khusus untuk mengatasi masalah ini melalui jiwa bisnis yang dimilikinya dengan motto cepat, tepat dan akurat. Satu-satunya trik untuk menghentikan perlawanan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan gratis, Kim!"

"..."

"Anggap saja aku mempertaruhkan uang untuk aset masa depanku. Arsitek profesional?Bukankah itu cita-citamu, Kim? Aku bersedia membiayai seluruh pendidikanmu hingga gelar master dan sebagai ganti kau harus bekerja di Jung Corp 7 tahun mendatang. Aku percaya pada bakat, kemampuan dan prestice yang kau miliki dengan otak jeniusmu. Tawaran yang menggiurkan bukan?"

"..."

"Cukup lakukan satu hal sekarang. Jalani kehidupanmu seperti namja berusia 17 tahun pada umumnya. Satu yang terpenting. Jangan pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakimu di club malam!" desis Yunho dengan mata musang yang memicing tajam.

Oh~God

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, tuan Jung?"gumam bibir cherry itu dengan tatapan nanar, sukses membuat Yunho menganga. Pengalaman hidup selama 17 tahun yang sangat kejam, menjadikan sosok ini kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan pada orang lain.

Miris~

"Tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran negative dari kepalamu. Aku pria normal dan sudah menikah, jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang!" balas Yunho seraya menghembuskan nafas berat.

.

.

.

' **Lagipula aku sangat mencintai istriku!'**

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret**

 **06.00 AM**

Dua namja 17 vs 35 tahun ini sibuk meneliti 14 point-point penting dalam surat perjanjian resmi yang disiapkan sekretaris Yoon. Okay, otak jenius Kim Jaejoong cepat memproses untung rugi isi kesepakatan yang menyebutkan selama 5 tahun ia wajib bekerja di salah satu perusahaan property Jung dengan gaji 40% seusai menuntaskan study di Internasional Christian University. Salah satu universitas di Jepang yang memiliki jurusan seni lukis, multimedia dan design grafis terbaik.

"Kau bisa menambahkan point, sesuai keinginanmu!" terang Yunho menilai expresi serius Jaejoong.

"…"

Srrrttt~

Kim Jaejoong membubuhkan tandatangan di atas kertas berlogo Jung Corp dengan tinta emas. Ia tertegun saat sekretaris Yoon menyerahkan bag berisi Samsung Galaxy Note Edge.

"Aku tidak butuh." bantah Jaejoong nyalang.

"Fast call nomor satu, milikku. Nomor 2 milik sekretaris Yoon. Ke 3 milik Tiffany dan terakhir milik Jang ahjumma. Kau bisa menambahkan beberapa kontak lain disana. Ooh, aku cuma ingin memastikan aset 200 milliarku tidak melarikan diri!"

"Aku tidak mungkin kabur sebelum melunasi hutang-hutangku, tuan Jung!" sergahnya emosi.

"Aku tahu, point ke sembilan semua kebutuhan finansialmu menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai pihak 2, selama tujuh tahun kau tinggal bersamaku. Tidak ada protes atau bantahan, kau sudah menyetujui perjanjian kita. Ingat!"

Srrrttt~

Jung Yunho tersenyum puas sembari menandatangani berkas kesepakatan mereka. Final~

Cara ini ternyata cukup ampuh membungkam bibir cherry yang tak henti melancarkan kalimat bantahan. Benarkah? Jangan terlalu yakin Jung, kau belum mengenal sifat Kim Jaejoong yang satu lagi, pantang menyerah.

"Deal. Kita sudah berdamai, Kim! Bisakah kita memulai sarapan dengan tenang?"

.

.

.

 **Breakfast time**

 **06.30 AM**

Dua set menu sarapan ala Korea tersaji di meja ruang makan. Paket lengkap Galbi (iga panggang), Kongnamul Bab(nasi dengan tauge), Spicy seafood salad, Oi naengguk (sup mentimun dingin) dan Moo saengcae (kimchi dari lobak) yang disajikan bersama Seolleotang (sup tulang sapi kental). Kehadiran namja cantik ini bahkan merubah kebiasaan sang direktur Jung yang tak pernah lepas dari masakan Jepang. Daebak

Krik…

Krik…Krik

Aigoo~

Yunho memutar matanya jengah menyaksikan Jaejoong cuma diam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan dingin, tanpa niat sedikitpun menyentuh makanan di hadapannya. What the hell~

"Makanlah. Tidak ada obat tidur disana. Ide yang buruk membiarkanmu tidur di saat pelajaran berlangsung di CSHS. Atau kau ingin tidur bersamaku...?"komentar Yunho kesal.

Uhuk~

Sekretaris Yoon langsung terbatuk-batuk kaget, sementara Tiffany dan Jang ahjumma melongo mendengar candaan presdir Jung yang sama sekali tdak lucu. Terbukti, Kim Jaejoong hanya menampilkan pandangan datar dan hazel kelam berkilat tajam.

"Apa ini masuk dalam daftar tagihan-ku? Aku pilih yang paling murah...!"

Tap…

Tap...tap...

Kim Jaejoong mengayunkan langkah menuju counter dapur lalu mengambil gelas kosong. Ia mengisinya dengan air langsung dari kran di westafel dan menenggaknya tanpa jijik. Trak~Jaejoong membanting gelasnya kasar seraya melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku selesai!" katanya singkat sambil melenggang santai. Woaah~si keras kepala Kim belum menyerah rupanya, bwahaha...

.

.

.

"Yyah...Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

 **Parking area**

 **06.55 AM**

Ommo~

Yunho mendengus kesal untuk ke sekian kalinya sepanjang pagi, bocah bermarga Kim ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Bayangkan tatapan datar Jaejoong ketika sekretaris Yoon membuka pintu belakang Lamborghini Reventon Yunho untuknya dan sepuluh detik terlewat begitu saja dengan aksi mematungnya.

"Naik! Atau aku harus turun dan menyeretmu, Kim!"

Crakk!

Brakh...srrtt...

Yunho melongo saat Jaejoong malah naik di samping kursi kemudi, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya sekretaris Yoon. Sementara Tiffany Hwang harus terbungkuk-bungkuk ketakutan dengan kelakuan 'anak asuhnya'. Haisss~ Jung Yunho hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya di iringi helaan nafas pasrah.

"Sudahlah...Tiff, kau duduk di belakang denganku!"putusnya cepat. Ini akan memakan waktu lama, padahal ia ada rapat penting dengan dewan direksi pukul delapan pagi.

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret**

 **20.30 PM**

Huah~

Kim Jaejoong mengerang bosan. Malam ini seharusnya ia langsung berangkat ke Epson Mobile, jika saja kehidupannya tidak terusik perjanjian konyol dengan ahjussi menyebalkan bertitle Jung Yunho. Lihat saja. Sekarang ia terkurung di sangkar emas bersama noona Tiffany yang terus menerangkan materi Sains dan kumpulan 100 soal yang bahkan dapat diselesaikannya dalam satu jam. Ingat, Kim Jaejoong memiliki IQ tertinggi di Choi Ssang High School.

'Haish...ini sama sekali bukan gayaku! Lihat saja, Jung!"

Tap…

Tap…Tap

Tiffany harus kembali menghela nafas berat, ketika namja cantik ini memilih pergi dari livingroom menuju dapur. Disana Jang ahjumma sibuk menyiapkan rentetan daftar menu makan malam, karena setengah jam lagi tuan Jung akan pulang. Ada sekitar sebelas jenis varian Kaiseki yang disajikan di tableware seperti Sakizuke, Hassun, Mukozuke, Takiwase,Futamono, Yakimono, Suzakana, Nakacho, Shiizanaka, Gohan dan Tomewan. Plus satu porsi kecil Mizumono, yaitu hidangan penutup berupa kue puding.

Hmm~

"Eoh, ada yang anda inginkan Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya beliau, dibalas smirk kecil oleh Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Ctik…

Ctik…

Gotcha!

Kim Jaejoong menyeringai penuh arti menemukan sesuatu di layar komputernya. Okay, ratusan resep berbagai masakan Jepang terpampang lengkap dari tiga situs online. Sekitar 117 makanan tradisional komplit dengan cara pembuatannya yang memerlukan skill tinggi. Ada yang tahu apa yang berputar di otak kecil namja Kim ini? Silahkan tebak, chingu

.

.

.

 **Dinner time**

 **21.00 PM**

Nyam…

Nyam…Nyam

Yunho tersenyum lega menyaksikan Jaejoong menikmati menu makan malamnya dalam diam, tanpa satu kalimat yang selalu memicu perang urat. Tunggu dulu. Ada yang salah. Kenapa ia cuma mencicipi kuah kental dari beberapa masakan yang tersedia di mejanya.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kim? Kau sedang berusaha mati pelan-pelan. Makanlah dengan benar!" sembur Yunho mengerutkan alis tajam.

Eiii~

Hening. Tidak ada bantahan keras seperti biasanya, mungkin kepala bocah ini benar-benar terbentur sesuatu di CSHS. Semenit kemudian Jaejoong menyeringai dan meletakkan sendok supnya dengan tenang.

Trak~

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum melunasi 200 milliarmu, tuan Jung!"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya…

 **Kitchen**

 **05.00 AM**

"T-T-Tuan Jung. Jaejoong-ssi memaksa untuk mengambil alih tugas saya."

Hhh…

Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya sembari mengangguk singkat. Harusnya ia bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan semalam oleh sosok cantik yang kini bergerak lincah di dapur. Harum omelet menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Disajikan bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi putih yang di campur dengan kacang merah dan hitam, Kaktugi (kimchi dari lobak yang di potong kotak-kotak) serta salad Korea.

"Hosh. Selesai!"

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Dengan semangat Kim Jaejoong menata semua hasil masakannya di diningroom. Abaikan Yunho yang duduk dengan alis berkerut seraya memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut pening. Senyum cerah membingkai wajah Jaejoong, menunggu Yunho mengomentari hasil masakannya.

"Masshita...?"

Trak~

Yunho mendengus kesal saat meletakkan dua sumpit di meja. Huh. Senyum di wajah cantik Jaejoong langsung luntur menyadari aura kelam menguar dari pemilik mata musang yang kian menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan semua pekerjaan Jang ahjumma!" komentar Yunho dingin.

"Aturan nomor lima. Tidak ada kerja part time, club, juga hal-hal yang mengganggu jadwal belajar-ku. Aku hanya di perbolehkan bekerja di bawah naungan dan kuasa Jung Yunho sebagai pihak 1, jadi tidak ada larangan aku bekerja disini. Katakan, bagian mana yang menyalahi aturan!"

"K-k-kau...!"

"Mulai hari ini gunakan gajiku untuk mencicil tagihan, karena sekarang aku akan mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan Jang ahjumma di GF!"

"Ha~ah!"

Ya Tuhan

Yunho menarik nafas berat.

Kim Jaejoong memang cerdas, keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Otak jeniusnya pasti terus berputar mencari peluang meloloskan diri dari kendalinya dengan berbagai cara. Pantas saja mafia licik sekelas Kang Dong Suk harus 2 tahun memeras otak untuk menaklukkan namja androgini ini.

"Terserah. Lakukan sesukamu! Kau tidak menaruh racun untuk membunuhku kan?" desah Yunho terpaksa mengalah. Ia tertegun saksikan bibir cherry itu mencibil malas, eoh? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong telah menunjukkan beberapa expresi yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik topeng datarnya. Ini perkembangan yang baik, aniya

"Duduk dan makanlah. Rasanya tidak buruk, tapi aku tidak menyukai masakan yang terlalu pedas."

.

.

.

'Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala...!'

.

.

.

Hari ke tiga

 **Livingroom**

 **20.30 PM**

"Aku pulang."

Aigoo~

Yunho tertegun saksikan pemandangan di sofa ruang tamunya. Tiffany sibuk mengelusi pelipisnya yang pening, pasrah menghadapi sikap acuh namja yang di awasinya karena sejak dua jam lalu Kim Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan sibuk mengutak atik handphone dengan sepasang headset yang kini bertengger manis di telinga.

"Mi-Mi-Mian, tuan Jung. Sa-Sa-Saya tidak berhasil membujuk Jaejoong-ssi."

Hosh

Yunho sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, sembari berikan isyarat pada Tiffany agar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu dengan kasar ia menarik headset di telinga Jaejoong yang berjengit kaget, namun segera memasang wajah santai.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Tiffany seperti tadi, ia disini untuk menemani dan membantumu belajar. Fokus pada nilai-nilai pelajaranmu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk Suneung tujuh bulan mendatang!" kecam Yunho penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"Ia terlalu membosankan. Terus mengulang materi yang bahkan sudah aku kuasai sejak kelas 7, aku tidak perlu belajar untuk menguasai sesuatu, tuan Jung!" bantahnya tidak kalah keras. Okay, ini sudah keterlaluan. Satu lagi sifat menyebalkan yang di benci Yunho dari namja bermarga Kim ini, sombong.

Yunho menekan pelipisnya, frustasi.

Bisa di tebak! Tujuh tahun bersama Kim Jaejoong pasti akan membuat rambutnya rontok dan mengalami kebotakan dini, mengerikan membayangkan jidatnya selebar Park Yoochun. Hueh...

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dengan menghafal lagu-lagu Big Bang?!" protes Yunho jengah. Satu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir cherry ini sukses membuat Yunho meradang, dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal yang mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Aku bahkan telah hafal lagu-lagu kebangsaan 193 negara di dunia!"

.

.

.

"Balklah...kalau begitu, buktikan kepadaku!"

.

.

.

" USA!"

"The Star Spangled Banner...!"

"Afrika Tengah!"

"Craddle of the Bantus!"

"Austria!"

"Osterreichische Bundeshymne!"

"Belgia...?"

"Brabancone Noble Belgique O mere cheire!"

"Denmark."

"KongKristian Stod Ved Hojen Mast Dominika or Quisqueyanos Valientas Dahomey...!"

Bla...

Bla...bla...

Bla...bla...bla...

Oh~okay, lihat sekarang siapa yang bertingkah kekanakan. Semoga malam ini tuan Jung mendapat pelajaran berharga, jangan-pernah-meremehkan-Kim-Jaejoong. Hahah~

.

.

.

.

Hari ke empat…

 **Livingroom**

 **20.00 PM**

"Aku pulang..."

Ommo~

Yunho melepas sepasang pantovelnya sembari tersenyum simpul. Astaga. Kata-kata ini telah jadi kebiasaan barunya. Hatinya menghangat menyadari ada seseorang di apartement ini yang merubah hidupnya yang semula datar menjadi ramai dan berwarna. Oh, tepatnya penuh adu argumen.

"Ini terlalu sepi."

Drrtt…

Suara vacuum cleaner terdengar samar dari ruang baca, sepertinya Jaejoong sedang mengerjakan rutinitasnya (bersih-bersih) setelah acara memasak makan malam. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal karena setiap hari Sabtu CSHS menerapkan separuh mata pelajaran hingga jam dua siang.

Deg

Bola mata musang Yunho mendelik horor menemukan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu. Astaga. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balik gambar yang terlukis di beberapa drawing paper dengan mulut menganga. Scene-scene vulgar sepasang namja yang beradegan intim, asli bergenre yaoi tanpa sensor. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan...

"YYAH, KIM JAEJOONG...!"

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosaku. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan apa yang biasa di kerjakan remaja 17 tahun pada umumnya, Kim Jaejoong? Kau benar-benar membuatku ngeri!" dumel Yunho sambil mondar-mandir persis seperti appa yang memarahi aegya-nya, saat pertama kali mendapati komic yadong. Aigoo

Hufth~

Jaejoong meniup poninya malas sambil memutar mata doe berhazel kelamnya jengah. Satu fakta, ia memang tak pernah menjalani kehidupannya seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya. Tuan Jung mungkin mengira tujuh hari cukup untuk merubah kebiasaan dan pola pikir seseorang yang akrab dengan kehidupan liar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosaaan!"

"..."

"Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa di Mirotic club, karena tak ada kerjaan,"

"…"

"Iseng-iseng aku menggambar. He..he..he...tak tahunya, malah hasilnya seperti itu?"

"…"

"Ahjussi, kau marah?" bisiknya pelan. Yunho mencelos mendengar keluh kesah Jaejoong, sesak menekan rongga dadanya ketika bertemu dengan mata polos layaknya bayi itu...juga rengekan?

Eoh, rengekan?

Yunho memastikan telinganya berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tersenyum haru.

Wait~

Ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong tadi.

"Ahjussi? Yyah, Kim Jaejoong. Aku belum setua itu, panggil aku hyung!" teriak Yunho terbelalak marah.

Heheh~

Namja cantik itu malah cekikikan menyaksikan wajah alien Jung Yunho yang memerah, hidung mengembang dan nafas memburu. Aigoo~tampaknya menggoda tuan Jung akan jadi agenda menarik di hari-hari Jaejoong berikutnya. Uhuk!

.

.

.

"Ganti pakaian-mu, kita pergi ke suatu tempat!"

.

.

.

 **Dongdaemun, Seoul**

 **21.30 PM**

Pasar Dongdaemun merupakan salah satu pasar terbesar di Korea, dimana berbagai produk, makanan, pakaian dan kebutuhan sehari-hari bisa ditemukan lengkap. Banyak kegiatan yang bisa di lakukan bersama keluarga disini pada malam hari seperti Friday at Migliore, jalan-jalan di sungai Cheonggyecheon, bazaar dan mencoba kue-kue lezat.

Yunho berdecak kesal.

Tiga kali tembakan pistolnya melenceng dari sasaran, botol-botol mini yang berjajar sekitar 200 meter di blok itu seolah menertawakan kegagalannya.

Shit.

Oh, ya. Saat ini mereka ada di salah satu stand ketangkasan yang sebenarnya di tujukan bagi balita-17 tahun. Aish~

"Benar-benar payah. Berikan padaku, ahjussi!" protes Jaejoong kesal.

Bbank!

Bbank! Bbank!

Damm it~

Tiga peluru Jaejoong langsung melesat dan berhasil capai sasaran. Gotcha. Dengan gaya ogah-ogahan ia menunjuk salah satu boneka beruang yang berjajar di barisan hadiah. Juooh~

Itu yang paling manly, chingu! Hahaha...lihat saja presdir Jung yang melongo saksikan Jaejoong beraksi.

"Cha...kurasa ini cocok untukmu, ahjussi beruang!" celetuknya melempar boneka sebesar bocah 5 tahun itu ke dekapan Yunho. Bbuk~

.

.

"Yyah, Kim Jaejoong...!"

.

.

.

 **N Seoul Tower**

 **22.15 PM**

Namsan Tower merupakan menara tertinggi (236 meter) di gunung Namsan yang dijadikan landmark kota Seoul. Dibangun pada tahun 1969-1971, lalu dibuka untuk umum tanggal 15 Oktober 1980. Menara ini merupakan menara gelombang radio dan televisi pertama di Seoul, hingga sekarang pun masih beroperasi untuk stasiun KBS, MBC dan SBS . Ada berbagai fasilitas seperti Namsan cable car, Teddy bear museum, Roof Terrace dan digital observatory. Jangan lupa satu hal yang legendaris...

Love Locks~

Ribuan gembok cinta tergantung di pagar dan pohon besi Roof Terrace. Kim Jaejoong meneliti berbagai jenis, warna, ukuran, foto dan stiker-stiker lucu yang menempel di sisi pagar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika jemari lentik itu berhenti di sebuah gembok usang yang warnanya hampir memudar, huruf-huruf yang tertera pun nyaris tak terbaca lagi.

"Kau tidak berniat memasang benda konyol seperti itu kan?" desis Yunho merapatkan mantel.

Yaiks~

Yunjae saling bertatapan horor sambil meneguk ludah. Kenapa mereka baru sadar? Sejak tadi jadi pusat perhatian karena mereka satu-satunya pasangan sejenis di roof terrace. Psstt, pantas saja banyak couple yang berbisik-bisik dan tertawa di belakang mereka. Ommo. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung ambil jarak lima langkah sembari mendelik kesal. Hahah~

"Apa lihat-lihat. Kalian tidak pernah jalan-jalan dengan dongsaeng kalian?!" semprot presdir Jung ketus.

Deg...

Yunho tertegun 20 detik menyaksikan senyum yang menghiasi bibir cherry itu, manis sekali. God~ia baru menyadari penampilan Jaejoong malam ini sangat eye catching dengan jins, sweater merah bergaris hitam dan aura yang menguar begitu mempesona. Wajah cantik, rambut legam, mata doe yang indah, kulit seputih pualam. Pantas saja Choi Seunghyun sangat menginginkannya.

Haish~

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung. Ingat! Kau itu masih normal!" desisnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Catat : Pesona Kim Jaejoong sangat berbahaya bagi status normal-mu, Jung!

.

.

.

 **Jamsil Bridge**

 **24.00 PM**

Riverview Boom adalah salah satu lookout cafe dari 9 cafe yang tersebar di 6 jembatan sungai Han, sebagai bagian dari proyek Renaisssance Hangang. Menyediakan berbagai minuman seperti teh, kopi, jus dan juga minuman beralkohol termasuk beberapa konser musik di malam hari.

Gulp…Gulp…Gulp

Brrr~

Kim Jaejoong meringis setelah menghabiskan satu sloki kecil Dduktak. Sejenis Makgeolli yaitu campuran nasi, kedelai, gandum dan ragi yang di fermentasi. Uhuek~ Detik ini juga ia memutuskan tidak akan pernah mencoba minuman beralkohol rendah ini. Rasanya panas dan menyengat di lidah, juga kerongkongan.

"Ngg...kurasa aku lebih menyukai ramyun!" komentarnya sembari meraih sumpit, disela tawa Yunho. Expresi wajahnya sungguh lucu, si cantik ini ternyata memiliki sisi polos yang menggemaskan.

Ha..ha..ha...

"Kau ternyata sangat menggilai ramyun, ne?"

"..."

"Kau pernah mencoba Kimbab, Bibimbab, Bulgogi, Jjajangmyeon dan Miyeok Guk! Tteokbokki disini katanya juga sangat lezat?" saran Yunho dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh pemilik marga Kim ini. "Kenapa...kau tidak suka?" sambungnya heran.

"Jika ada ramyun instan di E-mart aku pasti sudah mencobanya dari dulu!" sahut Jaejoong malas.

1

2

3 detik

Byurr~

Yunho menyemburkan Makgeolli-nya mendengar jawaban simple Jaejoong. Ia melotot horor, terlebih mendengar pengakuan mengerikan jika Kim Jaejoong bahkan mengonsumsi makanan itu hampir 12 tahun. Astaga~

"Yyah. Apa yang terpikir di otakmu? Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu perhitungan dengan urusan perut, kau ingin mati pelan-pelan...hah! Setelah ini kita harus melakukan general ceck-up untuk memastikan organ dalammu tidak mengalami gangguan!" protes Yunho marah. Isshh~Jaejoong hanya memutar bola mata jengah dan menanggapinya santai.

Cih

"Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Itu hanya akan menambah jumlah tagihanku!"

.

.

.

"Yyah...Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

 **Jongno**

 **02.00 AM**

Cheonggye Plaza di jantung kota Seoul, pemberhentian terakhir tour singkat Yunjae. Usai menikmati pertunjukan non verbal di Theatre, pagelaran seni bertema musical dengan title Ballerina Who Loves A B-boy by Marrionette sekitar sejam lalu. Kini mereka asyik menikmati berseluncur di atas salju buatan di salah satu taman hiburan di kawasan Jongno-gu.

Tap

Tap…Tap

Srrttt~

Sepasang kaki Jung Yunho terhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko souvenir di Cheonggye. Satu gelang unik menarik perhatian Ceo Jung kita. Terbuat dari 14 mutiara hitam yang dipadu kilau silver jadikan benda ini mencolok di antara perhiasan-perhiasan lain yang tak kalah mewah.

"A black pearl...Kim Jaejoong, aku menginginkannya!" pintanya tegas pada seorang yeoja pelayan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Kurasa ini cocok untukmu, Jae!"

Kim Jaejoong tertegun saat benda cantik itu kini melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya, serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Ini terlalu mahal. Dewa batin Jaejoong berteriak setelah melirik jajaran angka di etalase. Unlimited Edition seharga USD $ 1.950.

"Cantik. Kau menyukainya?" bisik Yunho lirih di iringi senyum melihat binar di mata doe itu. "Dia sama sepertimu, A black pearl yang memiliki sifat keras, namun begitu indah dan sangat langka. Meskipun berwarna gelap, tapi aku percaya dia mempunyai cahaya menawan dan jadi sesuatu yang tak ternilai kelak! Dia milikmu!" tegasnya mantap.

"A-A-Aku...?"

Ttak~

Yunho menjitak dahi mulus itu dengan gemas, hingga empunya meringis pelan walau tak terasa sakit. Tawa ringan namja 35 tahun itu membuat sesuatu di dada Jaejoong menghangat, lama...tidak ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya setulus ini.

"Aku apa? Hn? Kau hanya harus mengucapkan terima kasih! Ha..ha..ha...kau ini menggemaskan sekali!"

.

.

.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Hnn…

Yunho mengacak surai rambut Jaejoong yang jatuh di keningnya, gemas. Sekitar 10 detik mereka saling beradu pandang dengan perasaan lega, membuncah di rongga dada masing-masing. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk relasi jangka panjang Yunjae, ne?

"Sama-sama, nae dongsaeng!"

.

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret**

 **03.00 AM**

Tap

Tap…Tap

Srrttt~

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong seraya menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus mengutarakan keinginannya malam ini atau tidak sama sekali. Kenyataanya, hari ini adalah minggu terakhirnya tinggal di Korea Selatan.

"Jae. Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang!"

"..."

"Tiga hari lagi aku harus kembali ke Tokyo untuk pernikahan salah satu sepupuku!"

"Berapa lama, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak dapat memastikan, mungkin 6 bulan, 1-2 tahun atau tidak sama sekali. Aku harus mengambil alih perusahaan yang di wariskan kedua bumonimku, Jae. Ikutlah bersamaku, kita mulai segalanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangimu layaknya dongsaeng kandungku. Percayalah kepadaku...?" bisik Yunho dengan suara tercekat ketika beradu pandang dengan hazel kelam milik Jaejoong. "Ha..ha..ha...aku tahu ini bukan hal mudah bagimu, waktu satu minggu terlalu singkat kau bisa mempercayaiku. Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan memaksamu...kau bisa tinggal di GF selama tujuh bulan, sebelum berangkat ke Internasional Christian University usai Suneung. Tiffany akan mengurus segala kebutuhanmu, Jae..."sambung Yunho sendu.

.

.

.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung."

Ya?

Yunho menatap pemilik sepasang mata doe itu dalam-dalam, berharap, menunggu kalimat kepastian yang akan terlontar dari bibir cherrynya. Satu jawaban yang akhirnya membuat Yunho membeku.

"A-A-Aku...ingin kembali ke Gosiwon (flat)."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( MIND READER MACHINE)

Ketika kau meletakkan kepercayaan pada orang yang salah

Itu pasti jadi hal terbodoh dan hal paling fatal yang kelak kau sesali seumur hidup

~Kim Jaejoong~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Re-update mulai chapter 6-13 sebelum Nara melanjutkan Time After Time, Chingu. Pemanasan. Sekaligus perbaikan penulisan Nara yang mirip Sales Promotion Girl. Mencari wangsit dan inspirasi juga. Ada saran bagaimana nasib Go Ahra versi chingu?

(East Java, 2017-08-28)


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

.

 **Jungnara stories**

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita ini murni berasal dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat karena terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

.

WARNING

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

.

Little note

Perhatikan Seunghyun mulai chapter 7, chingu

Nara pasang banyak clue, jangan sampai begitu TAT ending chingu kelabakan en maraton dari chap 1-sequel Please don't (Choi Seunghyun) sambil komentar 'iya nggak sih?', bwahaha

#ketawa nista#

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

"A-A-Aku ingin kembali ke Gosiwon."

Nyut~

Yunho merasa bom atom Hiroshima di jatuhkan di kepalanya, tidak tahu sejak kapan sosok cantik ini jadi bagian penting kehidupannya. Tetapi saat mendengar keinginan mutlak Kim Jaejoong untuk kembali ke flat sederhana di Seongnam-gu, ada kecewa yang sangat besar menyelimuti hatinya.

1

2

3 detik…

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, saeng!" putus Yunho coba tesenyum paksa.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di Sudongwon sebelum berangkat ke Jepang."

.

Deg...

Hah?

Yunho terdiam 10 detik.

Coba mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari bibir semerah cherry ini, sesaat sebelum terperangah tak percaya. Aish, bisa-bisanya Jaejoong mengerjainya. Bertambah satu lagi sifat namja cantik ini perlu di catatnya dalam memori otak, super jahil.

"Yyah, Kim Jaejoong! Kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Dasar bocah nakal!" teriak Yunho terbelalak kesal melihat cengiran kecil di wajah Jaejoong. Hahaha, menarik sekali saksikan muka alien sang pemilik Jung Corporation ini tertekuk sepuluh karena kecewa.

"Coba lihat wajahmu itu, hyung. Menggelikan sekali, mirip seperti beruang." komentarnya menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Yyah, Kim Jaejoong...!"

.

.

.

Three days later...

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Haneda Airport**

 **10.00 AM**

Bandara Haneda (Tokyo Kokusei Kuko) adalah satu dari dua bandara internasional Jepang yang terletak di Ota, Tokyo. Merupakan bandara tersibuk nomor dua di Asia dan nomor lima dunia di bawah bandara Hartsfield (Atlanta), Beijing, Chicago O'hare dan bandara Heathrow (London). Haneda basis utama dua maskapai penerbangan domestik Jepang yaitu Japan Airlines dan Nippon Airways.

Lounge arrival…

Hampir dua belas kali, yeoja imut yang mengenakan mini dress Prada ini mendengus kesal sambil melongok data penumpang StarFlyer 3637. Salah satu maskapai pribadi milik Jung Corporation yang di jadwalkan tiba sekitar 3,5 menit lalu.

"Aish...katanya presentasi keterlambatan cuma 99%, besok aku harus benar-benar komplain pada appa." dumel Go Ahra seraya hentakkan kaki.

Tap…Tap…

"Merindukanku, changi?"

O~My God

Suara husky, manly dan ramah yang tiga bulan ini sangat dirindukannya. Park Yoochun berdiri dengan gaya cool sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, disertai senyum genit khas ahjussi mesum. Ahra buru-buru berlari menyongsong oppa kesayangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyaa...Seunghyun oppa!" pekiknya girang.

.

.

.

Greb~

Yoochun memutar bola mata pasrah ketika yeoja manis ini malah menubruk Choi Seunghyun yang berjalan sekitar dua meter di belakang. Sang pengacara Choi meringis sebelum memasang wajah datar, dingin dan cuek yang menjadi ikonnya seumur hidup.

"Oppa...jeongmal geuliwo! Saranghae!" kata Ahra menggosok-gosokkan pipi di dada Seunghyun dengan haru.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga membencimu!" balas Seunghyun malas.

"Issh, tetap saja menyebalkan!"

"Yakin tidak mau memelukku, Ahra-ya?!" rayu Yoochun disertai senyuman maut 212. Pesonanya tidak pernah mempan pada little girl kesayangan duo Jung yang kini sibuk memukuli dada Choi Seunghyun dengan gemas. Mehrong~ Ahra membalas kedipan genit Park Yoochun dengan juluran lidah.

Bwahaha~

"Kalian jahat sekali, kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku selama di Korea? Hufth. Aku benci kalian berdua, eoh...cuma berdua? Yunho oppa, eodi?" celetuk Ahra mengernyitkan kening bingung. Yeoja berusia 22 tahun yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan S1-nya di Tokyo Metropolitan University (Anne Avanti-nya Jepang) ini melongok ke pintu keluar lounge, tetapi sosok yang di carinya sama sekali tak tampak.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Kelihatannya dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan mainan baru-nya sekarang." dengus Seunghyun ketus sembari mengayunkan kaki tinggalkan dua orang yang saling berpandangan heran itu. Hah. Yoochun meraih bahu Ahra lalu menariknya menuju Ferrari F430 milik Kangta yang menunggu di tempat parkir.

"Ada apa dengan Seunghyun oppa?"

"Abaikan saja. Dia sangat sensitive belakangan ini, faktor usia! Hahaha!"

"Kalian meninggalkan Yunho oppa-ku?"

"Yunho mengirim SNS jam 3 pagi, ada beberapa hal yang harus di selesaikannya di Seoul. Jangan cemas. Dia tak akan kemana-mana, kau bisa komplain langsung nanti saat dia kembali." sahut Yoochun. Aigoo~jika menyangkut seorang Jung Yunho, Ahra langsung ber-transformasi jadi nenek-nenek super cerewet yang kelewat protektif.

.

.

.

'Padahal dia sendiri yang mengancam jika aku dan Seunghyun hyung tidak boleh terlambat datang di pernikahan Kangta hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dua orang ini sangat mencurigakan, aku harus secepatnya mencari tahu. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong.'

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea**

 **Yongsan-gu**

 **10.00 AM**

Tap

Tap…Tap

Srrtt~

Kim Jaejoong membuka loker nomor 202 miliknya di koridor tiga, lalu memasukkan satu persatu barang pribadinya ke dalam box warna hitam. Satu stel seragam olahraga, sepatu, judo-gi, 11 drawing book dan satu laptop mini yang cicilan-nya bahkan baru lunas 6 bulan silam dari Epson mobile. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebagai siswa CSHS, sementara sekretaris Yoon sedang mengurus segala berkas kepindahannya ke Tohoshinki High School (THS) di Jepang.

Psstt...psstt...pstt...

Tiga hoobae kasak-kusuk di ujung koridor, saling dorong dengan wajah malu-malu. Di tangan mereka ada beberapa kado, coklat, kue dan boneka imut yang khusus di hadiahkan untuk Kim Jaejoong.

"S-S-Sunbae...kumohon, terimalah kenang-kenangan dariku!"

"Aku juga...!"

" Aku Baek Seulgi dari science 10-A. Aku sangat mengidolakan Jaejoong sunbae sejak hari penerimaan siswa baru, jadi terimalah hadiah dariku. Aku berharap sunbae mengingatku, jika suatu saat bertemu!" ujarnya tersipu malu. Jaejoong memandang datar tumpukan benda sejenis yang teronggok di sekitar lokernya hingga memenuhi koridor.

"Apa orangtua kalian mengirim kalian ke CSHS untuk merayu laki-laki? Seharusnya kalian belajar baik-baik. Bukan malah berdandan menor, berlipstik tebal dan menggoda namja yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Lakukan hal yang berguna untuk hidupmu. Kalian juga termasuk…" kecam Kim Jaejoong tajam. Plus penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata yang secara otomatis membuat nyali Seulgi, Sooyong dan Yuuri menciut. Beberapa yeoja lain yang bersembunyi di lorong 11-D langsung lari kocar-kacir lantaran bergidik ngeri menyaksikan reaksi sang idola CSHS yang terkenal dingin, datar dan tak bersahabat.

.

.

Hufth~

Dibalik koridor 11-E, Im Yoona berdiri terpaku mengantar kepergian sosok yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya dua tahun belakangan. Senyum tulus terukir di wajah manis peraih rangking dua pararel CSHS ini melepaskan Kim Jaejoong. Cinta pertama tak selalu sempurna, aniya

"Selamat jalan, oppa. Semoga ini pilihan terbaik untuk masa depanmu." gumam Yoona lega.

Yeah

Menjadi stalker namja cantik ini membuatnya mengerti seluk beluk perjuangan hidup Kim Jaejoong. First lovenya yang akan terus menjadi motivator untuk meraih impian, harapan dan cita-cita dalam kondisi sesulit apapun.

Im Yoona

Kau sangat keren...

.

.

.

 **Busway 13**

 **10.15 AM**

Tut...

Tut...tut...

Hwang Chansung terus mengawasi Lamborghini hitam yang mulai bergerak diantara puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang di area sibuk Yongsan- gu, dengan alis mata yang menukik tajam. Finally, panggilan IDD (International Direct Calling) berhasil tersambung dengan satu nomor asing berkode +81 (Jepang).

Pik~

"Sekretaris Yoon selesai mengurus berkas kepindahan Kim Jaejoong ke THS, tuan Choi. Ye, saya sudah memeriksa jadwal penerbangan StarFlyer. Mereka akan berangkat ke Jepang sekitar pukul 10 malam! Saya mengerti!" ujarnya penuh hormat.

Klik!

Klik!

Tugas terakhir. Chansung membidikkan kamera Canon EOS 1D Mark 3 kesayangannya 5 × sebelum mengirim foto-foto hasil jepretannya pada pengacara Choi. Huh. Ia berdecak pelan, coba menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Choi Seunghyun pada namja ber-marga Kim yang menjadi incarannya sepuluh hari terakhir.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar menggali kuburanmu sendiri." dengus Chansung bergidik, ngeri.

.

.

.

 **Seongnam-gu**

 **02.30 PM**

Kriett~

Kim Jaejoong membuka pintu berukir flat sederhana yang menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama 3,5 tahun di pemukiman padat Sudongwon. Tidak banyak barang yang bisa di simpan di kamar berukuran 2,5×2 meter kecuali satu kasur lipat, meja kayu kecil dan lemari tempatnya menaruh beberapa stel pakaian berikut empat seragam CSHS.

Trakk…

Box mini berwarna coklat tertarik dari laci meja, berisi sebuah kalung bermedali hati dengan ukiran rumit sebagai design. Sebuah foto mini terpasang rapi di dalam 'King Of Heart', seorang yeoja berseragam Myongji High School dan Jaejoong kecil yang sepintas mirip dengan bocah perempuan.

"Peninggalan bumonim anda, Jaejoong-ssi? Kelihatannya benda itu sangat penting?" teguran sekretaris Yoon menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan singkat tentang masa lalunya.

"Aniya. Bumonimku tidak meninggalkan warisan apapun, kecuali masalah. Ini kenang-kenangan dari seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, Yoon ahjussi." balas namja cantik ini di iringi senyuman miris. Sekretaris Yoon tertegun menangkap perubahan air muka Jaejoong yang sendu selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengangguk yakin pertanda ia siap meninggalkan Sudongwon Flat.

.

.

.

'Anda tidak sendirian, percayalah. Tuan muda Jung pasti menjaga anda. Satu-satunya keberuntungan anda adalah memiliki nama yang sama dengan mendiang istrinya, noona Kim Jaejoong. Anda akan baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi.'

.

.

.

 **Busway 313**

 **02.450 PM**

Drrt...

Drrtt...Drrtt...

Taeyang menurunkan kacamata sembari memasang headset smartphonenya di telinga kanan. Terima fast call dari nomor IDD dengan kode +81. Plus 9 digit milik CFO Jung Inc yang memberinya tugas aneh selama seminggu terakhir. Ia cukup merinding membayangkan Mr. Casanova line82 berpindah haluan, sama seperti tuan muda Choi yang berstatus ultimate seme.

Klik~

"Ne, ne, ne. Saya mengawasi namja Kim, tuan Park! Ya. Selama 7 hari ini dia tinggal bersama tuan Jung di Galeria Foret dan ada hal yang lebih penting. Anak buah saya telah menyelidiki. Ada fakta mengejutkan bahwa tuan Jung membeli Kim Jaejoong dari mafia Kang senilai 200 milliar!" tukas Taeyang mengungkap dua analisa yang di perolehnya ketika memata-matai sang namja Kim.

Gulp…

Taeyang mendelik horor mendengar instruksi berikutnya dari Park Yoochun. Heol. Apa puluhan yeoja cantik, sexy dan menggairahkan dalam seminggu tak cukup membuatnya puas hingga harus menculik seorang namja cantik di bawah pengawasan Yoon Seung Hwa? Cari mati, ne

'Mereka benar-benar sudah gila. Rrr…tapi Kim Jaejoong memang sangat menarik. Heheh...!' desisnya nista dengan sorot mata tak lepas dari sosok rupawan yang kini berjalan di samping sekretaris Yoon, bersiap meninggalkan Sudongwon flat. Heiii. Ada yang merasa Taeyang sebelas duabelas dengan CFO Park? Sama-sama mesum, aniya

.

.

.

"Woahh...kupikir setelah menjadi peliharaan milyader Jung kau tak akan pernah berkeliaran di tempat kumuh seperti ini, cantik? Bwahaha, bagaimana? Apa kau bisa memuaskannya, sayang?"

.

.

.

Deg~

Kim Jaejoong mengepalkan jemari tangannya erat mendengar suara familiar yang kerap lontarkan kalimat cemooh, juga kata-kata kotor yang selalu merendahkannya tiga tahun terakhir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bong Man, Pil Ssuk dan Jaehyun. Tiga anak buah Kang Dong Suk. Benar-benar kejutan karena ada Wooyoung diantara para mafia bermulut sampah ini. Ingat namja yang berhasil membekuk Kim Jaejoong di Seven Luck, chingu? Dialah orangnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi. Ingat! Kita cukup bersenang-senang semalam dengan wanita panggilan, wine mahal dan puas bermain poker dengan uang hasil penjualan tubuhnya. Itu cukup adil!" sergah Wooyoung memberikan smirk setan yang menjijikan. Shit~

Sekretaris Yoon menggelengkan kepala singkat, tanda larangan bagi Jaejoong menanggapi ocehan mafia kelas teri yang hobby membuat kerusuhan di Seongnam-gu. Tiga menit lalu, CEO Jung sudah menghubungi mereka untuk makan siang di restoran Gangseo yang ada di Han River.

"Abaikan saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Tuan Jung sudah menunggu kita di Nanji Park."

.

.

.

"Ah. Apa kau juga ikut mencicipi tubuhnya, Tua Bangka?!"

.

.

.

 **Nanji Hangang Park, Seoul**

 **03.00 PM**

Restaurant bergaya tradisional dengan tema serial The Great Queen Seondeok di Nanji, komplit dengan pelayan berbusana hanbok dan seniman yang memainkan Gayageum. Interior dibuat seontetik mungkin dengan tatami, juga warna merah dan biru yang merupakan ciri khas istana Changdeokgung. Gangseo menyajikan sekitar 52 jenis masakan asli Korea, otomatis membawa kita ke zaman kerajaan Silla di abad 7 ( 632-647). Amazing.

Gyeongbokgung VIP 3

Hm~

Yunho menikmati sajian pancan dan ocha (teh yang terbuat dari barley bakar dan gandum) sebagai menu pembuka. Selain menu wajib barbeque (Gogi gui), sup (jeongol), mie (Tang dan Guksu), serta Tteokbokki yang disuguhkan di nampan batu (Dolsot bibimbab). Jangan lupakan hidangan penutup berupa Pajeon, martabak telur dengan banyak daun bawang, disajikan bersama kecap asin, wijen dan garam.

Yunho terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi ajaib Kim Jaejoong setiap mencecap rasa yang terasa asing di lidah. Polos, lucu dan menggemaskan seperti bayi berusia 10 bulan yang belajar mengenali rasa asin, manis, pahit dan asam. Heiii, tapi ini terlalu lama aniya?

Drrtt...drrtt...drrttt...

Tiffany mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Sony Xperia Z4-nya setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Ye, sekretaris Yoon. Eoh?Apa yang-, eung...Tu-Tu-Tuan Jung! Jaejoong-ssi terlibat perkelahian dengan anak buah mafia Kang di Sudongwon!" seru Tiffany dengan wajah memucat pias. Jika berkaitan dengan namja Kim entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya tak akan lama mengingat seringnya Jaejoong membuat mereka sport jantung. Jung Yunho langsung membanting sumpitnya dengan geram.

Trak~

.

.

.

"Hubungi Seungri sekarang, bawa 10 anak buah terbaiknya langsung ke Seongnam-gu!"

.

.

.

 **Sudongwon**

 **03.150 PM**

Bugh

Srttt…Duagh…

O, My God~

Teriknya matahari tak menghalangi 12 namja di pelataran flat yang sibuk berbaku hantam. Beuh. Kalian tak salah baca, karena salah satu mafia yang sempat kabur beberapa menit lalu setelah di hajar Kim Jaeoong kini kembali dengan membawa bala bantuan. Sekitar enam orang mengeroyok sekretaris Yoon yang masih terlihat gahar meski berusia kepala lima, siap bertarung dengan jurus Taekwondo. Tersisa empat namja termasuk Wooyoung bekerja sama berusaha menjatuhkan Kim Jaejoong meski dengan kondisi yang sama-sama mengenaskan, nafas kembang kempis, juga memar dan lecet menghiasi tubuh masing-masing.

"Jaejoong-ssi! Awas sebelah kirimu!" seru sekretaris Yoon panik.

Srrtt...srtt...srtt...

Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat mahir dan anggun gunakan jurus kuncian, tehnik elakan dan bantingan. Kau akan tahu kenapa ilmu bela diri yang di wariskan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga bangsawan Daito Ryu Aiki- Jujutsu dari Jepang ini tak pernah dipertandingkan secara turnamen, sebab Aikido termasuk 14 beladiri paling mematikan di dunia. Yaep. Tiap tehnik bertarungnya sanggup mematahkan sendi, tulang dan rusuk lawan. Mengerikan~

"Arrgghh!"

"Aku tidak perduli...!"

"Shit!"

"Sebanyak apapun...hhh, kalianh...merendahkanku!"

"Urrgg...!"

"Tapi...jangan pernah, menghina...Yunho hyung...denganh mulut...sampah kalian, brengsekh!" umpat Kim Jaejoong gagal membendung emosi.

Nyut~

Jantung Yunho seakan teremas mendengar kata-kata yang mengalir dari pemilik cherry lips itu, ketika baru tiga detik ia turun dari Ferrari bersamaan dengan sepuluh bodyguard yang dipimpin Seungri. Astaga. Ia terperanjat kaget menyadari stik baseball di tangan Pil Ssuk sedang terayun ke belakang kepala Jaejoong.

1

2

3 detik

Prankk~

Tongkat kayu itu menggelinding bersama dengan teriak kesakitan anak buah mafia Kang, saat pergelangan tangannya terpatahkan oleh jurus Hapkido seorang Jung Yunho. Hosh. Wajah sang pewaris Jung Corporation ini terlihat sangat mengerikan karena murka. Setiap sel darah Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar suara bass yang menggeram rendah di balik punggungnya.

Yunho hyung...

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Kim Jaejoong seujung kuku pun. Atau kalian berakhir di neraka!" ancam Yunho penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

"Habisi mereka tanpa sisa! Ini hadiah untuk mafia Kang karena telah berani mengabaikan peringatan tuan Jung!"

.

.

.

.

 **Galeria Foret, Seoul**

 **05.00 PM**

Tap… Tap…

Klakh~

Kim Jaejoong mendorong pintu ruang kerja presdir Jung dengan jantung berdebar. Hah. Usai peristiwa mengerikan di Sudongwon dua jam lalu, Jung Yunho mengurung diri di sini setelah melampiaskan kemarahan pada beberapa anak buah Kang Dong Suk. Dan sekretaris Yoon jadi orang pertama yang bertanggung jawab karena gagal mengendalikan diri dan menjaga Kim Jaejoong hingga menyebabkan kejadian fatal.

"Itu semua kesalahanku, jangan melampiaskan pada Yoon ahjussi." kata Jaejoong lirih.

Hh…

Yunho memejamkan mata erat sambil menarik nafas berat, sesak masih menyelubungi dadanya ingat saat menegangkan saksikan namja cantik ini bertarung habis-habisan dengan luka menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh. Deg~ Jaejoong tercekat mendengar barisan kalimat bernada dingin dari sang pemilik bibir hati yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau pikir...apa yang kaulakukan, Jae? Bagaimana jika sekretaris Yoon tidak berada di sana dan aku tak datang tepat waktu? Berhentilah memposisikan dirimu dalam bahaya! Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan Yoon ahjussi, jika membela diri jadi alasanmu, jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi! Karena mulai sekarang, aku yang akan melindungimu. Kau mengerti?" kecam Yunho serius.

"..."

"Kau percaya padaku, Jae?"

"..."

"Lihat mataku saat aku berbicara padamu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Hu-um

Jaejoong menatap sepasang mata musang yang seolah menusuk, hingga ulu hatinya kini terasa nyeri. Khawatir, cemas, ketakutan jelas tersirat disana jika menemukan namja ini di kondisi yang lebih buruk mengingat sifat keras kepala dan temperamen yang di miliki seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah!"

.

.

.

"Hhh…"

Yunho termenung sesaat, yeah. Mungkin memang tidak mudah tabiat yang melekat pada pribadi seseorang. Ia hanya ingin Kim Jaejoong hidup layaknya namja 17 tahun pada umumnya, menjalani hari-hari sebagai siswa senior high school yang normal. Bebas dari belenggu masa lalunya yang kelam, itu bukan keinginan yang muluk aniya

"Hyung, kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Yunho hyung!"

"..."

"Ahjussi?"

"..."

"Harabeoji?!"

1

2

3

Ngeek~

Sepasang mata musang Yunho melebar saat berhasil mencerna kalimat nista yang di ucapkan sang namja cantik. Ingatlah, Kim! Seorang Jung Yunho akan sangat sensitive jika itu menyangkut usia, terlebih saksikan cengiran lebar di wajah Kim Jaejoong.

"Yyah, Kim Jaejoong! Berani kau mengucapkan kata-kata laknat itu, kujamin bibirmu tak akan selamat!" seru Yunho frustasi.

Heol~

Yunho merutuki kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, ketika Jaejoong terbengong dengan bibir menganga. Keduanya saling bertatapan tak percaya, sebelum tawa memecah ketegangan di ruang pribadi sang Ceo Jung Corp.

"Yyak, ancaman macam apa itu, ahjussi beruang?"

"Dasar jahil. Kemari, aku akan menggelitikimu sampai pingsan!"

"Hahah...!"

"Jangan kabur, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Andwae, hihihi...geli, hyung!"

Hufth~

Kim Jaejoong sibuk menghindari serangan Yunho yang terus mengincar salah satu titik paling sensitivenya, pinggang. Srrtt. Keduanya jatuh merosot, hingga bergulingan di atas hambal berlukis burung merak yang terbentang sepanjang ruang kerja. Tepat saat sekretaris Yoon masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi dua ocha panas dan susu vanilla. Dua namja berusia 17 vs 35 tahun ini langsung menghentikan kegiatannya sembari tersenyum canggung. Dejavu.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, saya tidak melihat apapun." tukas Yoon ahjussi diam-diam menahan tawa.

Yyah~

.

.

.

' **Seharusnya anda melihat semua ini, tuan Jung.'**

.

.

.

"Mendekatlah, Jae. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, aku akan memperkenalkan orang-orang terdekatku. Heum, kau sudah bertemu beberapa di antaranya di Mirotic club. Kami disebut line82!"

Yunho membuka satu persatu foto yang tersimpan di folder Nexus 10 miliknya, Jung's Family. Sekitar seratus picture terbaik line82, dimulai sejak zaman THS hingga launching Jung Inc tahun 2010. Oh~saat ini Yunjae sedang duduk berdekatan di depan perapian ruang pribadi Yunho. Jiaaa...

Foto ke 12-17

Hah…

Yunho menghela nafas panjang setelah tahu reaksi Jaejoong berubah suram, menyaksikan gambar-gambar Seunghyun. Diantara wajah ramah Yoochun dan senyum menawan Kangta berlatar THS, Jung Inc, Asakusa Cannon dan beberapa tempat bersejarah di Jepang. Sosok yang selalu menampilkan expresi dingin, kaku dan menyeramkan.

" Choi Seunghyun...?"

"Ne, Seunghyun hyung member yang paling dekat denganku di line82. Kau pasti merasa dia orang yang arogan, kasar dan mengerikan. Tapi sebenarnya itu cuma topeng untuk menutupi trauma masa kecilnya. Dibalik sifat menyebalkan Seunghyun hyung, sesungguhnya dia orang yang loyal...perhatian...siap melindungi kapanpun dibutuhkan. Kelak kalian pasti cocok karena memiliki karakter yang sangat mirip, sama-sama keras kepala dan pantang menyerah. Atas nama hyung-ie aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala perlakuan buruknya padamu, Jae!"

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Kamimeguro : 21-9-Shibuya**

 **06.30 PM**

Kediaman keluarga Choi berdiri megah di salah satu prefektur yang kaya akan Machiya (bangunan tradisional Jepang kuno). Bergaya arsitektur Shinden-zukuri yang mengacu pada rumah mewah atau aristokrat yang ada di zaman Heian-Kyo periode 789-1185 (abad 10). Hampir 90% mengacu pada struktur bisymme watrical kuil Budha, lengkap dengan Moya atau 2 set pilar, byobu, sudare dan tirai, kicho juga lantai papan kayu.

TALE OF GENJI

Lukisan kuno terpajang di nurigome atau ruang penyimpanan Choi Family yang dihiasi 11 samurai, koleksi Choi Siwon (abbeoji Seunghyun) dari pertengahan abad 19. Mengerikan~

Tap

Tap…Tap

Choi Seunghyun mengayunkan kaki dengan wajah dinginnya, langsung menuju zashiki yang terletak terpisah dari Doma (ruang utama). Abaikan para pelayan yang menunduk hormat pada calon tunggal pewaris Choi ini, hingga suara bass Choi Siwon menggelegar dari Tokonoma memaksa tubuhnya menegang. Dengan tangan terkepal erat, rahang mengatup rapat dan gigi-giginya gemeletuk geram.

"Kupikir kau tak akan menemukan jalan kembali kemari, Choi Seunghyun!"

.

.

.

 **Zhusi**

 **06.55 PM**

"Kau pikir aku sudi menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang lebih pantas di sebut neraka ini, Tuan Choi?"

Hosh…Hosh…

Brakh~

Seunghyun membanting daun pintu hingga berantakan, jika saja beberapa hari lagi bukan Hygan (peringatan kematian) Sakura Yuei, mendiang ummanya. Choi Seunghyun tidak akan pernah memasuki neraka yang diciptakan oleh sang abbeoji. Sejak kecil ia hidup di bawah tekanan Choi Siwon yang mendidik putranya selayaknya diktator, hingga sukses menciptakan seorang pewaris Choi dengan segala karakter kejamnya.

"Kau masih berani menyebut dirimu seorang appa? Cih. Kau bahkan sudah membunuh ummaku karena arogansimu, Choi Siwon!" desisnya murka.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...drrtt...

Seunghyun membuka file yang terkirim dari IDD +82 (Korsel) milik Hwang Chansung, berisi 12 foto namja Kim, Yunho, sekretaris Yoon dan Seungri saat perkelahian berlangsung di Seongnam-gu. Ia langsung meremas iPhone 5 Black Diamond-nya seolah ingin meremukkan benda di genggamannya detik ini juga. Dan SNS berikutnya datang dari Kangta.

'Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Prioritaskan uri magnae.'

.

.

.

Foto ke 27-34

Ahjussi mesum.

"Ha...ha...ha..."

Yunho tertawa lebar menyaksikan expresi mual Kim Jaejoong, serta ringisannya melihat pose-pose sok tampan Park Yoochun. Bakat playboy namja Park ini telah terlihat jelas, bahkan saat baru duduk di kelas 10- Tohoshinki High School. Lihatlah. Senyum genit Yoochun di antara hoobae yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau benar. Hampir semua yeoja di THS angkatan kami pernah di kencaninya. Tak ada cinta dalam kamus seorang Park Yoochun, tapi jangan takut. Ia tetaplah seorang hyung yang hangat, ramah dan bisa di andalkan di line82! Kau pasti suka dengannya, pada dasarnya sifat kalian sama...jahil."

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Fujigaoka 23-9 Shinjuku**

 **07.00 PM**

Paviliun mewah milik keluarga Park ini terletak di Ellison Estate, seluas 23 acre bernuansa Jepang 2014. Pendiri Oracle ini bisa di katakan kolektor di dunia real estate, selain sembilan bangunan utama terdapat danau buatan, kolam ikan koi, lapangan tennis, museum pribadi dan pusat kebugaran. Design eksteriornya sendiri mengadaptasi istana Row Billioners di Kensington Palace Garden (London).

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

Tap

Tap…Tap

"Hn…"

Yoochun mengangguk singkat sembari menyerahkan kopernya ke tangan salah satu maid. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah tempat ia di besarkan ini, bingkai emas 66 karat masih membingkai lukisan keluarga Park dengan senyum palsunya. Yeah, sempurna jika saja Park's Family tidak membangun keluarga ini berdasar perjanjian bisnis.

"Siang, appa. Harimu menyenangkan? Oh, kau pasti leluasa membawa yeoja-yeoja simpananmu ke rumah ini selama aku di Korea. Apalagi kudengar Ny. Park sibuk menghabiskan euro-mu di Eropa. Satu lagi...jangan sampai desahanmu terdengar ke lantai atas karena aku ingin tidur." sapanya tanpa beban pada sang abbeoji ( Park Yoon Hwa) yang keluar dari suite pribadinya bersama Selena Kim, sekretaris ketiganya sepanjang bulan April. Like father like son, aniya.

.

.

.

"Jaga bicaramu, Park Yoochun. Jangan bersikap kurang ajar padaku."

.

.

.

"Keluarga macam apa ini? Lebih baik kalian bercerai dan kita tentukan jalan masing-masing. Ck. Menggelikan!" gerutu Park Yoochun seraya menghempaskan badan ke atas king bed, tanpa mau repot-repot mandi. Hufth, jorok.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...drrtt...

Arrggh~

Yoochun berdecak sebal saat menarik Goldfish Le Million-nya yang dirancang khusus oleh Emmanuel Gueit dari Rusia. E~eh, mata sipit Park Yoochun yang nyaris terpejam langsung terbelalak membaca SNS Line dari nomor familiar berkode +3 (Tokyo)

'Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kita dengarkan penjelasan Yunho saat sampai di Mansion Jung.'

.

.

.

Foto ke: 49-61

Jung Kangta terlihat sangat keren dengan balutan seragam baseball semasa THS, diantara tim inti dengan nomor punggung 14. Putra tunggal milyader Jung ini memang memiliki wajah, senyum dan tawa seperti malaikat dan juga sikap rendah hati dan penyayang.

"Dia seperti pengganti bumonim bagiku, Jae. Apapun yang kuminta Kangta hyung akan memberikannya tanpa berfikir 2 kali. Ia selalu merasa jadi penyebab kematian orangtuaku, ketika kecelakaan pesawat 28 tahun lalu...aku satu-satunya korban yang berhasil selamat. Itu sebabnya Kangta hyung berjanji akan menjagaku seumur hidupnya. Dia adalah malaikat."

Hening~

"Hyung, kau sangat mencintai mereka?" tanya Kim Jaejoong dengan sorot mata tajam. Yunho mengacak rambut legam Jaejoong di iringi tawa gemas.

.

.

"Ya. Lebih dari diriku sendiri. Ada apa? Aku juga menyayangimu, Jae!"

.

.

At another place…

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Kanagawa : 31-4 Akihabara**

 **09.00 PM**

Mansion Jung berdiri kokoh di salah satu prefektur utama Tokyo, dengan lahan seluas 600.000 square dan memiliki tujuh lantai. Dilengkapi 30 kamar tidur, 49 kamar mandi, 3 kolam renang, 2 landasan helikopter dan satu lantai khusus untuk parkir 11 koleksi mobil mewah. Semuanya di urus oleh sekitar 180 maid, teknisi dan tim keamanan terlatih. Jangan heran jika kediaman Jung masuk 6 besar dari 20 milliader yang memiliki rumah mewah diatas US$ 100 juta versi majalah Forbes.

Kangta Suite

Jung Kangta memandangi foto yang terbingkai indah di meja kerjanya, Kim Jaejoong. Cantik. Dengan seragam musim panas THS, sekitar 3 bulan sebelum kelulusannya yang juga hari dimana ia pertama kali resmi berkencan dengan magnae line82.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba menggantikan posisi Jaejoongie dengan Kim Jaejoong, Saeng?"

Drrtt...

Kangta meraih iPhone Kings Button di nakas yang tergeletak diantara 22 foto yang dikirimkan Daesung, salah satu orang kepercayaanya untuk mengawasi Jung Yunho. Termasuk mencari tahu segala informasi tentang namja cantik yang membuat hubungan line82 (Seunghyun-Yunho) kembali memanas setelah peristiwa tak menyenangkan 5 tahun silam.

"Semua mungkin persis seperti apa yang dilaporkan Daesung, Chansung dan Taeyang, Tuan muda. Tetapi ada fakta yang harus anda ketahui tentang Kim Jaejoong!" kata seseorang di line seberang. Ping~ 8 foto yang terkirim dari nomor IDD Korea Selatan itu sukses membuat Kangta terenyuh, senyum dan tawa dongsaengnya yang menghilang bersama kematian mendiang Kim Jaejoong kini telah kembali. Itu semua karena namja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai strapper Mirotic Club...

.

.

"Gomawo karena telah membawa Yunho kami kembali, Jae."

.

.

.

Foto ke : 77-97

"Dia?"

Dua yeoja cantik yang tampak sangat elegan, berkelas dan memiliki aura aristokrat berpose di antara member line82. Salah satunya tak asing, Kwon Boa. Supermodel internasional yang kerap kali tampil di berbagai media cetak ataupun online Korea.

"Boa noona adalah tunangan Kangta hyung, kita akan ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya 3 hari lagi!" ujar Yunho tenang. Dan pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada sosok imut yang bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho dalam salah satu picture cantik.

Eumm~

"Dia istrimu, hyung?" tukasnya penasaran. Yunho hanya mengulum senyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, sampai pemiliknya merengut kesal dengan bibir cherry mengerucut. Sangat menggemaskan aniya~

Ha...ha...ha...

"Aku akan mengenalkan kalian nanti, namanya Go Ahra. Cantik bukan?"

.

.

.

"Jae, aku tidak bilang perjalanan mu nanti di Jepang menyenangkan, tapi ingatlah! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." janji Jung Yunho, menatap mata doe itu penuh keyakinan dan di balas dengan anggukan mantap Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

' **I ALWAYS BE YOUR SIDE'**

 **Dan permainan takdir yang merubah kehidupan Kim Jaejoong akan segera dimulai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(MINE READER MACHINE)

Terkadang kau harus bisa melihat lebih dekat

Untuk menilai sesuatu dengan lebih bijaksana

~Jung Kangta~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter terpanjang TAT ne, hosh...akhirnya selesai

Fiuuh~ kenapa Nara merasa mirip sales hp...# lap keringat #

Eoh, ada yang bertanya-tanya dimana Minsu? Hehehe, karena cuma 2 orang yang nebak akhirnya dengan bangga Nara hadirkan cast ke 3 artis paling di tunggu sejagad per-yunjae-an Korea

#lambai-lambai bareng neng Ahra#

Hahaha...silahkan tabok Nara

Gomawo buat rader-ssi yang telah review n cuap-cuap bareng Nara

SPESIAL BUAT DUA MEMBER SPOOKY B****R YANG BERGABUNG DI CHAP 6

Kalian memang jjang, makasih buat saran n masukannya

Saranghae

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **.**

 **Dianaes**

 **(Ini sudah Nara kabulin...hehe, khusus buat chingu)**

 **Rin**

 **(Rin scroll aja sampai mentok ke bawah, nah...silahkan ketik sign up! Okay?)**

 **Sayuri Jung**

 **(Ahaha, belum...chap depan ne seru-seruan sama Minsu)**

 **nabratz**

 **(Kalau itu...Cuma Yunjae dan Nara yang tahu, ahaha!)**

 **Momochan**

 **(Udah kejawab semua di chapter 7 kan?)**

 **Bestin84**

 **(Itu dijawab sama sekretaris Yoon, oh...bonus di chapter 6 itu terpisah lo? Nara kasih tanggal kan, kejadiannya tahun 2010)**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Iya, hehe...modal dengkul ama otak yadong, nuna)**

 **Hana Kara**

 **(Hyung- dongsaeng koq, tapi kedepannya rrr...ada satu peristiwa yang membuat appa meninggalkan status normalnya! Ditunggu ne...?)**

 **misterius**

 **(Imut? Rrr...seperti kata chingu, JJ bersifat tsundere ne! Tapi gak akan lama karena Yunpa akan melakukan kesalahan fatal, huhuhu...jadi selamat berkepo ria di TAT)**

 **MagnaEvil, bookissbear, dykyu, Youleebitha, azharifaisal666**

 **(Gomawo atas fav and follow-nya ne)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari kepala Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 45 derajat gara-gara terjangkit virus yaoi

.

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati

Membaca ff ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Ginkakuji : 29-1 Chiyoda**

 **11.30 AM**

Kediaman keluarga Kwon berdiri anggun di kompleks Katsura Imperial Villa (Silver Pavilion) yang didirikan oleh bangsawan Ashigawa Yoshimasa tahun 1486. Bergaya Shoin yang di adaptasi dari shinden, di peruntukkan bagi para panglima perang feodal di era Edo (792-1750). Dengan ciri utama memiliki interior partisi (shoji), panel fusuma, tatami, tokomona, chigaidana dan tsukeshoin.

Yeah~

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya seberapa dekat keluarga Jung terutama Jung Jihoon (abeoji Jung Yunho), Kwon, Park dan Choi dengan silsilah bangsawan Jepang, perlu di ketahui bahwa empat milyader ini sama-sama menikahi cucu dari mendiang Pangeran Mikasa. Putra ketiga dari kekaisaran Showa yang berada pada urutan ke-5 di susunan penerus tahta Bunga Krisan. Fakta yang melahirkan pertalian kuat line82, kendati para abeoji mereka memiliki persaingan ketat di dunia bisnis Asia dan Eropa.

Krik...

Krik...

Nyanyian binatang malam menggema di taman Katsura yang memiliki kolam batu alam dilengkapi bonsai, kerajinan, pancuran bambu dan jalan setapak yang merupakan ciri khas eksterior gaya Jepang. Sekitar 12 pelayan wanita sibuk menyiapkan Ikebana dan Chasitsu (upacara minum teh), untuk ritual pernikahan noona Kwon yang akan dilakukan tiga hari mendatang sesuai dengan tradisi Jepang.

"Ukh. Sudah kuduga eonni berada di sini, kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya ne?"

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

"Uhm."

Boa menarik nafas panjang mendengar suara familiar menyapa gendang telinganya, Go Ahra. Yeoja cantik itu meringis ngeri menyaksikan kantung mata nona Kwon yang mulai menghitam dan juga wajahnya yang memutih pias. Ck. Jika ini terjadi itu berarti lewat dua hari Boa mengalami insomnia, penyakit akut yang lima tahun di deritanya setelah kematian noona Kim.

"Hn. Kau tampak mengerikan, eon."

"..."

"Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa Kangta oppa lari ketakutan melihatmu di hari pernikahan? Hufth..."

"..."

"Kupikir ini sudah terlalu serius, haruskah aku memberi tahu oppa."ucapan Ahra terhenti menyaksikan raut wajah Boa yang sendu. Ini bukan pertanda baik dan selalu terjadi menjelang hygan Kim Jaejoong, satu nama yang sangat berpengaruh di dalam persahabatan line82 dan Kwon Boa.

.

.

.

' **Aku tak yakin Kangta oppa bersedia menikahiku jika bukan karena permintaan Yunho, Ahra-ya? Aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan reaksinya, saat mengetahui rahasia yang 6 tahun ini kusembunyikan tentang kematian yeodongsaeng kesayangannya. Jika saja bukan karena keegoisanku, mungkin Kim Jaejoong masih ada di antara kita.'**

.

.

.

Trak…

Ahra meletakkan nampan berisi kaiseki dengan menu sup, sashimi, nimono, agemono, nasi dan buah. Ia meraih sumpit dan mulai menyuapi Boa dengan potongan kecil salmon Norwegia, di iringi senyuman manis.

"Jja, makanlah. Aku tidak ingin eonni sakit. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan keluarga Jung dan penerus generasi ke-5 kebangsawanan Showa. Setelah ini tugasmu melahirkan banyak keponakan yang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan? Kita sama-sama tahu tidak mungkin mengharapkan itu dari Yoochun oppa yang anti komitmen dan Seunghyun oppa yang bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh yeoja manapun seumur hidupnya?" dumel Go Ahra seraya geleng-gelengkan kepala, pasrah mengingat nasib keluarga Jung- Park-Choi di masa depan tanpa garis keturunan.

Deg...

Kalimat yang mengalir dari bibir Ahra seolah mengingatkan Boa pada kesalahannya di masa lalu. Iri, dengki dan kebenciannya pada sosok cantik yang merebut perhatian line82. Jika saja 6 tahun lalu ia tidak menutup mata tentang kenyataan yang menimpa Kim Jaejoong, pasti nyawa yeodongsaeng Kangta ini dapat terselamatkan. Fakta yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman Yunho dan Seunghyun, hingga berujung pada kematian Kim Jaejoong. Hal yang membuat Boa di hantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup.

"Cha. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu mengingat aku tidak akan hadir di upacara Shinzen Kekkonshiki di kuil Jinja!"bujuk Ahra dibalas Boa dengan elusan pelan, turunkan sumpit yang di sodorkan putri tiri milyader Jung ini pertanda penolakan halus.

Yeah~

Ritual pernikahan Shinto di Atsuta Jingu hanya boleh di hadiri oleh keluarga inti dari kedua mempelai, sedangkan pesta resepsi dilaksanakan 5 bulan berikutnya pada musim gugur tanggal 25 September di Hotel Ritz Carlton (Tokyo).

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ahra? Kau akan segera menjadi bagian dari kami begitu Yunho menikahimu, changi? Ingatlah, kau satu-satunya yeoja yang dekat dan pantas jadi kandidat pendamping namdongsaengku. Arra?"

Go Ahra tertegun sesaat sebelum gelengkan kepala singkat, berusaha menolak opini Boa. Yeah, ia sangat sadar Yunho menyayanginya seperti yeodongsaeng kandung, selama 4 tahun ia tinggal di mansion Jung. Tetapi selalu ada batas yang tinggi di antara mereka, karena faktanya hanya akan ada satu nama yang mengisi hati seorang Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong.

"Aniya, kita sama-sama tahu jika Yunho oppa tidak akan menggantikan posisi Jaejoong eonni dengan yeoja manapun di dunia, eon. Dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai seorang dongsaeng."

.

.

.

' **Ne. Kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Kim Jaejoong di hati line82, Ahra ya. Tapi aku bersumpah kau tidak akan mengalami hal yang serupa dengan nasib cintaku, nae dongsaeng. Yunho akan memilihmu, itu janjiku.'**

.

.

.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...drrtt...

Klik~

Ahra membuka iPhone 5 karya Stuard Hughes miliknya dan langsung terbelalak horor, setelah membaca isi pesan dari nomor berkode +78 (Kobe). StarFlyer 3637 yang di tumpangi Jung Yunho mendarat darurat di bandara Kansai, Osaka yang berjarak sekitar 500 km dari Tokyo.

"Y-Y-Yunho oppa? Eonni, pesawat pribadi oppa landing darurat di Honshu!"pekik Ahra shock. Hasilkan delikan horor dua yeoja yang sangat dekat dengan line82 ini, membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sang pewaris Jung sama seperti kejadian mengerikan 28 tahun silam di Vancouver (Kanada).

.

.

.

 **Fujigaoka 23-9 Shinjuku**

Ping…

"Eungh."

Park Yoochun menggeliat malas sembari merutuk kesal, segera ia meraih Goldfish Le Millionnya di bawah bantal sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah pada siapapun yang berani mengganggu jam istirahatnya yang sangat minim. Sekitar 11 SNS Line serbu ponselnya dari Kangta, Seunghyun dan Ahra.

"Keterlaluan. Tak bisakah kalian membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang dua jam saja?!"

Ya Tuhan.

Mata sipit Yoochun membola setelah membaca isi pesan dari Seunghyun dan Kangta, dengan terburu-buru ia menyambar remote control di meja. Enam stasiun tv nasional Jepang (Asahi, Nippon TV, TBS, Fuji TV, NHK dan TV Tokyo) kini sedang siarkan pendaratan darurat StarFlyer 3637 di Kansai Airport sekitar 15 menit lalu secara live.

Tut...tut...tutt...

"Damm. Angkat! Angkat! Angkat, hyungie. Yyak! Siapapun angkat teleponku! Aaarrgggh...!" teriak Yoochun panik, jengkel dan frustasi setelah beberapa kali gagal hubungi private number member line82 lainnya. Kau lupa tuan Park. Sambungan Jung Kangta dan Choi Seunghyun pun tak kalah sibuknya berusaha konfirmasi keberadaan sang Magnae line82 yang belum kirimkan notifikasi sejak empat jam lalu. Jung Yunho terakhir memberikan SNSnya sekitar pukul 09.30 AM sekitar 15 menit sebelum StarFlyer lepas landas dari bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamimeguro 21-9 Shibuya**

Drap…

Drap…

Kepala Choi Seunghyun serasa di jatuhi hulu ledak nuklir Korea Utara, sekian detik setelah mengetahui berita yang kini mengguncang Jepang. StarFlyer type NX200 ini adalah pesawat tercanggih buatan German yang telah uji kelayakan sebanyak 1.250 kali dan di tujukan untuk beroperasi selama 2.750 jam penerbangan, salah satu maskapai yang dimiliki Jung Corp selain Ibex, Oriental Air Bridge dan Skynet Asia.

"Tidak, Yunho-ya. Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan cara seperti ini."

Damn it…

Memori di otak Seunghyun langsung melayang ke sosok namja bermata musang yang selalu di lindunginya 27 tahun terakhir. Yunho kecil yang pernah terbaring koma selama dua bulan setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa seluruh anggota keluarga Jung Jihoon (adik kandung Jung Ill Woo).

.

.

.

' **StarFlyer 3637'**

 **Salah satu maskapai utama yang dimiliki Jung Corporation malam ini sekitar pukul 00.15 AM mendarat darurat di bandara Kansai, Osaka.**

 **Belum diketahui dengan jelas penyebabnya, tetapi saat berita ini diturunkan CEO Jung dikabarkan dalam keadaan baik, meski harus menjalani perawatan selama 30 menit di rest room VIP Kansai Airport**

 **Pihak maskapai yang akan di waliki oleh Presiden Direktur, Furukawa Konoha berjanji akan mengadakan jumpa pers guna klarifikasi besok pagi pada pukul 10.00 AM.**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Hikaru Tommo melaporkan langsung dari Kobe, Osaka, Jepang untuk NKH**

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki Seunghyun terhenti, menyaksikan tayangan tv nasional yang disiarkan secara live dari Osaka, Jepang.

Nyut~

Choi Seunghyun kepalkan tinju menahan geram menemukan liputan mengenai StarFlyer 3637 di NKH dengan mata memerah panas, gigi gemeletuk, nafas memburu dan jantung menggila seolah berdenyut sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Di selasar lounge 11, terekam sosok pewaris Jung yang mengayunkan langkah dengan gaya stoic dengan di dampingi oleh assisten Yoon.

Tap...tap...tap...

Di kawal 7 bodyguard terbaik di bawah kendali Seungri yang sibuk mengamankan sosok yang berlindung di balik punggung Jung Yunho dari jangkauan kilatan kamera. Dengan sekali lihat, Seunghyun langsung tahu identitas sosok yang mengundang perhatian NKH, Asahi, Nippon, TBS, Fuji dan TV Tokyo.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri." teriak Seunghyun murka meremas iPhone 5 Black Diamondnya kasar, sebelum membanting benda itu hingga pecah berantakan. Mengabaikan puluhan missed call dari Park Yoochun sejak 10 menit lalu menjerit-jerit meminta jawaban.

.

.

.

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

Gemuruh baling-baling helicopter rusak keheningan malam di mansion Jung , kini seluruh penghuninya tengah di gegerkan oleh berita pendaratan darurat SkyFlyer 3637 di pulau Honshu. Jung Kangta bertindak cepat dengan segera berangkat ke Osaka yang berjarak 552,6 km arah selatan Tokyo. Sekitar tiga jam menggunakan helicopter , dua jam 35 menit dengan nozomi (shinkansen) atau empat jam lebih jika mengendarai mobil sport berkecepatan 220 km/hour.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Ayunan sepasang kaki Jung Kangta terhenti di ballroom, dimana sang appa tengah berdiri mengawasi berita terbaru seputar SkyFlyer 3637 di Asahi TV. Sosok mungil yang tenggelam di balutan mantel itu, kini berayun ala piggy back di gendongan Jung Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kita tidak tahu sejauh mana pengaruh bocah itu kepada Yunho."

"..."

"Awasi dia. Jaga jangan sampai hal ini merusak reputasi keluarga Jung."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau kasih sayang membutakan matamu hingga menyebabkan Yunho menempuh jalan yang salah. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin hal yang terjadi pada Seunghyun kembali terulang!" titah sang Jung senior itu tegas, artinya ini adalah perintah mutlak bagi Jung Kangta.

"Kita sama-sama menyayangi Yunho, appa. Tapi dengan cara berbeda. Kau akan selalu prioritaskan nama baik keluarga Jung, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak perduli sekalipun harus jungkir balikkan dunia, asalkan pada akhirnya bukan uri Magnae yang terluka. Itu adalah janjiku seumur hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

Okay...

Kita langsung saja ke TKP di wilayah Kobe (Osaka), asal dari semua kerusuhan yang sukses mengguncang Jepang dini hari tanggal 27 April 2017. Pastinya berita ini turut berimbas terhadap bursa saham Nikkei dua pekan mendatang karena Jung Corp merupakan perusahaan raksasa paling berpengaruh di Asia dan Eropa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Osaka, Jepang**

Kansai Internasional Airport (Kokusai Kuko) adalah bandara yang terletak di sebuah pulau buatan di tengah teluk Osaka, lepas pantai distrik Sennan. Memiliki panjang sekitar 4 km (2,5 mil) dan lebar 2,5 km (1,6 mil), dengan konstruksi yang terbuat dari 48.000 blok beton tetrahedral. Di arsiteki oleh Renzo Piano Building Workshop, bandara ini aman dari topan dengan kecepatan 200 km/hour.

Gate 1-16

Drtt...

Drrtt...Drrtt…

Yunho mengabaikan puluhan missed call yang getarkan Nexus 10 di saku mantelnya, sebab kedua tangannya kini bertengger dengan manis di pantat Kim Jaejoong. Hey, chingu jangan berpikir yang iya-iya #sumpah, aku ketawa saat nulis ini#, karena namja cantik ini kini tengah meringkuk lemas di punggungnya bagaikan bayi beruang. Luntur sudah kesan cool, garang dan jahil seorang Kim Jaejoong gara-gara StarFlyer 3637.

Tebak!

Ternyata Kim Jaejoong mabuk udara, chingudeul.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Ini memang kali pertama ia naik pesawat dan Jaejoong bersumpah ini juga kali terakhir. Jika saja kalian tahu betapa menderitanya ia di dalam kabin pesawat. Didera pusing, mual dan diperparah tengkuk yang serasa menebal lima inchi. Plus tegang yang menyerang tiap kali StarFlyer alami goncangan turbulansi, rasanya ingin sekali ia menendang bokong pramugari yang melenggak-lengkok di depan Jung Yunho untuk menawarkan kopi, snack dan lainnya tanpa menyadari aroma parfumnya yang mirip kue beras itu membuat lambungnya serasa di kocok-kocok.

"Hoeks…"

1

2

3

Lega…

Jika tidak ingat kondisinya yang mirip orang sekarat, Kim Jaejoong pasti tertawa terpingkal menyaksikan expresi horor pramugari StarFlyer bername tag Hyoyeon ini. Pasalnya, separuh muntahan Jaejoong mengenai seragamnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi tuan muda Jung tak menaruh simpati dan malah sibuk memperhatikan namja cantik yang pucat pias seperti kapas, mata terpejam erat dan dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Cepat ambilkan Travelmin! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Hyoyeon ssi!" gertak Yunho galak. Sikap ketus yang sering di tunjukkan Jung Yunho setelah hari pernikahannya yang sengaja di sembunyikan dari pers 5 tahun silam, sukses membuat yeoja itu terbirit ketakutan.

"Hoeeek…"

Alih-alih membuat deritanya berkurang, sebutir obat motion sickness dengan kandungan Difenhidramin 5 mg dan Diprofirin 1 mg ini sukses menguras seluruh isi perut Jaejoong. Hampir satu pack kantung muntah isi 25 biji terbuang selama 1 jam 43 menit jam penerbangan.

"Jae, buka mulutmu! Hisap pepermint ini untuk kurangi mualmu!"

"Hnn."

"Aku akan menggosok punggung, perut dan tengkukmu dengan vaporub. Kka."

"Nggh."

"Tuan Jung, es batu juga bisa meminimalisir asam lambung. Saya akan meminta pramugari menyiapkannya!" tukas sekretaris Yoon iba melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong, plus kepanikan Yunho. Seisi kabin dibuat kalang kabut oleh amukan presdir Jung, apalagi saat Seungri mengusulkan agar menyuntikkan obat bius saja untuk mengatasi motion sickness Jaejoong. Cari mati, heh?

"I-I-I wanna die...uukh, hyung turunkan pesawatnya...atau, aku meloncath keluarh...sekarang, juga...u-hoeekh!" desis Kim Jaejoong terputus-putus, dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Permintaan yang langsung menghasilkan pelototan horor 14 awak pesawat, Seungri dan tujuh anak buahnya, termasuk assisten Yoon. Yang benar saja, chingu? Posisi StarFlyer 3637 kini berada pada koordinat 34 derajat 25' 44" LU dan 135 derajat 14' 26" BT. Dengan kata lain terbang di atas teluk Osaka, arah selatan pulau Honshu.

.

.

.

"Lakukan pendaratan darurat!.Kansai Airport hanya berjarak 3.000 Mil laut dari lepas pantai Sennan."

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Hupp…

Yunho terkekeh sembari membenarkan posisi namja cantik yang kian melorot di punggungnya, sejak setengah jam lalu geraman halus tak henti keluar dari pemilik bibir cherry ini. Harga diri Kim Jaejoong sangat terluka, meski sadar kondisinya terlalu lemah. Bahkan sekedar berdiri di kedua kaki saja ia membutuhkan penopang, tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong mau diperlakukan seperti yeoja.

"Turunkan...aku!"

"Kau sudah turun dari pesawat, Jae."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri...ahjussi!"

"Dan berjalan seperti siput akan melahirkan, lupakan!"

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."

"Janganh-pernah-memperlakukanku-seperti-anak-perempuanh. Ssh…"

Tting!

Ide jahil langsung terlintas di benak tuan muda Jung, mendengar kalimat protes Jaejoong. Belum tentu lain kali ia punya kesempatan emas mengerjai namja cantik ini aniya? Lihatlah wajah mengenaskan Kim Jaejoong yang masam menyadari sekretaris Yoon dan Seungri cs diam-diam menahan tawa menyaksikan penderitaannya. Menyebalkan.

"Melihat wajah cantikmu, toh tidak akan ada yang mengira kau itu seorang namja."

.

.

.

Hahaha…

Yunho tergelak geli tanpa menyadari aura kelam mulai menyelimuti wajah namja yang alergi dengan kata 'cantik' ini seumur hidup. Tanduk, taring, ekor imajiner seolah bermunculan di tubuh Kim Jaejoong, di barengi asap gelap yang membumbung tinggi sambil memicingkan mata doenya dengan tatapan dendam. Daun telinga Yunho yang kini berjarak kurang dari 3 inchi dengan bibir cherry-nya seolah berubah jadi santapan menggiurkan.

Catatan 1

Ingatlah. Setelah tanggal 27 April 2017, tuan Jung pasti berpikir ribuan kali sebelum mengucapkan satu kata sakral yang sanggup membangkitkan jiwa iblis didalam tubuh seorang namja Kim.

Kraugh~

"Yyah...Kim Jaejoong, jangan mengigit telingaku! Aaarrgghh!"pekiknya disertai ringisan kesakitan. Dan ia yakin bekas gigitan namja cantik itu tak akan hilang beberapa hari ke depan.

Catatan 2

Pelajaran kedua jangan pernah merendahkan Kim Jaejoong atau bersiaplah terima pembalasan.

.

.

.

"Rasakan itu...dasar ahjussi menyebalkan! Ukh...u-hoeks..."

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Jepang**

 **Kanagawa : 31-4 Akihabara**

Drap...Drap...

Suara ribut yang berasal dari ketukan high heels Ahra memecah keheningan suiteroom di lantai tiga, milik Jung Yunho. Cukup lama ia bersabar untuk tidak menerobos suite yang terlarang bagi 70% penghuni mansion ini, sejak kedatangan sang pewaris Jung sekitar pukul 02.30 AM.

"Kyaaa...aku sangat merindukanmu, oppa! Kau benar-benar jahattt!" jeritnya sebal dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat, seraya menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Grebb…

Ia langsung memeluk, dekap, tubruk sosok namja yang kini asyik bergumul di bawah selimut hangat bermotif bintang saking gemasnya. Salahkan Yunho yang tidak pernah membalas SNS, email dan missed callnya selama 3 bulan 10 hari hijrah di Korea Selatan guna mengurus proyek Sendbill yang menelan dana US$ 500 trilyun (proyek terbesar Jung Inc selang waktu 4 tahun terakhir).

"Hnngg...sesssak, hyuuung? Kau membuatku mual, uuurgh...!"

Krik…Krik…

Wajah cantik Go Ahra langsung memucat pias, mendengar suara halus dari sosok yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di pelukannya. Astaga. Seorang namja cantik muncul dari balik selimut dengan mata doenya mengerjap lucu, plus bibir cherry yang komat-kamit di iringi desisan kesal. Ahra dan Jaejoong sama-sama mendelik horor, bayangkan jika saat kau bangun tidur dan tiba-tiba ada yeoja yang bergaun serba mini dengan rok 20 centi di atas lutut menindihmu? Rrrr...

"Yyak! Kau itu siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di kamar Yunho hyung/oppa?!"

.

.

.

Blamm…

"Ah, kalian sudah berkenalan rupanya? Ahra-ya, ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, anggaplah dia namdongsaengmu karena mulai hari ini Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama kita di mansion Jung. Dan Jae, ucapkan salam pada noonamu, Go Ahra. Kuharap kalian lekas akrab mengingat selisih usia kalian cuma berjarak 5 tahun!" Yunho sibuk menerangkan kepada dua makhluk yang sama-sama membeo dan mematung di hadapannya.

Sebelum…

Ahra dan Jaejoong melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho yang baru keluar dari bathroom. Dengan penampilan fresh dan manly meski masih berbalut yukata hitam, rambut basah dan bulir-bulir air menetes di sekitar pelipis. Hati-hati Jung. Pesonamu bisa membuat seseorang mimisan.

"Mwo? Dongsaeng/noona?"pekik keduanya shock seraya saling beradu deathglare. Sepertinya setelah ini ada yang merasa posisinya terancam.

.

.

.

.

 **Breakfast time**

 **06.35 AM**

Set sarapan tradisional Jepang di siapkan oleh 9 koki handal, guna menyambut kepulangan Jung Junior. Hampir semuanya adalah menu wajib yang harus selalu ada di daftar kalori harian Yunho untuk mengimbangi aktifitas sibuknya berupa nasi Japonika, sup miso, Natto, Tamagoyaki (omelet gulung), Umeboshi, Ikan panggang (horse mackarel) dan ocha (teh hijau tanpa gula). Itulah sebabnya seorang Jung Yunho di juluki pria sehatnya line82, chingu.

Dan…

Suasana tegang selimuti breakfast time pagi ini setelah pembicaraan serius Yunho, Kangta dan Jung Ill Woo. Selang 2 jam Jung junior tiba di mansion dini hari tadi mengenai keberadaan sang namja cantik yang kini duduk tenang menikmati sajiannya.

"Aku akan segera mengurus berkas persyaratan **mukoyoshi** untuk Jaejoong."

Jung Ill Woo meletakkan sumpitnya pelan seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Yunho, mengabaikan tiga anggota keluarga Jung lain yang langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat itu. Termasuk Kim Jaejoong yang kini terpaku tak percaya memandang wajah tegas, datar dan dingin Jung Yunho.

"Kita bicarakan kembali setelah pernikahan hyungmu, sementara ia bisa tinggal mansion."

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Kangta dan Yunho menghela nafas dalam mengantar kepergian abeoji/ahjussinya, sementara noona Go tak henti melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Kim Jaejoong. Benci, kesal, marah kuasai hatinya menyaksikan besarnya perhatian Yunho pada sosok yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan mendiang istrinya. Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak setuju, oppa!"

"Ahra-ya?"

"Kau tidak boleh memasukkan orang asing yang tak jelas asal-usulnya ke dalam keluarga Jung!"

"Go Ahra, jaga ucapanmu. Kau harus sadar dengan siapa kau berbicara, changi. Maafkan kami, silahkan lanjutkan sarapan kalian. Aku harus mengantar abeojimu." sergah Go Hyemi mengingatkan, langsung di respon Ahra dengan wajah masam sebelum hentakan kaki pergi.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti membantumu meyakinkan appa."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Oh ya, Jae? Semalam aku belum sempat menyapamu saat tiba di mansion, selamat datang di keluarga Jung. Buatlah dirimu nyaman. Soal Ahra, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Yeodongsaengku hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang baru. Ia akan segera belajar menerimamu, arra?" tukas Kangta sembari tunjukkan angelic smile dan wajah ramah, dibalas anggukan singkat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Satu fakta

Yunho benar. Jung Kangta adalah seorang malaikat berdarah putih dengan kesabaran luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuo : 2-52-2 Nakano**

 **07.30 AM**

Bugatti Veyron mewah yang di kemudikan Seungri melaju tenang di jalanan padat distrik Nakano, dengan kecepatan 60 km/jam. Logo Jung CORP yang terpasang di bagian dashboard cukup menyita perhatian, bagi kendaraan yang dipesan khusus Yunho 1 tahun lalu ke perusahaan Volkswagen AG. Diproduksi langsung oleh Bugatti Automobile SAS di Molsheim, Perancis.

Hufth…

Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherrynya, gelisah ingin mengutarakan pikiran yang mengganjal di otaknya sejak keluar dari mansion Jung. Bukan karena sikap permusuhan yang di layangkan noona Go, tapi menjurus pada kalimat **Mukoyhosi** yang jelas ia paham maknanya. Adopsi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Jae? Jangan kerutkan keningmu seperti itu!" tegur Yunho geli amati gelagat aneh Kim Jaejoong dari spion Bulgatti kesayangannya. Jaejoong meringis bimbang, tapi ia benar-benar butuh jawaban atau kepalanya siap meledak karena penasaran.

Shit

Jung Yunho pura-pura tak peduli sambil terus memainkan jari-jarinya di atas Nexus 10, searching berita seputar SkyFlyer 3637 yang menempati urutan 2 top search Google.

"Hyung?"

"Hn."

"Tentang mukoyoshi. A-A-Apa kau benar-benar serius?"

"Hm."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu. A-Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku tidak mau jadi anakmu." seru Jaejoong dengan mimik serius, sukses membuat rahang Jung Yunho jatuh. Bwahaha. Tawa Yunho langsung mengelegar menyaksikan pemilik bibir cherry itu kini tengah mengerucut sebal.

Yunho mengacak rambut legam Jaejoong dengan gemas, sembari tersenyum manis. Kenapa di saat seperti ini namja cantik ini malah kehilangan kemampuan otaknya yang memiliki IQ 180, hm? Jangan sampai namja Kim ini dengar atau telinga kiri Yunho bakal jadi sasaran.

" Dengar, Jae. Aku serius saat aku bilang akan menjadikanmu dongsaengku. Itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa melindungimu. Ck. Jangan pikirkan apapun, cukup percaya padaku dan nikmati masa mudamu seperti namja normal seusiamu. Arra? Perjalananmu di Jepang dimulai dari sini, ucapkan selamat datang pada kehidupan SMU-mu di Horikoshi Gakuen"

.

.

.

Finally…

Bugatti Veyron berhenti di sekolah smu paling elite di Jepang. Kisah petualangan Kim Jaejoong akan dimulai hari ini. Rabu, 28 April 2017

.

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Persahabatan adalah satu hubungan paling istimewa di dunia karena satu-satunya hal yang dibuat oleh manusia

Berbeda dengan ikatan darah, jodoh dan kelahiran yang semua telah di gariskan Tuhan

~Jung Nara~

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahahaiii, Nara ikutan ngeceng di notes-nya TAT...abis bingung itu kata-kata siapa?

Ahaha...

Karena besok Nara ada pentas Agustusan, akhirnya update lebih awal daripada gak bisa tidur gara-gara punya utang...tapi effect-nya scene Minsu kepotong dan TAT bisa molor entah sampai chap berapa # huhuhu, lap ingus#

Okay, gomawo buat yang udah cuap-cuap di chap 7 ne...

Yang udah review, Nara do'akan masuk surga

Yang baca tanpa review, anda akan masuk neraka bersama Nara

# kabuuurrr#

Daripada ditimpuk sandal

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **.**

 **Sayuri Jung**

 **(Calon istri mungkin...jangan cakar Nara ne, wkkk)**

 **Hana-Kara**

 **(Yoosumin ne, eung...bakal Nara kasih kejutan nanti! Hohoho)**

 **Momochan**

 **(Gak perlu setiap hari, Sabtu aja cukup chingu...NC? NC, ehm...apa itu? Baru dengar, ahaha...yakin mau yunjae nc-an ala Nara #smirk# bakalan sadis ntar)**

 **Azzahra88**

 **(Belum semua, tapi JJ bakal ketemu gank upin-ipinnya chap depan...ada ide buat nama gank-nya?)**

 **Dianaes**

 **(Terjawab kan...tapi Nara bakal kasih peran baik koq sama neng Ahra, janji!)**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Gomawo, hehehe...jadi malu ketahuan pervent-nya Nara)**

 **Youleebhita**

 **(Sama-sama, makasih juga udah follow fict pertama Nara yang ambigunya gak ketulungan)**

 **Nabratz**

 **(Ahra...rrr, ya gitu orangnya! Hehehe, tapi sebenarnya baik koq)**

 **Jung Naera**

 **(Kalau udah sampai chap 8 bakal ketahuan koq, chingu...selamat datang di TAT)**

 **Bestin84**

 **(Korsel-korut udah ada kesepakatan damai koq, chingu...lega! Iya, diceritain...tapi bertahap ne?)**

 **Misterius**

 **(Gak donk, masa punya istri dibilang kesalahan...mereka saling cinta loh sampai Yunho berjanji gak akan menggantikan Jaejoongie dengan yeoja manapun di dunia #nyesek#)**

 **TitaniumSP, dienha**

 **(Gomawo follow-nya ne)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita berasal dari otak yadong Nara yang terinspirasi goyang Dumang

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati

Menbaca fict ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah petualangan Kim Jaejoong akan dimulai hari ini. Rabu, 28 April 2017

Let's check out

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuo 2-52-3 Nakano**

 **07.55 AM**

Tohoshinki High School adalah satu-satunya SMU di Jepang untuk kalangan elite, artis dan siswa jenius yang memiliki IQ diatas 140. Pilihannya kau harus sangat kaya, terkenal dan pintar untuk bisa menempuh pendidikan atau memperoleh beasiswa penuh di Horikoshi Gakuen. Biaya pendidikan di sini sangat mahal, hampir mencapai 5.567.899 Yen pertahun atau sekitar 500 juta. Karena sekolah yang di naungi Jung Corporation ini memiliki standar internasional yang tinggi, serta didukung dengan segala fasilitas lengkap dan canggih. Itu fakta.

Catatan

THS membagi kelas dalam 4 kategori

# University : bagi siswa yang ingin melanjutkan ke universitas.

# Sports : bagi siswa berprestasi di bidang olahraga (atlit).

# TRAIT : kelas bagi artis, aktor, idol atau golongan tertentu.

# Beasiswa: kelas khusus bagi penerima beasiswa THS yang berasal dari berbagai multi etnik dan negara-negara Asia dan Eropa.

Ingat!

Masing-masing kelas terpisah dan memiliki jalur khusus, seperti murid kelas TRAIT yang berada di ruang 1-3 D. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan bersosialisasi dengan rekan sekelas sesuai aturan utama sekolah demi menjaga privacy, walaupun telah didampingi bodyguard. Selain 99 aturan ketat lain.

Tap

Tap…Tap…

"Selamat datang kembali di Horikoshi Gakuen, Yunho sama."

.

.

.

Tomita Sukeshiro, 68 tahun.

President THS menyambut rombongan CEO Jung dengan penuh kebanggaan, di dampingi Oka Takeshi yang menjabat Koucho (kepala sekolah) periode 2016/2021. Plus seorang namja seumuran Jaejoong yang berwarganegaraan Jepang dan memiliki sorot mata tegas, ada di antara dua pria paling berpengaruh di Horikoshi Gakuen. Dia adalah ketua dewan pelajar , Shirota Yuu (18 tahun).

"Jangan bersikap terlalu formal, Sensei. Perkenalkan nae dongsaeng, Kim Jaejoong. Kuharap dia bisa di terima dengan baik, karena Jaejoong akan menempuh tahun terakhirnya di THS!" tukas Jung Yunho usai membungkuk hormat.

Yeah…

Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang pewaris Jung ini bukan sebuah permintaan, tapi perintah mutlak bagi tiga petinggi THS yang kini mengarahkan pandangan pada namja cantik di sisi Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong membungkukkan badan sopan (ojigi), hingga bertemu pandang dengan Yuu yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman yang langsung di amini deathglare tajam oleh Yunho.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa, Kim Jaejoong desu. Douzo yoroshiku, onegai shimasu (senang bertemu anda, nama saya Kim Jaejoong, mohon bimbingannya)."

.

.

.

Look that

Tampang bodoh sang pewaris Jung saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dengan fasih dari pemilik bibir cherry itu. Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan Kim Jaejoong. Kendati 17 tahun hidup di tengah situasi yang sulit, ingatlah ia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yang bahkan tidak bisa kau bayangkan dengan IQ di atas rata-rata. Kau akan sangat terkejut, Jung

"Kochira koso yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Jaejoong kun. Semoga kau suka lingkungan baru HG. Yuu san, bisa kau antar Jaejoong kun ke kelas 3-D sekarang?" pinta Takeshi sensei, sementara Yunho terlibat pembicaraan penting dengan Sukeshiro san.

"Hai. Hajimemashou, Jaejoong-kun!"

"Hai. So shimashou."

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong sebelum lima langkah menjauhi ruang guru (shokuinshitsu). Lalu menaruh notes ke genggaman tangan yang memiliki kulit lembut itu, disertai senyuman kecil. Sepertinya tuan Jung melupakan aturan nomor 11 di THS.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Jae. Ingat! Jangan coba-coba matikan gps, silent atau non aktifkan ponselmu! Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 03.30 PM nanti, bersenang-senanglah!" pesan Yunho seraya mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang dua minggu belakangan seolah menjadi kebiasaan barunya, acuhkan wajah masam sang namja cantik yang mendelik seakan protes 'aku-bukan-bocah-tk-hyung'.

.

.

.

' **Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, Boo? Entah kenapa hatiku menghangat tiap kali berdekatan dengan bocah ini. Mungkin karena nama kalian sama. Ijinkan sekali ini saja aku menebus semua kesalahanku padamu. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika sampai jatuh ke tangan Hyugie.'**

.

.

.

Horikhosi Gakuen merupakan sekolah swasta pertama Jepang yang didirikan pada tahun 1889 di era 22 Meiji (1889 AD) oleh Kenji Hamada. Program-program unggulan yang ditawarkan disini antara lain seni, ilmu pengetahuan, bahasa Inggris (siswa khusus akan dikirim ke Brisbane), seni liberal dan sejarah dunia. Sekolah juga di lengkapi bidang Kendo, perpustakaan yang memiliki 18.000 koleksi buku, ruang audio-visual, dua komputer berorientasi kelas dan pusat kebugaran. Extrakurikuler favorit antara lain bisbol, bowling, angkat besi dan sumo.

Tap…Tap…

Foto-foto berukuran 10 R seputar penghuni kelas TRAIT antara tahun 1992-2016 terpajang di jalur khusus, sepanjang aula hingga seitokaishitsu atau ruang OSIS. Naik lift menuju lantai tiga selama beberapa detik, mereka sampai di ruang 3-D yang extra luas dengan segala fasilitas canggih.

"Selamat datang di kelas TRAIT, Jaejoong ssi. Boleh saya memanggil anda demikian?" tegur Yuu sopan.

"Kau mahir berbahasa korea, Yuu?"

"Kurasa teman-teman anda di kelaspun sama. Mereka semua berwarganegaraan Korea."

"Ini kejutan. Kau juga sekelas denganku di 3-D, Yuu-san?"

"Tidak. Saya berasal dari jalur reguler kelas 3-A. Anda pasti sangat istimewa bagi Yunho sama, karena sebenarnya TRAIT class diperuntukkan bagi golongan tertentu yang memiliki area privacy. Alasan yang sama bagi lima siswa 3-D angkatan 2015, hanya sedikit yang kutahu mengenai mereka."tukas sang ketua dewan sisiwa ini menjelaskan, berikut menyerahkan kunci loker berwarna silver dengan nomor 001-3D.

Yeah

Enam kursi yang diletakkan sejajar cukup buktikan seberapa istimewa identitas siswa yang menghuni kelas TRAIT. Kim Jaejoong meraih setelan gakuran dengan kancing perak bername tag Jung Jaejoong dengan mata doe yang membulat sempurna. Jung Yunho benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya melakukan mukoyoshi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai rekan sekelasku, Yuu san?" ujar Jaejoong diliputi rasa penasaran. Okay, Yuu mengangguk sebelum tour guide keduanya berlanjut menuju kelas musik di hour atau aula terbuka di taman roof terrace setelah Jaejoong mengenakan seragam resmi. Satu kata untuk penampilannya, sempurna.

.

.

.

 **Musical class 3-D**

Shim Changmin, 17 tahun.

Namja kelahiran Perancis, 18 February 2000 ini memiliki tinggi 186 cm, berat 61 kg, golongan darah B dan beragama Buddha. Putra bungsu dari owner Buyoung Group ini sangat menggilai game dan pencinta semua jenis makanan, asal tidak berisi racun mematikan. Dia memiliki bakat di bidang dance, musik, taekwondo dan design grafis sesuai usaha keluarga Shim yang bergerak di bidang advertising. He's cool

"Tuan Shim, letakkan gadgetmu atau silahkan keluar dari kelasku."

Oh, Gosh

Yuko sensei memijit pelipisnya frustasi menghadapi sikap acuh salah satu siswa terbaik THS. Pintar, tampan, memiliki segudang prestasi. Ia mengerti dengan IQ setingkat 170 hadir ataupun tidak di kelas tak akan berpengaruh terhadap nilai akademik Changmin. Namun sikap santainya sungguh membuat yeoja berusia 39 tahun ini pusing tujuh keliling.

"Iisshh, Min. Sensei memanggilmu, aniya."

"Diamlah, duckbutt!"

"Yyah, tiang listrik! Kau mau 'istrimu' disita untuk ketiga kalinya seminggu ini!"

"Ckk, jangan menggangguku bebek!"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar. Kemarikan benda itu, Shim Changmin! Aku berikan peringatan untuk terakhir kali, atau kau di keluarkan..." ucapan Yuko sensei spontan terhenti, ketika Changmin dengan malas menyerahkan gadgetnya tanpa protes. Hey. Ia sudah punya 9 nyawa cadangan di lokernya.

"Tidak ada siswa bermarga Shim di kelas 3-D, sensei. Namaku Max. Max Changmin."

.

.

.

.

" **Jangan pernah memanggilnya Shim Changmin karena ia benci seseorang menyebut marga keluarganya. Cukup Max atau Changmin, jika tidak bersiaplah menghadapi sikap dinginnya. Ia memiliki chairmate bernama Kim Junsu. Aku heran bagaimana keduanya dekat dengan karakter yang beda 180 derajat. Tapi MinSu tak terpisahkan sejak kelas 1-D."**

.

.

Kim Junsu, 17 tahun

Namja yang terlahir tanggal 1 January 2000 di Gyonggi-do ini memiliki tinggi 178, golongan darah B dan berzodiac Aquarius. Memiliki bakat luar biasa di bidang tarik suara, seni peran dan juga seorang penulis. Karakternya terbilang unik, ia paling ceria dan moodmakernya kelas 3-D. Tidak ada catatan spesific mengenai keluarga Junsu, kecuali ibunya yang seorang mantan miss Korea 1998. He's cute

"Ini semua gara-gara mulut cerewetmu. Dasar, pantat bebek!" omel Changmin jengkel.

"Jangan bawa-bawa pantatku!"

"Paruh bebek!"

"Yyak, Shim tiang! Awas saja, akan kuhabisi jatah makan siangmu!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Abaikan saja mereka, Yuko sensei. Bisa-bisa umur anda menyusut sepuluh tahun jika berurusan dengan dua makhluk astral ini. Lihatlah! Keriput anda bahkan bertambah 3 centi dari 2 minggu kemarin."seru namja dengan gakuran berantakan, dua kancing terbuka, kerah berdiri dan headset yang bertengger manis di kedua telinga. Kedua matanya terpejam santai menikmati alunan Crayon by G-Dragon.

"Yyak, Jin Yi Han. Berikan benda itu dan rapikan pakaianmu atau kalian bertiga pergi dari kelasku!"

.

.

.

" **Kim Junsu tinggal di Tokyo bersama ibunya yang memiliki butik terkenal di Ginza. Retailer terbesar di Asia Tenggara yang memiliki tiga branded populer Uniqlo, H &M dan Zara. Riwayat mengenai keluarganya sangat tertutup, tetapi kudengar ayahnya tokoh yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Utara. Kau pasti menyukainya karena Kim Junsu namja yang ramah pada siapa saja."**

.

.

.

Jin Yi Han, 17 tahun.

Namja yang asli kelahiran Jepang tanggal 10 Oktober 2000 ini memiliki tinggi 180, berat 69 dan berzodiac Libra. Ia merupakan cucu pangeran Akishino yang berada pada urutan kedua kekaisaran Showa, dari putri Aiko yang meninggalkan status bangsawannya dengan menikahi pengusaha muda asal Korea. Secara strata sosial, Yihan memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi dari keempat member line82.

He's prince charming

"Yyah! Kalian berdua benar-benar menyusahkan hidupku! Hufth!" protes Junsu memelas.

"Heii, jangan beraegyo seperti itu. Sama sekali tak keren. Kau mau pantatmu berpindah ke pipi?"

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar harus di hajar."

"Junchan, apa kau mau menghajar bibir Changmin dengan pantatmu? Kurasa mengarahkan misil Korut ke kepalanya lebih ampuh. Hahaha!"gelak Yihan mulas saksikan hidung Junsu yang kembang-kempis karena kesal. Tiga namja ini sama sekali tak mempedulikan awan gelap yang menyelimuti aura mistik sang sensei.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Yuko sensei sibuk mengatur nafas, sebelum pasang raut muka semanis mungkin untuk siswa teladan kelas 3-D yang sibuk membuat arasment musik di lembaran notenya. Dia satu-satunya siswa yang tidak banyak berbuat rusuh, pendiam dan selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

" **Jin Yihan adalah pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga Kim Hyun Joong yang bergerak di bidang entertainment, C-Jes. Kau pasti familiar dengan nama itu? Jangan heran kenapa marga mereka berbeda, Yihan anak adopsi karena tuan Kim tidak memiliki penerus laki-laki."**

.

.

.

Shin Soohyun, 17 tahun.

Soohyun lahir pada tanggal 11 Maret 2000. Memiliki tinggi 181, berat 67 kg, agama Kristen, golongan darah A. Dia sangat menyukai musik, bahkan mampu mengaransment lagu dalam 20 menit. Piawai memainkan piano, biola, gitar dan memiliki tehnik vokal tak tertandingi. He's silent angel

"Soohyun, bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mengakhiri kelas pagiku?"

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

 _ **Seeing you walk side by side with someone, that's not me...really makes my heart go crazy...only you, only you are filling me up...waking me up**_

Soohyun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano, iringi sebuah lagu ballad yang sangat menyentuh. Snowman by U kiss cukup membuktikan jika kualitas vokal silent angel kelas 3-D layak disandingkan dengan penyanyi solo internasional. Julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Faktanya, Shin Soohyun hanya mengeluarkan suara indahnya untuk sebuah lagu.

"Suaranya benar-benar indah."desis Kim Jaejoong terpukau.

.

.

.

" **Indah seperti malaikat, sayang selain itu Shin Soohyun tak akan mengeluarkan suaranya. Yeah. Ia pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Tidak ada catatan mengenai keluarga dan riwayat pendidikan Soohyun. Satu lagi, siswa terakhir tetapi kau tidak akan menemukannya hingga sebulan bulan mendatang karena ia sedang melakukan world tour. Kwon Jiyoung. Dunia mengenalnya sebagai G-Dragon."**

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya ada yang bergabung dengan kita di kelas musik pagi ini. Selamat datang, Jung Jaejoong?!"

1

2

3 detik…

Changmin, Yihan, Junsu dan Soohyun langsung berbalik dan menemukan sosok menawan yang jadi headline di berbagai media Jepang selama dua hari terakhir. Wajah cantik, mata doe, bibir cherry dan kulit seputih pualam langsung membuat sepuluh pasang mata di hour terbelalak kagum.

"Shitsurei-shimasu...okurete sumimasen (maaf mengganggu karena saya telat)" ucapnya pelan, disambut senyum sejuta watt oleh Yuko sensei.

Firasatnya membaik menyaksikan expresi kagum, penasaran dan tak percaya dari empat siswa ajaibnya yang kelebihan hormon. Semoga namja androgini ini bisa memberi perubahan positif bagi mereka.

"Silahkan Jung Jaejoong, kau bisa bergabung dan memberi hadiah perkenalan bagi empat rekanmu."

.

.

.

.

 **Illa Illa**

.

.

 **By Lee Jonghyun (CN Blue)**

.

.

.

 **Angin yang berhembus hangat meledakkan pipiku**

 **Wajah orang yang pernah kucintai muncul**

 **Oh~seperti bunga asing yang tak terlihat**

 **Kenangan yang tersembunyi saat aku di sisimu muncul**

.

.

 **My baby illa illa illa**

 **Baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa**

 **Never forget love**

.

.

 **Cinta pertama itu indah, cinta pertama seperti bunga**

 **Jika musim semi datang mata mempesonamu bagai bunga**

 **Cinta pertama itu seperti anak kecil, cinta pertama itu kikuk**

 **Kau mandikan aku dengan cinta, aku tak bisa menerima**

 **Illa illa illa..illa illa illa**

 **Cintaku selamat tinggal**

.

.

 **Bintang di langit gelap**

 **Saat dimana aku ingat kembali kenangan-kenangan itu**

 **Di diary ku kau muncul**

.

.

 **Saat itu sangat sulit...saat itu aku tak tahu**

 **Oh~kurasa aku mengerti sekarang**

 **Aku merindukanmu...jadi kucoba memanggilmu**

 **Illa illa illa...illa illa illa**

.

.

 **Cinta pertama adalah penyakit, cinta pertama adalah demam**

 **Sangat menyengsarakan karena itu kekanakan**

 **Itu bukan cinta pertama**

 **Cinta pertama adalah kebodohan**

 **Karena sangat mencintaimu aku tak bisa memilikimu**

.

.

 **Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa**

 **Cintaku selamat tinggal**

.

.

.

Deg…

Yunho kehilangan kata-kata, menyaksikan namja cantiknya melantunkan lagu yang amat familiar. Dejavu. Ingatannya seolah dipaksa terlempar ke masa tujuh tahun silam ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengan sosok Kim Jaejoong.

Nyeri

Sesak dan kerongkongannya kian tercekat mengenang kata terakhir mendiang istrinya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir di unit IRD NCCH di Tokyo.

'Kau harus tetap hidup, oppa...menikah...memiliki anak-anak...menjadi tua bersama orang yang kau cinta, b-b-bukan...aku...tetapi, mungkin...Kim Jaejoong ...yangh.. .lain! Mian, aku...tidak ...memiliki...waktu...untukhmu!' Yunho meremas jantungnya yang seolah enggan berdenyut. The last words

.

.

.

"Saranghae, Boo. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu. Bersama anak ini aku merasa kau begitu dekat di sisiku. Hangat, tenang dan familiar. Aku tidak memerlukan siapapun lagi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Prok...prok...prok...

Kim Junsu bertepuk tangan riuh selepas lagu Illa Illa dinyanyikan Jaejoong dengan indah, di ikuti decak tak percaya Yuko sensei dan Yuu. Lihat expresi cool Changmin dan Yihan, sekalipun bersikap acuh tak mengurangi binar kagum di mata mereka. Kecuali Soohyun yang kini melayangkan tatapan sedingin es, tajam dan menilai Kim Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga mata kaki.

"Luar biasa. Ada yang ingin mengucapkan sambutan untuk Jaejoong, seito-san?"

Yihan mengacungkan lima jari sembari memasang wajah tampan, aura cool dan tatapan visual terminator yang jadi andalannya. Shit. Kalimat yang terlontar dari cucu pangeran Akishino ini sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada di roof terrace ternganga lebar.

Bayangkan, chingu

"Kudengar kau berasal dari CSHS. Itu sekolah kaum gay yang didirikan Choi Seunghyun bukan? Aku bisa menebak kelakuan gakusei di sana tak jauh beda dengan kelakuan pemiliknya. Apa aku salah?"kata Jin Yihan dengan gaya angkuh dan menyebalkan.

"Setidaknya di Choi Ssang kami diajari bagaimana bicara sopan pada orang yang baru dikenal." tukas Kim Jaejoong disertai seringai tipis, sukses membuat Kim Junsu terpingkal menyaksikan wajah melongo Yihan.

Next

"Jadi kau bagian dari orang-orang brengsek itu. Kau seorang Jung bukan?" tukas Changmin menaruh minat disertai smirk setan. Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat menahan geram.

"Jung Yunho adalah hyungku."

"Artinya kau pasti sama seperti mereka. Oh,ya. Terima kasih pada ahjussi berjidat lebar yang membuat kita semua mengalami masa muda yang menyenangkan, sepertinya kau harus membaca aturan nomor 17 yang diterapkan tahun 98 gara-gara kelakuan bejat tuan Park yang terhormat." komentar Changmin pedas.

Aturan No. 17

Dilarang menjalin hubungan di Horikoshi Gakuen atau mendapat sangsi tegas berupa peringatan, skors atau dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah sesuai kebijakan yang berlaku sejak tahun 1998.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa menjudge line82 karena kesalahan satu orang, Changmin-ssi." balas Jaejoong tegas.

Ha…Ha…Ha…

Gelak tawa Kim Junsu pecah, buru-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Kim Jaejoong gemas. Spontan Changmin dan Yihan memutar bola mata jengah. Titisan bebek yang satu ini memang susah di ajak kompromi. Secepat kilat Junsu melupakan kesepakatan mereka, begitu bertemu sosok cantik yang ia buru data-datanya sejak jadi perbincangan hangat di media Jepang bersama Jung Yunho.

Hugs

"Yyah. Apa kubilang! Dia sangat keren kan, Minie...Hanie...hehehe! Jung Jaejoong, kau harus menjadi temanku. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di Asahi. Tunggu sampai Jiyoong-ie melihatmu, ia pasti tak tahan menyeretmu ke salon dan melakukan make over. Jja, kita kekelas. Kita akan duduk sebangku! Abaikan saja dua orang bermulut sampah itu. Hey, margaku juga Kim. Dimasa lalu keluarga kita pasti masih berhubungan darah ne...bla, bla, bla...!"sembur Junsu sukses membuat Jaejoong terbengong dan terhuyung-huyung ikuti langkah cepatnya, tanpa sempat ucapkan salam pada Yuko sensei.

"Saudara katanya? Apa dia sedang bermain drama The Prince and The Paupers. Cih!"

"Kelihatannya 'istri' mu mengabaikanmu, brother?"tukas Yihan terkekeh.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan korban lain untuk mendengar ocehannya, syukurlah. Hidupku bisa tenang."

"Kasihan sekali, Jung Jaejoong. Telinganya pasti terus berdenging sekarang. Bwahaha...Tapi memang kuakui, dia cukup menarik." sambung Yihan seraya menyumbat telinganya dengan headset, itu senjata pamungkas untuk menghadapi celotehan Junsu, aniya? Di sudut gazebo, Soohyun layangkan tatapan kosong dan sendu ke namja cantik yang menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

'Kalian benar-benar mirip. Kim Jaejoong.'

.

.

.

.

Three days later

 **Pernikahan putra tunggal milliader Jung digelar hari ini, Minggu 1 Mei 2017**

 **Di kuil Ueno Toshogu, Tokyo**

 **#**

 **NKH**

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Sannai nikko 2301 Tochigi**

 **10.00 AM**

Kuil Toshogu didirikan pada tahun 1627 di prefektur Tochigi untuk memuja dewa Tokugawa Ieyasu (Tosho Daigongen). Ada sekitar 200 lentera batu 'akarikago' yang merupakan simbol dari para bangsawan Daimyo berjajar di sepanjang jalan ke kuil, dengan setinggi dua meter. Di kuil yang menjadi icon kota Tokyo ini kau bisa menemukan kanei pagoda lima tingkat, koma-inu (patung singa-anjing penjaga jinja) dan taman ueno onshi kokuen.

Kuil emas Konjiki dou

Upacara shinzen kekonshiki dilaksanakan khidmat di Toshogu jinja, sekitar 69 keluarga inti yang turut hadir memberkati pernikahan Shinto ini. Boa nampak sangat cantik, anggun dan menawan dengan shiromuku atau kimono putih. Plus hiasan rambut berupa Kanzhaki, tsunokakhusi, wataboushi (tudung). Sementara Jung Kangta kenakan montsuki haori hakama, kimono resmi yang membuatnya terlihat gagah berwibawa. Pasangan serasi.

"Semoga pengantin di berkati kemakmuran, umur panjang, kebahagiaan...!"

Bla...

Bla...Bla...

Member line82 mengikuti ritual doa sang pendeta dengan khusuk, semua kecuali satu orang berjidat lebar. Yoochun sibuk tebar pesona, senyum maut dan kerlingan mematikan pada tiga miko (pendeta wanita) di belakang shinsoku. Ia jengah sekali melihat kelakuan Yunho dan Seunghyun yang tetap berperang dingin, otomatis Yoochun yang berada di tengahpun merasa stress di jadikan obat nyamuk.

"Kau sudah kehabisan stok hingga gatal ingin memerawani miko?"damprat Seunghyun jengkel.

"Aku tidak dengar. Hey, cantik!"

"Aissh, matamu itu, hyung. Jangan membuat kita malu."desis Yunho sebal.

"Lihatlah. Mereka menyukaiku."

"Mereka menertawai jidat lebarmu."

Hoh…

Yunho vs Seunghyun saling mengulas smirk iblis, tukar kode, mengangguk lalu sama-sama mengepalkan tinju. Bukkk! Hantaman keras dari kanan dan kiri mengenai kedua telapak kaki Yoochun yang sejak 10 menit lalu keram, karena kesemutan. Hasilkan lolong kesakitan empunya yang seketika terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan nyeri.

"Arrgghhh! Kalian ingin kubunuh? Sialan. Damn it...ka-ki-ku...!"makinya kesal. Padahal kurang dari tiga menit lalu mereka tampak seperti dua jenderal perang yang gagal negoisasi.

Urrggh~

Yoochun layangkan tatapan penuh dendam pada dua orang yang kini memasang wajah tak berdosa itu, sementara ia harus terbungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf karena telah menjadi biang keributan. Seluruh pasang mata di jinja terarah ke tiga pria dewasa ini, termasuk Kangta yang melancarkan deathglare. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertingkah kekanakan di acara sepenting ini.

"Kita selesaikan diluar sekarang, hyung." pinta Yunho disambut anggukan mantap Seunghyun, ajakan itu otomatis langsung hasilkan delikan horor Yoochun. Siapa yang jamin keduanya tak saling bunuh

.

.

.

 **Lentera batu**

 **12.00 AM**

Seunghyun menyandarkan punggungnya di Ishidourou, lentera raksasa setinggi 6,8 meter yang menjadi ikon Toshogu jinja. Dengan gaya dingin serta angkuh menunggu kalimat penjelasan terlontar dari sang pemilik bibir hati yang berdiri di tengah Ooishi Torii (gerbang kuil). Di antara bunga botan dan Sakura yang mendominasi warna merah dan orange di taman Kokuen.

"Aku telah mengurus mikoyoshi untuk Jaejoong, Hyung. Dia akan menjadi bagian keluarga Jung." ujar Yunho sembari menatap Seunghyun yang memejamkan matanya, menahan erangan marah.

"..."

"Kuharap hyung bisa menerimanya sebagai dongsaeng."

"..."

"Kumohon. Lepaskan Kim Jaejoong."

Seunghyun terkekeh menyeramkan di sertai sorot mata menusuk, dengan jemari terkepal sempurna.

"Melepaskan? Kau lupa, Yunho ya. Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu lima tahun lalu. Ingat? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, hm? Dia hanya pelacur kecil yang kau pungut dari jalanan. Kupastikan kau akan menyesali permintaanmu kali ini, enam bulan. Itu waktumu! Jika ia sampai melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, aku bersumpah tak akan melepaskannya. Camkan kata-kataku!" putus Seunghyun sarat ancaman. Yunho mengangguk sanggupi persyaratan sang hyung, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena Seunghyun berjanji tak akan mengusik Kim Jaejoong.

Enam bulan, heung?

Kau tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dalam tujuh hari mendatang, tuan Jung.

"Seekor gagak tidak akan berubah jadi merak, walau kau letakkan di dalam sangkar emas. Aku harus membuka matamu tentang siapa Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya! Hitam tetaplah hitam, kau pasti segera menyadari kesalahan yang kaulakukan dan saat itu tiba aku sendiri yang akan melemparnya ke jalanan. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur, Yunho ya!"

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Deg…

Kwon Boa terhenyak lemas menguping pembicaraan kedua dongsaengnya, aliran darahnya seolah berhenti mengalir. Astaga. Kenapa nama familiar itu kembali muncul di saat ia mengira semua baik-baik saja. Seunghyun langsung menghampiri noonanya, lalu merengkuh coba tenangkan yeoja itu.

"Tidak ada yang harus di cemaskan. Kami cuma selisih pendapat, noona. Jja kita masuk, tamu-tamu sedang menunggumu. Kau mau bergabung, Yun?" tukasnya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Yunho. Mereka tak tahu, sang noona telah mendengar semua percakapan mereka sejak awal.

.

.

.

 **Ooishi Torii**

 **12.30 AM**

"Ternyata kalian tak sehebat yang kudengar. Kim Jaejoong, jadi kau satu-satunya titik lemah persahabatan line82? Menarik."

Tap

Tap…Tap

Swing

Kelopak Sakura yang berguguran mengantarkan kepergian namja muda yang turut menguping perdebatan Jung Yunho dan Choi Seunghyun, sejak 15 menit lalu. Jin Yihan, jangan lupa ia adalah salah satu keluarga inti dari 11 cabang tahta bunga Krisan yang hadir di upacara Shinzen Kekonshiki.

Hufth…

Abaikan fakta tentang status adopsi Yihan, karena segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Showa selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Menarik.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 3 Mei 2017**

 **Venice, Italia**

 **21.30 PM**

Venice adalah kota paling indah di dunia yang terletak di Italia Utara dengan luas wilayah 412 km persegi dan populasi mencapai 300 juta jiwa. Ada banyak lokasi wisata yang tepat bagi pasangan honeymoon seperti grand canal, gereja St. Mark's Basilica, Piazza San Marco, Correr museum, pulau Murano, Ca Mocenigo, St. Mark's square dan Rialto market. Romantis

Cavalletti 3/74, 30121 Cannaregio

Hotel Dolomiti jadi pilihan noona Kwon menghabiskan satu minggu bulan madunya bersama Jung Kangta. Ia sengaja memesan superior Quadruple lengkap dengan fasilitas restoran pribadi, lounge TV, bar dan jacuzzi. Hotel ini terbilang dekat dengan Piazzale, St. Mark's dan jembatan Rialto yang cuma berjarak 150 meter.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Boa melenggangkan sepasang kaki telanjangnya dan mengulurkan negroni, minuman khas Italia yang terbuat dari campuran vermouth, gin dan campari. Coctail yang manis untuk menikmati pemandangan sunset dan grand canal view dari balkon suiteroom mereka.

"Kenapa aku merasa pikiranmu tak disini, oppa? Apa yang kau risaukan?" tegur Boa sendu.

Jung Kangta tesenyum sembari menarik bahu yeoja yang resmi dinikahinya dua hari lalu ini dengan lembut, lama. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Coba selami apa yang ada di kepala masing-masing, seolah akan ada jawaban yang terbersit selain praduga di otak Boa.

"Kau sudah lama bersamaku. Kenapa tidak bisa memahamiku, Boa ya?"

"Ini tentang Yunho dan Seunghyun-ie?"

"Hmm."

"Itu ada hubungannya dengan namja bernama Kim Jaejoong, oppa?"

"Kau mengetahuinya, hn?"

"Sebatas perselisihan mereka memperebutkan seorang namja yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, kenapa? Hanya karena namanya sama dengan mendiang Jaejoongie? Oppa, tidakkah kau khawatir dia memberi pengaruh buruk pada Yunho dan keluarga Jung. Terlebih latar belakang sosialnya. Kurasa dia cuma memanfaatkan kebaikan uri magnae..."kata Boa dengan wajah cemas. Kangta mengangkat dagu istrinya dan memberi usapan lembut di bibir merah itu. Hentikan kalimat protes 'Jung Boa'.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya belum mengenal Kim Jaejoong dengan baik, Boa ya. Kau benar. Nama yang sama tapi memiliki gender, karakter dan kepribadian yang berbeda. Percayalah pada Yunh. Kurasa kitalah yang harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kim Jaejoong, kehadirannya telah mengembalikan uri magnae menjadi Jung Yunho yang kita kenal lima tahun silam. Hangat, penyayang dan penuh perhatian."

.

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Sesempurna apapun manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan

Tetapi seburuk-buruknya seseorang juga pasti pernah berbuat kebaikan

Bagaimana menurutmu?

~Jung Kangta~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 coming, finally...

Ada yang merasa TAT kelebihan cast, jangan khawatir semua tokoh memiliki porsi masing-masing kedepannya! Hehehe...kasih saran ne buat nama gank-nya JJ ntar #otakku buntu#

Oh,ya...mian buat reader yang merasa deskripsi Nara terlalu over n gomawo buat masukannya ne?

Okay, kalau buat branded Nara koreksi...tapi untuk detail tempat, maaf itu tidak bisa di gugat

Nara punya pertimbangan sendiri

Sejak memutuskan pensiun jadi reader n menulis TAT, Nara mencoba membuat sesuatu yang beda dengan meng-kolaborasikan RPU dengan my lovely Yoonjae

Mengingat banyaknya reader-ssi yang berstatus pelajar

Semoga bisa di ambil sisi positifnya ne, oh...rate M sebenarnya untuk bahasa yang kelewat vulgar

Adegan NC emang ada, tapi untuk mendukung linestory-nya aja

DEAL

.

.

.

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **.**

 **Nabratz**

 **(Ahaha...masa sih? Enggak ah)**

 **Azzahra88**

 **(Akur koq...kalau enggak getok authornya! Hee)**

 **Hana-Kara**

 **(Pengalaman pribadi, Hana-ya...oh mengenai chapter Nara udah balas via PM)**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Hehehe...tapi Ahra-nya kan sadar Yunpa anggap dia sebagai dongsaeng?)**

 **Sayuri Jung**

 **(Istrinya 3, hehehe...tapi tinggal Go Hyemi deh)**

 **Kaha**

 **( Gomawo masukannya, semoga bisa lebih baik ke depannya ne)**

 **Youleebhita**

 **(Semoga bermanfaat, rrr...kalau chingu mabuk di Jepang, silahkan beli travelmin! Itu beneran ada loo...hehehe)**

 **Misterius**

 **(Gak koq...Ahra bakal baiiiiiik banget ke JJ, tapi endingnya!#tabok Nara#)**

 **Momochan**

 **(Sama-sama...iya, masih banyak malah ketambahan gank-nya JJ #hajar Nara ramai-ramai#)**

 **Bestin84**

 **(Lho...maunya appa kan gitu, gak tau 7 hari lagi...habislah Yunjae# ketawa nista#hehehe)**

 **and**

 **(Gomawo follow-nya, selamat datang di TAT)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT WEEK**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 Stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari otak Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 90 derajat karena positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati!

Membaca fict ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus Chapter 2**

.

.

.

 **Little Notes**

 **Tolong perhatikan tanggal, chingu**

 **Bonus chapter ke 2 ini bersetting sepuluh bulan setelah Kim Jaejoong menetap di Jepang**

 **Sesuai dengan title Time After Time, jadi jangan kaget jika alurnya ikut maju mundur cantik n bikin chingu kena 8 penyakit akut yang tertera di warning**

 **#Ketawa setan#**

.

.

.

.

.

0O0O0O0

 **Sabtu, 19 Februari 2018**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuo-ku 2-25-3 Nakano**

 **10.00 AM**

Tohoshinki High School/Horikhosi Gakuen menggelar upacara wisuda hari ini. Sabtu, 19 Februari 2018 bagi 439 anak didik angkatan 2015-2016. Hampir seluruhnya lulus dengan nilai sempurna dengan IPK 4,00 dan masuk di 10 universitas terbaik Jepang seperti Todai, Keio, Kyoto, Tohoku, Hokkaido, Waseda, etc. Usai menjalani serangkaian ujian essay, wawancara, EJU (Examination for Japanese University Admission for International Students), JLPT dari The National Center Test For University Admissions di Jepang.

Tap…

Tap…Tap…

"Irasshaimase, Yunho sama."

Yunho tersenyum lebar sembari bungkukkan badan (Ojigi) kepada President HK, mr. Tomita Sukeshiro dan 22 anggota komite serta para sensei sebelum ikut bergabung di kursi kehormatan. Lagu Tabidachi No Hi Ni yang diciptakan Hiromi Sakamoto tahun 1991 yang populer sebagai lagu wajib upacara wisuda SMU berkumandang, resmi membuka acara closing ceremony THS.

"Konkai no soubetsukai wo sasete itadakimasu, Hikaru Tenno to moushimasu, saigou made yoroshiku onegai itashimasu!"ucap nona Hikaru, salah satu sensei cantik yang mengajar kelas sains berperan sebagai MC dan membuka acara.

Bla...

Bla…Bla…

Yunho memutar pandangan mata ke barisan siswa kelas TRAIT yang kenakan seragam kebesaran HG, berupa gakuran hitam dengan kancing emas. Kim Jaejoong-nya ada di barisan pertama, nomor tiga dari kiri di antara Kim Junsu dan Kwon Jiyoung. Cantik, menawan dan terlihat paling bersinar di antara tujuh member The Ripper yang menjadi ikon terkenal dari Horikoshi Gakuen. They are new idol

.

.

.

Do you know?

Nama The Ripper dengan slogan 'don't get us angry' ini terdengar kelewat seram bagi gank yang beranggotakan Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jin Yihan, Kim Junsu dan Shiirota Yuu. Terbentuk tanggal 30 Mei 2017 saat kelima namja terpilih ini mengikuti kompetisi dance and musical tingkat SMU Tokyo dan berhasil mengungguli 40 rival berat THS.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Shin Soohyun**

0o0o0o0

.

.

Sang silent angel ini memilih berperan sebagai komposer, menciptakan aransmen lagu Neverland yang sukses antarkan tim HG meraih gelar juara 1 dan favorit. Sekaligus mendobrak dinding baja THS dengan 99 aturan tak lazimnya yang berlaku sejak tahun 1998, dimasa kejayaan line82. Keren.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Kwon Jiyoung**

0o0o0o0

.

.

Namja kelahiran Hokkaido tanggal 18 Agustus 2000 yang memiliki tinggi 177 cm, berat 58 kg, golongan darah A ini populer dengan nama panggung G-Dragon sesuai dengan shionya. Naga. Terjun sebagai solois di C-Jes entertainment sejak berusia 12 tahun sebagai: vokalis, rapper dan komposer ulung. Debut pertamanya pada tahun 2012 sukses mengantar GD memenangkan 'penulis lagu award'di MKMF (Mnet Km Music Festival). Karier yang cemerlang

So...

Terganjal status artisnya, member termuda ketiga di The Ripper ini harus puas berperan sebagai manager. Kendati ialah yang bersikukuh memberi nama gank plus slogan mengerikan itu, setelah adu mulut dengan Kim Junsu tentunya. Sesuai dengan karakter GD yang over confidence, perfecsionis, agresif, idealis dan infleksibel. Persahabatan yang unik.

.

.

.

"Woaah. Baby Jae cantik sekali dengan rambut golden brown-nya. Rrr, menggemaskan sekali!"

Yunho melotot horor temukan sang pemilik jidat lebar yang kilaunya mengalahkan aura Kim Jaejoong di kursi kehormatan, tepat di sebelah kirinya. Mata sipit itu sibuk lambaikan tangan sambil menebar senyum genit ke arah stage dan dibalas cebilan kesal Kim Jaejoong.

"Yyak. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hyung!"

"He he he. Santailah, Yun. Reaksimu itu berlebihan sekali, tahu?"

"Dan berhenti memandangi Jaejoongku seperti ahjussi mesum."

"Cih. Kau lupa aegyaku juga ada di antara The Ripper? Look that. Bukankah dia sangat keren, mirip denganku 18 tahun lalu? Hah, aku tak menyangka memiliki putra di usiaku yang ke 37 ini!"

Heh?

Yunho tertegun selama 10 detik. Tawanya hampir meledak menyaksikan wajah memelas Park Yoochun. Yeah. Sosok yang di maksud hyungnya kini memang ada di belakang Kim Jaejoong. Mirip? Lupakan karena wajah, sifat, pribadi anak itu menurun pada mendiang ummanya. Kecuali onderdilnya, tentu saja. Dan akhirnya sang pria flamboyan ini bertekad pensiun dari gelar playboy dan serius berusaha jadi appa yang baik.

"Ah, aegya? Jika yang kau maksud bocah tengik yang tak mau mengakuimu sebagai appa itu? Hyung, ternyata hukum karma memang ada ya? Dimana-mana banyak kasus ayah tak mau mengakui anak, tapi ini berbanding terbalik 180 derajat. Perjuanganmu masih panjang. Hwaiting, ne!" tukas Yunho geli sembari menepuk bahu Yoochun yang meringis kecut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak terlambat kan. Baby Jae bisa mematahkan tiga jariku jika tahu, fiuuhh!"

Tiga siku segi empat langsung tercetak di jidat Yunho sadari suara khas, berat, familiar berdengung di telinga kanannya. Choi Seunghyun mengangkat wajahnya memberi kesan stoic, dingin dan angkuh saat mengangkat tangan kirinya pada sang namja cantik di ujung stage.

"Hhh. Untuk apa hyung datang kesini."

"Ck. Tentu saja menghadiri upacara perpisahan dongsaengku, pabo!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut dongsaeng. Cih. Baby Jae? Panggilan macam apa itu? Menjijikkan."

"Kau lebih norak dariku, Yunho ya. Bayangkan. Jaejoongku? Haish. menggelikan."

"Terserah. Pokoknya jangan dekati Jaejoongku lebih dari dua meter. Awas saja!" gerutu Yunho jengkel dengan wajah tertekuk, jangan heran karena seorang Jung Yunho akan selalu waspada dan over protective jika menyangkut Kim Jaejoong. Terlebih jika ada Choi Seunghyun berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Catat

Sikap Yunho bukan tanpa alasan, sejak hari mengerikan 10 bulan silam. Tepatnya tanggal 8 Mei 2017 yang menjadi awal segala mimpi buruknya saat menyaksikan namja cantiknya jatuh terpuruk di titik terendah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dan ia termasuk salah satu penyebabnya, di hari itu pula Jung Yunho resmi tanggalkan status normalnya sebagai pria normal line82.

.

.

.

"Ehemm! Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti berdebat, Tuan Jung. Tuan Choi. Tuan Park."

Krik...krik...krik...

Spontan tiga ahjussi tampan ini menoleh ke pemilik suara lembut itu yang mengeluarkan sindiran halus, jengah mendengar keributan dari ketiga petinggi JCA. Di belakang mereka, tepatnya kursi 0989-0990 tampak pasangan fenomenal Jung Kangta dan Jung Boa tengah memasang aura jengah. Tingkah autis tiga namdongsaeng mereka sukses memancing para tamu berbisik-bisik karena terganggu.

"Hehehe. Hyung? Noona? kapan kalian datang?" seru Yoochun garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dua puluh menit. Itu cukup untuk melihat tingkah kekanakan kalian. Memalukan!"

"Yyah. Lagipula untuk apa kalian kemari."giliran Yunho protes.

"Jangan lupa Jung Corp adalah donatur utama Horikoshi Gakuen, presdir Jung." desis Kangta penuh penekanan di tiap suku kata. Seunghyun buru-buru memalingkan muka sebelum bertatapan mata dengan hyung tertuanya yang berubah semakin mengerikan sejak hari keramat yang merubah line82 khususnya Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa. Shut up your mouth! Jaejoongku akan segera tampil. Gyaah, manisnya!"

Ommo

Kangta, Yunho, Seunghyun dan Yoochun kontan memutar mata malas oleh tingkah menggelikan Jung Boa yang kini bertransformasi menjadi member J-Holic, nama fansclub Kim Jaejoong di Horikoshi Gakuen. Empat member line82 ini bahkan sampai menutup wajah malu gara-gara Boa yang histeris layaknya fangirls saksikan performance The Ripper yang mengawali closing ceremony.

"Aigoo, kau sangat memalukan noona. Lihat siapa yang kekanakan sekarang?" protes Yunho.

"Diamlah!"

"Eiii, kau benar-benar tak sadar usia noona!" pekik Yoochun dihadiai pukulan purse mahal di jidat.

"Rasakan!"

"Abaikan Choi Seunghyun, kau tak melihat apapun."gumam pengacara Choi fokus ke stage.

"Changi, tolong hentikan. Aku tak mau aegya terlahir prematur jika terus melonjak-lonjak seperti itu. Duduklah." bujuk Kangta sambil meraih pinggang istrinya yang memasang wajah cemberut, mengabaikan tatapan tiga dongsaengnya yang mengarah bergantian antara Kangta dan perut Boa.

.

.

.

"Noona. Kau hamil?"

Koor ketiganya.

Dan…

"Stttt!"

Line82 dan Jung Boa duduk manis di kursi kehormatan, usai keributan mereka di interupsi audience. Sejenak Yunho tersenyum haru melihat hyungdeul dan noonanya begitu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dengan tulus, tidak peduli seberapa buruk peristiwa yang terjadi di awal-awal namja cantik itu masuk di keluarga Jung. Mungkin benar.

Tuhan melahirkan persaudaraan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda

Yeah…

Jung Yunho rupanya harus puas jika Kim Jaejoong tidak hanya menjadi 'miliknya', tetapi menjadi Jaejoong semua orang. Hari-hari berat telah berlalu, biarlah namja cantiknya menemukan cinta, sahabat, keluarga dan dunia yang jadi impiannya. Manis sekali

"Lihatlah, Boo. Joongie kecil kita telah tumbuh dewasa, cantik dan mempesona. Kau benar, changiya. Aku akan langsung menyukainya begitu bertemu dengannya. Ah—aniya, aku sangat mencintainya. Sifatnya yang gigih, keras kepala, pantang menyerah. Aku janji akan selalu menjaganya sepanjang sisa hidupku, Boo. Aku bersumpah tak akan melepaskannya...'lagi'."

Tes…

Tes…

Butiran bening dan hangat turun tanpa sadar di pipi sang pewaris Jung. Ia langsung tergagap ketika Kangta menepuk bahunya seolah berikan support. Sementara Seunghyun mengulurkan box tissue yang separuh isinya habis dipakai Park Yoochun yang menangis haru memandangi putra semata wayangnya di stage, dengan gesture menanyakan 'are you okay?'. Seorang pria tak akan kehilangan harga diri jika mengeluarkan airmata, bukan.

"Gomawo, hyung."

.

.

.

.

SOMEDAY

.

.

By The Ripper (U KISS)

.

.

.

.

Adakalanya memberi, adakalanya kehilangan

Itulah persoalannya

Cobalah untuk tak melakukan kesalahan di esok hari

Meskipun hanya kesalahan kecil

 **(Shim Changmin)**

.

.

Terkadang di bawah, terkadang di atas

Terkadang menjadi nomor satu

Tidak ada yang selalu mencapai posisi pertama

Jalannya akan jatuh pula

 **(Jin Yihan)**

.

.

Jika kau tak memilikinya, cobalah hidup tanpanya

Karena sebelum kau memilikinya, itu hanya ketamakan tak di kenal

 **(Shiirota Yuu)**

.

.

Sesungguhnya bila kau lelah saat ini

Itu adalah pertanda dari hasil kerja kerasmu

Everybody knows you tried

And everybody knows it's alright

 **(Kim Jaejoong)**

.

.

You get some right

You get some wrong

Mungkin terasa berat tetapi akan ada hari untuk tersenyum

When you fall down

When you get up

Meskipun terasa berat tetapi hari itu akan datang

 **(Shin Soohyun)**

.

.

Apabila ini perpisahan biarkan dia pergi

Dia mungkin tunjukkan airmata

Dia bukan satu-satunya

Mereka yang akan pergi biarlah pergi

Bila mereka tinggalpun, suatu saat mereka akan pergi

 **(Kim Junsu)**

.

.

Sesungguhnya jika kau bekerja keras dari sekarang

Itu hanya pertanda dari kasih sayangmu

Everybody knows you tried

Everybody knows it's alright

 **(Kwon Jiyoung)**

.

.

Back to chorus

The past is the past is the past

Hentikan semua kenangan terdahulu

It's the past

Hari-hari panjang yang menyakitkan

The past is the past is the past

Hari ini untuk menentukan siapa kau

Everybody wins sometimes

And everybody knows you lose some

 **(Kim Jaejoong)**

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Taraaa

Bonus chapter bagian dua selesai, makin bingung dan ambigu?

Don't worry

Nara akan jawab misteri ini di chapter 10-11 sekaligus minta izin mo nistain umma ne, ahaha

#dilempar granat dari Korut#

Kenapa lagu Somedaynya U Kiss?

Nara punya 1 mv-nya pas live show, and gotcha... langsung kebayang kalau itu gank The Ripper! Pas pula 7 biji membernya, lagipula isi lagu ini liriknya jleb banget n cocok membangun mood seseorang. Kebayang deh kalau umma nyanyiin partnya Kevin

Pasti nendang

.

Special To:

My Jeje eonni

Gomawo atas nama gank JJ-nya ne

THE RIPPER

(Don't get us angry)

That's cool

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Minggu, 8 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuo-ku 21-1 Muromachi**

 **12.30 AM**

Mandarin Oriental Hotel, salah satu hotel berbintang lima yang dimiliki oleh Choi Group terletak di distrik sibuk Nihonbashi 103-8328 Tokyo. Ke 38 lantainya total memiliki 157 suiteroom mewah dan 21 presidential suite dengan segala fasilitas khusus seperti butler, gym, perpustakaan, ruang kerja, bar serta restoran pribadi. Silahkan rogoh saku dalam-dalam karena untuk menikmati kemewahan 1 dari 10 hotel terbaik di dunia ini, chingu harus keluarkan dana hingga 350 juta/malam.

PS 707 13 floor

Trak…

Seunghyun meraih gelas winenya kasar, sembari menyesap Screaming Eagle Cabernet (1992) nyaris yang kelima kalinya selama 2 jam terakhir. Kesabarannya sungguh teruji, menanti sosok cantik yang terkapar di ranjang siuman dari efek chloroform yang dibiuskan oleh Hwang Chansung sekitar dua jam sebelumnya di area parkir ageHa nightclub 2-2-10 Shinkiba

Gulp...Gulp...Gulp...

Kim Jaejoong mati-matian menjaga agar helaan nafasnya tetap mendesah teratur seperti orang tidur. Kendati tangan, kaki dan persendiannya kian kebas oleh ikatan yang membelit sekujur tubuhnya. Shit. Ia merutuki perjanjian bodohnya dengan cucu pangeran Akishino hingga harus terjebak dalam situasi tak menguntungkan bersama Choi Seunghyun sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berpura-pura tidur, Kim Jaejoong? Telanjangi dia."

Sial!

Sial!

Sial…

'Jin Yihan, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika gay keparat ini sampai memperkosaku!'

.

.

.

Srrtt…

Tiga namja yang sejak tadi mengawasi sang namja cantik mulai bergerak, melolosi dan mengganti ikatan itu dengan borgol yang dikaitkan di kepala ranjang. Damn it—1, 2, 3 namja. Salah satunya Jaejoong kenali sebagai aktor JAV yang kerap membintangi gay video porno. Camcorder HDR-XR520 sengaja di letakkan di tiga tempat dan salah satunya di pegang satu namja bertatoo naga.

3

2

1

'Okay, Kim...satu kali kesempatan meloloskan diri, sekarang atau tamatlah riwayatmu!'

.

.

.

 **PENASARAN DARIMANA HAL MENGERIKAN INI BERMULA?**

 **Check this**

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Senin, 2 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Tohoshinki High School**

 **Chuo-ku 2-52-3 Nakano**

 **12.30 PM**

Horikoshi Gakuen memulai jam pelajarannya sama seperti mayoritas SMU di Jepang, yaitu pukul 08.45 AM-03.15 PM. Terdapat 31 jam belajar selama lima hari (Senin-Jum'at), masing-masing 6 jam kecuali hari Rabu (7 jam). Mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang, Inggris, geografi, sejarah, Pendidikan kewarganegaraan, matematic, OR, Seni, PKN (memasak) dan integrated course. Ujian sekolah di selenggarakan 5 kali setahun pada bulan Mei, Juli, Oktober, December dan Februari.

Silahkan bandingkan, chingu

Oh, ya~

Agenda rutin THS setiap bulan April selalu adakan pemilihan PTA (Parent Teacher Association), middle semester, orientasi karier kelas 1-3 dan Sports Day berupa ball game tournament yang kini di gelar di square-yard. Lima jenis olahraga yang dipertandingkan hari ini adalah basket, baseball, softball, sepakbola dan tennis.

Srakh!

Drap...drap...drap...

Namja imut, polos dan menggemaskan bernomor punggung 10 ini berlari menembus barikade lawan yang notabene asli tim football U-17 Jepang.

Jangan tertipu penampilan luar Kim Junsu, nyatanya ia dengan gesit dan cekatan mengoper bola ke arah Furukawa Yuuki. Sang striker handal berusia 16 tahun dari JEF United Ichihara ini langsung kembalikan dengan umpan tengah yang sangat akurat untuk Kim Junsu, sang seniman lapangan.

Duasshh~

Bola melambung tinggi.

1

2

3

Blussh~

GOOLLLLLL...

Hatrick kedua yang sukses di ciptakan duet maut JunKi di babak pertama, padahal permainan baru berlangsung sekitar 66 menit. God job. Score 6 : 0 untuk kelas 2 B versus 3 F, dua tim yang sama-sama di tempati para striker, keeper, back dan gelandang dari beberapa football club terbaik Jepang seperti FC Tokyo, JEF United, Albirex Niigata, Kashiwa Reysol, Shimizu S-Pulse, etc. Daebak

"Yatta. Hohoho, ayo kita main lagi!"

Hosh...

Sebelas namja dari tim lawan merutuk kesal, seolah dejavu kejadian seperti ini terus terulang jika satu-satunya siswa kelas TRAIT yang gemar keluyuran ini bergabung di sports day. Kim Junsu, namja super ramah penggila sepakbola dari kelas 3-D memang sangat populer di THS.

"Sugoi, Junchan. Dengan kemampuan sehebat itu harusnya anda bergabung di tim nasional!"

"Hehehe."

Kim Junsu menampilkan senyum lima jari.

"Yyah, jika kau ingin seluruh stadion luluh lantak oleh misil Korut!"

Krik…

Krik…

Tawanya hilang dalam 5 detik oleh seruan jahil chairmatenya dari lantai atas.

"Isssh, tiang listrik. Kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Ckk, ckk, ckk. Aku heran kau masih saja asyik berlarian dan peras keringat di sini. Tidak ingat kehilangan sesuatu, duckbutt?"

.

.

.

Shim Changmin

Sang pewaris Buyoung Group ini berdiri angkuh di balkon lantai dua usai menikmati sajian makan siang di Jimushitsu/kantin khusus 3-D sembari tersenyum miring. Lirik arlojinya dan mulai menghitung mundur, 3-2-1 hingga suara lumba-lumba Junsu melengking saat sadar apa yang ia lewatkan selama tiga jam terakhir.

"Yyah, Joongie. I'm coming!"

.

.

.

Brak…Bruk…

Klotakh!

Titisan bebek ini berlarian usai melempar segala atributnya seenak jidat ke muka bengong Yuuki. Jangan heran! Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalihkan seorang Kim Junsu dari kegilaannya akan football hanya sosok cantik 'saudara semarga'nya aka Jung Jaejoong. Junsu nyaris selalu menempeli dongsaeng Jung Yunho itu selama tiga hari pertama di HK. Kecuali ke toilet pastinya, walau mendapat pelototan sengit dan sikap dingin dari Jaejoong.

Ah…

Sejak awal ia langsung jatuh hati pada sosok cool Jung Jaejoong, ketika tampil di 6 stasiun TV Jepang bersama Jung Yunho. Ia mulai berburu data namja cantik itu mulai dari biografi, kebiasaan, ukuran baju sampai celana dalam, hingga bagian detailnya termasuk profesinya sebagai sexy dancer tak luput dari pengamatan. Hobby aneh Kim Junsu menular dari sang umma yang sangat mengidolakan line82.

Like mother like son

.

.

.

.

Tap…

Tap…

"Hufth."

Changmin mengayunkan Nike SB Flom Dunk Highnya menapaki anak tangga sepanjang jalur menuju roof terrace dengan gaya cool. Ini tempat favoritnya bersantai sambil memainkan games, tanpa gangguan bebek berjalan aka duckbutt. Sementara Junsu merecoki Jung Junior itu ia bisa gunakan waktu istirahat dengan PSP kesayangannya.

"Kau memang jenius, Max."tukas Changmin sembari mengulas senyuman licik.

Shit.

Ia mengerang menyaksikan adegan yaoi yang tersaji indah di depan mata. Di gazebo music class tampak dua namja asyik berpelukan, intim, seolah dalam posisi berciuman. Jin Yihan dan Jung Jaejoong. Okay, ada sesuatu yang salah. Segila-gilanya siswa HK karena aturan nomor 17, ia sangat yakin Yihanmasih straigt mengingat koleksi video BF di slot micro SD 'VERTU'nya mencapai angka 219 mp4.

"Semoga duckbutt tidak melihat kau menyentuh Jaejoongnya, brother."

Klik!

Klik!

Tiga kali kilatan blitz mengabadikan moment HanJoong, terbitkan smirk setan sang pewaris Buyoung Group. Sepasang mata setajam elang Max Changmin langsung tertuju ke salah satu siswa kelas reguler bername tag Fukada plus tiga kamera CCTV yang merekam semua aktivitas di roof terrace.

"Hati-hatilah, brother. Aku tidak mengira kau serius menjalankan misi gilamu itu! Good luck."

.

.

.

" **Aku percaya pada Yunho hyung."**

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Selasa, 3 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **JUNG CORP ASIA**

 **Marunaochi 16-3 Chiyoda**

 **04.00 PM**

Terletak di antara Ginza dan Yurokacho, kawasan Marunaochi merupakan sebuah distrik-komersil di teluk Edo yang mulai diperluas pada tahun 1592. Ada beberapa gedung pencakar langit dengan konsep arsitektural energic, seperti Tokyo International Forum dan Shin Marunaochi Building/MBS. Sekitar 150 pertokoan, 40 restoran dan perkantoran berdiri kokoh di bawah naungan Jung Corp Asia yang mengembangkan wilayah ini sejak tahun 1992 melalui kendali Mitsubishi Estate.

Klik!

Klik!

Beautiful

Kim Jaejoong asyik meneliti beberapa koleksi foto cantik yang sempat diambilnya sepanjang perjalanan mulai Tokyo Imperial Palace, JR Yamanote Line dan Nakadori Avenue.

Catat

Cita-cita terbesar Kim Jaejoong adalah menjadi arsitek profesional. Kendati ia memiliki bakat luar biasa di bidang design grafis dan sering menggunakan kemampuan cemerlangnya sebagai illustrator, designer flash, programmer dan art photoshop selama dua tahun bekerja di Epson Mobile. Fantastic.

"Menikmati hari-harimu di Jepang, cantik? Sepertinya Yunho memeliharamu dengan baik."

Deg…

Oh, Shit. Bulu kuduk Kim Jaejoong langsung meremang ngeri mendengar suara berat, sangar dan dingin di belakang punggungnya. Takut? No way. Tapi tiga kali moment buruk dengan pengacara hebat Korea ini masih berbekas jelas di otak kecilnya, akibat penolakan ajakan one night stand dua minggu lalu di Mirotic Club.

"Konnichiwa, tuan Choi."

"..."

"Gomen nasai, Yunho Hyung tidak ada di tempat."

"..."

"Saya diminta mengantar berkas kesepakatan yang tertinggal di mansion Jung."

Fuck!

Sumpah…

Ini bukan gayanya

Kim Jaejoong lebih memilih berkonfrontasi langsung jika berhadapan dengan mata-mata lapar, tajam dan penuh nafsu yang seolah sedang menelanjanginya. Yeah, 1-2-3 jurus Aikido lebih ampuh untuk menendang otak kotor para ahjussi hidung belang. Matilah ia karena saat ini Yunho sedang memimpin rapat anggota Biro Konsultan Kitayama Company di ruang meeting hingga pukul lima sore.

"Rubah kecil yang licik!"

.

.

.

'Tahan emosimu, Kim. Orang menyebalkan ini sangat berharga bagi Yunho hyung.'

.

.

.

Srrtt!

Brukh...

Sepasang mata doe berhazel kelam ini terbelalak memperoleh serangan tak terduga, tanpa aba-aba Choi Seunghyun mendorong dan langsung menghimpitnya ke dinding. Huh. Aroma alkohol yang menguar langsung membuat perut Jaejoong mual saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Plus jilatan hangat, basah dan menjijikkan yang mulai menyapu leher jenjangnya. Damn it.

"Seorang pelacur rendahan harus tahu dimana posisinya."

"Lepasss-kan!"

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara namja jalang bersikap yang benar."

"Menjijikkan, aku bukan gay!"

"Urusee yo (berisik)! Saiteidayo. Buka mulutmu!"

"Mppphhh!"

Seunghyun mencengkram erat rahang Jaejoong hendak berbagi ciuman basah, usai sukses menciptakan dua hickey di kulit putih mulus itu. Cukup. Gila. Ini sungguh gila. Kim Jaejoong mengerang, mati-matian coba meloloskan dari kuncian sang master Brazilian Jiujitsu. Dia kuat sekali.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau terbiasa melayani tamu di Mirotic. Hm. Harus kuakui kau cukup lihai memilih mangsa. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi milikku, baby."

"..."

"Jangan pernah bermimpi menjadi bagian keluarga Jung. Entah apa yang kau lakukan hingga dongsaengku simpati, iba dan kasihan pada pelacur kecil sepertimu yang harusnya berada di jalanan. Tapi kupastikan itu tak akan lama. Begitu ia menyadari mempertahankanmu adalah kesalahan fatal, aku sendiri yang akan melumatmu hingga tak tersisa, cantik!"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbanting kasar.

Bruakkk!

.

.

.

"Lepaskan dongsaengku, hyung. Ingat janjimu."

Drap...

Drap...

Yunho menggeram marah saat menemukan posisi dua namja 17 dan 37 tahun ini terbilang, rrr. Harusnya ia sadar mempertemukan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong bukan ide brilian. Mata musang itu kian berkilat mendapati bekas kemerahan di bawah telinga kiri Kim Jaejoong.

"Ini-kali-terakhir-kau-merendahkan-Kim-Jaejoong, hyung!"desis Yunho murka.

Trak!

Seunghyun meraih sebotol Chateu Latife (1787), menuang, lalu menyesapnya dengan santai tanpa beban sedikitpun. Senyum sinis terulas dari bibirnya, menyaksikan kemarahan magnae line82 karena kelakuan bejatnya mencuri ciuman dari sang 'dongsaeng' yang kini sibuk menggosok hickey di lehernya dengan jijik.

"Aku janji tidak menyentuhnya. Well, kecuali jika Jung Jaejoong yang datang sendiri ke pelukanku! Eotteoke, Yun. Serigala tak akan bisa menolak kelinci buruannya. Siapa tahu besok namja kesayanganmu tak bisa kendalikan sisi liarnya, hahaha...kau tahu kemana harus mencari kehangatan, baby! Omong-omong, ciumanmu tadi luar biasa!" ucapnya santai di iringi senyum misterius saat Yunho menarik namja cantiknya keluar ruangan.

Oh

Mereka melupakan satu sosok cantik yang berdiri gemetaran di ambang pintu suiteroom lantaran shock oleh kejadian yang tersaji di depan matanya. Go Ahra.

Oh, Tuhan

Choi Seunghyun memang gila.

.

.

.

'Kau inginkan bukti, Yun? Baiklah! Akan kuperlihatkan siapa namja kecil ini sebenarnya, saeng.'

.

.

.

" **Bagus, artinya kau tak perlu takut dengan tantanganku...Jung—ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu Kim Jaejoong? Okay, kau percaya pada Jung Yunho. Masalahnya apa dia juga percaya padamu, hmm? Simple saja, jika iya tak mungkin saat ini ia sengaja menyewa salah satu siswa reguler untuk memata-mataimu di Horikoshi Gakuen! Baka mitai (kau bodoh)."**

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Rabu, 4 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Mansion Jung**

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

 **07.30 AM**

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...

Sekitar tujuh missed call plus dua pesan masuk dan terekam di layar Quad HD 5,6 inch Galaxy Notes milik Jaejoong. Berasal dari sembilan digit nomor Yunho dengan kode area +166 wilayah Asahikawa. Tepatnya pukul 04.30 dini hari tadi, sang pewaris Jung itu terbang ke Hokaido untuk perjalanan bisnis.

.

'Kau sudah bangun, Jae?

.

"Hn."

Namja cantik ini menggeser layar sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk hello kitty (?). Dingin? Tentu saja karena ia baru saja menggelar konser solo di kamar mandi selama setengah jam. Pesan kedua.

.

'Habiskan sarapanmu, aku sudah meminta Han Ahjumma mengantarnya ke kamar.'

.

Ya. Ya. Ya.

Satu set menu sarapan ala Korea tersaji di meja dalam keadaan hangat, plus segelas benda cair menjijikan bernama susu. Hampir setiap pagi ia protes tapi tak pernah di gubris Jung Yunho. Ia benci susu karena diberi varian rasa apapun tetap terasa amis, lengket dan bau di lidah.

Kling!

Pesan ke 3 …

.

'Jangan buang susumu ke kloset. Habiskan. Itu baik untuk pertumbuhanmu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, okay.'

.

"Hhh."

Jung Yunho memang hyung terfavorit tahun 2017 versi Kim Jaejoong. Bayangkan, ia paham benar namja cantiknya tak akan mau sarapan semeja dengan Ahra yang seminggu ini terus mencari gara-gara dengannya. Noona Go selalu melayangkan tatapan permusuhan dan berusaha memonopoli Yunho tiap ada kesempatan baik itu di rumah, kantor, kamar dengan sikap manjanya yang overdosis.

Srak…

Jaejoong menggeser panel wardrobe miliknya. Sepasang mata doe itu membulat temukan box King Of Heart terselip diantara coat, jersey dan tas miliknya yang teronggok di sudut belum tersentuh sejak delapan hari ia tinggal di mansion Jung. Seluruh wardrobe telah terisi jacket, t-shirt, blazer dan jeans berbagai merk seperti Gucci, Channel, Versace, Armani dan LV. Tas bututnya mirip benda purbakala yang siap di mutasi ke museum arkeologi.

Klik!

Kim Jaejoong mengaitkan kalung berliontin hati ini ke leher jenjangnya, sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Satu-satunya kenangan dari seseorang yang amat special di masa kecilnya. Alasan tersembunyi Kim Jaejoong menyetujui keinginan Jung Yunho untuk hijrah ke negeri Sakura.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, noona. Aku akan berjuang dan menemukanmu di Jepang."

.

.

.

'Jadilah namja terkuat di dunia, Jae. Berjuanglah! Raih semua impianmu, jangan pernah menyerah dalam kondisi seburuk apapun! Berjanjilah pada noona, kau harus pertahankan kebahagiaanmu apapun yang terjadi! Noona mencintaimu!'

.

.

.

"Aku tahu semua rahasiamu, Kim! Jadi kuminta tinggalkan Yunho oppa, namja jalang!"

Drap...

Drap...Drap...

Telinga Kim Jaejoong berdenging oleh lengkingan suara Ahra yang naik 8 oktaf, spontan membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri bagai di kerubungi kawanan lebah. Ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga, mengabaikan ocehan noona Go yang terus mengikutinya dengan mata memicing benci.

"Yyah, aku bicara padamu!"

"..."

"Jawab jika ada yang bertanya padamu, Kim!"

"..."

"Dasar bar-bar, jangan kira karena Yunho oppa memanjakanmu lantas kau bisa berbuat seenaknya di mansion Jung! Tunggu saja, aku yang akan mengusirmu dari—bla, bla, bla...!"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah kau, noona. I don't care."

Kalimat pedas Go Ahra sukses teredam lagu 'Catch Me' milik TVXQ begitu Jaejoong menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. Huh. Ia segera naik Bugatti Veyron Yunho dan mengisyaratkan Seungri untuk menjalankan mobilnya ke Nakano (THS). Ah, leganya

.

.

.

" **Menggelikan. Pertanyaanku sederhana, seberapa lama Jung Yunho bertahan sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggapmu kotoran menjijikkan yang harus di singkirkan. Mereka akan mencari cara untuk untuk menjatuhkanmu, Kim Jaejoong. Oh, ya...mungkin saat kau bersantai di sini—foto mesra kita sudah ada di tangan salah satu line82. Saiteidayo...(kamu tak ada apa-apanya)"**

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Kamis, 5 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Hokaido, Jepang**

 **10.00 AM**

Asahikawa terletak di prefektur Kamikawa (Hokaido island), memiliki luas wilayah 767,6 km/segi dan merupakan kota terbesar ke-3 di Jepang setelah Sapporo dan Sendai. Kota yang berdiri tanggal 1 Agustus 1922 ini memiliki jumlah penduduk 352.105 jiwa, dengan kepadatan 470,96 jiwa. Asahikawa terkenal sebagai kota wisata.

Srrtt…

Tinta pena milik CEO Jung menggores berkas peresmian hotel Four Seasons yang akan dibuka esok, 6 Mei 2017. Proyek kerjasama dengan Kitayama Company senilai USD $ 477,5 trilyun ini selesai dalam telah bulan dan tawarkan keindahan bungalow bak Kailua-Kona, Hawaii.

"Anata to kyoryoku shite shiawase, Yunho-sama."

.

.

Ting…

Ting…

Suara fung ling atau lonceng angin mengusik kesunyian lantai tiga, setelah meeting dengan tim DKV selesai 30 menit lalu. Ah, Yunho memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika mata musangnya menemukan beberapa lembar foto, kepingan CD dan Vinyl, tiga komik yaoi dan 27 daftar nama pelanggan Mirotic Club yang di berikan Choi Seunghyun kemarin.

"Kau sudah meminta Seungri memastikan data-data ini asli, Yun?"

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya yang kian berat, pusing dan pening. Dua butir aspirin yang diminumnya dua jam lalu sama sekali tak membantu, karena yang membuatnya terserang migrain akut adalah sosok cantik yang yang berpose intim dengan classmatenya di THS.

"Semarah apapun Seunghyun hyung, ia masih waras untuk tak memanipulasi situasi."

"Hn."

"Oh, jadi dia juga pernah menjadi DJ di Mirotic club bersama Kim Heechul? Aku mengenalnya. Ia gigolo high class sebelum menghilang dari dunia malam. Mereka cukup akrab sepertinya."

"Hhh."

"Fantastic...10-30 juta USD, mereka membayar sangat tinggi untuk mendapatkan dongsaengmu!"

"Hm."

"Kim-J? Wah! Ia sangat cerdas memakai nama samaran di komik-komik yang diterbitkan Shogakukan. Tertarik mempraktekkan dengan komikusnya langsung, Yunho ya?" celoteh Park Yoochun yang langsung dibalas pelototan tajam sang pewaris Jung yang menggeram frustasi.

"Calm down, Man. Aku bercanda. Tapi bagaimana jika pemikiranmu tentang Kim Jaejoong salah, hmm? Pikirkan ulang mengenai mukoyoshi, jika kau berniat menolongnya cukup jamin pendidikan dan hidupnya. Itu tak akan berimbas pada nama baik keluarga Jung, Yun. Lepaskan namja Kim itu! Lagipula aku tak suka kau dan Seunghyun hyung terus berkonfrontasi." saran Yoochun dewasa.

.

.

.

" **Aku percaya pada Kim Jaejoong, hyung...seburuk apapun masa lalunya, aku ingin ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan lebih baik, layak dan terhormat. Aku yakin ia memiliki alasan kuat melakukan semua ini. Foto, rekaman, komik dan identitas para bajingan ini tak buktikan apapun."**

.

.

.

"Keras kepala. Semoga kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu, Yun."

Hey?

Mata sipit Yoochun makin menyipit serupai garis datar, menemukan sosok familiar namja yang berpose dengan Kim Jaejoong. Cucu pangeran Akishino yang terkenal sebagai calon bisnisman handal saat gantikan posisi appanya, CEO Kim yang merupakan salah satu rival terberat Jung CORP di Jepang. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, aniya

"Jin Yihan?"

"Ya. Dia sekelas dengan Jaejoong di Horikoshi Gakuen. Ada apa, hyung?"

"Aniya. Abeojinya sangat terobsesi mengalahkan Jung CORP. Kupikir mereka sangat mirip, lihat kilatan matanya. Tak ada salahnya kau menjauhkan dongsaeng kesayanganmu dari Yihan. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang direncanakan bocah itu, Yun. Good luck." ucap Yoochun berikan dukungan.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Jum'at, 6 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Mansion Jung**

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

 **11.00 PM**

Klakh…

Yunho tertegun sesaat di ambang pintu bathroom, usai ritual mandinya yang habiskan waktu tiga puluh menit. Sekujur badannya terasa sakit karena flu dan rutinitas perjalanan bisnis yang menguras energi selama dua hari ini. Yeah. Ia baru tiba di mansion Jung dan menemukan sosok cantik itu tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Otomatis membuat senyumnya mengembang, intensitas lelahnya seolah menyusut aniya?

"Gaya tidur macam apa itu. Cih, mengerikan sekali." komentar Yunho geli.

Srrtt…

Jung Yunho terkekeh sembari membenahi posisi tidur Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak elite. Bayangkan! Tengkurap, setengah menungging dengan wajah terbenam bantal hingga dengkuran halusnya tersendat-sendat. Perlahan ia membalik tubuh ringan itu hingga telentang nyaman.

"Begini lebih baik bocah."

Grookk…

Dengkuran keras Kim Jaejoong lah yang menjawab kalimat Yunho, sementara keningnya berkerut kesal karena tidur cantiknya terusik. Satu gerakan tiba-tiba kagetkan Yunho, ketika bocah 17 tahun ini menggerung dan berbalik memeluknya. Lutut kanannya mendadak melayang, lalu menghantam kenai junior Yunho telak dan sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

It's hurt here

"Yyah, appo!"

"Zzzz"

"Kau sengaja ya? Ini sakit sekali tahu!"

"Zzzz"

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Zzzz"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab. Haish. Kemari! Aku harus menghukummu, bocah nakal!"

Hugs~

Yunho mendekap erat dongsaeng cantiknya hingga gelagapan kaget saat tubuhnya terangkat ke atas badan kekar sang hyung dengan posisi telungkup, lenguhan panjangnya terdengar saat mata doe itu terbuka. Tatapan sayu, suara serak dan geliat malas itu langsung membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Otomatis telapak tangan kirinya yang bersiap menampar pantat Jaejoong, mengambang di udara.

"Hng? Hyung, kapan kau tiba? Hoaahmm."

"Kau benar-benar tidur rupanya, hnn? Mian, hehehe!"

"Kau panass, hyungie."

"Ne, sedikit demam. Aku baru minum obat. Jja, lanjutkan lagi tidurmu."

"Hm."

Keduanya akhirnya terlelap dengan posisi yang, ugh. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, chingu. So sweet, Yunjae moment.

Hey?

Mata musang presdir Jung kita tiba-tiba melotot horor ketika benda cair, lengket, beraroma khas peperi piyama tidurnya. Persis di bagian nipple, ditambah gaya anggun sang dongsaeng dengan mulut separuh terbuka terlihat begitu polos tanpa dosa.

"Yyaaah! Jung Jaejoong! Jangan ileran di situ! Haiiss! kau sungguh jorokkk!"

.

.

.

" **Mian, saeng. Tak seharusnya aku meragukanmu. Yeah. Tidak peduli seburuk apa kehidupanmu sebelum bersamaku, ayo kita buktikan semua opini mereka salah. Buatlah aku bangga dengan menjadi hyungmu, Jae. Saranghae, nae dongsaeng."**

.

.

.

Semoga, Jung

Kau tidak akan tahu, apa yang menyambutmu esok hari saat kau melepaskan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Sabtu, 7 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Jung**

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

 **07.00 PM**

Seisi penghuni mansion Jung disibukkan persiapan upacara P'ye-baek, sejenis perayaan sederhana untuk menyambut kunjungan pertama keluarga Kwon setelah pernikahan sesuai adat Korea. Pernikahan Kangta-Boa merupakan pernikahan kedua di dalam keluarga Jung, karena lima tahun silam telah diadakan prosesi Kunbere untuk Jung Yunho dan mendiang istrinya (Kim Jaejoong).

 **Kitchen room**

Trak!

Trak! Trak!

Kesibukan para koki dan maid di dapur meningkat karena mereka kini tengah sibuk persiapkan Kook Soo atau perjamuan mie dan Darye yang digelar esok pagi pukul 10.00 AM. Namun perhatian belasan maid berusia 19-25 tahun itu jatuh pada sosok cantik yang bergerak lincah diantara lima chef utama untuk membuat Dok, kue ketan yang khusus disajikan di upacara P'ye-baek. Mengagumkan

"Tuan muda Kim keren sekali."

"Ikemen. Aku mau jadi istrinya kelak."

" Jiro jiro mite nanda yo. Arienai. Dia akan menjadi dongsaeng tuan muda Jung, jangan bermimpi di siang bolong. Kembali bekerja!"

"Majide, owh!"

Yeah…

Kim Jaejoong selalu jadi idola di zona dapur.

"Anda bisa kelelahan, tuan muda."

"Shikata nai. Aku menyukainya. Hehehe."

"Ahaha, semoga tuan Jung tak akan memarahi anda. Oh ya, tuan Choi dan tuan Park kelihatannya baru tiba. Anda tidak ingin bergabung, seluruh anggota keluarga Jung ada di ruang santai."

Big no…

Namja cantik ini meringis ngeri. Cukup. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan ahjussi mesum berjidat lebar dan ahjussi menyeramkan yang gemar menatapnya lapar. Kewarasannya masih utuh dengan mengambil jarak, menghindari konfrontasi langsung dengan dua member line82 itu. Plus noona Go.

"Ah, kau disini rupanya!"

"..."

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau sadar di mana harusnya orang rendahan berada."

"..."

"Buat dirimu berguna, karena kau menumpang di mansion ini. Owh, jalang! Kau cocok sekali bersama para pelayan! Cobalah pakai seragam butler, itu pasti pas untukmu!"

BRAK!

Tawa, sindiran, senyum remeh Ahra langsung terbungkam saat Kim Jaejoong mengayunkan parangnya brutal ke bongkahan daging seolah hendak memutilasi seseorang. Plus kilatan tajam dan dingin, sukses membuat yeoja cantik itu bergidik takut sebelum mengambil langkah seribu disertai tawa geli para maid, koki dan butler keluarga Jung.

.

.

"Aku belum kalah. Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Yunho oppa dariku, namja murahan."

.

.

 **Livingroom**

 **07.30 PM**

Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Yunho mencari sosok cantik yang menghilang dari peradaban, pasti dongsaengnya tengah asyik menjelajah satu-satunya tempat yang jadi favoritnya di mansion Jung. Dapur. Di sofa livingroom berkumpul dua hyung kesayangannya, Jung ahjussi dan nyonya Go Hyemi dengan obrolan ringan seputar harga saham dan perkembangan bisnis properti di Asia dan Eropa. Yeah. Seperti biasa, jika kaum executive bersama.

Uang

Bisnis

Saham…

Membosankan, tapi inilah dunia mereka. Yunho bergabung di samping Yoochun dengan helaan nafas panjang, pelipisnya masih berdenyut pening walau istirahat sepanjang hari. Beruntung pijitan ringan Kim Jaejoong di kepala, tengkuk dan bahunya dua jam lalu sedikit mengurangi deritanya.

"Demammu kelihatannya makin parah, Yun?"

"Perlu ku panggil Dr. Smith sekarang?"

"Aniya. Aku sudah minum obat, cuma flu ringan. Istirahat dua hari kurasa cukup. Hyung, aku harus merepotkanmu untuk mengawasi proyek St. Regis...untuk laporan finance-nya tolong serahkan padaku lusa, ne?"

Ckk, ck, ck

Sroott~

Baik-baik saja, tapi lihat wajah sang CEO muda ini kini memerah karena suhu yang meningkat hingga 38 Celcius. Seunghyun berjengit ketika tempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sang dongsaeng, panas membara. Flu Yunho cukup serius.

"Keras kepala, periksakan demammu. Jangan pikirkan soal pekerjaan. Kau memiliki kami, pabo!"

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Hm."

Lihatlah!

Park Yoochun terkekeh geli menyaksikan interaksi hyung dongsaengnya, seburuk apapun masalah di antara kedua member line82 ini tetap saja mereka saling peduli. Itu telah menjadi kebiasaan mereka bertahun-tahun bersama, tapi ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama.

Prang…

Shit.

.

.

.

"Oppaa...!"

.

.

.

Hiks...

Hiks...Hiks...

Tangisan Ahra terdengar makin menyayat hati, ketika ujung jarinya yang tertikam pecahan kaca ditetesi antiseptic. Yunho memijiti kepalanya yang makin pusing, sembari melirik Jaejoong yang komat-kamit tak jelas di sudut sofa. Jauh di dalam hati ia bersyukur menemukan namja cantik itu dalam keadaan utuh, setelah insiden berdarah-darah di kitchen room.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, changi? Jelaskan pada kami!" perintah Ny. Go lembut usai tuntaskan pekerjaannya, membalut robekan sepanjang 2 inchi di kulit halus putri tunggalnya yang manja.

Pik!

Pik!

Go Ahra vs Kim Jaejoong saling lempar tatapan membunuh.

"Dia sengaja melukaiku, umma!"

"Jaejoong? Ahra, jangan...!"

"Dia melukai dirinya sendiri."

"A-Apa? Dasar gila! Untuk apa aku melakukannya! O-Oppa, lihatlah kelakuan bar-barnya! Dia membenciku, bahkan berani acungkan pisau daging untuk mengancamku! Tanyakan saja kepada para pelayan, semua melihatnya tadi!"

Yunho menatap mata doe Jaejoong, mencari kebenaran dan di balas pelototan kesal.

"Kau melakukannya, Jae?"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong, lihat wajah angkuhnya itu oppa!"

"Ahra, dongsaeng-ku mengatakan tidak. Itu artinya ia tidak melukaimu, changi!"

"Jadi, maksud oppa, pecahan kaca itu jalan-jalan sendiri lalu—T-T-Tunggu! Benda apa itu yang kau pakai, Kim!" sergah Ahra shock seraya menarik benda berkilau yang terjuntai dari balik T-shirt Jaejoong. Kalung…

1

2

3 detik

Medalion Of Heart~

Tn. Jung, ny. Go, Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Ahra terbelalak tidak percaya. Sementara Yunho gemetar meraih medalion itu dari tangan yeodongsaeng Kangta. Kalung itu satu-satunya benda peninggalan mendiang istrinya yang terkunci rapi di satu rak meja kerjanya.

Kuncinya?

Shit, ia memberikan kunci ruang kerjanya pada Jaejoong hari Senin saat memintanya mengambil berkas Kitayama Company. Kalung terlarang ini, bagaimana bisa ada di leher namja cantiknya?

"Itu milikku. Kembalikan!"

"Kau mencurinya! Oppa, kau tidak boleh tinggal diam!"teriak Ahra marah.

"Itu milikku, noona!"

"Well. Aku mulai berpikir membiarkan Yunho mengadopsimu, tapi keputusanku agaknya salah!"tukas Yoochun sambil menggelengkan kepala, pasrah.

"Itu milikku, tuan Park!"

"Hitam tetaplah hitam. Sia-sia kau berkelit jika bukti ada di tangan Yunho sekarang."desis Seunghyun di iringi smirk tajam dan senyum penuh kemenangan mengawasi reaksi Jung Yunho.

"Itu milikku, tuan Choi!"

"Jung Jaejoong!"

Cukup.

Srttt

Drap...Drap…

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Kim Jaejoong yang menggerung kesal dengan kasar, mengabaikan kernyit kesakitan di wajah cantik itu. Ny. Go bangkit dari sofanya dengan cemas, takut hal buruk yang bisa menimpa bocah itu melihat reaksi kemarahan sang pewaris Jung.

Catat

Aksi diam seorang Jung Yunho seribu kali lebih berbahaya daripada umpatan marahnya.

U-know?

.

.

.

"Biarkan Yunho yang mengatasi anak itu agar ia sadar kesalahannya. Jangan ikut campur!"keputusan mutlak Tn. Jung terdengar bagai ultimatum kematian.

Ny. Go termenung.

Di sudut sofa Ahra tersenyum licik merayakan keberhasilannya, airmata palsu dan sandiwara kecilnya berbuah manis. Kim Jaejoong rupanya benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri, tanpa ia bersusah payah cari cara menyingkirkannya dari mansion Jung.

Yoochun merenungi sesuatu

Seunghyun menyesap wine di gelasnya dengan senyum puas. Step by step, selangkah lagi tujuannya tercapai dan namja cantik ini tak akan lolos dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

 **Yunho's room**

 **08.00 PM**

Srakk...Srakk...Srakk...

Cklak!

Blam…

Bantingan kasar pintu buat namja cantik itu berjengit kaget, tapi sedikitpun ia tak menampakkan wajah gentar. Dingin, angkuh dan sombong dengan dagu terangkat tinggi menatap mata musang itu dengan berani. Aura kemarahan Jung Yunho menguar jelas seakan membuat suhu di ruang pribadi CEO Jung ini merosot drastis, beku dan mencekam.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jung Jaejoong? Permintaan maaf misalnya?"suara bass Yunho menggema, berat, datar dan mengerikan.

"Huh."

Kim Jaejoong membalas tatapan itu nyalang.

"Tidak!"

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini, aku bisa memberikan pengampunan jika kau,"desis Yunho geram, namun terpotong oleh suara lantang sang namja cantik yang kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak pernah kulakukan, Yunho-ssi!"

.

.

.

" **Kumohon jangan begini, Jae. Jika kau bersikeras tak mau mengakui kesalahanm t, aku tak akan punya kekuatan untuk membelamu di depan keluargaku, saeng. Artinya, aku gagal menjadi hyung yang baik karena tak mampu mendidikmu."**

.

.

.

"Yunho-ssi?"

Deg...

Kalimat meremehkan itu sangat menyakitkan aniya, Kim Jaejoong seolah lemparkan bom waktu siap memulai perang terbuka dengan hyungnya. Astaga. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar di iringi geraman frustasi yang sepintas mirip beruang terluka.

"Bukan begitu caranya, Jae. Tundukkan wajahmu. Ucapkan maaf, saeng. Akui kesalahanmu, lalu kita perbaiki ini dari awal. Kau tidak perlu mengambil apa yang bukan hakmu. Kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau inginkan padaku, 1...100...1000 kalungpun tak masalah! Tapi tidak dengan cara kotor seperti mencuri!"

Nyut…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Saiteidayo (kamu tak ada apa-apanya). Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum mereka jatuhkan bom dan 'BBANG'! Kau akan terlempar ke jalanan! Itu dunia line82. Pikirkan ucapanku, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu harus percaya pada siapa, ketika tantanganku terbukti. 200 milliar USD$, itu bisa menjamin kebebasanmu. Otak jeniusmu saat ini pasti berpikir keuntungan yang kudapatkan? Kepuasan karena berhasil membuktikan bahwa line82 tak lebih dari kumpulan pria brengsek yang mampu membeli apapun dengan uang dan kekuasaannya.'**

.

.

.

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Melakukan. Hal. Keji. Yang. Mereka. Tuduhkan, Yunho-ssi!"

Srrtt...Srakk…

Bruakk!

Sepasang mata doe itu terbelalak ketika puluhan foto, CD, Vinyl, komik dan biodata 27 pria yang pernah menyewanya di Mirotic club terlempar dari atas meja kerja Yunho. Melayang ke wajah angkuh Jaejoong, sebelum jatuh berserak di karpet merah berhias lukisan naga.

"Kau juga akan mengatakan tidak melakukan semua itu, Jung Jaejoong?!"desis Yunho murka.

"..."

"Berubah pikiran, heum?"

"..."

"Ingin mengakui sesuatu sebelum kesabaranku mencapai batas?"

.

 **.**

.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung. Apapun yang kukatakan, kau akan lebih percaya pada mereka bukan? Ahaha, bodoh! Barangkali aku benar-benar sudah gila saat memutuskan ikut denganmu ke Jepang. Menyerahkan hidup dan percaya sepenuhnya padamu, tapi kau tidak percaya padaku! Ya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, aku hanya pelacur rendahan yang kau pungut dari jalanan!"

Nyut…

Ya Tuhan

Ampuni dosa-dosa anak ini, Yunho bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Cukup. Kesabarannya sudah over limit menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kim Jaejoong. Malam ini ingatkan Jung Yunho untuk mengajari namja cantik ini tentang sopan santun, tata krama dan budi pekerti.

"Kau dongsaengku, Jung Jaejoong. Karena itu aku bertanggung jawab mendidikmu dengan baik. Apa artinya ucapan maaf, tolong dan terima kasih! Aku akan mengajarimu sekarang. Ulurkan tanganmu!" gertak Yunho berbahaya dengan kilatan mengerikan di kedua mata musangnya yang memerah sempurna.

1

2

3 detik…

Kim Jaejoong terbelalak saat hyung kesayangannya menyambar mistar besi sepanjang 90 cm, lututnya lemas karena kedua tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa agar terbuka lebar di atas meja kaca. Ingatannya seolah terlempar paksa ke masa kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

" **J-J-Jangan, umma! Appo! Joongie tidak melakukannya! Joongie tidak pernah mencuri!"**

.

.

.

"Ulurkan tanganmu. Aku akan mengajari tangan ini agar bersikap baik, Jung Jaejoong!"

Ppak!

Ppak!

Ppak!

Panas, perih dan dua garis merah langsung hiasi telapak tangan Kim Jaejoong yang semula putih pucat. Tak ada rintihan, erangan atau permintaan maaf seketika membuat amarah Yunho semakin meninggi dan spontan mengulangi cambukannya.

"Katakan maaf!"

"Tidak!"

.

.

Ppak!

Ppak!

Ppak!

"Katakan maaf, Jung Jaejoong!"

"Tidak!"

"Keras kepala, baik jika itu maumu. Mari kita lihat, berapa lama kau bertahan!"

.

.

Ppak!

Ppak!

Ppak!

Sakit

'Sakit sekali, hyung!'

Kim Jaejoong ingin sekali menghentikan kegilaan Yunho, berteriak dan memukuli dadanya yang seolah sesak ingin meledak menahan sakit dan perih. Namun justru suara deru nafasnya yang terdengar tersendat-sendat, menahan isakan sekuat tenaga walau bibirnya telah ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

Ini sangat menyakitkan

Hatinya seperti di cabik-cabik hingga remuk redam.

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Butir bening itu mulai berjatuhan di pipi putih Kim Jaejoong, tapi Yunho sedikitpun tidak peduli sebelum namja cantik ini merendahkan kesombongannya dengan mengucapkan satu kata maaf. Ia harus memberi pelajaran agar dongsaengnya tak lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Aigoo~

Tuan Jung, kau tak tahu esok kau akan menyesali kesalahanmu.

.

.

Ppak!

Ppak!

Ppak!

"Katakan penyesalanmu, Jung Jaejoong. Berhentilah bersikap memuakkan!"

.

.

Ppak!

"Patahkan saja,hug... tanganku!"

.

.

Ppak!

"Sampai mati pun,.. aku... tak akan mengakui kesalahan,... yang tak pernah kulakukan!"

.

.

Ppak!

"Kau...tidak...percaya padaku, hugs!"

.

.

Ppak!

"Aku...membencimu, Yunho-ssi!"

.

.

Ppak!

"Kau-bukan-hyungku! Huu...uuu...uuu...!"

.

.

PRANK!

Hu...hu...hu...

Runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang Kim Jaejoong, tangisannya pecah dengan tangan bergetar oleh luka cambukan yang merah sempurna karena bengkak. Ya Tuhan. Ingin sekali Yunho meraih tubuh ringkih yang terguncang itu ke pelukannya, lalu membisikkan kata maaf dan menenangkan. Tetapi Jung Jaejoong harus belajar dari kesalahannya aniya.

Tidak!

Tidak!

'Tidak sekarang, Yun.'

"Ucapkan penyesalanmu dan berjanjilah tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Jung Jaejoong!"

"A-a-ku...hugs, aku.."

"..."

"Aku...tidak, hugs...peduli..."

"..."

"J-j-jika...seluruh, hus...dunia...merendahkanku, hugs..."

"..."

"T-t-tapi, tapi...kau, hugs...t-t-tidak b-boleh...mengabaikanku, hugs...hyungh!"ucap namja cantik ini tersedak di antara tangisnya yang serupa bocah 10 tahun yang dihukum bumonim-nya, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Mata bengkak, wajah merah padam dan badan limbung menahan sakit dan perih yang kini membakar rongga dadanya.

Nyut~

Bocah bersikukuh tak mau mengakui semua perbuatannya, keras kepala.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Renungi ucapanku! Kau baru boleh menemuiku jika sudah menyadari dimana letak kesalahanmu, Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Deg…

'Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

Deg…

"Kim Jaejoong, aniya."

.

.

.

' **Terima kasih telah mengingatkankan siapa aku yang sebenarnya, Yunho hyung. Hitam tetaplah hitam! Gomawo atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin akan keputusan yang harus kuambil! Mian telah merepotkanmu selama ini, hyungie.'**

.

.

.

Blamm!

Kim Jaejoong menyeret sepasang kakinya yang seolah di bebani rantai besi, terhuyung menapaki lantai menuju kamar pribadi Yunho dengan mata kabur terbanjiri airmata yang tak mampu di hentikannya. Permainan sudah selesai.

 **GAME OVER**

'Selamat tinggal.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Behind The Scene)**

.

.

 **Puh!**

 **Puh! Puh!**

 **Terusss...**

 **Jemma mengerucutkan bibir sexynya disertai pelototan sebal. Akting sih akting, tapi babeh kok sepenuh hati gebuk tangannya ne? Marah ceritanya. Hehehe, rasakan! Biar itu bibir jontor tiupin telapak tangannya yang membalur kemerahan.**

" **Jangan marah lagi, Boo. Puuh! Itu kan tuntutan sutradara!"**

" **Awas saja kalau bekasnya tak hilang dalam dua jam, kujamin juniormu karatan selama dua bulan, BearBo!"ancam umma bersungut-sungut kesal.**

" **BearBoo?"**

" **Beruang pabo."**

 **Yoochun ikut bergabung dengan yoonjae yang mojok di sudut lapangan dengan jidat berkerut. Kenapa bumonimnya mesra-mesraan di situ sementara Junsu berlarian menenteng bola dan si tiang menghabiskan jatah makanan para kru? Busyeeett.**

" **Aiiih, hyung. Kukira kalian main gundu."**

" **Gundu jidatmu!"**

" **Hehehe, peace. Nanti cantiknya ilang loooo!"**

" **Sumpah ni ff. Kirain hidupku bakal enak terus jadi dongsaengnya Bearbo, ternyata...?"**

" **Hyung sih enak dapat scene penuh. Lha aku? Habis nendang bola ilang gitu aja! Kebangetan kan...?"**

" **Heh! Aku malah cuma promosi sepatu. Malas banget!"sambung Changmin.**

" **Bwahahaha"**

 **#AuthorTertawaNista**

" **Lho, masih sakit hyung? Eitt, tapi part depan Jae hyung dapat 2 kali scene NC kan? Barangkali ada yang mau daftar ikutan tiup pantat dua minggu lagi...huahahaha!" tawa Changmin menggelegar tanpa sadar asap tebal membumbung dari ubun-ubun umma of DBSK.**

" **CHANGMINIE, TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU KUSUMPAL PAKAI PANTAT JUNSU!"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Lagian ini author sarappp, kenapa pakai BTS(Behind The Scene). Itu kan jatahnya The Traveller Time! Awas kalau ketemu, tak pitessss!"**

 **Mwueheheh~**

 **Just kidding, Umma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang kangen TAT atau Nara, hehehe...

NC, NC, NC...hosh, semoga otak Nara masih waras bikin adegan Yoonjae gituan!

Tapi nunggu reviewnya nyampai 100 ne, kalau enggak lupain aja. Update abis lebaran gak pa-pa kan? Soalnya Nara mau banting stir ke The Traveller Time.

#AuthorMintaDihajar#

Lagipula aku yakin reader-ssi kan polos-polos kayak Nara jadi gak minat ama gituan, hehehe

#NaraMintaDikeroyokaMassa#

Ya udah, tinggalin pesan saja. Silahkan polling

Yang mau ngobrol via PM, Nara tunggu ne

Mmmuahh

^.^

.

.

.

See you next year

Ciuuusss

.

.

.

 **Big Thank To:**

 **.**

 **Sayuri Jung**

 **(Gank ABCD, ups...hehehe)**

 **Momochan**

 **(Bukan gak suka koq, tapi JJ kan butuh proses agar di terima keluarga Jung #jangan sedih ne#)**

 **Snowdrop1272**

 **(Changmin kan punya author sebelah, kalau kyuhyun punya Naraaa...ehemm# plakkk—minta dihajar Sparkyu# Heheh, belum kepikiran sebenarnya...ada ide, chingu?)**

 **Azzahra88**

 **(Soohyun ama JJ sama sekali gak ada hubungan koq...#smirk misterius#)**

 **Misterius**

 **(Yunpa beloknya chap depan, udah ketahuan kan...hehehe, ini udah panjang kan! Bener gak pa-pa tanpa adegan NC...apa Nara skip aja ya!)**

 **Rin**

 **(Gomawo atas dukungannya, sini peluk Nara...tapi gak pa-pa koq, sungguh—beda orang beda pandangan itu biasa! Nara orangnya terbuka, hehehe...)**

 **Youleebitha**

 **(Mian lama menunggu jadinya, tetap semangat koq...gomawo)**

 **Bestin84**

 **(Lama yaaaa, 14 hari...udah usaha sebenarnya, hehehe...tapi semingguan otak Nara blank)**

 **Hana-Kara**

 **(Udah kejawab kan penasarannya, Nara kasih scene 7 hari penuh...Hana-ssi #A-ah, Nara pinjam nama Hanna ne untuk salah satu cast TAT#)**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Yihan, rrr...Cuma ngajak taruhan koq, eon! Hehehe, jangan emosi...wkkkk, manis-asem-asin-pahit udah Nara campur di part 10! Semoga gak mengecewakan)**

 **And**

 **To all sider and visitor**

 **Gomawo atas kunjungannya, ne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BYE BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Ide cerita murni berasal dari otak Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 90 derajat positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati

Maembaca fict ini bisa sebabkan iritasi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

.

Notes

Content mengandung sex activities & raped scene. So, buat readers yang belum memiliki SIM Y (Surat Izin Membaca Yaoi) silahkan klik back

Nara tidak bertanggung jawab jika reader-ssi kena sawan dan kejang dadakan

Perkara dosa ^.^ tanggungan masing-masing

DEAL

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

 **Minggu, 8 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Hongo 31-3 Bunkyo**

 **04.30 AM**

Juntendo Hospital, salah satu rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Tokyo ini resmi didirikan tahun 1838 oleh Dr. Sato Taizen. Data statistik menyebutkan rumah sakit tersibuk Jepang ini melayani sekitar 3.519.476 pasien rawat jalan, 8000 pasien emergency dan 3.500 rawat inap pertahun. Memiliki 5 cabang utama, yaitu : RS Shizuoka, RS Urayasu Juntendo (Chiba), RS Koshigaya Juntendo (Saitama), Nerima Hospital (Takanodai) dan Pusat Geriatri Juntendo (Koto).

Itu fakta

Tes…

Tes…

Tetes ringer laktat, satu-satunya sumber bunyi yang memecah keheningan ruang Azalea 133 VIP. Kim Jaejoong baru saja dipindahkan dari Intensive Care Unit (ICU), usai empat jam menjalani serangkaian test, observasi dan general check-up.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan hasil dari sampel darah tuan Kim, Yunho sama."

.

.

.

Dr. Jin Matsuyama , SpKJ, FPAM

Psikiater, Fellow of Academy Psycosomatic Medicine yang merupakan dokter terbaik di Juntendo ini membawa rekam medik hasil pemeriksaan Kim Jaejoong, dongsaeng sang pewaris Jung. Yeah. Namja cantik ini membuatnya harus mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya selama puluhan tahun di bidang farmakology atau bersiap menerima kemarahan bussiness man nomor satu Jepang yang kini memasang aura mengerikan.

Lihatlah!

"Aphrodisiac?"tebak Yunho parau sembari memijit pelipisnya, pening.

"Kemungkinannya sekitar 70%, tapi saya menemukan Sildenafil Sitrat dan methyl testosteron."

"Jelaskan padaku."Yunho tertegun sesaat.

"Zat aktif yang biasa terkandung di obat-obatan perangsang ilegal dan berbahaya karena jenis obat ini telah resmi ditarik peredarannya oleh FDA tahun 2014 karena bisa sebabkan gagalnya fungsi jantung, liver, ginjal dan efek karsinogen. Saya juga menemukan konsentrasi flunitrazepam, sejenis obat penenang yang bekerja 10 kali lebih kuat dari valium. Zat ini memiliki sifat sinergis jika dicampur alkohol. Itu sebabnya pasien mengalami hypotensi dan hypoventilasi (serangan pernafasan) yang umumnya reaksi terjadi dua jam setelah pemakaian."

"Katakan apa yang akan terjadi pada dongsaengku?"Yunho menggeram marah.

"Disorientasi dan kehilangan memory, sekitar 8-12 jam."

"Amnesia anterograde?"

"Dosis tinggi Benzodiazepin juga sebabkan kemandulan, Yunho sama!"

"Cukup! Keluarlah!" perintah Yunho gusar.

"Baiklah. Saya mohon diri. Permisi, tuan Jung!"tukas Dr. Jin gemetar saksikan aura kelam sang pewaris Jung yang siap mencabik-cabik seseorang sekarang. Dengan nafas memburu, mata merah dan gigi beradu menggeletuk menahan emosi yang bakar ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Cklak!

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar menahan sesak yang gerogoti hatinya, melihat kondisi mengenaskan sang dongsaeng. Yunho merutuk tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya empat jam lalu ia berfikiran kotor untuk ikut menodai tubuh rapuh Kim Jaejoong, dengan alasan mengurangi penderitaannya akibat obat perangsang. Jika bukan karena Jaejoong mengalami hypoventilasi selama sepuluh menit, ia yakin seratus persen telah kehilangan kontrol.

Beruntung~

Nyaris 60% efek zat-zat berbahaya itu berhasil di netralisir, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Yunho bisa bernafas lega saksikan namja yang berhasil jungkir-balikkan status normalnya ini tertidur lelap.

Polos dan damai seperti malaikat, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi mengerikannya saat ditemukan hingga berhasil menggegerkan beberapa dokter jaga di instalasi gawat darurat RS Juntendo.

Selamat, Jung

Kini kau resmi menyandang status baru. You're gay.

.

.

.

Blam…

Pintu tertutup rapat.

Yunho menggenggam erat-erat jemari lentik Kim Jaejoong yang putih, pucat dan dingin akibat tekanan darahnya yang turun drastis. Mimpi buruk bagi namja Jung kita saat menemukan dongsaengnya terkapar tak berdaya dalam kondisi setengah sadar di bawah kungkungan Choi Seunghyun di kamar 707 lantai 13 Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tubuh polos dipenuhi bekas lebam, gigitan, hickey di sekujur badan seperti boneka rusak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Jae."

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Butir-butir bening merembes dari pemilik mata musang ini saat menciumi punggung tangan dongsaengnya dengan hati remuk redam. Perban yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang lecet dan robek karena goresan handcuff, sementara telapak tangannya merah akibat hukuman Yunho semalam.

"Kau marah padaku, saeng? Ya. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."ujarnya bermonolog.

.

.

Tes…

Yunho meraih kepala namja cantiknya, mencelos getir ketika gerakan tangannya terganjal perban di kening saat sibakkan helai rambut Kim Jaejoong. Bibir cherry yang biasa berwarna merah itu kini sedikit bengkak dan membiru oleh luka robek dan bekas tamparan.

"Kau boleh memaki, memukul atau menghajarku nanti. Tapi kumohon..."

.

.

Tes…

Isakan kecil Yunho berubah jadi tangisan disaat memeluk namja 17 tahun ini erat, seolah takut kehilangan. Yeah. Saat Kim Jaejoong terbangun nanti, ia tahu segalanya tak lagi sama. Yunho benar-benar merasa jadi orang paling bodoh, brengsek dan gagal melindungi sosok yang telah mengambil alih dunianya ini. Setelah terlambat menyadari keberadaan Han Jaejoong yang dicarinya selama lima tahun.

"Jangan membenciku."

.

.

Yeah...

Harusnya ia percaya pada ucapan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

.

.

Yeah...

Harusnya ia mengenali sifat, karakter dan kepribadian Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Yeah...

Harusnya ia menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok familiar, dekat dan hangat ini.

.

.

Faktanya

Penyesalan selalu terlambat, Jung.

Segala yang terjadi hari ini, pasti akan jadi kesalahan yang harus dibayar mahal. Bersiaplah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan temukan lagi Jung Jaejoong yang selalu bersikap jahil, manja dan menggemaskan. Kelak hanya ada Kim Jaejoong yang dingin, kuat dan keras kepala. Jauh melebihi sosok Black Pearl yang kau dapati tiga minggu silam di Mirotic club, Yunho-ya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, di dunia ini tidak akan ada kata penyesalan**

 **Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu hari ini agar tak mengulanginya esok hari**

 **(Jungnara2602)**

 **Disinilah semua berawal...**

.

.

.

.

.

0O0O0O0

 **Sabtu, 7 Mei 2017**

0o0o0o0

.

.

 **Mansion Jung**

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

 **09.00 PM**

Tik!

Tik!

Bunyi jarum metronom menjadi satu-satunya sumber bunyi di ruang kerja Yunho yang kini mirip kapal Titanic beberapa menit sebelum karam, kacau balau. Jangan pikir sang pewaris Jung ini baik-baik saja usai menghukum dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tidak. Ia juga merasa sakit yang sama tiap kali memukul tangan namja cantiknya, walau lebih didominasi rasa sedih dan kecewa.

'A-Aku tidak peduli… ji-jika seluruh dunia merendahkanku…tap-tapi, kau…K-kau tak boleh mengabaikanku, hyung.'

Shit

Suara tangis yang berisi luapan kekecewaan Kim Jaejoong terus berputar ulang di otaknya, bagai rekaman kaset rusak. Anak itu sungguh keras kepala, kukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan hingga pantang meminta maaf.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi kau sungguh membuatku kecewa."

'Aku membencimu.'

Kling!

Yunho membuka salah satu folder di ponselnya yang berisikan foto-foto berbagai expresi lucu, imut dan menggemaskan saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di Dongdaemun, Namsan Tower, Jamsil Bridge dan Jongno-gu. Seminggu sebelum hari keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, saeng."

'Kau bukan hyungku!'

.

.

Tes...

Butiran hangat berjatuhan tanpa sadar dari sepasang mata musang yang kini terpejam erat, mencoba redam pening yang kian meremas kepalanya. Sesak, perih dan sesal kian cengkeram dada Yunho ketika sekilas terbayang wajah dongsaengnya yang menyedihkan.

Dia menangis

"Aku gagal, Boo. Aku tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik."

.

.

Klik…

Yunho membuka King Of Medalion perak milik mendiang istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Foto mini berisi wajah yeoja yang sempat menyandang status nyonya Jung selama satu jam, manis. Dengan balutan seragam musim panas Myongji JHS (Junior High School) bersama sosok imut berusia 10 tahun.

Tunggu!

1

2

3 detik…

Foto ini telah di berikannya pada sekretaris Yoon lima tahun silam saat pencarian terhadap Han Jaejoong dilakukan besar-besaran oleh Daesung, Seungri, Taeyang dan Chansung di daerah Chungnam (Korsel). Sesuai wasiat mendiang Kim Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum hembuskan nafas terakhir.

'Tolong. Temukan dongsaengku, oppa. Jaga dia agar aku bisa tenang meninggalkan dunia.'

.

.

Han Jaejoong…

Kim Jaejoong…

Han Jaejoong…

Kim Jaejoong…

'Han Jaejoong.'

Srakk…

Yunho tergesa-gesa menarik tuas laci kerjanya seperti orang kesurupan dengan debar jantung menggila. Seketika mata musang itu terbelalak shock saat temukan medali miliknya masih tersimpan rapi di box hitam, lengkap dengan fotonya bersama Kim Jaejoong di hari pernikahan. Dua kalung serupa, namun berbeda logo. King vs Queen Heart, ukiran yang terlukis jelas sebagai design cantik di tiap sisi. Itu artinya?

"Han Jaejoong!"

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? Mata doe, bibir cherry, kulit pucat itu tidak berubah. Itu alasannya kau sangat familiar Kim Jaejoong. Sama seperti fotomu tujuh tahun silam. Jung Yunho. Kau benar-benar idiot. Illa-illa, bahkan ia memberikan clue kedekatannya dengan Jaejoongie. Stupid bastard!"

.

.

 **Yoonjae bedroom's**

 **09.30 PM**

Drap...

Drap…Drap…

Yunho mendobrak pintu kamar pribadinya yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup demi menemukan sosok cantik yang sudah disakitinya sejam jam lalu. Kosong. Balkon, ranjang, bathroom telah diperiksanya namun nihil. Sunyi, sepi dan mencekam seolah tak ada tanda kehidupan di kamar mewah ini.

Ya Tuhan…

"Kumohon, Jae. Kita harus bicara! Aku sungguh bersalah padamu, saeng!"gumam Yunho terhuyung-huyung, mengusap kasar tetesan hangat yang mengucur kian deras dari kedua mata musangnya.

Jangan menangis di saat genting begini, paboya

.

.

Deg…

Yunho langsung lemas kehilangan keseimbangan ketika tidak menemukan tas milik Jaejoong. Bahkan Black Pearl, gelang milik dongsaengnya tergeletak di atas nakas. Komplit bersama Samsung Edge dan secarik kertas yang separuh isinya nyaris tak dapat terbaca, buram dihujani rembesan airmata.

.

.

 **Aku pergi, Yunho-ssi**

 **Terima kasih telah mengingatkan siapa diriku**

 **Gomawo atas kebaikanmu selama ini padaku. Jangan cemas, semua hutang ku pasti kulunasi dalam waktu dekat walau untuk itu aku harus menjual diri di jalanan.**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

.

.

Kau memang brengsek, Jung

Lihat…

Lihat akibat kebodohanmu. Kau kehilangan dongsaeng kesayanganmu. Ya. Seharusnya kau tahu pasti Kim Jaejoong tak akan menolerir siapapun yang bertentangan dengan prinsip hidupnya, dengan segala karakter logic, choleric, ofensif (menyerang) dan konfrontativ yang sangat komplex. Jari-jari tangan Yunho bergetar hebat ketika mencari nomor Seungri, diantara 287 kontak di ponselnya.

"Temukan Kim Jaejoong sekarang juga, bawa dongsaengku kembali."

Ya Tuhan

'Maafkan aku, saeng.'

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Srak...Srak…

Blam!

Kim Jaejoong mengusap kasar butir airmata yang enggan dibendung, melawan rasa sesak yang gerogoti jantungnya. Okay, ia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk konsekuensi terburuk. Tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan saat satu-satunya orang yang paling kau sayangi tidak mempercayaimu.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali kebodohanmu, Kim."

.

.

Srrtt...

Ia melolosi semua atribut yang berkaitan dengan Jung Yunho, lalu mengenakan coat biru satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Plus tas butut yang tersimpan rapi di sudut wardrobe, usai menekan 9 digit nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Yyah, tidak ada waktu untuk main-main lagi. Jaejoong sadar selangkah meninggalkan mansion Jung, ia harus menghadapi sosok mengerikan Choi Seunghyun.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu. Kita lakukan sekarang."kata Kim Jaejoong tegas pada seseorang di line seberang.

.

.

Jin Yihan

Putra tunggal CEO Kim, sang owner C-Jes Entertainment. Ia kalah taruhan dan tiba saatnya jalani rencana B untuk tawaran 200 milliar USD $, demi kebebasannya dari perjanjian dengan sang pewaris Jung. Yeah. Walau Kim Jaejoong harus menebusnya sangat mahal.

It's show time.

.

.

'Kita bertaruh, Kim Jaejoong. Jika semua ucapanku mengenai line82 salah, kau mendapatkan 200 milliar USD $ sebagai imbalan sekaligus jaminan kebebasan. Namun jika benar, kau harus mengikuti permainanku. Dapatkan bukti bahwa Line82 tidak lebih dari kumpulan manusia bejat yang sanggup lakukan cara-cara picik untuk peroleh keinginannya. Kau perlu aliansi untuk menghadapi seorang Choi Seunghyun, karena ia pasti mengejar buruannya hingga neraka sekalipun. Pertimbangkan baik-baik. Datang padaku jika kau berubah pikiran karena jika saat itu tiba, kau tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapinya!"

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

 **Livingroom**

 **09.30 PM**

'Gosh.'

Yoochun meringis ngeri menyaksikan kondisi Yunho saat keluar ruang pribadinya, sangat kacau dengan mata merah dan wajah pucat. Tidak jauh beda dengan namja cantik yang terusir secara tidak hormat dari mansion Jung 45 menit lalu walau tertutupi oleh topeng datar. Di iringi aura dingin Jung Ill Woo, tatapan iba Go Hyemi, caci maki Go Ahra, tawa remeh Park Yoochun dan senyum kemenangan Choi Seunghyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yun?"tegur Yoochun khawatir.

"Dimana dongsaengku."

"Yun, lebih baik..."sergah Ny. Go cemas.

"Dimana Jung Jaejoong!"

"Dia memutuskan pergi dari mansion Jung, mengingat kelakuan buruknya kurasa itu pilihan yang terbaik. Kuharap kau belajar dari kesalahanmu, Yun. Kepercayaan itu sesuatu yang mahal terlebih jika diberikan pada orang asing yang tidak sejalan dengan adat, budaya dan tradisi keluarga Jung!" kalimat tuan Jung menggema di penjuru livingroom, pecah ketegangan mansion.

Mimpi buruk dimulai

.

.

Deg…

Yunho mengacungkan sepasang Medalion Of Heart, satu-satunya benda peninggalan mendiang Kim Jaejoong dan milik 'namdongsaeng'nya yang selama lima tahun ini masih di cari keberadaannya oleh anak buah kepercayaan keluarga Jung.

"Dongsaengku tidak bersalah, ahjussi. Kalung ini benar-benar miliknya."desis Yunho getir.

"Ya Tuhan."bisik Go Hyemi membekap bibirnya, terperangah kaget.

"Han Jaejoong?"desis Jung Ill Woo tak percaya.

"I-I-Ini mustahil. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia—seorang yeoja!"bantah Yoochun shock.

.

.

Yeah...

Han Jaejoong, 'yeoja' kecil yang lima tahun ini menjadi target pencarian line82. Sosok misterius di masa lalu mendiang Kim Jaejoong, hingga menjadi keinginan terbesar yeoja yang jadi bagian penting keluarga Jung itu untuk menjaga dan melindunginya bahkan hingga kematian menjemput. Mendiang Jaejoongie meminta Jung Yunho untuk meneruskan harapannya, kendati penelusuran itu sia-sia karena tidak pernah ditemukan yeoja berusia 12 tahun bernama Han Jaejoong di Chungnam (Korea Selatan).

"O, Sial! Seunghyun hyung! Kita harus menghentikan niatnya!"

.

.

.

'Seekor gagak tidak akan berubah jadi merak, walau kau letakkan di dalam sangkar emas. Aku harus membuka matamu tentang siapa Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Hitam tetaplah hitam, kau pasti akan segera menyadari kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku sendiri yang akan melemparnya ke jalanan. Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur, Yunho-ya!'

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Koto-ku 2-2-10 Shinkiba**

 **09.15 PM**

Ageha (Swallowtail Butterfly) merupakan nightclub, event space dan studio coast terbaik di Tokyo yang resmi dibuka pada December 2003. Memiliki dance floor utama yang berkapasitas 5000 orang, selain fasilitas memukau lain seperti chill out space, bar, terrace terbuka dengan kolam dan outdoor dance untuk remaja.

Do you know?

*Hernan Cattaneo

*Deadmau5

*Deep Dish

*Express 2

*David Guetta

*Yasukata Nakata (Capsule)

*Ken Ishii

*Tsuyoshi Suzuki (Numanoid)

Mereka adalah jajaran DJs yang melegenda di Jepang dan sering bermain sebagai Host di event Ageha nightclub. Satu kali di dalam dua bulan, AGH menggelar event khusus para gay yang dikenal dengan nama 'Shangri-La'.

'Selamat datang kembali di kehidupan normalmu, Kim Jaejoong'

.

.

Ckitt…

Jin Yihan mengulas senyum misterius saat melirik sosok cantik, angkuh dan dingin yang kini termenung di sisi kursi kemudi Koenigsegg One 1360 PS-nya. Yeah. Here we go. Dunia malam yang menyajikan kenikmatan semu ketika norma, status dan harga diri bukan lagi hal utama yang harus diprioritaskan.

"Takut? Ada waktu jika kau berubah pikiran."tegur Yihan santai.

"Kau pikir aku bisa selamanya melarikan diri? Mereka ada disini."tukas namja cantik ini datar.

"Wow, secepat itu?"

"Hnn."

"Choi Seunghyun ternyata sangat terobsesi padamu, Kim."

"Kita lakukan sekarang!"sambung Kim Jaejoong nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

Srrtt…

Yihan menarik lengan classmate tercantiknya dan mengulurkan sepasang anting 'multi fungsi' hasil rekomendasi si jenius Max. Langkah prefentiv jika perhitungan mereka meleset dan semua berubah di luar kendali, mengingat siapa sosok mengerikan yang jadi lawan kali ini.

Choi Seunghyun

.

.

.

"Mini recorder plus GPS, aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan gunakan clip on mengingat malam ini mungkin saja kau harus naked total. Gunakan passwordnya, jika situasi tidak sesuai rencana. Kami akan mengawasimu, Kim."

.

.

.

 **Ageha parking basement**

 **10.30 PM**

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Ketukan high heels Ahra terdengar cepat menyusul langkah dua namja belia yang kini berangkulan mesra menuju lift 02, menuju chill out space AgeHa nightclub. Kim Jaejoong berusaha menulikan telinganya, sesaat kata-kata larangan Jung Yunho kembali terngiang keras di memori otaknya.

' **Berjanjilah...jangan pernah lagi injakkan kakimu di club malam!'**

.

.

Hahaha...

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat menggelikan sekarang, tapi sukses memaksa namja cantik kita menghentikan langkah sembari menggeram kesal. Bodoh. Disaat seperti ini pun ia tak bisa menampik besarnya pengaruh seorang Jung yang sudah membuangnya. Shit.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Plak!

Yihan cukup tersentak kala Go Ahra menarik bahu namja di pelukannya dan menghadiahkan satu tamparan keras di iringi tatapan tajam, siap obral seribu cacian kasar menyaksikan perilaku namja yang paling di bencinya di dunia karena berani merebut perhatian Jung Yunho.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh namjachinguku, Nona Go!"sergah Yihan memicing geram.

"Ini harga yang pantas kau bayar. Bitch!"desis Ahra berbahaya.

"Jangan melewati batas, Noona."

"Harusnya Yunho oppa melihat sendiri kelakuan bejatmu sekarang. Bagus. Kau bahkan langsung tunjukkan sifat aslimu begitu keluar dari mansion Jung. Syukurlah, oppa segera sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memungut sampah sepertimu dari jalanan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Noona!"

"Kau malu aku mengumbar semua kebusukanmu, eoh?"

"Ayo kita masuk, babe."

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai."

"Selesaikan urusanmu, Dear. Aku akan menunggumu di bar."tukas Yihan jengah sembari memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi mulus itu, sukses undang decakan sebal Kim Jaejoong dan delikan tak percaya Ahra. Okay, siapa pun langsung sadar ada yang tidak beres ketika noona muda Jung yang terkenal manja, ketus dan angkuh ini mau merepotkan diri demi mengejar Kim Jaejoong.

Itu faktanya

.

.

.

"Dengar, bitch! Aku tak akan pernah rela namja rendahan sepertimu merusak nama baik keluarga Jung! Jangan berharap Yunho oppa kembali tertipu wajah polosmu. Selama ini ia hanya iba dan kasihan karena kau memiliki nama yang sama dengan mendiang istrinya! Aku bersumpah akan menutup semua jalanmu kembali ke mansion Jung! Camkan itu!"

.

.

.

 **Parking line 3 Ageha**

 **20.45 PM**

"Hmmphh."

Bruk…

Ahra tertawa puas saksikan namja cantik itu terkulai lemas di samping kursi kemudi. Pemberontakannya selama tiga menit berakhir sia-sia setelah Chansung membekapnya dengan saputangan berbalur Chloroform 70% yang efektif membuat seseorang kehilangan kesadaran 2-3 jam. Rencana liciknya menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong berjalan mulus karena mendapat dukungan penuh sang pengacara Choi.

'Turuti segala perintah, Nona Go.'

.

.

Hwang Chansung, 27 tahun

Namja bertangan dingin kelahiran 11 February 1990 ini merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaan sang pewaris Choi selama sepuluh tahun mengabdikan diri. Satu dari 10 lulusan terbaik Howon University & Shinwa Special Guard (Security Consultant LtCo) yang berbasis di Jepang selain Seungri, Taeyang dan Daesung.

Yeap

Keempatnya sama-sama pernah mengikuti program militer 8-10 bulan, plus mengasah kemampuan di bidang antiterorisme, pengintaian, beladiri, etika bisnis dan menjalani pelatihan di ISA ( Internasional Security Academy) USA. Hari ini nampaknya seluruh kemampuan mereka akan diuji mengingat rencana keji sang pengacara Choi pada sosok cantik di hadapannya kini.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu, Oppa."

.

.

Klik!

Tut...Tut…

Ahra memutus sambungan line +03-9999-7172 milik Seunghyun dari iPhone 5 Stuard Hughes miliknya, setelah mengontak tiga namja sewaannya yang berprofesi sebagai gigolo high class dan bintang JAV (Japan Adult Video). Ini cara termudah singkirkan namja cantik ini dari keluarga Jung selamanya.

"Aku tidak sabar menyaksikan reaksi oppa mengetahui namja jalang ini beradegan hot di video porno bersama para aktor JAV. Kutunggu hasil kerja kalian."kata Ahra culas.

"Baik, noona."

"Pastikan besok pagi rekaman itu sudah beredar luas di media sosial."

"Saya mengerti!"

"Ah, Chanana. Kau bisa memakainya saat mereka sudah selesai bersenang-senang, setelah itu kau bisa menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin dari Jepang. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" pinta Go Ahra sambil mengusak rambut Kim Jaejoong, disertai seringai iblis sebelum ayunkan langkah pergi. Tinggalkan Chansung yang mengamati wajah polos tanpa dosa disisinya dengan miris, sembari mengumpat pelan.

Firasatnya memburuk

.

.

.

"Jika satu dari kita selamat setelah malam ini kau harus tahu, Kim Jaejoong. Ini juga berlawanan dengan hati nuraniku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melanggar sumpah dan kode etik profesi. Jadi maafkan aku. Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah datang ke Jepang dan terlibat dengan Line82."

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuoku 21-1 Muromachi**

 **11.45 PM**

Mandarin Oriental Hotel Group, hotel mewah berbintang lima ini masuk anggota Choi & Jardine Matheson Group. Perusahaan raksasa milik Choi Siwon yang bergerak di bidang investasi dan akomodasi internasional yang mengembangkan hotel, resort dan perumahan mewah di tiga benua. Asia, Eropa dan Amerika.

* Hongkong (3)

* Bangkok & Manila

* Jakarta

* Macau (2)

* London

* Munich

* Washington DC

Yeah…

Total sekitar 26 cabang kini tersebar di kota-kota besar berbagai negara di dunia dan menerima banyak penghargaan bergengsi, diantaranya The Best Bussiness Hotel pada acara Business Traveler 2016 Award di Hong Kong, Top 10 Traveler Choice by TripAdvisor 2017, etc.

 **3RD Floor 707**

Tampaknya...

Hari ini pun sang pewaris tunggal Choi Group, Choi Seunghyun juga menikmati kemenangan dari seluruh permainan dan jackpotnya saat mendapati sosok cantik yang jadi incarannya sebulan ini tergolek tak berdaya di Monarch Vi-Bed. Pingsan setelah berhasil dilumpuhkan Hwang Chansung, sekitar dua jam lalu di AgeHa nightclub 2-2-10 Shinkiba.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berpura-pura tidur, Kim Jaejoong? Telanjangi dia!"

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Kim Jaejoong mengerang pelan, coba membaca situasi dengan mata terpejam pura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Tiga orang namja kini bergerak melolosi ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Sebelum menggantinya dengan handcuff yang hendak dikaitkan di head-bed untuk proses eksekusi.

'Rupanya kau ingin bermain-main denganku, baby?'desis Seunghyun sinis.

.

.

Pik!

Seunghyun terkekeh puas disertai seringi keji, menyaksikan sepasang mata doe itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Shodan yang merupakan gakusei terbaik Shigen Takeda ini adalah pemegang sabuk 'kyu' coklat yang tak bisa dianggap remeh kemampuan bela dirinya. Kim Jaejoong sekilas tunjukkan sorot mata tajam, dingin dan menusuk sebelum melancarkan ikkyo bantingan untuk jatuhkan tiga namja yang tengah melolosi ikatan yang membelit tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya.

Brugh...

"Jangan berani menyentuh tubuhku dengan tangan kotor kalian."

.

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Bandara Haneda**

 **22.55 PM**

Tap…Tap…

Sepasang high heels Kwon Boa yang menggema di sepanjang selasar Lounge tiga tampak kewalahan mengiringi langkah cepat Jung Kangta yang menggeram mengeraskan rahang. Bayangkan. Laporan mengejutkan mengenai kepergian Kim 'Han' Jaejoong langsung menyambutnya begitu menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo.

Yeah...

Fakta tentang identitas asli Kim Jaejoong ia ketahui dua hari lalu dari assisten Yoon yang bergerak cepat menyelidiki masa lalu namja cantik itu setelah mencurigai 'Medalion Of Heart' yang dilihatnya di Gosiwon (Korsel).

"Temukan keberadaan Han Jaejoong sekarang!"perintahnya pada Daesung via ponsel.

"Tenangkan dirimu, oppa!"

"Kau jelas mengerti sifat Seunghyun, Boa."

"Kita bicarakan semua baik-baik, kumohon."

"Sekarang para dongsaengku, bahkan Ahra melakukan kebodohan di luar sana. Aku bersumpah mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup atas perlakuan buruknya pada Han Jaejoong!"tukas Kangta dibarengi sorot mata tegas, serta menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Boa tersentak.

Deg…

'Apa kau juga akan semarah ini jika tahu aku mengetahui fakta yang menyebabkan Jaejoongie pergi, oppa?'

.

.

.

.

Brukh…

Ringisan tercipta di wajah cantik namja Kim kita ketika satu tendangan Chansung berhasil mengenai ulu hatinya. Ia dipaksa jatuh dan berlutut di hadapan Choi Seunghyun yang menyeringai kejam sambil menyesap winenya santai. Nyeri, sesak dan ngilu kian merajai sekujur tubuhnya akibat pertarungan tak seimbang. Satu banding lima. Ia yakin besok sekujur tubuhnya akan membiru memar.

"Aku sangat benci jika ada yang mengganggu kesenanganku, sayang."

Srrt…

Choi Seunghyun menarik dagu runcing itu hingga menengadah dan hanya tersisa jarak dua inchi diantara mereka. Ia tertawa menyaksikan kernyitan jijik di wajah cantik itu saat ibu jarinya membelai dan mengusap darah yang tercecer di ujung cherry lips idamannya dengan lembut.

"Manis."gumam Seunghyun menjilati jarinya yang ternoda warna merah.

"Kau menjijikan!"desis Kim Jaejoong nyalang.

"Menarik."

"Aku bukan gay!"

"Buktikan saja nanti saat hole mu kuterobos paksa. Kau tak akan punya pilihan selain mendesahkan namaku, baby."

"Kauu—mmpphhh…"

Oh, God

Teriakan, makian, sumpah serapah Kim Jaejoong kini sukses teredam oleh ciuman kasar Choi Seunghyun yang liar. Sepertinya hasrat yang menggebu pada sosok Black Pearl ini membuatnya menggila. Remasan kuat bersarang di genital Jaejoong tanpa ampun, ketika ia menolak memberikan akses lidah Seunghyun untuk menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Sial.

"Hhh, hhh…"

"Ciumanmu begitu nikmat, baby."

"Hh, kau gila!"

"Aku tak sabar rasakan jepitan holemu saat membungkus juniorku, huh?"

"Arrghh." Jaejoong berjengit merasakan remasan kuat dibagian intinya, sementara jilatan Seunghyun merambah cuping telinganya.

"Suaramu bahkan sangat merdu, apalagi saat klimax nanti, baby Jae."bisik Seunghyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada jadi budak sexmu, brengsek!" sergah Jaejoong lantang, meski tangan kanan Seunghyun tak henti menggerayangi juniornya dari luar celana. Sia-sia. Jangankan terangsang, justru ia merasa jijik dan mual dengan ulah member line82 itu meski disentuh demikian intens. Kegiatan Seunghyun terusik ketika namja cantik itu meludahi wajahnya, di sertai keberanian yang menyala di sepasang mata indahnya.

.

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mansion Jung**

 **00.05 AM**

Syalala~

Go Ahra ayunkan langkah memasuki mansion sembari bersenandung kecil, jiwanya terasa ringan karena merasa telah berhasil menendang namja Kim dari kehidupan Jung Yunho. Mata indahnya spontan berbinar saksikan Kangta dan Boa yang kini ada di livingroom bersama bumonimnya.

"Oppa? Eonnie? Kalian pulang lebih cepat? Ish. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Jahat!"sungutnya.

"Dimana Kim Jaejoong."sambut Kangta dingin.

"A-Apa?"

"Katakan. Dimana Seunghyun menyekap Kim Jaejoong."

"A-Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, oppa."cicit Ahra panik, coba meminta bantuan pada sang umma dan Boa yang menampilkan aura tegang, sementara sang appa menatapnya super tajam.

"Go Ahra!"

Deg…

"Op—oppa membentakku karena namja sialan itu? Yyah! Aku sangat membencinya. Aku tidak peduli meski selamanya Yunho oppa tak pernah 'memandang'ku, tapi sedikitpun aku tak rela namja rendahan itu merebut posisiku sebagai dongsaeng atau menggantikan tempat Jaejoong Eonnie! Oppa seharusnya senang karena aku berhasil menyingkirkannya."sergahnya kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki, hingga tamparan Kangta mendarat sempurna di pipinya. Plak!

.

.

.

.

Plak…

Tamparan keras kembali bersarang di wajah Kim Jaejoong, disusul benturan keras di jidat ketika Choi Seunghyun merenggut rambutnya kasar dan mengadunya dengan lantai marmer yang beku. Agaknya sikap keras kepala namja Kim kita sukses memancing jiwa iblis yang bersarang di tubuh pengacara Choi.

"Jangan. Memancing. Kemarahanku."

Gosh…

Kepala Kim Jaejoong benar-benar pusing, mual dan seluruh isi ruangan seperti berputar 180 derajat akibat amukan sang pewaris Choi. Yeah. Ini adalah rencana B. Semakin banyak luka, itu makin terlihat keren di laporan visum-nya untuk menunjukkan bukti pada publik seberapa biadabnya seorang Choi Seunghyun.

"Bunuh. Saja. Aku."

"Hahaha. Mati? Bahkan itu terlalu mudah untukmu, sayang."

"Kau iblis!"

"Yeah. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana iblis ini menghabisimu, baby."

"Arrghh...!"

"Kita bermain-main sebentar agar permainan ini lebih menarik. Kita lihat reaksi Jung Yunho besok pagi saat menemukan dongsaeng kesayangannya beradegan foursome di JAV dengan tiga aktor sekaligus. Bukan hanya Yunho, seluruh dunia pun bahkan jijik melihatmu, baby."

"Kau biadab, Choi Seunghyun!"

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Layani mereka atau jadi pelacurku."

Sial!

Seringai setan jelas terlihat di wajah stoic, dingin dan angkuh Choi Seunghyun kala menyaksikan Kim Jaejoong menggeram marah seolah ingin mencincang lawannya jadi serpihan kecil. Mukanya yang kini berubah merah padam dan nafasnya yang memburu jadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Seunghyun. Ia makin terobsesi menundukkan kesombongan seorang Black Pearl.

"Kau harus belajar merendahkan keangkuhanmu, baby."

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mandarin Oriental Hotel**

 **12.30 AM**

Damn it

Shim Changmin merutuki nasib sialnya karena terjebak perang terbuka Yihan melawan Seunghyun. Lihatlah sepasang stun gun dan knuckle, alat kejut listrik bertegangan 3600 Volt di tangan pewaris Kim. Satu password, maka ia siap mengerahkan 10 bodyguardnya untuk menyerang lantai 13 dimana namja cantik classmate mereka menjalankan rencana B.

Pip!

Pip! Pip!

Signal GPS yang berkedip merah menunjukkan lokasi penyekapan Kim Jaejoong, kendati ia bisa mendengar seluruh obrolan di PS 707 melalui alat sadap. Perut Changmin ikut melilit membayangkan rencana gila Choi Seunghyun menjadikan namja cantik itu sandwich.

"Semoga duckbutt tidak membunuhmu, brother."

"Aku tahu kau tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Max."tukas Yihan percaya diri.

"Ck. Tetap saja anak buah Choi Seunghyun yang akan menghajar kita hingga babak belur."

"Yeah. Itu akan terlihat keren di Fuji TV. Setidaknya kita tampil sebagai pahlawan."

"Kau gila."

"Choi Seunghyun lebih gila, Max. Aku yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan Kim Jaejoong menjadi korban line82 yang berikutnya. Right?"pungkas Jin Yihan singkat, menyadari aura kelam sang pewaris Buyoung Group ini kala mengenang putri sulung keluarga Shim sekaligus noona Changmin satu-satunya, Shim Hanna.

.

.

.

.

Hmphh…

Kim Jaejoong mati-matian berontak mencoba meloloskan diri dengan mulut terkatup rapat, sialnya Hwang Chansung membekuk tubuhnya begitu kuat. Cairan bening warna biru, odorless dan tasteless itu masuk melewati kerongkongannya dengan paksa. Obat perangsang dosis tinggi sejenis Aphrosidiac buatan German.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, baby Jae."

Bueh…

Seunghyun meringis kesal ketika tiba-tiba namja cantik itu meyemburkan obat yang tersisa di mulutnya, tepat mengenai wajah tampannya. Perlawanan itu tak ayal membuat sang pengacara Choi murka dan menyambar Opium Spray di nakas. Satu lagi perangsang bergolongan Saponin yang mengandung bahan aktif Protodiocsin / DHEA (Dihidroepiandrosteron) yang sangat ampuh menangani frigiditas.

"Habislah kau , Kim."

"Uhuk! Uhuk…"

"Berikan aku Rohypnol!"perintah Seunghyun dingin.

Deg…

Hwang Chansung terbelalak kaget sewaktu mendengar instruksi tuan muda Choi, kali ini sepertinya Seunghyun serius mengerjai Kim Jaejoong habis-habisan. Rohynol adalah obat penenang ilegal dari USA yang bekerja 10 kali lebih kuat dari Valium. Efektif melumpuhkan korban kurang dari 20 menit dan puncaknya 2 jam, bahkan 8-12 jam berikutnya bisa sebabkan seseorang 'kolaps'.

"Tuan muda?"

"Sekarang!"

"B-B-Baiklah."

"K-Kau benar-benar binatang, Choi Seunghyun!" kening namja cantik itu mengernyit saat jarum suntik menembus kulit lengannya, dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Kau yang memaksaku, sayang!"

"Ngghh..."

"Aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, baby. Yunho—bahkan iblis dari neraka sekalipun tak akan sanggup menolongmu, Kim Jaejoong. Berubah pikiran. Heum?"desis Seunghyun tawarkan opsi terakhir yaitu menjadi budak sexnya.

"Lebih baik aku mati."

Shit…

Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir cherry itu sukses memaksa kesabaran Seunghyun hilang. Lihat saja! Sampai dimana rasa angkuh, sombong dan keras kepala Kim Jaejoong bertahan. Namja cantik ini harus mendapat hukuman setimpal atas penolakannya pada sang pewaris Choi.

"Berikan aku pertunjukan menarik! Kalian bebas menikmati tubuhnya. Sekarang."

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Harajuku Street 24-2**

 **00.15 AM**

Brrmm…

Park Yoochun memacu Bugatti Veyron milik Yunho di atas kecepatan 70 km/hour. Astaga. Jantungnya serasa jatuh ke lambung terjebak di antara tegang dan panik. Keduanya terus berkoordinasi dengan Seungri, Taeyang dan Daesung guna menemukan lokasi penyekapan Han Jaejoong. Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

"Kalian bersiap di lokasi. Dan ingat! Habisi siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi."

Tut...Tut...

Yoochun menutup sambungan line tiga sembari melirik Yunho yang terpekur di samping kursi kemudi di sertai ringisan ngilu. Sang pewaris Jung kini memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan diri di jok, 1...2...3 tetes butir bening tetap setia mengucur di kedua mata musangnya ketika meremas Medalion Of Heart.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."hibur Yoochun lirih.

"..."

"Dia namja yang kuat, Yunho ya."

"..."

"Kita akan bawa Han Jaejoong kembali dengan selamat, saeng."pungkas Yoochun tercekat. Sial. Bola matanya memanas. Semoga hal yang buruk yang melintasi otaknya cuma imaginasi karena ia paham betul bagaimana sosok Choi Seunghyun menghabisi buruannya. Satu kalimat terakhir Yunho sukses membuat aliran darah Yoochun membeku.

Deg…

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika semua yang kau pikirkan menjadi kenyataan, hyung."

.

.

Uhn…

Kim Jaejoong mengerang lemah ketika kedua tangannya di tautkan dengan handcuff di head bed hingga posisinya serupa huruf 'Y'. Apesnya efek aphrosidiac, opium dan Rohypnol itu mulai bereaksi di tubuhnya. Oomatis ia mulai merasakan lemas, panas, gelisah dan kedut di area privacynya yang kini berubah menjadi lebih sensitif menerima rangsangan.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!"

Srak…Srak…

O, God

Tiga namja sewaan Go Ahra bekerja cepat peloroti kemeja, celana dan underwear Kim Jaejoong disertai smirk setan. Lihatlah. Namja cantik ini benar-benar memiliki tubuh proporsional dengan kulit putih pucat, mulus, ramping dan warna pink menggoda di bagian nipple dan genitalnya.

Gulp...

You, Hide dan Yosuke yang berprofesi sebagai aktor yang membintangi lebih dari ratusan judul JAV ini sama-sama meneguk ludah, takjub dengan keindahan sang Black Pearl. Wow. Ini sosok paling menggiurkan yang pernah mereka temui sepanjang karier mereka di dunia malam.

.

.

You Trujitani, 25 tahun

Namja kelahiran Hokaido 1 April 1992 ini langsung mendorong Kim Jaejoong yang terus memberontak dan membungkam umpatannya dengan ciuman ganas dan lapar. Melumat, menghisap dan menyusuri bibir cherry yang langsung menghentak libidonya hingga level tertinggi. Sumpah.

"Hmmpphh...!"namja cantik itu mengejang dan meronta.

"Hm. Bibirmu manis sekali, sayang."

"Lepasss—mmphh!"

"Ck. Nikmati saja! Kau pasti menyukainya, Dear. Ini memang malam keberuntunganku!"bisiknya seduktive sambil menggerayangi abs samar Jaejoong, memutar dan mainkan jari-jarinya di atas tubuh mulus itu dengan gerakan sensual.

.

.

Hideyagi Kawagatha, 29 tahun

Namja berotot kekar dengan tatoo naga ini merangkak menghampiri You dan Jaejoong yang bercumbu dengan beringas, ciuman paksa tepatnya. Bulu kuduk namja cantik kita seketika meremang saat lidah hangat, licin dan basah Hide bermain di telinganya. Disertai gigitan dan hisapan kecil, sebelum turun ke leher dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark merah terang sambil terkekeh puas.

"Kau sangat menggiurkan, sayang."

"Hmmpph."

"Giliranku, brother!" sergah Hide menarik paksa dagu Jaejoong dan melumatnya dengan ciuman basah dan dalam, hingga tubuh di bawahnya kian menggigil hebat.

"Mpphh!"

"Ck. Kau mengganggu bagianku!"protes You tak terima.

"Kalian bisa menikmati lubangnya bersama." Cetus namja ketiga sembari rolling eyes jengah.

"Threesome. Ide yang bagus. Holenya pasti sangat sempit sekali."

"Lepasss, ukh...aku bersumpah, hah...kalian, mati...mengenaskan!"teriak Jaejoong jijik dan geram dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kehabisan oksigen, meski kesadarannya tengah di tarik ulur oleh pengaruh obat perangsang. Ia tak henti memberontak dan menarik-narik tangannya yang terkunci handcuff hingga kebas, lecet dan berdarah.

.

.

Fuma Yosuke, 30 tahun

Namja yang sering memerankan peran Master and Slave ini terkekeh remeh menyaksikan pemberontakan mangsanya yang terus menggeliat resah. Keras kepala. Namja cantik itu berusaha keras menahan erangan dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke head bed saat terbuai cumbuan, sentuhan dan hisapan lihai dua namja yang asyik nikmati tubuhnya.

Yeah…

You mulai menggelitik kedua nipple Jaejoong dengan ujung lidahnya yang hangat dan basahhingga mengeras. Lalu mengulumnya seperti bayi satu-persatu dengan penuh nafsu, di sertai remasan dan usapan nakal di sekujur dada, perut dan leher yang kini dipenuhi bekas kissmark.

"Ngggh."

"Mendesahlah, baby."

"Hentikan."

"Kau sangat nikmat, sayang!"

Ukh…

Hide berdecak kesal dengan rontaan namja cantik itu, dengan segera ia menahan tengkuk Jaejoong kuat dan melanjutkan ciumannya dengan nafsu. Sukses redam erangan, makian dan sumpah serapah yang tak henti meluncur dari sang pemilik bibir cherry, sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong hingga mengeras di tengah cumbuan memabukkan mereka.

"Mmmh. Brengsek."

"Uh. Kau mengeras, baby."

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Nikmati saja. Malam ini kau pasti akan terpuaskan, sayang."

Oh~God

Benda di selangkangan Yosuke mengeras menyaksikan adegan erotis itu. Ia pun memulai aksinya, mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di bawah pantat Jaejoong. Ia menjilat bibirnya melihat pink hole namja androgini itu terlihat merekah, menggoda dan mengundang batang penisnya untuk segera menghujamnya kasar.

Cup…

Kim Jaejoong tersentak merasakan kecupan singkat di ujung juniornya, selanjutnya yang terjadi sungguh di luar imaginasinya ketika genitalnya mulai keluar masuk mulut namja asing. Yosuke mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap batang kemaluannya hingga mengeras dan tegang sempurna.

Slurpp...Slurrpp...

Gila

Efeknya sungguh dahsyat.

Kim Jaejoong mengerat ujung bantal kuat-kuat, sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat yang menggelenyar panas di ketiga titik sensitifnya yang di rangsang bersamaan. Ia merutuki kenapa bisa semudah itu larut dalam permainan menjijikan para maniak sex yang seenak jidat menjamahnya. Selang sepuluh menit Kim Jaejoong tersentak merasa sesuatu ingin meledak dari batang kemaluannya. Ia akan klimaks dengan permainan oral namja-namja brengsek itu.

'Andwae.'

Klik!

Astaga...

Cock ring berbentuk cincin tiba-tiba melingkari ujung penisnya di sela kekehan ketiga namja sialan itu. Tuhan. Ingin rasanya Kim Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, apalagi menyaksikan seringai keji Choi Seunghyun yang menyesap winenya santai sembari menikmati 'Yaoi In Live Action' gratis.

"S-S-Singkirkan benda itu! Brengsek!"

"Sttt. Sabarlah, baby."bisik Hide sambil membelai paha dalam Jaejoong lembut.

"S-S-Sakiiitt..."

"Kau harus melayani kami dulu, sayang!"sambung You seraya mengecup pipi namja cantik itu.

"L-Lepasss!"

"Saatnya permainan inti, babe!"sambung Yosuke sambil membalurkan lube di batang kemaluannya yang mengeras. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Mati-matian Kim Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cumbuan You Tsujitani demi teriakan satu nama sialan yang menikmati kesengsaraannya dengan smirk setan.

"Choi Seunghyun!"

.

.

.

At another place…

 **13TH FLOOR**

 **00.30 AM**

Ting!

Hwang Chansung terhenyak menyaksikan gambar yang terekam di CCTV lantai 13 dimana sosok misterius menerobos barikade penjagaan anak buah pilihannya yang siaga di PS 701-721. Namja yang mengenakan black masker itu bergerak cepat, gesit dan akurat menebas para bodyguard dengan Katana tanpa kenal belas kasihan dan dengan sorot mata yang gelap yang mengerikan. He's The Ripper

"Anda benar-benar membangkitkan iblis dari neraka, Tuan Choi."

Drap!

Drap! Drap!

Oh, God

Situasi makin mencekam di kala dua namja belia, Jin Yihan dan Shim Changmin beserta 10 pria berjas hitam ikut bergabung melumpuhkan sekitar tigapuluh bodyguard sang pewaris Choi. Sementara di basement CCTV menangkap pergerakan pengawal Jung di bawah komando Seungri, Taeyang dan Daesung.

"Perintahkan seluruh unit menghalangi mereka mencapai PS 707!"perintah Chansung dingin.

"Mereka terlalu banyak!"

"Berikan perlawanan terakhir kita."

"T-T-Tuan Hwang?"

"Jika kita kalah setidaknya kita memegang kebanggaan mati secara terhormat!"pungkas tangan kanan pengacara Choi, bersiap menyambut ketiga rekan dan rival terbaiknya di ISA yang tak lain adalah Taeyang, Seungri dan Daesung di iringi senyuman penuh arti. Sesungguhnya rasa lega terpancar dari sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, ia yakin namja cantik itu pasti selamat.

Come on

Siapa yang bisa membendung kemarahan keluarga Jung.

.

.

.

"Choi Seunghyun!"

GAME OVER

Prok!

Prok! Prok!

You, Hide dan Yosuke berdecak kesal ketika tepukan tangan sang pewaris Choi terdengar, tanda isyarat kesenangan mereka musti berakhir. Padahal pemandangan yang tersaji di atas ranjang kini begitu menggoda. Namja cantik itu terbaring pasrah dengan peluh bercucuran, mata sayu, nafas terengah, bibir membengkak dan tubuh naked total yang dipenuhi bitemark.

"Kau sangat menggoda, sayang."bisik Seunghyun sembari menjilat bibir Jaejoong dengan sensual.

"Ngghh."

"Kita lanjutkan permainannya, baby."desisnya sambil mengelus ujung junior namja di bawahnya yang dilelehi cairan precum. Efek Opium Spray itu sungguh dahsyat.

"Ahhss."

"Kali ini aku tak akan bersikap lembut. Kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggu. Jadi nikmati saja, okay? Kujamin sepanjang malam kau akan mendesahkan namaku. Choi Seunghyun."gumam Seunghyun puas menyaksikan sang black pearl menggeliat tak berdaya dengan posisi on, siap menghabiskan malam panas dengannya hingga pagi.

.

.

.

At another place…

 **13 FLOOR**

 **12.34 AM**

Ting…

Kim Junsu yang tiba di lokasi Mandarin Hotel sekitar lima menit lalu berdecak sebal setelah melumpuhkan tiga bodyguard Choi yang menghadangnya. Ingatkan ia untuk menghabisi pewaris tunggal C-Jes Entertainment yang menyeret saudara semarganya, Kim Jaejoong ke bahaya besar. Termasuk putra bungsu keluarga Shim yang ikut terlibat dengan rencana bodoh Jin Yihan.

'Aku tak peduli dendam apa yang kalian miliki tapi jangan pernah libatkan Joongie.'

.

.

Drap!

Drap! Drap!

Deg…

Yihan, Changmin, Junsu dan The Ripper membeku selama sekian detik menyaksikan sosok Jung Yunho yang mengayunkan langkah tegas melintasi tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang selasar hotel. Mata musang itu terfokus ke satu suiteroom dimana dongsaeng cantiknya berada diikuti dua sosok berkharisma lain yang mereka kenal sebagai member line82 yaitu Jung Kangta dan Park Yoochun.

"Lumpuhkan anak buah Choi yang masih melawan!"

"Komisaris Jung?"Junsu terkesiap.

"Kalian bosan hidup rupanya."

"Park Yoochun?"desis Changmin menggeram benci. Mata bambinya menyorot tajam ke CFO Jung Corp Asia dengan tangan terkepal sempurna.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu, Choi Seunghyun!"

Klang…

Stun gun dan knuckle di tangan Yihan seketika terjatuh ke lantai disertai debuman nyaring mendengar gelegar suara CEO Jung. Ia kalah. Semua keyakinannya selama ini tentang line82 seolah hancur lebur di dalam hitungan detik. Siapapun pasti bisa melihat seberapa besar rasa cemas, takut, khawatir Jung Yunho. Kemarahan seolah membakar habis sifat lembutnya karena sosok Kim Jaejoong.

'Lihatlah. Kau menang, Jae.'

.

.

.

"Hmmph."

Kim Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga menahan erangan yang lolos dari bibirnya saat merasa tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berontak. Choi Seunghyun memanjakan tiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa tertinggal seinchipun seolah enggan melewatkan kesempatan emasnya. Gigitan dan lumatan kasar menghujani namja cantik yang tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya sekarang.

"Ngghhh...hen—hentikan."pinta namja cantik itu tersendat-sendat di ambang kesadaran.

Slurp...

Slurp...

Lidah Seunghyun terasa hangat, lembab dan basah mengoral batang juniorny, in out dengan cepat di barengi remasan nakal di twinballs. Otomatis membuat Kim Jaejoong melayang, terombang-ambing dalam nafsu yang menggelegak. Tiba-tiba ujung kemaluannya berkedut dan muntahkan cairan hangat ke mulut sang pengacara Choi yang menyeringai puas.

"A—Arrggghhh..."desah Kim Jaejoong dengan tubuh mengejang hebat sebelum terkulai lemas.

"Hmmphh."

"Ngghh."ia tak kuasa menolak saat Seunghyun melumat bibirnya, berbagi cairan sperma di mulutnya hingga tertelan sempurna.

"Nikmat. Hn?"

"Hhh."

"Sekarang giliranmu melayaniku, baby."desisnya dikuasai nafsu, mulai meraup bibir cherry yang terengah-engah itu sedangkan tangan kirinya merayap ke bagian selatannya yang menegang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Gerakan tak terduga Seunghyun sukses membuat sepasang mata doe itu melebar, merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang menerobos paksa hole sempitnya disertai hunjaman kasar.

He loose

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

"Hng. Kau sempit sekali, sayang."

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

"Urrgggh."

Seunghyun mengerang frustasi merasakan sensasi hangat dan sempitnya lubang yang ditelusurinya. Shit. Libidonya makin memuncak saat mengamati wajah kesakitan dan gestur penolakan namja yang terhentak di kungkungannya. Oh, jadi ia benar-benar yang pertama bagi si cantik ini? Kejutan.

"Kau masih virgin, baby? Ah, beruntungnya aku."

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

"Rasakan, baby...Sshh, holemu menelan habis milikku, hnnn?"

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

1

2

3

Jari-jari Seunghyun semakin cepat mengocok lubang analnya dengan gerakan memutar dan mengaduknya, mengabaikan kernyit kesakitan Kim Jaejoong yang setia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Ia tak mau erangan, rintihan dan desahannya terdengar dan artinya memuaskan Seunghyun yang menggumulinya dengan bar-bar.

"Hhh, hhh...hmmppph, hyuuunghhh!"

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

Plop!

Tes...

Sebutir cairan panas meleleh dari sudut sepasang mata doe Kim Jaejoong, ketika tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan sosok hyungnya. Dekapan, pelukan sekaligus rengkuhan Yunho yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia menginginkannya, sekarang.

"Hmmph..."namja cantik itu kian eratkan gigitannya hingga darah mulai meleleh.

.

.

.

Plop!

Plop!

Tes...tes...tes...

Kim Jaejoong tersedak isakannya sendiri mengenang sosok Yunho. Tidak! Tidak! Jung Yunho. Dia tidak mungkin datang aniya? Yunho sudah membuangnya. Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu menegang sebelum hazel mata doenya berangsur kosong, nanar dan hampa.

Deg

"Yunh...hoo...hyungh..."

.

.

Deg

Deg

Choi Seunghyun tertegun mendengarkan nama familiar yang mengalun dari bibir cherry yang dilumatnya berkali-kali itu, namun agaknya nafsu dan kemarahan membutakan hatinya. Di iringi decakan kesal ia langsung memposisikan juniornya yang mengeras sempurna di ambang hole pink Jaejoong yang terasa hangat, berkedut dan licin oleh cairan lubrikasi.

"Aku datang, baby."

"..."

"Desahkan namaku, ugh."

"..."

"Ini sempit sekali."

"..."

"Lubangmu benar-benar hangat, sayang."desis Seunghyun seduktive. Abaikan fakta jika namja cantik di pelukannya sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dingin, kosong dan hampa dengan mata doe basahnya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Hingga suara ribut di lorong hotel dan debuman pintu yang di dobrak kuat menghentikan aktifitasnya menggauli Kim Jaejoong.

BRAK!

.

.

.

"Hentikan semua kegilaanmu, Choi Seunghyun!"

BRAKK!

1

2

3 detik…

Jung Yunho tercekat tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya di PS 707 Mandarin Oriental Hotel setelah pintu berhasil di dobrak paksa oleh Park Yoochun. Diluar sekitar tujuh anak buah Hwang Chansung masih memberikan perlawanan meski nyaris sekarat di hajar Jin Yihan, Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu. Sementara Seungri berhasil meringkus 30 lainnya yang berjaga lantai 13 dengan kondisi mengenaskan, karena beberapa diantara mereka luka berat karena tusukan katana.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang seharusnya tak boleh kau sentuh, brengsek!"

.

.

Srrt…

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Brak!

Yunho menarik paksa hyung kesayangannya dari atas tubuh Jung Jaejoong dan berikan tiga kali pukulan jurus Hapkido sebelum melemparnya ke dinding dengan brutal. Yeah. Ingin sekali membunuhnya detik ini juga jika teriakan Park Yoochun tidak mengingatkannya, bahwa ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar menghajar Choi Seunghyun.

"Yunho!"

"Aku harus membunuhnya!"

"Hentikan!"

"Jangan menghalangiku, hyung!"

"Tidak! Selesaikan urusan itu nanti. Lihat kondisi Han Jaejoong!"sergah Yoochun menarik kesadaran Yunho. Di atas King Bed itu dongsaengnya tergeletak kolaps tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan luka lebam, memar, bekas bitemark dan kissmark nyaris di sekujur badan.

Ya Tuhan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Jin Yihan

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Dan juga…

Direktur Komisaris Jung Corp Asia, Jung Kangta serta sekretaris Yoon yang tiba di lokasi pembantaian sepuluh menit lalu turut mencelos nyeri menyaksikan adegan memilukan. Yunho menangis sesenggukan di atas tubuh naked Jung Jaejoong yang hanya ditutupi selembar selimut. Ia menghujani kening dongsaeng cantiknya dengan kecupan dan mendekapnya dengan pelukan erat seolah takut kehilangan.

Tes…

"Bangun, Jae."

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

"I-In-Ini hyungmu, saeng."

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

"Kita pulang, huks...kita pulang sekarang, nae dongsaeng."

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Tidak ada reaksi, namun pelukan aman Yunho seolah menarik kesadaran dongsaengnya ketika 1...2...3 butiran bening lolos dari pemilik mata doe itu beberapa detik sebelum terpejam erat. Tubuhnya yang menegang, perlahan rilex dan lunglai di rengkuhan sang hyung.

"Buka borgolnya. Jangan hanya berdiri disana!"teriak Yunho geram ke arah Chansung yang telah babak belur, sama dengan tuan muda Choi yang terjengkang di sudut ruangan dengan shock. Satu nama familiar yang diteriakkan Park Yoochun sukses membabat habis kesadarannya.

'Han Jaejoong.'

.

.

.

Yunho menggunakan mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh polos sang dongsaeng, meski berkali-kali gagal menautkan kancing karena tangannya yang gemetar. Ia langsung menggeram berbahaya jika ada yang mencoba selangkah pun menghampiri mereka untuk menawarkan bantuan. Tak ada pilihan. Line82 dan ketiga siswa HG ini tak memiliki opsi selain membatu di tempat semula.

"Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Dongsaengku. Seujung. Jaripun."

"Yun! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"saran Yoochun serak, nafas tersendat menahan nyeri melihat keadaan hyung dongsaeng di hadapannya sekarang.

"..."

"Kau ingin langsung pulang ke mansion, Yun? Aku akan menghubungi Dr. Smith."tukas Kangta coba mengendalikan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"..."

"Kami taruhan senilai 200 USD$!"kata Jin Yihan tiba-tiba. Kalimatnya sukses menghentikan aktifitas Yunho.

.

.

.

DEG!

Taruhan...

Empat member line82 dan sekretaris Yoon termasuk pula Junsu, Changmin, Seungri sekaligus Chansung tertegun dan menatapnya tajam. Sumpah. Smirk mengerikan yang sekilas mirip dengan seringai Choi Seunghyun tercetak jelas di wajah tampan sang pewaris C-Jes Entertainment. Berbarengan ketika Yunho menggendong tubuh Kim Jaejoong ala koala dan berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah suram.

.

.

.

"Foto-foto intim yang kalian peroleh dari Fukada adalah hasil rekayasa kami, Tuan Jung. Kim Jaejoong setuju mempertaruhkan satu-satunya hal yang berharga baginya, yaitu anda. Kepercayaannya pada anda dan keyakinanku selama 10 tahun. Kurasa akhirnya dialah pemenangnya. Walau benci mengakuinya, kurasa line82 tidak seburuk pendapatku, kecuali satu orang. Right?"

.

.

.

BOUGH!

1

2

3

"Kau puas sekarang, brengsek! Sudah kukatakan jangan libatkan Joongie!"

Duassh...

Tinju, tendangan dan hantaman Kim Junsu sukses mengenai rahang dan pelipis Yihan hingga terjungkal, jatuhkan tuan muda Kim itu ke arah tripod di sisi King Bed. Gotcha. Seringai kemenangan Jin Yihan terulas begitu berhasil menyentuh satu dari tiga kamera digital yang merekam peristiwa mengerikan di Mandarin Hotel. Abaikan fakta jurus taekwondo titisan bebek itu bisa merontokkan gigi gerahamnya, jika Shim Changmin tidak menghalau serangan membabi buta Junsu. Ya. Asal tujuannya terpenuhi dan pastikan pengorbanan Kim Jaejoong tak akan sia-sia. Licik. Silahkan chingu nilai sendiri.

.

.

.

Brukh…

"Pakai pakaianmu. Hari ini kau benar-benar menjijikkan, hyung!"tukas Yoochun masam.

.

.

Blam...

Seunghyun meraih kemeja, pants dan underwearnya di iringi ringis kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari sela bibirnya akibat pukulan Yunho. Tawa miris sang pengacara Choi ini terbit mengenang tatapan benci Jung Yunho, sorot mata jijik Park Yoochun dan tatapan murka Jung Kangta.

Yeah~

Seisi PS 707 yang berantakan menggambarkan situasi hatinya, jika saja wajahnya tidak babak belur sekarang ia yakin Kangta tak segan menambahkan beberapa pukulan. Hanya satu kalimat mutlak yang keluar dari Komisaris Jung dengan nada tinggi.

"Kita bicara sekarang. Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Tuan Choi."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

(Behind The Scene)

.

.

.

"Author Somplak! Woy! Bagianku mana? Kenapa tak tertulis di part…"

Ealah…

Yunpa mengerang kesal, jumpalitan plus goyang Dumang sambil membanting naskah plus menginjak-injaknya dengan semangat. Dua scene? Tapi gak ada tuh adegan NC- an YoonJae, malah Jaemma ceritanya di grepe-grepe tiga makhluk astral dan Seunghyun yang kini cengar-cengir gaje di pojokan.

#PoorAppa#

"Nara!"

"Next chap ne, oppa?"

"Tak bisa. Aku sudah minum 'pajak bumi' plus kuku bima energi yang di rekomendasikan mbah Marijan. Itu semua ngimpor dari Indonesia, pabo!"

"Pasak bumi, oppa."

"Yyak, pokoknya itu! Situ harus tanggung jawab! Maunya NCan dengan My Lovely BooJae sekarang!"

Plak!

"Hehehe."

Giliran appa yang cengar-cengir ketika satu gulungan naskah mampir sempurna di kepalanya. Di belakang sana Jung Jaema udah melotot sambil komat-kamit gaje, jengah dengan kelakuan autis beruang sexy aka Jung Yunho. Ditambah komentar jahil Om Seunghyun yang sukses bikin bibir hati Yunpa mengerucut lima centi.

"Gitu aja diributin. Wong aku juga tak sempat ngapa-ngapain."

.

.

.

.

.

Huwooo. Otakku kobong

Kalau ada readers yang cium bau sangit kayaknya itu berasal dari Nara deh

Sumpah. Ini chapter terberat sepanjang Nara nulis TAT

Jadi mian jika chingu sampai lumutan, jamuran dan panuan nunggu chapter 11 coming

Ada yang merasa part NC kurang hot?

#BacanyaSambilNgemutBonCabeDongSay#

Masih kurang?

#TambahinSaosABC#

Kurang juga?

#JidatnyaSilahkanDitempeliKoyokCapLombok#

Lah ini masih ada yang bilang kurang

#LuluranSamaGeligaYok#

^.^

Gomawo buat Jeje Eonnie yang selalu support Nara dan yakinin kalau Nara pasti bisa bikin scene ini ne?

Empat minggu, mbak bro

Idenya muncul pas lihat kucing Nara Ncan. Kucingku ikut terjangkit virus yaoi, chingu

^.^

Buat readers yang penasaran lanjutannya, bisa intip Side Story TAT, The Ripper yang udah upload duluan

Satu-dua kalimat komentar chingu sangat berperan buat Nara nentuin scene berikutnya loh, kalian adalah inspirasi Nara ; makasih sudah tinggalkan jejak & mengapresiasi fict Nara dengan luar biasa

^.^

GOMAWO

BUAT READERS YANG BARU BERGABUNG DI TAT

SELAMAT DATANG

^.^

MARI BERTEMAN

.

.

.

.

Big Thanks To

 **^.^**

 **My Jeje**

 **(Eonnie...aku bisa ^.^ yeaiiii, i love u so much—pm an lagi yuuuk? Nara lagi happy berhasil bikin part 11)**

 **azzahra88**

 **(Kenal donk, wkkk ^.^ ayo, chingu ngira salah satunya ama Yunpa ne? Hahaha)**

 **misterius**

 **(Bukan PHP, chingu ^.^ waktu chap ini publish—Nara butuh waktu nentuin part berikutnya ; kadang bisa blank berminggu-minggu, mian ne bikin hipertensi? Haha~ada warning-nya tuh)**

 **Snow. Drop. 1272**

 **(Iya betuuul ^.^ Itu kalung kembaran ama Kim Jaejoong, istri Yunpa)**

 **indy**

 **(Menyesal? ^.^ Iya donk, Yunpa harus membayar sangat mahal sampai end ; biarpun salah paham tapi efeknya gak main-main buat JJ)**

 **Hana-Kara**

 **(Gak kejam koq, Yunpa ngelakuin itu coz sayang ama JJ ; dasar authornya yang geblek pakai acara salah paham segala ^.^ Anak Yoochun, rrr...?)**

 **Bestin84**

 **(Hubungannya udah kejawab di chapter 11 kan, chingu ^.^ Tentang masa lalu '2 JJ', nanti Nara bikin side story-nya koq. Tunggu TAT tamat)**

 **momochan**

 **(Mian ^.^ Harapan chingu gak terkabul di part ini ; demi kelangsungan linestory JJ harus di 'apa-apain'. Heee# Nara minta ditabok#)**

 **Sayuri Jung**

 **(Nado bogoshippeo, Yuri-ya ^.^ Aish, jangan ikut-ikutan pensiun jadi reader donk # mewek# Nara doakan sukses PKL- nya ne)**

 **mha. feibudei**

 **(Gomawo support-nya ne ^.^ Fb eon ; Hani Oktaviani yang pake sampul kucing 'yaoi', wkkk...kalo sekedar inbox-an okay? Itu habis bikin langsung eon telantarin ceritanya, say! Password aja ampe lupa, hihi)**

 **fitri**

 **(Miaaaan ^.^ nunggunya seabad ne ; kalau mau cepet ajak eon ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, biasanya itu bikin otak yadong eon cepat loading. Wkkk)**

 **bibienote**

 **(Gomawo & selamat bergabung di TAT ^.^ Mian ne...chapter 11-12 Nara harus bikin JJ nangis)**

 **younayoung**

 **(I love u too, baby ^.^ Gak lama koq ; Cuma 5 mingguu...# hatchiiim#)**

 **Special for ;**

 **herojaejae**

 **Yuu 007**

 **mha. Feibudey**

 **Shipper89**

 **(Gomawo follow & fav-nya ne ^.^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(REVIEW PLEASE)**

 **SEE YOU ON CHAPTER 12**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari otak Nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 90 derajat positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati!

Membaca fict ini bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut, silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 12

.

.

.

.

Notes

Anyeong, chingu ^.^ kangen Nara?

Mian harus nunggu berabad-abad karena nunggu wangsit dan hobby baru Nara yang sangat menguras waktu, tenaga dan paketan data aka Facebook-an

Mwihihi (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)

Seperti biasa alur maju mundur cantik ^^jadi perhatikan detail waktu

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Minggu, 15 Agustus 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Fuchu 13-3 Kagonai**

 **10.00 AM**

Taman pemakaman Tama (Reien) merupakan satu dari lima pemakaman umum di Tokyo yang dibangun pada tahun 1923. Dengan luas 1,28 juta m2, Tama Reien merupakan area terbuka hijau bergaya taman di Jepang. Beberapa tokoh terkenal yang disemayamkan disini, antara lain Toho Heihachiro, Ishibashi Syoziro (pendiri Bridgestone) dan Nitobe Inazo (politikus ternama Jepang).

Do you know?

Disinilah terletak Haka atau makam keluarga Jung berada selama beberapa generasi termasuk…

Jung Harabeoji & Halmeoni

Jung Jihoon & istri (bumonim Yunho)

Jung Jaejoong

Yeah

Yeoja yang memiliki marga asli 'Kim' ini adalah putri pasangan Kim Soo Hyun dan Kim Haneul yang resmi dinikahi Jung Yunho di usianya yang ke 20 tahun, selang sehari sebelum kematiannya karena menderita Medula Blastoma. Sejenis kanker ganas yang bersarang di otak kecilnya selama tujuh bulan. Upacara Shousiki atau penguburan abu kremasinya sendiri baru dilakukan hari ini, 15 Agustus 2017 bertepatan dengan Sosen No Sairei yang sesuai dengan kalender Gregorian. Seperti wasiat terakhir mendiang Kim Jaejoong jika hanya dongsaeng angkatnya yang bernama Han Jaejoong yang berhak menguburkan guci abu jenazahnya (Kotsutsubo).

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

"Konodabi wa goshusho sama desu."

.

.

Kim Jaejoong

Namja berparas cantik ini berbisik lirih sembari lakukan ojigi dan penghormatan terakhir untuk sang noona di hadapan keluarga besar Jung, beserta beberapa kerabat dekat yang sama-sama mengenakan jas plus kacamata hitam juga kimono dan Juzu/tasbih bagi para wanita. Sementara seorang pendeta Budha membacakan sutra (Tanagyou) di depan altar yang dipenuhi aroma dupa dan wangi bunga Lily.

.

.

 **JUNG JAEJOONG**

.

Birth, Chungngm 1 January 1992

Rest, Tokyo 31 December 2012

.

.

.

Kanashimi o shiranai hito wa shiawase no imi ga wakaranai

(Orang yang belum merasakan kesedihan belum bisa mengerti arti kebahagiaan)

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Chungnam, Korea Selatan

Provinsi yang terletak di sebelah barat Korsel ini beribukota di Daejeon ini adalah kota kelima terbesar di negeri Ginseng. Dijuluki sebagai IT'S Daejeon yang merupakan singkatan dari 'Interesting, Tradition, Culture, Science and Technology' dengan populasi penduduk sekitar 1,5 juta jiwa. Kota ini dikenal sebagai pusat riset dan tehnology Korea, serta memiliki banyak lokasi menarik diantaranya

Expo Park

Yuseong Hot Spring

Hanbat Arboretum

Eunhaendeong

Galeria Time World

Daejeon Observatory, etc

Do you know?

Ada satu tempat yang sayang jika dilewatkan jika kalian berkunjung ke Chungnam, **Yurim Park**. Taman yang berlokasi di depan kantor distrik Yuseong ini menampilkan kecantikan harmonisasi bunga Sakura, Chionatus Retusa, Ginkyo dan Metasequioa yang sangat menawan. Namun sayang keindahan itu lenyap tak berbekas bagi dua sosok cantik yang kini sama-sama terdiam seribu bahasa di bawah naungan pohon Ginkyo yang merah sempurna. Serupa dengan warna telapak tangan namja cantik berusia 10 tahun yang kini berstatus sebagai siswa kelas empat Yoseong Elementary School.

Han Jaejoong

.

.

' **Han Jaejoong! Itu namaku. Lahir di Chungnam, 26 Januari 2010. Han merupakan marga ummaku (Han Ji Eun) karena aku terlahir tanpa seorang appa. Keajaiban. Aku bisa selamat melihat dunia setelah sebelas kali umma berusaha menggugurkanku selama 9 bulan 9 hari mengandung anak haram hasil perkosaan sepertiku. 'Tidak ada kehidupan yang tidak memiliki satu tujuan', kata-kata mendiang halmeoni selalu membesarkan hatiku walau tujuh tahun harus menerima segala bentuk kebencian umma. Beliau satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku, halmeoni akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku karena tutup usia. Hidupku berubah total sejak tiga tahun lalu, kendati Tuhan masih begitu baik karena mengirimkan sosok malaikat di kehidupanku. Dia 'noona'ku, Kim Jaejoong.'**

.

.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!"

Srrtt…

Kerutan samar tercetak di dahi namja kecil beraut datar ini saat mengawasi gerakan hati-hati sang noona ketika mengobati bekas pukulan di kedua telapak tangannya yang kian bengkak, akibat hantaman gagang sapu dari sang appa sebagai hukuman atas kesalahan yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukannya. Perih, panas dan nyeri oleh sentuhan selembut apapun. Namun pelan-pelan sedikit reda ketika cream Cataflam bergolongan AINS itu teroles sempurna di luka-lukanya.

"Sakitkah?"bisik noona Kim lembut.

"Tidak."

"Kau boleh menangis jika sakit, saeng."bujuk Kim Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau mengejekku, noona?"

"Tidak ada orangtua yang memperlakukan aegyanya sekeji ini, Jae. Hiks...hiks..."tangis yeoja belia yang duduk di kelas dua Myongji Junior High School ini pun pecah menyaksikan luka baru yang di dapat sang dongsaeng, meski ia yakin di balik seragam Han Jaejoong tersembunyi banyak bekas lebam parah. Yeah. Ini bukan hal baru sebab dua minggu sebelumnya namja kecil ini sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit Jeongsun dengan tiga rusuk patah, ajaibnya tak sebutirpun airmata menetes dari sang pemilik mata doe. Agaknya waktu dan pengalaman mengajarinya bersikap kuat, tegar dan kebas terhadap rasa sakit.

.

.

' **Dia noonaku. Keluarga yang kumiliki kendati nyatanya tidak ada ikatan darah diantara kami. Dia satu-satunya orang yang akan bersedih jika aku terluka, hampir tiap hari ia menungguku di Yurim Park usai jam sekolah dengan suara berisiknya lalu mengomeliku jika menemukan lebam baru bekas perkelahian atau pukulan appa. Noona sepertinya lupa bahwa dua tahun lalu ia yang memaksaku mengikuti latihan Aikido agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merendahkanku. Ia sangat baik walau aku sering bersikap dingin, kasar dan ketus padanya.'**

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

"Hiks."

Kim Jaejoong tak kuasa membendung tangisannya, seolah ikut merasakan sakitnya luka-luka di sekujur badan sang dongsaeng yang menatapnya dingin dan datar. Tiga tahun keduanya saling kenal, sejak hari kematian Han halmeoni yang merupakan hari yang sama dimana abeoji Kim dimakamkan di Yoseong. Itulah kali pertama mereka berjumpa, meski ia baru mengenal lebih jauh namja cantik itu sekitar dua tahun silam saat peristiwa pengeroyokan Han Jaejoong di gang Itaiwon yang berjarak 700 meter dari YES (Yoseong Elementary School). Takdir yang akan mengubah kehidupan duo JJ selamanya.

"Ck. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena pukulan seperti itu."

"Yyah. Han Jaejoong!"

"Lihat. Wajahmu benar-benar jelek sekarang."

"Hiks. Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Tempelkan saja plester ajaibmu. Aku janji besok lukaku hilang dengan sendirinya. Kka! Dan, ck. Gajah dan hello kitty lagi? Kau tak punya plester yang lebih manly. Huh!"perintah Han Jaejoong sodorkan luka barut di pelipis kirinya yang tersembunyi di balik poni, sembari mengulas senyum geli menyaksikan raut muka noona Kim yang memerah dan kembang kempis menahan tangis disertai cebilan kesal menanggapi protesan sang dongsaeng. Aigoo. Lucu, imut dan menggemaskan aniya?

.

.

Tes..

Tes..

"Jika seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan tenang?"

Han Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar lantunan suara tenor noona Kim yang bernada sendu, khawatir dan sedih. Ya. Tiga minggu lagi, tanggal 8 Agustus 2009 Kim Jaejoong akan pindah ke Jepang mengikuti sang umma untuk mengurusi bisnis kuliner yang diwariskan turun temurun di keluarga Kim. Fakta bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah tiba-tiba membuat dadanya seolah terhimpit beban beratus ton, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menutupinya dengan topeng datar.

"Pergilah, noona."

"Jae, aku…"noona Kim menatap hazel kelam itu dengan gelisah.

"Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya bisa bebas dari omelanmu yang membuat telingaku berdenging setiap hari."celetuk Jaejoong seketika membuat noonanya melotot kesal.

"Tolong pertimbangkan tawaranku, saeng. Kumohon..."suara noona Kim berubah sendu.

"Tidak."

"Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang, Jae."bisik Kim Jaejoong dibarengi penolakan dongsaengnya yang ke sekian kali selama dua minggu ini dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Han Jaejoong bersikeras bertahan di Korea demi sang appa yang bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukannya secara manusiawi. Pukulan, hinaan dan siksaan kerap kali diterima tubuh ringkihnya ketika menghadapi kemarahan appa Kim yang menjadikannya kambing hitam sebagai penyebab kehancuran nama baik, bisnis dan rumah tangganya semenjak umma kandung Jaejoong meninggalkannya di kediaman keluarga Kim saat usianya tujuh tahun. Ia dibuang

.

.

' **Appa. Dialah alasanku bertahan, noona. Kim Young Woon. Tak peduli seburuk apapun perlakuan yang kuterima, ia tetap appa kandungku. Orang yang sudah menghadirkanku ke dunia, walaupun aku hasil kesalahan dan dosa yang diperbuatnya pada Han Ji Eun. Aku tak bisa membenci satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Wanita itu sudah membuangku, noona. Aku bisa memahami kemarahan appa mengingat kehadirankulah penyebab umma Kim memilih bercerai dan meninggalkannya. Huh, meski pun jika bisa memilih aku lebih suka tak pernah dilahirkan.'**

.

.

Tes..

Tes..

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, noona."tukas Han Jaejoong tegas.

.

.

"Itu janjiku."

Tes..

Tes..

Han Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang membanjiri sepasang mata indah sang noona, dengan satu gerakan ibu jarinya. Kini tangan kedua JJ berbeda gender ini saling bertaut erat, coba meredam rasa gelisah dan menyalurkan ketenangan melalui tatapan teduh tanpa pernah tahu inilah pertemuan terakhir mereka di dunia.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, saeng. Berjanjilah, Han Jaejoong. Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa menemuimu kelak. Jangan pernah menyerah dalam kondisi seburuk apapun. Kau harus perjuangkan kebahagiaanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, nae dongsaeng!"

.

.

Chungnam, 12 Juli 2009

Yeah

Itulah kali terakhir Kim dan Han Jaejoong berjumpa, kendati permainan takdir yang sebenarnya baru dimulai ketika nasib membawa keduanya bertemu dengan sosok yang sama. Ingatlah! Dunia boleh menjatuhkan Han Jaejoong hingga titik terendah, tapi cinta pertamalah yang menjadi kekuatannya bertahan hingga menuntunnya pada takdir yang berbeda. Masa lalu versus masa depan.

TIME AFTER TIME

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

'Pergilah dengan tenang, Noona. Aku akan baik-baik saja.'

.

.

 **Migimitsu Tomo**

 **10.00 AM**

Kamon keluarga Showa terpahat di monumen batu makam Jung Jaejoong lengkap dengan bar code berisikan file, foto dan rekaman kenangan sang mendiang. Termasuk nama sang suami, Jung Yunho yang ditulis dengan tinta merah sebagai simbol cinta dan kesetiaan. Kim Jaejoong meletakkan foto sang Noona di samping nisan, lalu memberikan salam kepada seluruh keluarga Jung yang ditinggalkan tanpa membalas tatapan Yunho yang terus mengawasi pergerakannya dengan hati remuk redam. Hampir dua bulan dongsaeng cantiknya terus bersikap dingin dan menjaga jarak dengan bersikap formal.

"Terima kasih kau bersedia hadir di upacara Shousiki keluarga kami, Joongie."ujar Jung Ill Woo disertai sorot mata teduh dan menenangkan.

"Saya melakukannya demi noona, Tuan Jung."

"Kami baru menyadari keberadaanmu, Han Jaejoong. Tolong berikan kami kesempatan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Jaejoongie."bujuk Kangta lembut.

"Saya bukan bocah 10 tahun, hyung-nim."

"Dunia begitu sempit. Aku masih tak percaya jika sosok yang dimaksud Jaejoong seorang namja, bisa-bisanya noona-mu mengerjai oppadeulnya. Haha."dengus Yoochun disertai ringisan miris, walau gagal total mencairkan ketegangan line82 usai peristiwa mengerikan dua bulan silam.

"Jae. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian buruk..."sergah Seunghyun frustasi.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, Seunghyun ssi. Saya pun akan melakukan apa yang menurut saya benar. Satu-satunya kesalahan saya adalah datang ke Jepang."

"Jung Jaejoong!"sergah Yunho terluka atas kalimat dingin namja cantiknya.

"Kurasa urusan kita sudah selesai, saya…"

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Saeng. Jangan menghukumku seperti ini. Kumohon!" desis Yunho putus asa sembari menahan laju airmata. Sia-sia karena sosok Kim 'Han' Jaejoong tetap mengayunkan langkah pergi usai berikan ojigi untuk keluarga Jung.

"Permisi."

.

.

.

"Bersabarlah, Yunho ya. Kita berikan waktu pada Han Jaejoong untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah semua yang terjadi pasti sulit baginya membangun kepercayaan untuk line82. Kita akan berjuang bersama, saeng. Aku yakin cinta, kasih sayang dan ketulusanmu bisa meluluhkan hatinya suatu hari."

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Swiiiing

' **Selamat tinggal, Hyungie...'**

Hakama hitam yang membalut sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong berkibar dihembus angin musim panas yang membakar Tokyo hingga suhu 38 derajat Celsius. Naungan pohon Sakura, Maple dan Ginkyo yang membentuk terowongan panjang mengantar ayunan kaki namja menawan ini ke luar Tama Reien dimana sebuah Koenigsegg One 1360 milik Jin Yihan menunggu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Joongie?"sergah Kim Junsu cemas.

"Hm."sahut Kim Jaejoong singkat.

"Jangan memelototiku. Bebek cerewet ini yang memaksa ikut kemari. Huh!"potong Yihan jengah.

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku harus menjamin keselamatan Joongie jika berurusan dengan evil seperti kalian!"gerutu Kim Junsu sambil mengepalkan tinju.

"Jadi setelah memperlakukanmu seperti binatang mereka membuangmu, hyung?"sindir Changmin pedas hasilkan dengusan kesal sang hyung yang menguarkan aura datar.

"Haish. Min! Jaga bicaramu! Kau menabur garam di atas luka!"seru Junsu kesal.

"Ini pilihanku, Max."

"Yyah, terserahlah. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti keputusanmu mengembalikan bukti-bukti kebejatan Choi Seunghyun ke line82?"cibir tuan muda Shim tak percaya.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan mereka di masa depan."

"Kau mulai berpikir seperti keluarga Jung, Jae."potong Yihan tertawa geli.

"Kau berusaha melindungi orang-orang bejat itu, hyung!"

"Satu-satunya yang kulindungi adalah keyakinanku."

"Kupikir sangat menarik jika publik tahu realita kebesaran nama line82, rahasia dan topeng seorang Choi Seunghyun. Benar bukan, Jae? Dunia pasti heboh dengan fakta dan pemberitaan bahwa Jung Yunho, Mr Normalnya line 82 ternyata gay. Hyung-dongsaeng huh?"komentar Yihan santai kala menerima deathglare mematikan classmate tercantiknya, berikut sorot penasaran MinSu yang seketika membuat pemilik mata doe indah itu membulat horor.

Loading…

"Yyah! Jaejoongie. Ceritakan rahasia yang kau sembunyikan di Juntendo, Meguro dan Ageha!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suka tidak suka

Walau kita merasa takdir terlalu kejam dan tidak adil

Percayalah, selalu ada nilai yang terkandung bahkan untuk sebuah mimpi buruk sekalipun

(Jungnara2602)

.

.

.

.

.

 **(NOW)**

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

Minggu, 8 Mei 2017

0o0o0

.

.

 **Juntendo Hospital**

 **01.00 AM**

Kehebohan melanda rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Tokyo kala CEO Jung Corp Asia membawa sosok cantik ke instalasi gawat darurat dan langsung mendapat perhatian penuh empat dokter umum yang berjaga mengingat entah berapa kali seruan marah, panik dan frustasi bussinessman paling berpengaruh di Asia ini hingga menimbulkan kepanikan tim paramedis.

"Permisi, Tuan Jung. Kami harus mengambil sampel darah Jaejoong ssi."

.

.

Dr. Jin Matsuyama, SpKJ , FPAM

Dokter terbaik Juntendo di bidang farmakology ini akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega setelah berhasil lakukan tugas pertamanya, mengambil 3 cc darah Kim Jaejoong guna pemeriksaan laborat. Tiga kouhainya terusir secara tidak hormat beberapa menit lalu karena dianggap tidak becus menangani namja cantik yang meringkuk lemas di dekapan sang pewaris Jung.

"Berapa lama efek Aphrodisiac bekerja?"desis Yunho geram.

"Sekitar 1-2 jam tergantung imunitas pasien. Kami baru bisa memberikan penanganan setelah memperoleh hasil laboratorium Jaejoong-ssi untuk memastikan jenis bahan berbahaya apa yang dimasukkan ketubuhnya. Beri waktu kami 30 menit, Tuan Jung. Kami…"ungkap Dr. Jin hati-hati.

"Kau membiarkan dongsaengku tersiksa selama itu?! Hah!"teriak Yunho kalap.

"Kami melakukan tugas sesuai prosedur."

"Tuan muda? Saya mohon kendalikan diri anda."pinta sekretaris Yoon memberi isyarat agar Dr. Jin melakukan tugasnya sebaik dan sesegera mungkin mengingat aura yang menguar dari seorang Jung Yunho kini sangatlah mengerikan. Penanganan berikutnya diambil alih seorang perawat belia yang bertugas mengganti coat milik Yunho yang menyelimuti tubuh polos Kim Jaejoong, serta memeriksa dan mengobati luka-luka namja cantik yang tersiksa di ambang kesadaran.

.

.

Kwon Yuri, 27 tahun

Perawat muda yang dua tahun mengabdikan diri di Juntendo Hospital ini sejatinya ngeri dengan aura gelap yang diperlihatkan CEO Jung saat mendekap sosok di pelukannya posesif. Mengabaikan geliat tak nyaman dan frustasi namja cantiknya yang mati-matian menahan hasrat, akibat pengaruh dua jenis obat perangsang plus Rohypnol yang membuat persendiannya melemas total.

"Tolong. Berikan kami ruang untuk membersihkan luka-luka Jaejoong ssi, Tuan Jung."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"bentak Yunho garang.

"Saya harus…"ujar Yuuri gugup menangkap aura membunuh namja Jung.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya seujung jari pun."desis Yunho sukses membuat seisi observasi room melongo dan shock.

"Tuan muda? Yuuri ssi hanya melakukan tugasnya."kata sekretaris Yoon mengingatkan.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya. Pergilah." Yunho mengerang menyadari sikap non kooperatifnya menghalangi tim medis memberikan pertolongan pada sang dongsaeng. Namun ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan tangan-tangan asing menyentuh Kim Jaejoong lagi seumur hidupnya. Sepasang mata musang itu kian memanas menyaksikan kondisi mengerikan sang dongsaeng yang meringkuk mengerat coatnya sambil menggigit bibir menolak keluarkan suara rintih, erang dan desahan. Sekretaris Yoon memberi isyarat agar tiga perawat dan seorang dokter jaga mengikutinya keluar ruang emergency.

Blam…

.

.

Klik...

Klik...

Yunho membuka dua kancing teratas coat Armani abu-abu yang menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong dibarengi ringisan perih dengan gesture penolakan dongsaengnya. Cherry lips itu melenguh pelan akibat siksaan birahi oleh sentuhan sekecil apapun yang membuat sesuatu di bawah sana bereaksi.

"Ja-Jangan...menyentuhku...ukh?"erang Kim Jaejoong gelisah.

.

.

Klik...

Kim Jaejoong makin gigih memberi perlawanan kala sang hyung memaksanya telentang, sembari melolosi kain pelapis atas yang segera perlihatkan luka lebam dan memar di sekitar bahu, dada dan lengan serta bekas bitemark yang mengerikan. Detak jantung Yunho sukses menggila di iringi geraman emosi sambil mengepalkan tangan bagai beruang terluka.

"Sing-kirkaan...tanganh...mu..."desis namja cantik itu disertai rontaan lemah, meski yang diperolehnya malah pelukan erat Yunho.

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Yunho menyatukan dahi di kening sang dongsaeng yang dihiasi luka benturan serta darah yang kini telah mengering, coba menenangkan sikap keras kepala namja cantiknya. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak melucuti tujuh kancing coat sebelum menutupi bagian bawah Jaejoong dengan selimut tipis.

"Kumohon...jangan menolakku, Jae."bisiknya dibarengi isakan lirih.

"Eungh."

.

.

Tes…

Kim Jaejoong membuka sepasang mata doenya dan menatap sayu manik musang Yunho yang dibanjiri airmata kala tangan kekar sang hyung menangkup kedua pipinya lembut, bisikan Yunho bagai mantra yang membuat tubuhnya membeku.

" Izinkan aku menyentuhmu, Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

Sret...Sret...

Kim Jaejoong berjingkat merasakan wash lap halus dan basah di tangan Yunho bergerak menelusuri wajah, leher, dada, perut, punggung lalu beralih di bagian privacy yang spontan memaksa erangan lolos dari cherry lipsnya. Urgh. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh sentuhan lembut Yunho yang membersihkan setiap inchi lekuk tubuhnya dengan telaten dan hati-hati seolah takut melukai.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Ia berjuang sekuat tenaga di ambang kesadarannya dengan menggeram sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, hingga menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri. Butiran hangat mulai menggenang dari sepasang mata doenya tak terima direndahkan seperti ini, bahkan oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

'Kenapa kau harus melihatku dalam kondisi se-menjijikan ini, hyung.'

Tes…

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Oh, God

Hati Yunho mencelos nyeri menyaksikan airmata yang menuruni pipi pucat dongsaeng cantiknya. Ya Tuhan. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong tersiksa seperti ini dengan bagian selatan menegang hampir satu jam tanpa pelampiasan, pasti membuatnya sangat kesakitan. Partner Onani. Tiba-tiba ide gila yang dicetuskan Seungri melintasi otak Yunho, itu satu-satunya jalan keluar membebaskan namja cantik itu dari siksaan. Meski artinya ia harus membuang status normalnya demi Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"Lihat mataku, Jae."

Yunho membungkuk dan menyejajarkan wajah mereka sebelum menyesap bibir cherry itu lembut, sementara tangan kanannya merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu lebih dekat. Srrtt. Ia menyelipkan tangan kiri di bawah tengkuk namja cantiknya untuk menyamankan posisi dan memperdalam ciuman, lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai menyusup, menyentuh dan mengusap batang kemaluan sang dongsaeng yang kian mengeras dibakar birahi.

"Maafkan aku, Jung Jaejoong."

"Janganh...mmphh..."pekik Kim Jaejoong mati-matian menghindar.

"Ini aku, saeng. Tidak apa-apa."bujuk Yunho dengan hati remuk redam.

"A-Aku..."

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, kumohon. Kita lewati malam ini bersama."bisik Yunho dengan suara bergetar mencoba menyingkirkan rasa nyeri, sakit dan kemarahan yang mencabik jiwanya melihat kondisi mengenaskan Kim Jaejoong. First time yang harusnya jadi saat menyenangkan bagi dua insan kala menyatukan cinta harus mereka jalani penuh luka dan kesakitan berbaur dengan rasa asin yang tercecap dari limpahan airmata. Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mandarin Oriental Hotel 01.45 AM**

Jung Kangta menatap kosong langit Tokyo dari balik dinding kaca yang membingkai suiteroom nomor 707 di lantai 13 dengan wajah mengeras. Sorot mata yang biasanya hangat dan lembut itu kini berubah dingin dan menusuk mengawasi sosok Choi Seunghyun yang meringkuk di single sofa sembari meringis membarut lebam, memar dan robek di sudut bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau telah belajar dari kesalahanmu lima tahun lalu, Choi."

.

.

Deg…

Seunghyun langsung membeku, kalimat dingin sang hyung melemparnya ke ingatan lima tahun silam ketika segalanya berawal. Hubungannya dengan Yunho pernah memburuk karena Kim Jaejoong datang kepadanya dan memutuskan pertunangan yang rencananya dilakukan dalam hitungan hari menjelang keberangkatan Jung Yunho ke London dalam rangka perjalanan bisnis. Kenyataan pahit memukulnya saat tahu alasan Jaejoongie meninggalkan Yunho adalah karena penyakit Medula Blastoma atau kanker otak yang akhirnya merenggut nyawanya. Miris

'Daripada melihatnya mati karena mencintaiku lebih baik melihatnya hidup dengan membenciku, Oppa.'

.

.

Deg…

Seunghyun mengusap wajahnya yang kini babak belur disertai satu usapan kasar. Fakta-fakta mencengangkan tentang kehidupan Han Jaejoong menghancur leburkan keyakinannya. Namja cantik itu sama sekali berbeda dengan opininya, sekalipun lekat dengan kehidupan malam sebagai sosok Black Pearl. Plus kenyataan jika Kim Jaejoong adalah yeoja kecil yang selama lima tahun ini dicarinya di Chungnam, sebagai penebusan rasa bersalah pada Yunho dan mendiang Jaejoongie.

"Aku bukan dirimu, hyung."bisik Seunghyun terkekeh pahit.

"Kita tak bisa merubah permainan takdir!"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang kucintai begitu saja."ujarnya hampa.

"Kurasa ini bukan kepribadianmu, Choi."

"Hyungie, aku…"

"Kau bisa membohongi seluruh dunia, tetapi aku mengenal kalian semua melebihi bagian tubuhku sendiri. Perasaan kita sama, Choi. Tapi kita bertiga sudah berjanji prioritaskan kebahagiaan Yunho di atas segalanya. Lihatlah. Anak itulah yang mengembalikan uri Yunho menjadi dongsaeng kecil kita yang hangat, lembut dan penyayang, Pikirkanlah. Atau aku harus mengucapkan selamat atas pemikiran dangkalmu yang menghancurkan dongsaeng kita kedua kalinya? Han Jaejoong. Dia adalah malaikat kecil yang ditinggalkan Jaejoongie agar kita bisa menebus semua kesalahan kita di masa lalu. Jika mencintainya membuatmu sakit, maka lepaskan dia. Belajarlah merelakan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kaumiliki atau suatu saat keserakahan akan menghancurkanmu, Saeng." Seunghyun terbungkam.

.

.

.

.

Deg…

Deg…

Yunho merasakan degup jantungnya makin meliar ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit hangat dan lembut di bawah tangannya yang kian membuatnya terlena, ia menyibak selimut biru yang melindungi area privacy sang dongsaeng, sambil menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya di dada Kim Jaejoong meniru imajinasi liar yang bermain di otaknya. Terkesan serampangan namun cukup membuat sosok cantik di kungkungannya melenguh frustasi dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Jangan menahan diri lagi, saeng..."bisik Yunho sedutive di cuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Eungghh."

"Lepaskan hasratmu!"

"Ngggh."

"Jae-ah?"bisik Yunho ikut larut di antara hasrat dongsaengnya yang menggebu.

.

.

Cup…

Namja Jung kita menyesap inchi demi inchi wajah cantik di bawahnya, meninggalkan liur untuk menandai tiap jengkal kulit mulus yang ternodai warna merah dan ungu. Disertai elusan lembut dan kecupan kecil seolah itu bisa menghilangkan semua luka di tubuh sang dongsaeng yang kini menggeliat resah, di iringi erangan tertahan dari cherry lipsnya yang membuat Yunho gemetar.

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mansion Shim**

 **02.15 AM**

Ferrari F60 milik Park Yoochun berhenti di kediaman keluarga Shim setelah terjebak aksi bungkam dua namja belia yang diantarnya, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Dua rekan Kim Jaejoong di kelas Trait yang terlibat aksi heroic di Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Ingatkan jika satu jam lalu tuan muda Kim berlari telanjang kaki dengan menumpangi taxi, sedangkan Changmin terpaksa meninggalkan Jin Yihan yang sedang menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Komisaris Jung.

"Tujuh tahun lalu kami pernah mencintai orang yang sama."

.

.

Pik…

Shim Changmin berdecih marah mendengar penuturan sang CFO Jung Corp Asia tentang kisah asmara line82 di masa lalu, sewaktu mereka berempat mencintai yeoja yang sama. 'Kim Jaejoong'. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Junsu yang setia mendengar cerita sang casanova line82 yang sangat digilai ummanya hingga sekarang.

"Hebat sekali."komentar Changmin datar.

"Terkadang cinta seperti bara api."ungkap Yoochun menyandarkan kepala lelah.

"Anda sibuk memikirkan yeoja yang bahkan sudah menikah dengan magnae line82, sementara diluar sana ada seseorang yang hidupnya hancur karena anda."dengus Changmin mengepalkan tangan lantaran geram.

"Minnie?"bisik Junsu coba mengendalikan kemarahan sang soulmate.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah?"seru Yoochun kebingungan.

"Shim Hanna. Bahkan anda tak mengingatnya, Tuan Park?"cecar sang pewaris Buyoung ini tajam.

"A-A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?"desis Yoochun terperanjat oleh ucapan menusuk Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar salut."

.

.

Brak…

Yoochun tersentak oleh bantingan kasar tuan muda Shim yang terkenal ketus, dingin dan kasar hingga otaknya terlalu blank untuk merespon ucapan terima kasih namja imut aka Kim Junsu yang buru-buru turun dan mengekor soulmatenya memasuki pekarangan mewah mansion Shim.

.

SHIM HANNA

.

Itu nama yang sangat familiar.

1

2

Yeah!

Yoochun menggeplak jidatnya sendiri merutuki kebodohannya, Shim Hanna dan Shim Changmin. Kenapa ia baru menyadari namja beraut datar itu memiliki marga yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya 18 tahun lalu di THS, tentu saja bukan mustahil mereka bersaudara. Tidak heran mengingat gelar Casanova yang disandangnya, namun sosok hangat itu memiliki ruang khusus di hatinya karena mengingatkan jika seorang Park pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal semasa statusnya menjadi pria flamboyan. Seandainya benar diantara kedua Shim ini memiliki pertalian darah, kenapa ia merasakan sorot kebencian yang begitu kentara di mata Changmin?

"Taeyang. Cari tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Shim!"perintahnya cepat.

.

.

.

"Jae-ah..."

Entah siapa yang memulai dua tubuh yang bergumul di atas ranjang observasi itu mulai menyerah dan larut di dalam permainan panas yang memabukkan. Yunho tahu, ia membutuhkan sedikit keberanian untuk membebaskan dongsaeng kesayangannya dari siksaan birahi walau esok hari ia tak mampu membayangkan reaksi namja cantik itu jika kesadarannya telah pulih. Hal itu membuat Yunho kalut, meski begitu ia mencoba membuang kekhawatirannya karena Kim Jaejoong kini membutuhkannya.

'Kau boleh marah, saeng.'

"Mmmph."

"Kau bisa memaki atau memukulku nanti.'

"Eungh...hyung—hyungie..."

"Tapi kumohon jangan membenciku.'

"A-A-Aku...ughhh..."

.

.

Spluurrtt

Spluurrtt

"Ohhh."

Yunho menarik nafas lega kala cairan hangat itu menyembur dari junior Kim Jaejoong yang berkedut di genggamannya. Hosh. Namja cantik itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dengan bibir cherry basahnya yang terbuka, keringat bercucuran dan tubuh melunglai. Ya Tuhan. Yunho menggeram frustasi mati-matian berjuang agar tak lepas kendali menyerang sosok indah di pelukannya, mengingat benda di selangkangannya kini bereaksi minta dipuaskan.

Tidak!

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mansion Jung**

 **03.00 AM**

Ahra mengeratkan selimutnya mendengar ayunan langkah tegas milik Kangta menjangkau kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia ketakutan, benci dan marah menerima kenyataan pahit jika sosok yang paling dibencinya adalah Han Jaejoong. Sosok yang selama lima tahun ini dicari line82. Cukup. Ia tak terima mendapat perlakuan kasar sang oppa karena membela orang yang telah merebut Yunho.

"Aku tidak bersalah, Oppa! Jangan harap aku akan meminta maaf!"

.

.

Hiks…

Hiks…

Boa menggeleng lemah dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca isyaratkan sang suami agar meninggalkan kamar Ahra, serta memberinya kesempatan menenangkan diri. Pasangan yang resmi menikah dua minggu lalu ini sama-sama terpekur di balkon suiteroom mereka di sertai helaan nafas berat. Ini sungguh hari yang sangat melelahkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"kata Kangta datar.

"Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan, oppa."

"Ahra harus bersikap dewasa dan menerima keberadaan Han Jaejoong di mansion Jung."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tolong jangan bersikap terlalu keras padanya. Ahra adalah yeodongsaengmu, oppa."

"Aku tahu kau sangat memanjakan dia! Tapi jangan sampai kasih sayangmu membutakannya hingga menjadi orang picik yang menggunakan segala cara untuk meraih tujuannya, Boa ya!"

.

.

Deg…

Ya Tuhan

Kalimat tegas Jung Kangta ibarat pedang yang langsung menusuk ulu hati Boa hingga pucat, takut dan gemetaran. Itu bagai sindiran telak yang ditujukan padanya. Enam tahun silam ia mengetahui dengan jelas gejala-gejala yang dialami Kim Jaejoong kala terkena Medula Blastoma stadium awal seperti pusing, mual, muntah dan sering pingsan. Namun dengan kejinya karena dilandasi pikiran iri dan dengki merasa yeoja ini mengambil alih perhatian line82, ia malah melemparkan tuduhan hina menyaksikan dengan gampangnya Kim Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan mengemis cinta Seunghyun. Meski ia tahu fakta jika yeodongsaeng Kangta itu tengah sekarat.

'Maukah kau menjaga Yunho oppa untukku, eonni?'

.

.

Yeah

Itu kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan Kim Jaejoong padanya di NCCH (National Cancer Centre Hospital), Tokyo. Yeoja berhati malaikat itu tetap mengulas senyum lembut, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Selama enam bulan ia menyimpan rahasia penyakit ganas yang dideritanya, di tambah prasangka seluruh keluarga Jung bahwa ia tengah mengandung benih Seunghyun.

"Hiks...hiks...maafkan aku oppa? Aku hanya tak ingin Ahra mengalami hal yang sama denganku, hiks..aku tahu rasanya sangat menyedihkan harus bersaing bahkan dengan orang yang sudah meninggal? A-A-Aku tahu telah berpikiran picik, jika aku mengatakan sejak awal mungkin Jaejoongie masih ada diantara kita? Kesalah-pahaman Seunghyun dan Yunho tak akan terjadi, hiks...aku jahat! Aku memang noona dan eoonie yang buruk, hiks...mianhae...mianhae...jeongmal mianhae?"tangis Boa tergugu dengan tubuh merosot di atas lantai, tak kuasa menatap Jung Kangta yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata terpejam menahan laju airmata.

.

.

.

Srrtt…

Gerakan sekretaris Yoon terkunci di gagang pintu emergency room bersama Dr. Jin dan tiga orang perawat termasuk Kwon Yuri yang terusir secara tidak hormat dari wilayahnya 1,5 jam lalu, bahkan lima manusia di ambang pintu itu sama-sama menelan ludah kasar dan mengusap keringat dingin. Astaga. Erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan observasi kontan membuat hasil laporan di tangan Dr. Jin jatuh berantakan karena shock.

"Kupikir anda membutuhkan 'ini' dan secangkir kopi, Yoon ahjussi."tukas Seungri sodorkan headset.

"Ini ide brilianmu, Seungri?"desis sekretaris Yoon geram.

"Itu yang terbaik. Lagipula aku yakin Tuan Muda akan melakukan apapun untuk 'dongsaeng'nya."

"Kau ingin Tuan Jung mengikuti jejak Tuan Choi?"

"Sejak awal aku yakin Kim Jaejoong akan merubah masa depan keluarga Jung."ujarnya santai.

"Astaga. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada mendiang Tuan Jihoon kelak, ssss...kepalaku?"keluh namja separuh baya yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada Jung Yunho ini memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita!"kata Seungri disertai sorotan penuh intimidasi.

"K-Kami mengerti." Sahut para tim medis itu membungkukkan badan hormat.

.

.

Gulp...gulp...gulp...

Sekretaris Yoon menghabiskan cappucinonya sembari mengurut dada. Beruntung ia tak memiliki penyakit jantung walau emosinya tersulut menemukan Seungri tengah bersantai dengan mata terpejam, serta telinga tersumpal headset yang lantunkan lagu Michigo milik G-Dragon. Tiba-tiba dua namja kepercayaan direktur Jung ini melonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Yunho yang langsung mengakibatkan kepanikan di Juntendo.

"Jung Jaejoong! Bangun! Jangan menakutiku!"

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Kediaman Choi**

 **04.00 AM**

Choi Siwon terfokus mengayunkan samurai andalannya, menebas udara kosong dengan gerakan indah dan terukur. Latihan rutin yang setia jadi kebiasaan owner Choi Group ini selama 20 tahun terakhir setiap pagi. Di taman bergaya Jepang yang terletak di antara Doma dan Tokonoma, ditemani suara berisik serangga yang menandakan musim semi telah berada di penghujung waktu.

"Hana! Dul! Set!"

.

.

Bruaggh…

Kegiatan Choi Siwon terputus total menyaksikan siapa yang terjatuh di di gerbang Machiya. Astaga. Seunghyun berusaha bangkit meski tertatih, terhuyung dan sempoyongan karena mabuk berat. Luka-luka parah bekas pukulan juga menghiasi sekitar rahang, dagu dan pelipisnya yang kini berubah membiru. Mirisnya, kendati terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sekarat ia menolak bantuan sang abeoji yang coba menuntunnya masuk ke zashiki.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tanganmu, brengsek!"

.

.

Tap! Tap!

Choi Siwon mendesah berat mengabaikan teriakan dan sumpah serapah putra tunggalnya, seraya menginstruksikan ajudan Lee untuk segera memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Choi. Hampir melewati satu jam penuh ketegangan akhirnya Choi Seunghyun berhasil dijinakkan dan tertidur di zashikinya dengan tenang dan damai. Siwon tersenyum hangat kala mengacak rambut Seunghyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Topeng yang mustahil diperlihatkan jika berhadapan dengan sosok dingin seorang Choi.

"Bukankan dia kelihatan seperti bocah 8 tahun jika terlelap seperti ini, ajudan Lee?"

"Kenapa anda tak menceritakan kenyataan mengenai 'mendiang' Yuei Sakura, Tuan Choi."

"Ini yang terbaik untuk Seunghyun."

"Tuan muda bukan bocah laki-laki yang perlu anda lindungi. Ia pasti mengerti alasan di balik 'kepergian' sang umma. Sampai kapan anda membiarkannya hidup dengan menyimpan kebencian pada anda?"ajudan kepercayaan Choi Siwon itu membungkuk hormat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa asal ia tidak membenci sosok yang sudah melahirkannya."

"Tuan muda harus tahu jika Yuei Sakura masih hidup!"

Choi Siwon mengulas senyum hangat dibarengi gelengan pelan, tentu ia paham dan mengerti kekhawatiran ajudan Lee menyaksikan buruknya hubungan abeoji-aegya Choi ini. Nyaris 40 tahun beliau mengabdikan diri di keluarga Choi dan miris melihat sorot kebencian Seunghyun karena 30 tahun meyakini sang abeojilah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Yuei Sakura, sang umma.

"Aku akan merahasiakan kenyataan pahit ini seumur hidup, ajudan Lee. Ia hanya perlu tahu Sakura telah tiada karena aku tak akan sanggup mengatakan jika ummanya memilih pergi dengan pria lain. Seunghyun harus menjadi pewaris Choi yang kuat dan tangguh. Aku sangat mencintai mereka dan inilah caraku menjaga dua orang yang paling berharga di hidupku!"ungkap Choi Siwon sambil mengulas senyum kala membenahi selimut sang aegya dan mematikan lampu, isyaratkan ajudan Lee agar keluar dan mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

Klik…

Sebutir airmata meleleh dari mata tegas Seunghyun yang tertutup rapat. Ia mendengar semuanya dan terpukul mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan sang abeoji. Artinya 30 tahun ia membenci Choi Siwon tanpa tanpa alasan. Kenyataan pahit yang sangat memukul hatinya. Ya. Terkadang sesuatu yang kita lihat sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan? Kita hanya harus melihat lebih dekat agar bisa menilai semua lebih bijaksana. Han Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon. Dua sosok yang akan merubah pandangan Choi Seunghyun di masa depan.

.

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Butiran panas masih menetes dari sepasang mata musang Yunho yang dilingkari warna gelap, bengkak dan sembab. Sebelas menit lalu nyawanya hampir tercabut paksa karena tiba-tiba dongsaeng cantiknya sesak, tercekik dan kehilangan nafas karena reaksi serangan pernafasan (hypoventilasi). Suhu tubuhnya terus menurun dengan wajah pias, dingin dan bibir membiru. Untungnya tim Dr. Jin bertindak cepat dan memberi pertolongan pertama, jika sampai ia kehilangan sosok cantik itu maka tak segan Yunho akan membunuh Choi Seunghyun. Lalu bunuh diri mengingat kegagalannya melindungi orang yang sudah mengambil alih dunianya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Anda juga harus beristirahat, Tuan Jung."

Yunho tersenyum miris ketika jemarinya bergerak menelusuri rambut, dahi, pipi, hidung, bibir dan meraih telapak tangan Kim Jaejoong lalu menciumnya dengan airmata berurai. Yunho bukan remaja belia yang bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia tahu dengan benar cintanya pada Kim Jaejoong kini berada dalam 'konteks' yang berbeda. Seiring kebersamaan mereka tumbuh rasa ingin memiliki, bukan lagi sebatas hyung-dongsaeng walau ia tahu semua itu salah.

"Bukankah dongsaengku sangat cantik, Yoon ahjussi?"bisik Yunho serak.

' **Dia sangat cantik, oppa!'**

"Dia seperti malaikat."

' **Dia malaikat. Han Jaejoong tak pernah membenci orang-orang yang bahkan telah menyakitinya. Kurasa dia bukan manusia. Tidak pernah aku menemui bocah 10 tahun dengan kepribadian yang luar biasa sepertinya. Jika melihatnya kau pasti langsung menyukainya.'**

"Aku sangat menyayanginya."

' **Aku sangat mencintainya, oppa.'**

"Aku sangat takut membayangkan sorot kebencian dari mata doe malaikatku, ahjussi."

' **Maukah kau berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindunginya setelah aku tiada, oppa?'**

"Aku telah gagal memenuhi janji pada diriku sendiri dan mendiang Jaejoongie, aku…"kalimat Yunho terputus oleh isakan yang semakin keras hingga berkali-kali ia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, sembari mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan sang dongsaeng.

.

.

Puk!

Sekretaris Yoon menepuk kedua bahu namja yang dibesarkannya penuh kasih sayang itu sambil membisikkan kalimat menenangkan. Pertama di dalam 36 tahun pengabdiannya, ia bicara layaknya seorang appa yang menasehati sang aegya dengan hangat dan lembut.

"Keajaiban itu pasti ada, Yunho ya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Han Jaejoong adalah seorang berhati malaikat? Maka ia pasti memahami kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kalian, tugasmu adalah meraih kembali kepercayaannya. Bawa dia kembali ke rengkuhanmu, Yun! Jangan pernah takut menemui kegagalan selagi kau belum berusaha! Kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Pavilliun Park**

 **05.15 AM**

Dua mobil mewah bertype Ferrari bertengger di area parkir kediaman Park adalah suatu pemandangan yang langka, mengingat salah satu pemiliknya yaitu Ny. Park sangat jarang singgah di Jepang dan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan berkeliling dunia. Tentu saja keributan selalu mewarnai paviliun ini setiap Park Yoon Hwa bertatap muka dengan cucu bungsu keluarga Showa yang resmi menyandang status nyonya Park 38 tahun silam. Lihat saja.

"Bisakah sehari saja kita hidup tenang dan duduk bersama sebagai keluarga?"

.

.

Blam…

Park Yoon Hwa dan sang istri, Yumiko Ai saling melempar pandangan tak percaya melihat reaksi sang putra yang biasanya memilih tak perduli dan menulikan telinga tanggapi perdebatan mereka berdua. Rasa penasaran pendiri Oracle ini makin menjadi dengan sikap Yoochun yang biasanya kerap melontarkan sindiran jika keluarga Park tengah habiskan waktu makan malam. Okay. Ia menyerah sekarang dan siap mengintrogasi putra tunggalnya, walau pengakuan Yoochun nyaris membuat mereka mati berdiri terkena serangan jantung.

"Kurasa aku memiliki seorang putra sekarang"ungkap Yoochun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yyah! Bocah sial! Yeoja mana lagi yang kau hamili. Hah?"gertak Tuan Park geram.

"Putraku telah berusia 17 tahun, appa."

"Yoochunie? Astaga?"desah Ny. Ai mengelus dada.

"Kau!"

"Shim Changmin."

Park Yoon Hwa membulatkan mata mendengar satu marga yang cukup familiar di dunia advertising Jepang sebagai owner Buyoung Group yang merajai bisnis periklanan. Namja dewasa berusia 58 tahun ini memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi dengan kelakuan putra tunggalnya yang gemar gonta-ganti perempuan. Sejak awal 1996 tak terhitung berapa kali ia menutup mulut pihak-pihak yang merasa di rugikan oleh sang pewaris Oracle Jepang.

"Baiklah, Park. Sekarang benihmu telah tumbuh sebesar itu, jadi tak mungkin kita meminta 'wanita'mu menggugurkannya. Jangan memelototi appamu seperti itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena menutup kelakuan bejatmu. Kau pikir berapa lusin Park Junior yang datang ke paviliun kita jika aku tak membayar mereka untuk menggugurkannya, bodoh? Bahkan biaya yang kukeluarkan sanggup membeli pulau tropis di Asia. Pikirkan tindakanmu selanjutnya! Aku tak mau hal ini menjatuhkan nama baik keluarga Park!"komentar Yoon Hwa menahan niat untuk melempar Yoochun menyadari keadaan putranya sudah cukup shock dengan kenyataan yang di dapatnya sejam jam lalu. Fakta bahwa Shim Changmin, sang pewaris Buyoung Group ini sebenarnya putra kandung Shim Hanna yang terlahir di Kanada 17 tahun silam namun diakui sebagai bungsu keluarga Shim untuk menutupi aib.

.

.

.

Cirp...

Cirp...

Tiga burung pipit berkicau merdu di balkon ruang Azalea 133 VIP menjadi saksi kala sepasang mata doe Kim Jaejoong mengerjap pelan, mulai tersadar setelah 8 jam lelap di bawah pengaruh obat penenang. Dengan sigap Dr. Jin di bantu kedua assistennya memeriksa keadaan namja cantik itu dan memperkirakan kesadaran Kim Jaejoong akan pulih sepenuhnya dalam empat jam kedepan mengingat ia mengalami dis-orientasi dan amnesia anterograde. Mata indah berhazel kelam itu kini mengamati situasi sekitarnya dengan raut bingung menuntut penjelasan dari sang hyung yang setia di sampingnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun untuk memecah kesunyian, hingga...

"Kau haus dan lapar, saeng? Duduklah. Aku akan menyuapimu."

.

.

Sret…

Yunho mengaduk soup di serving tray yang berisi menu khas rumah sakit aka nasi, soup, ikan goreng dan susu minim rasa. Usai membenahi posisi dongsaengnya duduk dengan dua bantal tipis sebagai sandaran. Kening Jaejoong mengernyit mencium aroma susu vanila yang kuat menusuk hidung, hingga Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil membelai puncak kepalanya hati-hati.

"Kau mau meminumnya dulu, Jae?"tawar Yunho terkekeh pahit mendapat pelototan sadis Jaejoong.

"Ani."

"Buka mulutmu. Katakan aaa—"pinta Yunho lembut.

"Aaaw-ssss..."desis namja cantik itu meringis karena bibirnya yang luka bersentuhan dengan potongan ikan berbumbu yang membuatnya kian perih.

"Sakitkah. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati!"sergah Yunho panik.

"Hyungie?"gumam Kim Jaejoong tertegun dengan reaksi berlebihan sang hyung, hingga sekelebat memory mulai bermunculan di otaknya seperti kepingan puzzle yang membentuk teka-teki membingungkan. Namun ia coba menyingkirkannya saat tiba-tiba ingatannya tertuju ke malam kemarin saat Yunho menghukumnya di mansion Jung.

"Kali ini buka mulutmu dengan lebar ne?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

.

.

Deg…

Kalimat ketus, dingin dan datar yang keluar dari cherry lips itu bagai bom waktu yang mengingatkan Yunho jika mimpi buruknya akan segera dimulai. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sepasang 'Medalion Of Heart' di balik saku mantelnya. Dan itu langsung membuat Kim Jaejoong membeku dan mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Yunho. Itu alasan kenapa sang hyung mengabaikannya dan bersikeras menuduh ia lah yang mencuri benda peninggalan istrinya.

.

KIM JAEJOONG

.

Namja cantik itu membuka mulut ingin menyerukan satu nama paling berpengaruh di hidupnya, namun tertelan kembali ketika tiba-tiba Yunho meraihnya kedalam pelukan. Sesaat rembesan hangat dan basah mulai mengenai piyamanya, otak Jaejoong mendadak blank mendengar ucapan serupa bisikan di gendang telinganya. Entah kenapa ia justru merasakan sakit yang menghunjam dan mencabik-cabik hatinya mendengar penyesalan Jung Yunho.

"Aku baru mengetahui keberadaanmu, Han Jaejoong. Tidakkah kesalahanku bisa dimaafkan, saeng? Mianhae? Jeongmal mianhae. Aku pernah meragukanmu. Dengarkan aku, Jung Jaejoong! Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini kau harus ingat bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu! Saranghae, nae dongsaeng!"

.

.

.

At another place…

 **Mansion Jung**

 **09.00 AM**

Kangta tersenyum tipis menyaksikan reaksi ketakutan istrinya sejak pembicaraan mereka semalam, bahkan yeoja itu coba bersembunyi dengan terus menerus berdiam diri di kamar Ahra. Namun kali ini Boa tak dapat menghindar lagi kala sang suami menangkap basah dirinya yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata bengkak dan sembab.

"Kau tak ingin menatap wajah suamimu, Jung Boa?"

.

.

Deg…

Yeoja cantik ini membeku ketika tangan kekar sang suami merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Isakan Boa kembali terdengar lirih di dekapan Kangta yang setia menepuk kepalanya lembut, serta mengecupi puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Mianhae, oppa. Aku merasa begitu jahat."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf telah membiarkanmu hidup dipenuhi prasangka buruk."

"A-A-Aku sangat takut kau meninggalkanku, oppa."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh, egois dan jahat."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Boa!"

"Oppa mau memaafkan kesalahan yang kulakukan pada mendiang Jaejoongie?"

"Kita akan menebusnya bersama karena lima tahun ini aku juga dihantui perasaan yang sama."

.

.

Kangta menarik yeoja yang dicintainya ke sofa baby blue di depan perapian, siap berbagi rahasia yang dipendamnya beberapa tahun terakhir pada sang belahan jiwa. Yeah. Sejatinya ia pun juga mengetahui fakta menyedihkan tentang kanker yang di derita sang dongsaeng, namun berjanji menutupinya demi Kim Jaejoong yang tak rela kehilangan ingatannya tentang Yunho. Satu-satunya jalan menyembuhkan dongsaengnya hanyalah operasi dengan tingkat keberhasilan 30%, sementara bisa dipastikan resiko terbesarnya adalah kematian. Kalau pun berhasil kemungkinannya Kim Jaejoong akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya di masa lalu. Bertahun-tahun Jung Kangta di hantui rasa bersalah karena membiarkan Yunho dan Seunghyun hidup di dalam kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

"Noona?"

1

2

3 detik…

Kim Jaejoong membungkam bibirnya yang bergetar siap menumpahkan airmata. Kenyataan pahit kembali memukulnya kala Yunho mengatakan jika sang noona yang selama ini di carinya ternyata telah tiada. Sakit, kecewa dan terluka karena kehilangan sosok-sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Kenapa takdir sangat tak adil. Disaat ia merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuannya, faktanya ia malah kehilangan sumber kekuatannya. Sang noona telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"A-A-Aku...ingin...bertemu...dengannya..."kata Kim Jaejoong disertai geraman rendah.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Minggu, 8 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

 **MANSION JUNG**

 **Kanagawa 31-4 Akihabara**

 **12.00 AM**

Ketegangan begitu kentara telihat di wajah para anggota keluarga Jung, selang 30 menit setelah sekretaris Yoon mengirim pesan jika Jung Yunho akan membawa Han Jaejoong kembali ke mansion. Sidang keluarga langsung digelar, termasuk sang tersangka utama aka Choi Seunghyun yang dinaungi wajah suram. Bayangkan aura frustasi yang menyelimuti suasana di livingroom kini, begitu dingin dan mencekam.

"Tak ada yang boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum Han Jaejoong kembali."

.

.

Klakh...

Tujuh pasang mata di livingroom terfokus pada sosok cantik di samping Yunho kini, karena kondisinya sama buruknya dengan SeungHo. Lihatlah jejak airmata yang terlihat di mata doenya yang merah dan bengkak meskipun tersamarkan dengan sikap angkuh dan dingin. Luka-luka yang terbalut kasa cukup membuktikan seberapa kasar perlakuan Choi Seunghyun yang kini ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup, tak mampu hadapi sorot kemarahan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kau ingin menemui noonamu terlebih dahulu, saeng?"

.

.

Kotsutsubo yang menyimpan abu jenasah mendiang Kim Jaejoong diletakkan di ruangan khusus (haka) keluarga Jung, bersama foto dan koleksi benda-benda kesayangan almarhum yang masih tersimpan rapi. Aroma dupa menyeruak di penjuru kamar kala keluarga Jung menjadi saksi pertemuan 'noona-dongsaeng' yang sangat tragis, mengingat mendiang Kim Jaejoong berpesan ia hanya boleh dimakamkan melalui upacara Shousiki oleh dongsaeng angkatnya yang bernama Han Jaejoong.

'Kau juga meninggalkanku sendirian, noona.'

.

.

 **Livingroom**

 **01.00 PM**

Kim Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa mendengar semua penjelasan dan permintaan maaf dari Jung Kangta yang mewakili keluarga besarnya tentang kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dua jam yang lalu ingatan namja cantik ini berangsur mulai pulih. Memory kelam kejadian di Mansion Jung, AgeHa, Mandarin Oriental Hotel dan Juntendo terbayang jelas di kepalanya tanpa kecuali. Kini sepasang mata doenya menatap tajam sosok Choi Seunghyun dengan rahang mengeras dan bibir terkatup rapat enggan menanggapi apapun kalimat yang disampaikan pewaris Jung.

"Ahra ya, sampaikan permintaan maafmu pada Jaejoong."

.

.

Srakh…

Go Ahra langsung bereaksi negatif sembari bangkit dan melemparkan tatapan nyalang pada sang oppa. Ia tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh keluarganya sendiri. Bumonimnya, Kangta, Yunho, Yoochun, Seunghyun, bahkan Boa yang sangat dipercayai akan berada dipihaknya kini malah berbalik membela namja asing yang ia benci setengah mati.

"Aku tidak sudi!"bantahnya penuh keberanian.

"Go Ahra!"bentak Jung Ill Woo keras.

"Aku tidak bersalah!"

"Minta maaf pada Han Jaejoong, sayang?"bujuk Go Hyemi di sela airmata yang bercucuran.

"Aku tidak mau, ommonim!"

"Kumohon jangan keras kepala, Ahra-ya?"bujuk Boa lembut.

"Kalian semua sangat tak adil padaku. Aku benci kalian!"

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Minta maaf pada Jaejoong. Sekarang!" gertak Yunho berang.

"Kau jahat, oppa...hiks...hiks...! Kau—kau pasti puas melihatku sekarang!"tuding Ahra ke wajah cantik yang menatapnya datar, beku dan nyaris tanpa expresi.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong berdiri tegak disertai sorot mata dingin, kelam dan menusuk sambil ulas senyum manis ke arah putri bungsu keluarga Jung. Kalimat tegas yang terlontar dari cherry lips itu kontan membuat seisi livingroom membeku, karena Kim Jaejoong memutuskan keluar dari lingkaran line82 dan keluarga Jung.

"Menggelikan. Aku justru iri padamu, noona. Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang mencintaimu dan selalu mengingatkan setiap kali kau melakukan kesalahan, sedangkan aku? Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku malah menjerumuskanku, memanfaatkan keberadaanku demi arogansi mereka. Jangan khawatir, noona. Kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan namja rendahan bernama Han Jaejoong karena aku bersumpah, seumur hidupku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di mansion Jung!"ujar Jaejoong tegas, "Gomawo atas perlakuan baik kalian selama aku tinggal disini, kurasa pambicaraan kalian sudah selesai? Aku harus pergi!"

Yunho membeku

Seunghyun terperanjat

Yoochun menganga

Kangta tertegun

.

.

Tap…

Tap…

Yunho mengepalkan genggamannya dengan perih, tak terima keputusan sepihak yang dilayangkan sang dongsaeng yang kini mengayunkan langkah mencapai pintu utama.

"Kembali, Jae."bisiknya dengan suara tercekat di kerongkongan.

.

.

Tap…

"Kumohon, saeng."

.

.

Tap…

Tap…

Seisi ruangan di hantui penyesalan dan rasa bersalah, terutama Seunghyun yang menyaksikan bagaimana Yunho menangisi namja cantiknya seperti saat ia mengetahui kematian bumonimnya begitu sadar dari koma. Dejavu.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Jung Jaejoong!"teriakan sarat luka menggelegar di mansion Jung, namun tak membuat Kim Jaejoong bergeming. Ia pergi dengan menggenggam penuh keyakinannya, tidak ada alasan baginya bertahan di mansion Jung.

.

.

Tap…

Ia berhenti

Sesaat, tanpa berbalik menatap bagaimana terlukanya sang hyung dengan keputusannya.

"Oh, ya. Mengenai perjanjian kita jangan khawatir, Yunho-ssi. Aku akan berusaha melunasi hutangku secepat mungkin. Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan siapa aku sebenarnya. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan cherry lips pucat itu sungguh menikam dada Yunho hingga sesak, nyeri dan kesulitan bernafas. Ia mengerti makna yang tersirat dari kalimat dingin Jaejoomg. Namja cantik itu memutuskan hubungan 'hyung-dongsaeng' diantara mereka. Permainan selesai.

'Kim Jaejoong.'

"Kim Jaejoong."gumam Yunho terluka.

.

.

Yeah

Ini rasanya saat kau mengusir dongsaeng kesayanganmu dari hidupmu, Jung. Kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang mahal, apalagi jika diberikan pada orang yang salah. Selamat menikmati penyesalan dan rasa bersalahmu mengingat sosok yang kau hadapi sekarang adalah sang Black Pearl, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(MIND READER MACHINE)

Jika mencintai seseorang begitu menyakitkan, maka lepaskanlah dia

Belajarlah merelakan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kau miliki atau ketamakan akan menghancurkanmu suatu hari

~Jungnara2602~

.

.

.

Yyah, akhirnya setelah perjuangan berat 2 chapter tersulit TAT update (11-12)

Mian jika linestory-nya membuat reader mual karena tanpa 2 NC gagal SeungJae vs YoonJae, time after time tak akan jalan kemanapun coz dua scene itulah yang mengubah hubungan Yunjae dimasa depan ^^ yyap, kalian tak salah baca...gagal? Tentu saja ^^ jika kalian baca dengan teliti di chapter 11, maka akan menemukan clue di bawah '1...2...3...'? Heee, keburu pada nepsong semuanya—skip—bagian itu, padahal nara buatnya sepenuh jiwa #PLAKKKK#

Btw semua terbayar di chapter 12 coz Nara udah bongkar semua masa lalu line82 plus Boa

Okay ^^ readers yang mau gabung Nara buat bantai neng Ahra siap-siap ne? # ngasah golok sama bang Soohyun# Isi aja kotak di bawah sekalipun buat tulis 'sampai jumpa tahun depan nara!'

Yang pingin kenalan n berteman dengan Nara bisa add 'Nara Jung' di fb

.

.

.

Big Thanks To

.

azzahra88

(Nara punya rencana besar buat neng Ahra, chingu ^^ hehehe)

aq

(Dikabulkan ^^ Yunpa bakal jadi sosok teraniaya sampai end #ketawa iblis#)

My jeje

(Okay ^^ Tapi nanti juga jangan minta JJ maafin Yunpa ne? #SmirkMisterius)

snowdrop1272

(Ampuuuun ^^ Nara bantuin jambak bang Seunghyun deh)

bibienote

(Seunghyun dan Jaejoong punya karakter yang sama-sama kuat n keras ^^ jadinya hard scene gtu, mianhae #PuppyEyes)

misterius

(Bocoran ; belum end—neng Ahra kan harus dinistain habis-habisan ^^)

Dianaes

(Mian ^^ Tapi linestory-nya harga mati, chingu...nara harap chingu puas di chapter ini? Perkara Seunghyun n Ahra kita tunggu selanjutnya. Okay?)

diahsshii

(Hahaha...gak ada M-Preg ^^ Mian #lirik warning)

handa

(Nara tahu chingu pusing, apalagi yang bikin? ^^ konsep TAT emang gitu, alur maju mundur sebagai sebab akibat...itu tujuannya! Jika kita melakukan keburukan hari ini bisa jadi esok hari akan jadi boomerang, itu pelajarannya. Deal?)

momochan

(Nara bahkan membutuhkan waktu 1 bulan untuk memastikan bikin chapter 11 ^^Itu berat...nara pun sangat mencintai Jaema, chingu? Pemahaman sebenarnya bukan letak NC-nya, tapi bagaimana kita belajar terkadang hidup tak sesuai keinginan kita? Percayalah, Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok terkuat di TAT—kita lihat saja ne?)

Bestin84

(Yosh ^^ Mari kita nistakan Ahra...boleh kasih ide juga, chingu)

jejesyj

(Hohoho ^^ Yakin Seunghyun berhasil dapetin first time-nya JJ, chingu...kan bacanya di skip? Itu nc gagal loh?)

miumiu

(Okayyyy ^^ Ditunggu ne?)

Terima kasih juga buat chingu yang udah meninggalkan jejak di The Ripper aka kitaharaa saki, Nu jeje dan jung jihyunie ^^ Salam kenal juga, mari berteman)

jung papa kim eomma

Rusmi2310ELF

faneeeyyy

Xlslbccdttks

dii. petals

junshiii

(Gomawo follow n fav-nya ne)

.

.

.

SEE YOU ON THE TIME TRAVELER


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

 **TIME AFTER TIME**

.

.

.

 **Jungnara2602 stories**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER

Cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari otak nara yang tingkat kemiringannya bertambah 90 derajat positif terkontaminasi virus yaoi

.

.

.

WARNING

Hati-hati!

Membaca fict ini bisa sebabkan reaksi alergi, hipertensi, epilepsi, retensi urine, ejakulasi dini, gangguan janin dan serangan jantung

Jika gejala berlanjut silahkan PM Nara

.

.

.

CHAPTER 13

.

.

.

Notes

Chapter ini merupakan penggabungan line utama dengan The Ripper aka side story-nya TAT berikut pengenalan tokoh dan masa lalu seorang Shin Soohyun yang memiliki arti besar bagi Kim Jaejoong di masa depan

Disinilah titik balik kehidupan sang Black Pearl dimulai

Silahkan menikmati

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Senin, 9 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Minamizabu 11-9 Minato**

 **06.10 AM**

Kondomilium The House merupakan unit apartement mewah di Tokyo yang memiliki fitur dan aksesori langka di dunia seperti kayu dan batu impor dari Italia yang dikombinasikan budaya lokal serta modern Jepang. Juga dapur dan ruang makan terbuka mirip ryootei namun dilengkapi fasilitas jacuzzi, walk-in wardrobe, lemari besar di belakang voyer, teras Parisian Style dan taman di halaman luar. Cantik

Do you know?

Balai lelang Sotheby's Jepang menilai harga satu kondomilium kamar di The House mencapai JPY 1,8 usai pelelangan penthouse. Itu alasannya kondomilium paling mewah di distrik Minamiazabu, Minato-ku ini dikenal sebagai kawasan tinggal bagi para selebritis dan konglomerat.

 **Roppongi Hill's 1330 B**

Cirp...

Cirp...

Kicau tiga burung kenari mengusik pendengaran namja cantik yang terlelap di atas ranjang Balladino Supreme mewah di kamar utama kondomilium seluas 3330 m2 dengan empat tiang kokoh, penjaga pintu pribadi, ruang makan dan tamu yang terhubung, kamar mandi besar dengan TV Sony Bravia 20 Inch serta akses ke kolam renang indoor dan studio fitness.

"Nggh."

.

.

Kim Jaejoong…

Sang pemilik mata doe cantik ini mulai mengerjap pelan, coba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyelinap masuk ke retina matanya. Satin sutra dan wangi cherry blossom familiar ini mengingatkannya pada kamar nyamannya di Galeria Foret, Seoul sebelum kedua hazel kelam Jaejoong membola menyadari bahwa pakaian yang dikenakannya berupa seragam Kirin High School (KHS) yaitu kemeja putih, pants dan blazer biru muda dengan tag name 'Woo Sung Hyun'.

# AgeHa night club

# Alkohol

# Shangri-La

Loading...

1

2

3 detik…

"T-T-Tunggu. Itu bukan mimpi!"desis namja cantik kita memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Urgh~

Ia mengerang frustasi saat memori otaknya berhasil mengumpulkan penggalan kejadian di AgeHa Nightclub. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya semalam ketika gagal meredam rasa sakit, kecewa, marah yang kian membakar keyakinannya. Kim Jaejoong tak ingat berapa botol bir yang ditenggaknya , sewaktu kalap dan ikut melelang diri di event khusus kaum gay 'Shangri-La'.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

A Black Pearl…

Sosok indah nan menawan ini berdiri di atas stage dengan mengenakan kostum ribbon merah yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh sempurna, walau perban melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangan dan dahi. Sorot matanya yang dingin, tajam dan kelam justru menambah kesan misterius dan sensual.

Dialah Kim Jaejoong

"Aku menawarnya 1,2 juta Yen!"

"Aku 35 JPY!"

"Baiklah! Untuk namja secantik dia 120 JPY."

"Aku berani 200 JPY!"

"Yeah! Adakah yang berani menawar koleksi terbaik kita lebih tinggi? Dimulai hitungan ke satu, dua…tig…?"seru Mr. Eli, sang host mengakhiri pelelangan. Sementara Kim Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan tatapan lapar pria tambun berwarganegaraan Amerika yang telah menawarnya dengan nominal tertinggi sekitar 200 juta JPY. Anggaplah ini pelampiasan kemarahannya, otak jeniusnya yang teracuni alkohol tak mampu bekerja dengan baik selain menggunakan cara singkat memperoleh lembaran dolar untuk keluar dari lingkaran line82.

"Dia milikku malam ini! 200 Milliar USD$!"

.

.

' **Maafkan aku , noona. Aku sudah lelah.'**

.

.

"Ikut denganku."

Oh~ God

Kim Jaejoong seketika membeku kala suara baritone yang terkesan dingin, datar dan mengerikan sapa kedua gendang telinganya. Sepasang doe Jaejoong yang basah mulai teteskan butiran panas, menyadari namja yang berdiri di hadapannya bergerak menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan coat tebal juga hoodie hangat sembari menghunjamnya dengan mata tajamnya yang sekelam malam. Sorot mata yang sangat familiar. Dia—?

.

.

Drap...

Drap...Drap...

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Jung Yunho membanting dan terobos pintu utama AgeHa yang dijaga ketat dengan muka cemas dan tegang, setelah mengetahui keberadaan namja cantik bermarga asli Han ini usai keluar dari Hakodate. Mabuk-mabukan di night club dan ikut petunjukan streapteae 'Shangri-La', event khusus para gay yang di adakan dua bulan sekali di nightclub elite Jepang.

"Tolong! Jangan membuat kerusuhan di nightclub kami, Tuan Jung!"sergah Sooji Tanaka frustasi.

"Jangan menghalangiku, brengsek!"umpat Yunho berang dengan wajah merah padam.

"Anda tidak akan menemukan apapun, Yunho sama!"

"Dongsaengku ada didalam!"desis Yunho berbahaya.

"Pertunjukkan Shangri-La yang anda maksud itu sudah berakhir 30 menit lalu, jika benar orang yang anda cari ada disana saat ini ia pasti sudah berakhir di salah satu hotel Shinkiba!"ungkap Sooji yang merupakan manager AgeHa, sekaligus salah satu rekanan Choi Seunghyun yang cukup akrab dan familiar dengan kehidupan malam Tokyo.

.

.

Bough! Bough!

"Aarrghtt! Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

1

2

Duash...

Tiga kali hantaman jurus Hapkido sang pewaris Jung menghantam rahang, dada dan perut Sooji dengan aura membunuh yang kental guna melampiaskan rasa putus asa. Ya Tuhan. Ia rela mendapat cacian, tamparan atau sumpah serapah dari dongsaeng cantiknya ketimbang kebungkaman dan sikap dingin sang Black Pearl. Sementara sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah mengawasi keributan di chill out space nightclub dengan sorot mata nanar, kosong dan beku dari balik Porshce milik sang 'Master' pertama yang menghargainya senilai 200 Milliar.

.

.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

" **Sudah saatnya kau bangun, Kim Jaejoong!"**

Shin Soohyun

Namja yang dijuluki Silent Angel 'Horikhosi Gakuen' ini mengayunkan langkah tenang memasuki salah satu kamar kondomilium yang jadi rumah keduanya selama dua tahun terakhir. Senyuman misterius yang terulas dari wajah dingin, kaku dan datar itu langsung membuat Kim Jaejoong membeku menyadari bagaimana pertemuan mereka berdua di AgeHa nightclub semalam. Suara itu sangat familiar meskipun baru sekali didengarnya.

.

BREAKFAST TIME

.

Trak…

Kim Jaejoong memicing waspada menyaksikan menu lengkap ala Korea yang terhidang di atas meja makan. Set berisi Galbi (iga panggang), Kongnamul Bab (nasi dengan tauge), spicy seafood salad, oi naengguk, moo saengchae dan seolleotang yang biasa disajikan di kediaman keluarga Jung sebagai menu sarapan di pagi hari. Ini bukan kebetulan, menilai ekspresi tak terbaca sang silent angel.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Soohyun-ssi?"cetus namja cantik kita datar.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau telah melewatkannya, semalam."

"Aku bukan Jung Yunho. Namun aku bisa mewujudkan apapun keinginanmu termasuk menghabisi orang-orang yang berani merendahkanmu, Black Pearl. Aku tak akan seserakah namja bermarga Jung yang menginvasi 12 tahun masa depanmu, tapi kau harus bersedia menjadi milikku satu hari di setiap tahun seumur hidupmu."kata sang silent angel nyaris tanpa exspresi.

"I don't believe in anyone, Soohyun-ssi."

"Ini bukan penawaran, tapi sebuah pilihan yang tak bisa kau tolak."

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Permisi."

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana kau bisa menolak kehadiranku, Kim Jaejoong!"desis Shin Soohyun mengulas senyuman kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat di wajahnya yang sedatar tembok China. Pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun ia menemukan seseorang yang membuat degup jantungnya berdetak kembali diatas normal. Kim Jaejoong. Keberadaan namja cantik itu membawa kembali sosok kekasihnya Woo Sung Hyun yang meninggal dengan cara tragis akibat kesalahan fatalnya dua tahun silam. Dejavu.

Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Blam!

.

.

.

" **Lihatlah, Dear. Kupikir ia sangat mirip denganmu. Ternyata prediksiku meleset karena Kim Jaejoong seperti cerminan diriku sendiri di masa lampau. Keras, tegas dan memegang teguh seluruh keyakinan hidupnya. Dia harus belajar bahwa prinsip sekuat apapun tak akan berarti di hadapan hati atau ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dalam penyesalan, sepertiku. A Black Pearl, harusnya aku tahu bocah ini akan jadi kelemahan terbesarku.'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0O0O0

 **Kamis, 12 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **Chuo 2-52-3 Nakano**

 **10.15 AM**

Shodo/The Way of Brush

Seni kaligrafi Jepang merupakan satu dari tiga mata extra kurikuler pilihan dan paling banyak diminati di Horikoshi Gakuen selain seni musik dan melukis. Shodo kali pertama diperkenalkan di Jepang oleh kaligrafer China, Wang Xizhi pada abad 17. Kini pada perkembangannya, mayoritas kaligrafi Jepang menggunakan huruf Hiragana dan Katakana.

# University of Tsukuba

# Tokyo Gakugei University

# Fukuoka University of Education

Do you know?

Yeah…

Tiga universitas seni terkemuka di Jepang ini bahkan memiliki kelas khusus bagi para seniman kaligrafi guna mempelajari tiga tingkatan Shodo yaitu Kaisho (correct writing/cetak), Gyousho (traveling writing) plus Sousho (grass writing). Hebatnya pemerintah Jepang telah menerapkan Shodo mulai bangku Elementary School sebagai satu dari sepuluh mata pelajaran wajib sejak kurikulum 2002. Daebak

.

.

( **Komatta toki no yuujin koso shin no yuujin** )

Teman yang ada saat kita susah itulah teman sejati

.

Trak…

Kim Junsu menyudahi aktifitasnya menggoreskan fude (kuas) di lembaran tipis khusus melukis Shodo yang disebut Hanshi. Puisi bergaya Gyousho miliknya 70% jadi, namun namja manis ini kehilangan mood ketika melirik kursi Kim Jaejoong yang empat hari terakhir kosong. Di iringi hembusan nafas berat, plus pipi yang menggembung kesal.

"Berhenti lakukan itu. Kau merusak konsentrasiku, duckbutt,"protes Changmin pedas.

"Menurutmu dia baik-baik saja, Minie?"

"Ck. Ini ke-10 kalinya kau menanyakan hal yang sama seharian,"

"Ish. Aku sangat khawatir, pabo! Jika ingat peristiwa di Mandarin hotel, ingin rasanya aku membunuh seseorang dengan tanganku sendiri."dumel namja pecinta bebek ini sambil mengepalkan tinju, disertai lirikan sinis ke arah Yihan yang membalasnya dengan rolling eyes jengah.

Yeah

Sejak kejadian mengerikan di salah satu hotel milik Choi Group empat hari silam, Kim Junsu selalu melancarkan aura permusuhan pada sang pewaris C-Jes Entertainment. Mengingat perjanjian licik antara Jin Yihan dan Kim Jaejoong yang sempat membuat namja cantik itu kolaps selama beberapa jam, serta harus menjalani perawatan intensive di Juntendo. Taruhan bodoh.

.

.

.

( **Machigau koto wa ii benkyou** )

Melakukan kesalahan adalah pelajaran yang bagus

.

Huh...

Shim Changmin menggerung kesal karena konsentrasinya terlanjur buyar oleh ocehan Kim Junsu. Bohong jika ia tak peduli menyaksikan bangku itu tak terisi oleh namja cantik yang seminggu resmi menjadi classmate mereka di kelas Trait 3-D. Ini bukan gayanya, mengingat seorang Max Changmin biasanya selalu bersikap cuek, santai dan masa bodoh dengan situasi sekitar kecuali itu ancaman.

"Mencemaskan Kim Jaejoong, brother?"tegur Yihan mengulas smirk aneh untuk partner in crimenya.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut."

"Bagus. Sebelum lebam di rahangmu bertambah oleh jurus Taekwondo duckbutt."

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahu kalian, kupikir Kim Jaejoong baik-baik saja mengingat ia masih bisa berjalan normal tanpa mengangkang. Kurasa Jung Yunho menjaganya dengan baik di Juntendo. Walau aku sangsi Direktur Jung bisa mempertahankan gelar 'Pria Normal'nya di line82, usai lakukan making out dengan dongsaeng cantiknya."cibir Yihan disertai kekehan puas menyaksikan reaksi dua sahabatnya yang seketika shock, sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga lebar.

.

.

.

( **Jibun no yatte iru koto ga suki nara, kittou seikou suru darou** )

Jika kita mencintai apa yang kita kerjakan pasti akan sukses

.

Pik…

Jin Yihan mengulas senyum kemenangan menyaksikan tatap penuh penasaran rekannya, kendati duo MinSu terlalu tinggi meletakkan harga diri. Sekedar untuk bertanya hal-hal tentang Kim Jaejoong yang memenuhi isi kepala mereka karena namja cantik classmatenya hilang bagai ditelan bumi usai aksi heroic line82 aka Jung Yunho, Jung Kangta dan Park Yoochun di Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

"Yyak. Katakan dimana Kim Jaejoong!"seru Junsu histeris.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Kau sedang marah padaku kan. Ingat! Lagipula aku sudah berjanji tak akan beritahu keberadaan Kim Jaejoong pada siapapun."tukas Yihan santai.

"Mana bisa begitu. Please?"rayu Junsu dibarengi aegyo imut.

"Katakan! Jangan membuat kami mati penasaran!"desak Changmin kalah. Telak.

"Hh. Arraseo."

Yihan membereskan peralatan melukis aka Shitajiki, bunchin, hanshi, suzuri, sumi dan fude ke box hitam usai merampungkan lukisan teratai dan 'Shodo' miliknya yang menggunakan tehnik Sousho tingkat tinggi. Cantik.

"Yyah. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan menikmati wajah frustasi Choi Seunghyun karena penetrasi gagalnya, hn? Seharusnya sekarang ia memikirkan kehidupan, karier dan asmaranya jika Kim Jaejoong memutuskan melaporkan kasus pelecehan ini ke NPA. Kalian tak akan percaya semudah itu kami berhasil membalikkan keadaan dan menggenggam kartu 'AS' Choi Seunghyun di tangan. Menarik bukan. A Black Pearl. Kupikir aku menyukainya."komentar Yihan santai. Seketika Changmin membeku dan Junsu berteriak tak terima. Apalagi kalimat Yihan selanjutnya yang langsung membuat keduanya mendelik horor dan berlarian ke reguler class-3A, dimana namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kini berada disertai kekehan geli Jin Yihan.

.

.

.

 **(Tanin ni shita koto wa jibun ni kaette kuru)**

Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang lain akan kembali pada dirimu sendiri

.

Trak…

Shin Soohyun menyempurnakan goresan terakhir di lembaran Hanshinya, disertai seulas senyum tipis yang sarat makna di wajah beku dan dinginnya. Kenang sosok cantik yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Horikoshi Gakuen. Riwayat hidup dan kepribadian namja cantik yang dikabarkan menjadi dongsaeng Jung Yunho itu benar-benar menariknya seperti magnet untuk tenggelam di hazel sepasang mata doenya yang kelam. A Black Pearl.

' **Kita lihat saja bagaimana kau bisa menolak kehadiranku, Kim Jaejoong.'**

.

.

.

 **Regular Class 3-A**

Kasak-kusuk seisi kelas di waktu istirahat pertama sedikitpun tak mengusik kesibukan namja cantik yang seharian ini resmi bergabung di kelas regular melalui jalur prestasi. Yeah. Sosoknya yang sangat mempesona selalu mudah menarik perhatian ditambah statusnya yang pernah menjadi penghuni kelas Trait sebagai calon bungsu keluarga Jung otomatis mengundang decak dan binar kagum seluruh classmatenya. Kendati bergender sama 90% dari mereka langsung memproklamirkan diri sebagai J-Holic.

.

A BLACK PEARL

.

Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat cool, dingin dan angkuh kala menikmati aktifitas yang jadi rutinitasnya selama di Korea. Ia sibuk dengan kesendiriannya di salah satu bangku di sisi jendela yang menguarkan wangi cherry blossom sambil mengutak-atik aplikasi 'Sploder' yang 2 tahun terinstal di laptop butut kesayangannya.

Ctik…

Ctik…

Ini kegiatan sehari-hari Kim Jaejoong untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang. Dengan menjadi creator game online, 3D, FPS dan 2D yang didukung berbagai type Android, Iphone, Blackberry, Windows, Linux dan Webplayer. Sekitar 117 game yang berhasil dijualnya melalui Google play dan Android market selama kurun waktu dua tahun dan mayoritas merupakan game sci-fi. Keren.

"Saya mohon, tuan muda Kim. Tindakan anda akan membuat kita semua celaka."seru Yuu panik.

"Yyah! Kim Jaejoong!"teriak Junsu seraya mendorong sang ketua dewan siswa, Shiroota Yuu yang menghalangi kawanan 'Edward Cullen' THS ini mencapai kelas 3-A.

"Kalian melanggar aturan nomor…"

"Tutup mulutmu, Yuu."tukas Changmin sambil rolling eyes jengah.

"Kalian tidak bisa…"

"Kosongkan ruangan ini dalam 10 detik. Ini perintahku!"sambung Yihan dengan gaya arogan.

1

2

3 detik…

"Okay."

Kim Jaejoong mendengus sebal mengawasi keributan yang di hasilkan cucu pangeran Akishino yang kini menyeringai lebar, siapa yang berani membantah titah Jin Yihan. Dalam hitungan ke tujuh seisi kelas regular 3-A dibuat lari kalang kabut meninggalkan ruangan dan sisakan empat namja luar biasa yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya jauh dari kesan normal. Dan Shiroota Yuu yang terpaku dengan rahang terbuka lebar antara shock dan tak percaya. Wibawanya sebagai ketua dewan siswa hancur begitu saja oleh arogansi tiga namja bermarga Kim dan Shim ini. Astaga.

"Pergilah. Ini bukan tempat kalian!" ujar Kim Jaejoong datar disertai sikap acuh.

.

.

Jin Yihan…

Namja berwajah angkuh ini mengulas seringai kecil kala bertemu pandang dengan pemilik hazel kelam misterius yang memiliki perjanjian rahasia dengannya. Yeap. Isi kesepakatan mereka Kim Jaejoong memperoleh 200 milliar jika segala opini Yihan tentang line82 salah. Sebaliknya, jika benar maka namja cantik itu harus bekerja sama dengan sang pewaris C-Jes untuk mendapatkan bukti kebejatan mereka. Dengan imbalan berupa akses dan fasilitas bagi Kim Jaejoong untuk keluar dari lingkaran keluarga Jung dan line82. Cukup adil bukan?

"Kukira kau tidak punya keberanian kembali ke Horikoshi Gakuen?"tegur Yihan santai.

"Itu mengecewakanmu, Tuan Muda Kim?"

"Kau memang menarik, Black Pearl."

"Kukira perjanjian kita sudah selesai. Jadi berhentilah mencampuri urusanku."

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan rekaman hot Choi Seunghyun dan mengakui kekalahanku."kata-kata Jin Yihan sukses menghentikan kegiatan namja cantik kita, ketika sang pewaris tunggal C-Jes Entertainment ini menyerahkan video berisi adegan panas di MOH. Bukti rekaman suara di alat penyadap antara Go Ahra, Hwang Chansung, Choi Seunghyun dan tiga bintang JAV. Berikut cek dengan nominal 200 USD$ yang ditanggapi dingin oleh sang pemilik mata doe.

.

.

.

" **Kau tidak usah naif, Kim Jaejoong. Semua orang di sekelilingmu memiliki rahasia. Jin Yihan. Dibalik kesempurnaan seorang pewaris C-Jes Entertainment yang selalu bersikap keras, licik dan penuh ambisi ia hidup di bawah tekanan sang abeoji yang terobsesi mengalahkan dan menghancurkan line82 dalam segala hal dengan seribu cara keji. Termasuk memanfaatkan keberadaanmu. Itukah orang yang kau percayai? Bahkan statusnya sebagai putra angkat (mikoyoshi) Kim Hyun Joong yang mengundang kontroversi sejatinya hanyalah kamulflase. Ia adalah putra kandung milyader Kim yang diperoleh melalui inseminasi buatan dengan menyewa rahim seorang perempuan karena putri Aiko dinyatakan tak mampu memberikan pewaris keluarga Showa. "**

.

.

.

Shim Changmin…

Bungsu keluarga Shim ini membulatkan sepasang mata bambinya ketika tiba-tiba namja cantik mantan classmatenya merobek cek senilai 200 milliar jadi serpihan sampah. Dingin, beku dan datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi mengabaikan pandangan tak percaya empat namja di kelas regular 3-A. Prinsip dan keyakinan bagi Kim Jaejoong merupakan harga mati yang tak bisa ditawar dengan dollar.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan karena aku bisa memperjuangkan kebebasan dengan caraku sendiri."

"Dengan menjual diri di jalanan? Katakan! Berapa lama? 1...2...3...bulan?"penggal Yihan sarkastik, hasilkan geraman rendah namja androgini itu mengingat kejadian di Ageha nightclub tiga hari lalu dimana ia terdampar di salah satu kondomilium elite di Minamizabu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Muda Kim!"

"Aku akan membantumu! Konsol game. Ini bisa jadi peluang besar untukmu!"tukas Shim Changmin

"Minnie?"desis Kim Junsu terperangah kaget.

"Sulit dipercaya."giliran Yihan yang tergelak tak percaya.

"Tutup mulut kalian."sembur Changmin sembari mengambil alih konsol FPS yang hampir diselesaikan Kim Jaejoong dengan sorot mata menilai. Okay. Tampaknya tuan muda Shim memperoleh partner in crime di bidang game share-ware. Di tahun 2016 sang penggila game yang dijuluki Lord Voldemin ini resmi mengakuisisi dua anak cabang Ubisoft (Red Storm & Blue Byte Software) yang memproduksi beberapa game terkenal seperti Rayman, Assasin's Creed, Prince of Persia, etc. Ubisoft adalah sebuah perusahaan video game yang berpusat di Rennes, Perancis dan memiliki 26 anak cabang serta 25 studio di 17 negara. Daebak

.

.

.

" **Shim Changmin. Jauh di balik sikapnya yang dingin, cuek dan tak peduli ia menyimpan kebencian dan trauma mendalam pada line82 (Park Yoochun). Statusnya sebagai putra bungsu keluarga Shim hanyalah kamulflase untuk menutupi aib bahwa sesungguhnya ia adalah putra kandung Shim Hanna, putri sulung keluarga Shim yang sampai akhir hayat dikenalnya sebagai seorang Noona. Fakta yang membuat bocah 10 tahun bersumpah, seumur hidup tidak akan bersinggungan dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan line82! Kalian begitu mirip bukan?"**

.

.

.

Kim Junsu…

Namja bersuara lumba-lumba ini tersenyum manis menyaksikan interaksi MinJae. Pertama kali di dalam sejarah tuan muda Shim ini mau mengulurkan tangan dan peduli selain terhadap keluarga. Kehadiran Kim Jaejoong diantara mereka memiliki dampak baik, mengingat duo evil 'Yihan & Changmin' kini belajar merendahkan ambisi dan emosi yang berakar sejak usia belia jika dikaitkan dengan nama besar line82. Itu sebuah keajaiban

"Kyaa! Kalian begitu manis!"pekik Junsu histeris ala fans boy sembari mengabadikan pose cute MinJae.

"Shut up! Kau merusak konsentrasiku lagi, duckbutt!"gerutu Changmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar laptop Jaejoong, abaikan segi empat imaginer yang tercetak di dahi namja cantik kita.

"Hahaha. Jangan bilang kau akan menguploadnya di Instagram?"sindir Yihan disertai kekehan geli.

"Ini akan jadi koleksiku yang berharga!"serunya antusias.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini semua padaku!"desis Kim Jaejoong iritasi.

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan, Jae."tukas Yihan santai.

"Kita sekarang berteman. Kau tidak boleh menolak bantuan kami karena aturan dasar di dalam persahabatan adalah tidak ada ucapan tolong, maaf dan terima kasih. Okay? Aku, Hanie, Minie akan membantumu mengumpulkan 200 milliar USD $ sebelum kelulusan dan itu artinya kita akan kejar target tujuh bulan. Tidak ada penolakan, Kim Jaejoong. Karena aku yakin Jiyoungie pun tak sabar ikut dilibatkan!"pungkas Kim Junsu disertai aegyo imutnya yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Yihan dan Changmin merinding, ketika mendengar satu nama Kwon Jiyoung. GD Classmate cantik mereka yang menghilang satu bulan untuk menggelar World Tour 2017 di Asia dan Eropa.

.

.

.

" **Kim Junsu. Dibalik tingkah polos dan cerianya anak itu menyimpan luka dan trauma karena harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya di usia belia. Kau pernah mendengar berita kematian putra Presiden Korut bernama Kim Junho yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan 7 tahun silam? Kim Junho & Kim Junsu, mereka merupakan saudara kembar yang dipisahkan sejak usia 8 tahun dan hanya dipertemukan setahun sekali. Setiap tanggal 1 Januari di hari ulang tahun mereka. Tepat di hari yang sama ketika kecelakaan tragis menewaskan Kim Junho—akibat sabotase salah satu rival politik Kim Joong Un. Itu sebabnya dunia hanya mengenal Kim Junho sebagai putra tunggal presiden Korut untuk melindungi Kim Junsu yang pernah mengalami depresi karena melihat kematian saudara kembarnya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tragis!"**

.

.

.

Shiroota Yuu…

Namja bergaris wajah tegas yang dua tahun berturut menjabat ketua dewan siswa ini tersenyum tipis menyaksikan interaksi empat namja kebanggaan Horikoshi Gakuen. Yeah, meski raut kesal masih mendominasi pemilik wajah cantik yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dua minggu belakangan. Tugas Yuu melaporkan 1 × 24 jam kegiatan Kim Jaejoong di HG dan Hakodate, merupakan mandat langsung dari CEO Jung.

Finally

'Anda tidak perlu cemas, Yunho sama. Kendati Jin Yihan, Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu berada di sisi Kim Jaejoong dengan alasan yang berbeda tetapi saya menemukan ketulusan dan kasih sayang di dalam persahabatan mereka.'

.

.

.

" **Aku menginginkanmu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku bukan Jung Yunho. Namun aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan dengan kekuasaanku, termasuk menghabisi orang-orang yang berani merendahkanmu. Aku tidak seserakah namja bermarga Jung yang menginvasi 12 tahun masa depanmu tapi kau harus bersedia menjadi milikku sehari di setiap tahun seumur hidupmu."**

.

.

.

SWIIIING...

1

2

3

Kelopak Ashikana berguguran di buai angin musim semi seolah iringi ayunan langkah Shin Soohyun lalui taman Wisteria yang gantikan existensi Cherry Blossom di Jepang. Dengan warna-warni cantik aka kuning, putih, ungu dan pink yang menggantung serupa cluster di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang Tohoshinki High School (HG). Disertai sorot mata doe Kim Jaejoong yang di hinggapi rasa penasaran dengan identitas 'pelanggan' pertama yang membooking-nya di event Shangri-La.

'Shin Soohyun. Siapa sebenarnya kau?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Senin, 16 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

 **JUNG CORP ASIA**

 **Marunaochi 16-3 Chiyoda**

 **08.00 AM**

Shin Marunaochi Building (MBS) berdiri kokoh di kawasan distrik komersil teluk Edo seolah menjadi saksi kejayaan keluarga Jung yang merajai bisnis property di Jepang. Jung Corp Asia mencapai puncak kesuksesan setelah menjalin kerjasama dengan NEXT dan E-Commerce Jepang Rakuten di tahun 2015 melalui peluncuran Home's—website yang menjadi portal listing property terbesar di Asia dan Eropa. Prestasi yang gemilang di bawah naungan empat punggawa utamanya line82.

# Jung Kangta as Komisaris

# Jung Yunho as CEO

# Park Yoochun as CFO

# Choi Seunghyun as LO

Yeah...

Siang ini keempat member line82 berkumpul untuk membahas rencana proyek kerjasama dengan Tokyu Fudosan Holding tentang proyek investasi senilai 559 T USD $ untuk pembangunan 1.181 unit kondomilium mewah di Texas (USA). Ini merupakan interaksi pertama line82 usai peristiwa mengerikan yang melibatkan Han Jaejoong di Mandarin Oriental Hotel.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan direksi Kitayama Company, Yun."ulas Komisaris Jung.

"..."

"Selesaikan alokasi budget Tokyu Fudosan Holding dalam dua hari, Tuan Park!"sambungnya.

"..."

" Tuan Choi, kau bisa memeriksa analisis yuridis dan mereview kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Lambert!"kalimat perintah Kangta harus tertelan kembali ke kerongkongan menyaksikan kondisi semrawut ketiga dongsaengnya yang sama-sama memburuk seminggu terakhir. Ha-ah. Hyung tertua line82 ini hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena tak seorangpun yang mendengarkan instruksinya. Perhatian mereka tercurah untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara line82 dan Han Jaejoong serta masalah keluarga yang sama-sama membelit Park Yoochun dan Choi Seunghyun. Lihatlah...

.

.

.

Jung Yunho,

Sang CEO tampan kita tampak terdiam membisu di kursi kebesaran Jung CORP Asia, sembari memainkan gelang 'Black Pearl' milik dongsaeng cantiknya dengan mata menerawang, kosong dan nanar. Pemandangan yang sangat miris dan bertolak belakang dengan sosok Jung Yunho yang line82 kenal, seminggu terakhir bahkan ia enggan menginjakkan kaki di mansion keluarga Jung.

"Rumah adalah tempat orang yang kita cintai berada, hyung. Dan dia...dia sudah pergi,'

.

.

 **Hakodate, 9 Mei 2017**

Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekati gerbang utama Hosuteru. Kim Jaejoong. Buru buru Yunho melompat turun dari Bugatti Veyron yang terparkir semalaman di halaman asrama setelah keributan di AgeHa club, hingga ia kehilangan jejak sang dongsaeng. Patsss! Yunho tertegun ketika Kim Jaejoong menampik tangannya kasar, disertai sorot mata dingin yang menusuk sampai aliran darahnya seolah terhenti.

"Jung Jaejoong!"sergah Yunho .

"Jangan mengusik kehidupanku lagi, Yunho-ssi."

"Kita harus bicara, saeng!"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak mungkin kabur sebelum melunasi hutangku. Kau bisa lihat aku sedang menjajakan tubuhku di jalanan kan?"sahut Kim Jaejoong sinis dan datar.

"Demi Tuhan. Aku tak peduli dengan perjanjian itu, saeng."bisik Yunho sendu.

"Pergilah,"

"Kembalilah. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Jae-ah."

"Tidak—ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih."

"Kumohon. Ayo, kita perbaiki semua dari awal."

"Anda seharusnya membuang sesuatu yang telah rusak, Yunho-ssi. Permisi!"kalimat tajam yang meluncur dari pemilik bibir cherry itu langsung membuat Yunho membeku. Black Pearl yang sempat terulur di tangannya hanya membuahkan tatapan nanar dari mantan pemiliknya yang kini mengayunkan kaki memasuki gedung hosuteru. Kim Jaejoong telah menutup rapat ruang sempit di kehidupannya yang memiliki nama kepercayaan. Miris

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Choi Seunghyun,

Lebam, perih dan nyeri masih bisa dirasakan LO Choi di bagian pipi dan rahang kanannya. Tapi yang terburuk adalah hubungannya dengan sang magnae yang mencapai titik terendah selama kurun waktu 36 tahun. Yunho seolah menganggapnya makhluk tak kasat mata, ditambah lagi masalah dengan sang appa. Kepala Choi Siwon seolah hulu ledak nuklir yang siap meledak kapan saja akibat kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya pada Han Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon.

.

.

 **Kediaman Choi, 12 Mei 2017**

Tap...

Tap...Tap...

Choi Seunghyun menapaki taman bergaya Jepang kuno yang kerap dijadikan sasana latihan sang appa selama 30 tahun bergulat dengan samurai kesayangannya, seakan dengan cara itulah seorang Choi Siwon memiliki dunianya sendiri yang dipenuhi martabat dan harga diri tinggi. Yeah. Ini kali pertama bagi Seunghyun melihat sosok dingin itu sebagai pria tua yang kehilangan cinta dan keluarga sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pulih dan cukup waras untuk bertarung denganku, Choi."

Hosh…

Sepasang abeoji dan aegya ini melakukan pertarungan sengit dengan menggunakan katana dan wakizhasi yang jadi senjata favorit Seunghyun, selain yumi dan busur komposit sejak usia 13 tahun usai menjalani upacara Genpuku. Keduanya sama-sama memakai tehnik Nitouryu yang merupakan tehnik bertarung memakai dua pedang yang diciptakan Miyamoto Musashi, samurai terakhir yang jadi legenda di zaman Edo (abad 17).

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bertarung...huh...?"dengus Choi Siwon mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa appa merahasiakan semua tentang umma padaku?"tangkis Seunghyun cepat.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan ajudan Lee kemarin? Dasar bocah nakal."

"Aku bukan lagi bocah 8 tahun yang perlu kau lindungi, appa."

"Yyah. Dan kau sekarang jadi bocah tua pembangkang yang menghabiskan 30 tahun untuk menentang appamu...hahaha..."kekeh Siwon sembari ayunkan katananya, namun terhenti melihat sepasang Daisho milik Seunghyun terjatuh begitu saja di rerumputan taman.

"Mianhae..."

"Kau tahu, Seunghyun. Seorang pria tidak akan kehilangan harga diri dengan mengatakan maaf ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Tiga puluh tahun lalu Choi Siwon melakukan kesalahan fatal ketika menggunakan arogansi dan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan Sakura Yuei. Kuharap kau tidak akan menyalahkannya karena aku yang memutuskan melepaskannya dan menyimpan rapat-rapat semua ini bahkan dari keluarga Showa dengan kamulflase kematian Sakura. Itu yang terbaik. Ummamu layak bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang gelar dan masa lalunya. Dia berada di Korea, kau bisa menemuinya jika sudah siap!" kata Siwon pelan sambil menepuk bahu sang putra.

.

.

.

Park Yoochun,

Mr Casanova line82 ini terpekur sambil memainkan bollpointnya diatas berkas kerjasama dengan Tokyu Fudosan Holding. Sesekali tarikan nafas berat dan panjang bisa menggambarkan seberapa buruk situasi hatinya kini. Perseteruan Yunho dan Seunghyun, juga pertemuan singkatnya dengan keluarga Shim kemarin sungguh membuatnya stres akut dan mengalami kebotakan dini.

.

.

 **Kediaman Shim, 5 Mei 2017**

Shim Yoon Mi mengulas senyuman lembut menyaksikan Park Yoochun tampak sangat canggung dan kikuk berhadapan dengannya. Beliau adalah ommonim Shim Hanna, yeoja yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya sekaligus umma dari putra kandung yang keberadaannya baru ia ketahui seminggu belakangan. Keluarga Shim bahkan tidak menyalahkannya dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kesalahanku pada Hanna-ya, ahjumma."

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, Yoochun. Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Changmin."

"Hanna sama sekali tak memberitahuku mengenai kehamilannya, hubungan kami saat itu..."

"Dua minggu. Putriku menceritakan semuanya, jika kau tahu sejak awal apakah kau akan bertanggung jawab, Yoochun-ie?" tukas Ny Yoon Mi tenang.

"Aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku mengerti. Itulah alasan putriku memilih merahasiakannya. Changmin terlahir sebagai bungsu keluarga Park, meski saat itu suamiku bersikeras menentangnya. Hingga akhir hayatnya, Changmin mengenal Hanna sebagai 'noona'! Ia rela kehilangan kesempatannya menjadi putri, istri ataupun umma yang baik dengan melahirkan Minnie ke dunia. Ia sangat mencintaimu, Yoochun."

"Ahjumma…"

"Sebagai umma tentu saja aku sangat marah, sedih dan kecewa. Tapi aku bisa apa jika Hanna sendiri telah memaafkanmu. Aku lega, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi alasanmu berubah jadi pria yang lebih baik."

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semua…"

Tap...

Tap...

Shim Changmin,

Namja tampan ini memiringkan kepalanya, disertai sorot mata meremehkan menemukan keberadaan tamu kehormatan sang umma. Ada rasa tak suka yang sangat kentara di mata bambinya, mengingat inilah sosok pria yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya di dunia. Terlebih setelah mendengar perbincangan singkat antara CFO Park dan Shim Yoon Mi.

"Bertanggung jawab, huh? Maksud anda menikahi noonaku? Anda bisa pergi ke neraka. Atau melakukan mukoyoshi seperti CEO Jung? Kekeke~maaf saja. Aku tak tertarik merubah status menjadi keluarga Park."kata Changmin sarkastik meski di hadiahi teguran keras dari sang umma karena sikap tak sopannya. Satu kenyataan pahit langsung menampar Park Yoochun. Anak ini sangat membencinya...

.

.

.

"Hhh."

Empat member line82 ini saling melempar deathglare kesal, lalu sama-sama membuang nafas jengah berjamaah. Terjebak di situasi dan interaksi yang benar-benar buruk di sepanjang sejarah persahabatan mereka, sungguh mengerikan. Mereka tak tahu ada hal yang lebih menakutkan menanti di depan mata sebentar lagi, ketika sekretaris Yoon tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan komisaris dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tuan Jung! Pihak NPA menghubungi kita. Ini mengenai Jaejoong ssi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hokudate**

 **08.30 Am**

Inspektur Moruyama yang mengepalai Kepolisian Resort distrik Nakano memimpin empat anggota NPA, plus dua detektif swasta melakukan olah TKP atas penemuan 'tempura' Jepang yang ditujukan untuk salah satu keluarga Jung aka Kim Jaejoong. Paket itu dikirim seorang delivery order Hokka bento misterius, tepat pukul 07.30 AM. Terbukti dari rekaman CCTV berdurasi sekian menit yang berhasil memperoleh gambar pria asing yang sempat berinteraksi langsung dengan Jin Yihan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Kami akan mengabari secepatnya jika ada perkembangan berarti, Yunho-sama!"

Hmm…

Yunho mengangguk membalas ojigi inspektur Moruyama, ketika hendak undur diri usai menjalankan satu jam investigasi tertutup dengan saksi mata. Dugaan sementara pihak kepolisian, paket tempura manusia ini berkaitan dengan penemuan sosok mayat di apartement Katsushika 21-3 distrik Itabashi kurang dari 45 menit lalu. Bintang JAV berinisial FY ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan, kehabisan darah karena luka di kemaluannya yang dikebiri pelaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, saeng?"tegur Yunho tertegun cemas menyaksikan wajah pucat Kim Jaejoong.

"..."

"Ikutlah denganku kembali ke mansion, Jae."

"..."

"Kumohon. Dengarkan aku sekali saja. Aku tidak mau hal buruk kembali terulang!"

"..."

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Jung Jaejoong!"

Nyut~

Yunho mencelos nyeri karena sang dongsaeng tak bereaksi sedikitpun seolah sosoknya di livingroom hosuteru tak kasat mata. Sepasang mata musang itu mengerjap panas, kabur, coba menahan laju rembesan airmata yang hendak tumpah tak tahan dengan aksi diam namja cantiknya. Ini interaksi pertama mereka setelah kejadian buruk seminggu lalu di hokudate. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang berusaha merangkai kejadian aneh beberapa jam sebelumnya di hokudate.

.

.

.

 **Several hours ago**

Kim Jaejoong mengangkat gagang telepon kamar yang terus berdering sejak 10 menit lalu, sejak ia kembali ke hosuteru usai empat jam melakukan arubaito (part time) di Womb nightclub 1F 2-16 Marumatyo sebagai DJ's. Dunia malam yang familiar di kehidupan seorang Black Pearl kini kembali digelutinya, demi angka fantastis setiap jamnya agar bisa keluar dari lingkaran line82. Dejavu

"Hallo?"

" **Suaramu. Yang kau pikir tak tersampaikan pada siapapun."**

"Nuguya,"

" **Terdengar baik olehku. Tersampaikan hanya padaku."**

"Siapa kau?Apa yang kau inginkan."

" **Sama seperti yang kau inginkan, Kim Jaejoong. Sebuah pengakuan dosa. Dengarkanlah."**

Trak…

Kim Jaejoong menjatuhkan gagang telepon di genggamannya dengan tangan gemetar. Ya Tuhan. Di line seberang yang terdengar hanyalah jerit kesakitan dan lolongan mengerikan seorang pria misterius. Mirip seperti hewan tercekik yang tengah disembelih, hingga mati tersiksa perlahan-lahan kehabisan darah. Namja cantik ini membeku di tempatnya berpijak, siapapun laki-laki yang tengah sekarat itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan kejadian naas yang melibatkannya sebagai korban di Mandarin Hotel. Ia alasan kematiannya...

.

.

.

" **Tugasmu menyelidiki kasus ini, Seunghyunie. Kita tidak tahu motif pelaku. Tapi menurutku orang ini tahu persis situasi yang terjadi antara line82 dan Han Jaejoong. Dia tahu kelemahan kalian dan coba manfaatkan peristiwa di Mandarin Oriental Hotel."**

 **(Kangta)**

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Rabu, 19 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

.

 **NAKANO POLICE STATION**

 **Chuo-ku 29-9 Tokyo**

 **03.45 PM**

Kiriman paket 'Tempura 2' siang ini ditemukan di loker nomor 990-3A, regular class milik Kim Jaejoong di Horikoshi Gakuen. Sungguh mencengangkan, sosok psikopat misterius ini bisa menembus dan mengakses THS yang memiliki 1000 CCTV, 127 tim security, plus pengawalan khusus dari keluarga Jung. Plus para bodyguard yang setia mendampingi para pewaris Kim (Yihan dan Junsu) serta putra bungsu keluarga Shim (Max).

Gila

"Kami menduga pelaku memiliki keterkaitan dengan kasus 'Death Hollow'tahun 2014, Yunho-sama!"

.

.

Oh, God…

Nyawa Yunho seolah tercabut paksa mengetahui fakta mengerikan yang melibatkan sang dongsaeng. Death Hollow, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menggegerkan Jepang awal Maret 2014. Dimana sang pelaku yang dijuluki The Ripper membantai 39 korban secara acak mulai dari pengusaha, yakuza dan komikus terkenal yang diketahui berstatus gay dengan cara keji. Memotong alat kelamin korban, setelah memperkosa lubang anal mereka dengan pisau hingga mati kehabisan darah.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Apa motifnya mengincar dongsaengku!"

.

.

.

Shit…

Kim Jaejoong tertegun menyaksikan reaksi Yunho yang menggeram, marah, hingga bunyi gemeletuk giginya yang beradu terdengar jelas bagai beruang terluka. **Death Hollow** , kalimat itu berputar di otaknya hingga fakta-fakta berikutnya membuat Jaejoong nyaris tersedak lantaran shock.

"Anda mengenal Elliot Ness, penerima 37 paket 'Tempura' manusia tahun 2014, tuan Jung?"

"Yyah. Dia salah satu relasi terbesar Jung Corp dari Rusia."

"Elliot Ness, ditemukan meninggal di apartement mewahnya di Moskow—April, 2 tahun silam."

"A-A-Artinya?"bisik Kim Jaejoong tercekat.

"The Ripper mengincar anda, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Jaga bicaramu, inspektur!"

"Kita tak tahu siapa dan apa motif 'The Ripper', karena hingga sekarang orang ini masih jadi target utama NPA dan CIA. Bisa jadi pesaing bisnis, yakuza atau pun gay slasher seperti kasus Andrew Cunanan tahun 1997 di San Diego. Kita harus mengambil langkah antisipasi dari sekarang. Anda harus berhati-hati. Segera konfirmasi jika temukan sesuatu. Kami akan selalu menugaskan tim-tim terbaik untuk memantau anda, Jaejoong-ssi!"pinta inspektur Moruyama setelah mengungkap hasil investigasi tim terbaik Keisatsu Chou aka NPA (National Police Agensi) yang merupakan Badan kepolisian Jepang.

.

' **THE RIPPER'**

.

Ya Tuhan!

Kim Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya yang kini ada di genggaman sang hyung, disertai hentakan jantung yang menggila. Takut, no way. Ia terbiasa berjuang sendirian mempertaruhkan keselamatan selama 17 tahun. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan tangan Yunho yang begitu dingin, gemetar dan berkeringat. Seolah berupaya keras bersikap tenang di antara rasa cemas dan tegang yang luar biasa, tunjukkan seberapa besar ketakutan sang pewaris Jung.

"Tidak ada pilihan, Jae."

" **Kau tak berpikir ini ulah dari salah satu dari line82, hyung?"**

"Tempat teraman bagimu sekarang adalah berada disisiku."

" **Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang brengsek yang halalkan segala cara untuk dapatkan keinginannya"**

"I always be your side."

" **Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung. Aku membencimu! Hiks."**

.

.

Finally~

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Yunho-ssi. Berada di dekatmu tidak menjamin malaikat maut enggan datang mencabut nyawaku. Menatap kematian tanpa rasa takut. Itu prinsip dan caraku hidup. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Permisi!"

.

.

.

 **Several hours ago**

Kim Jaejoong membulatkan sepasang mata doenya menemukan dua benda asing bertengger manis diantara barang pribadinya di loker. Box misterius serta sebuah mp3player dengan notes mini bertinta merah, untuk kiriman dari member J-Holic, ia rasa ini semua terlalu lancang.

.

Suaramu...

Yang kau pikir tak tersampaikan

Terdengar baik olehku

Tersampaikan hanya padaku...

.

Deg…

Notes itu berisi puisi yang sama dengan kalimat yang diucapkan pria misterius, tujuh jam sebelum penemuan paket tempura satu. Otak jenius Kim Jaejoong langsung mencerna 'sesuatu' yang ada di box berikut rekaman di mp3 player di genggamannya. Korban kedua...

.

.

.

" **Aku telah menyewa sembilan detektif terbaik Jepang untuk memeriksa berkas kematian Elliot di Rusia, jika ini ada kaitannya dengan Jung Corp—kita akan dapatkan hasilnya kurang dari 24 jam. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dengan penyerangan di Mandarin Hotel. Mayoritas anak buah Chansung terluka bukan oleh shuttle gun milik anak buah Jin Yihan, tapi katana. Info dan rekaman CCTV memperlihatkan 'sosok misterius' di antara sepuluh orang-orang Kim, bahkan Chanana sempat bertarung dengannya."**

 **(Choi Seunghyun)**

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Kamis, 20 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

 **Shibuya, Tokyo**

 **Omotesando 15-1 Harajuku**

 **05.00 AM**

Coffee house unik bergaya minimalis ini berada di pusat perbelanjaan elite Tokyo. Populer dengan hot cappuchinonya yang nikmat, meskipun sedikit lebih mahal jika dibandingkan dengan Starbuck, Dotour dan Tully Cafe (kafe Franchise di Jepang). Kita bisa dapatkan satu cup cappuchino cantik dan Kashi berbahan telur, susu, gula yang dibakar seharga 650 Yen (Rp. 70.000), chingu.

Gulp...

Gulp…

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat namja cantik itu meneguk kopi panasnya, hingga bibir cherry itu sedikit memerah. Ya Tuhan. Ia ingin sekali menampar diri sendiri saat Jaejoong menghubunginya di pagi buta untuk bertemu di Omotesando guna meminta 9 lembar foto yang diberikan Seunghyun dua minggu lalu dengan kondisi berantakan, wajah pucat, kedinginan, bibir biru dan kantung mata menghitam usai lima jam berkeliaran di jalanan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?"tanya Yunho lirih.

"Hn."

"Kau makan dengan baik?"

"Hn."

Hufth...

Satu dengungan ringan, Yunho bahkan tak yakin itu sebuah jawaban. Kim Jaejoong sibuk meneliti foto-foto hasil bidikan Fukada, siswa kelas 3B reguler yang disewa Choi Seunghyun (ingat sosok yang dipergoki Changmin dua minggu lalu di chapter 10, chingu?). Kim Jaejoong tertegun temukan satu foto dengan pose seorang classmate yang tak lain adalah Shin Soohyun tengah mencium keningnya saat ketiduran di roof terrace. Ia sangat yakin ini bukan hasil edit atau rekayasa Yihan dan Seunghyun.

He's The Ripper.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ssi. Mian telah merepotkan anda. Saya permisi!"

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kling…

Yunho tersenyum miris, ia menaruh harapan besar namja cantiknya mulai luluh. Big wrong. Kim Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bukan lagi sosok dongsaengnya yang jahil, manja dan menggemaskan. Tetapi Kim Jaejoong lain yang dingin, kuat, gigih dan pantang menyerah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, saeng."

 **.**

.

.

Drap..

Drap...Drap...

" **Aku harus menghentikanmu, Soohyun Ssi."**

Namja cantik itu berlari gesit menaiki Weller Express di subway 13 E, tujuan distrik Meguro dengan keyakinan dan fakta yang ia dapatkan dalam enam jam tanpa melibatkan NPA dan Line82. Ia harus menyelesaikan permainan berbahaya The Ripper malam ini juga agar tak ada korban berikutnya yang jatuh demi pembalasan dendamnya atas peristiwa di Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Ia yakin target berikutnya adalah You Tsujitani dan Choi Seunghyun.

.

.

.

" **Kevin Wu. Itu nama korea Ohba. Yeah, ia siswa paling jenius di Kirin High School. Kabarnya ia cukup populer meski punya kepribadian tertutup, kurasa tidak ada yang janggal dengan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Pintar, pendiam, kutu buku, oh~heheh...dia memang mirip denganmu, hyung. Ohba dibunuh tanggal 17 Maret 2014 setelah hilang selama dua hari, seminggu kemudian pembunuhan berantai itu dimulai dan berakhir tanggal 17 April menimpa Elliot Ness. Jika dugaanmu benar, pasti The Ripper orang yang sangat dekat dengan Ohba—hebatnya, ia tak memiliki satupun di Kirin sebab ia siswa baru yang pindah 2 bulan sebelum kejadian dari Seoul karena ummanya menikahi pengusaha asal Jepang."**

 **(Shim Changmin** )

.

.

.

 **Maruyamacho 2-16 Shibuya**

 **23.00 PM**

Dug…

Dug…

Suara dentum dan hingar bingar musik techno yang menghentak penuh semangat dibawakan oleh DJ's terkemuka asal German, Alex Tronik. Womb Nightclub. Tempat ini memang lekat dengan kehidupan sang Black Pearl selama dua bulan terakhir sebagai lokasi utamanya menjalankan peran sebagai DJ's. Namun bukan itu yang tengah dicari olehnya sekarang. You Tsujitani. Orang yang ia ketahui kerap menstalk aktifitasnya semenjak kasus MOH sama sekali tak tampak batang hidungnya ditengah pengunjung nightclub.

Gulp…

Kim Jaejoong menenggak wine berkadar alkohol 20% yang baru disodorkan Chris, sang bartender. Namja muda itu menautkan alis heran menemukan sang bintang utama Womb Nightclub yang memicing, menyorot dan memfokuskan pandangan pada ratusan pengunjung yang sedang menghabiskan malam mereka di tengah kemeriahan lounge dan lantai dansa.

'Dia? Aku melihatnya sekitar tigapuluh menit lalu sebelum berkencan dengan seorang yeoja. Mungkin sekarang tengah menghabiskan malam panas mereka di salah satu hotel di Shinkiba setelah gagal membuntutimu, Dude.'

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

"Dan kurasa ini memang hari keberuntunganmu, brother." Tukas Chris menunjuk siapa yang tengah memasuki Chill-Out Womb Nightclub dengan tampang mesum, seringai keji dan sorot mata lapar menemukan sosok yang diincarnya tengah mabuk di bar. Ya. Dua bulan terakhir You sengaja menyembunyikan diri karena kasus yang menyeretnya dan dua rekannya di Trax5 berbuntut panjang. Fuma Yosuke dan Hide, dua aktor kawakan JAV yang menjadi rekan seprofesinya ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Ia menduga pasti ada keterlibatan Choi Seunghyun atau Go Ahra didalamnya dalam rangka menghilangkan jejak dan barang bukti keterlibatan. Siapa sangka malam ini ia malah mendapatkan dua jackpot di ujung pelariannya sebelum meninggalkan Jepang.

"Benar-benar kejutan."

.

.

.

" **Dugaanku tidak meleset, Jae. Line82 tidak, tetapi sosok Elliot Ness terkait dengan bisnis ilegal Yakuza di tahun 2013. Perdagangan senjata, pachinko dan pencucian uang melalui 7 anak cabang Prescott Company di Asia dan Eropa. Kau tahu? Di awal tahun 2014, dua klan terbesar Yakuza yaitu Yamaguci-gumi dan Tosei-kai terlibat bentrok karena perluasan wilayah Tetsuya ke Eropa, hingga memicu perang saudara. Bahkan tanggal 15 Maret 2014, pewaris tunggal YG yang bernama Tetsuya Obata sempat diculik dan dianiaya hingga sekarat oleh klan Tosei kai dan sekutunya yang merasa terancam oleh ekspansi Tetsuya. Kau tahu siapa sang dalang utama? Elliot Ness."**

 **(Jin Yihan** )

.

.

.

 **Shetagaya Apartement**

 **11.45 PM**

Tap…

Tap…

Tanpa perlu bersusah payah You berhasil membawa namja cantik yang sempat lolos dari santapannya ke apato Shetagaya 17-8, Meguro. Hari ini benar-benar keberuntungannya. Jika satu jam lalu ia berhasil mendapatkan 'jaminan' keselamatannya, maka berikutnya bonus yang luar biasa mendapati seorang Black Pearl tergolek pasrah diranjangnya dalam kondisi setengah mabuk.

"Mari kita lanjutkan malam panas kita yang tertunda, baby."

.

.

Srrt…

You bergerak cepat melolosi mantel, kancing kemeja, T-Shirt dan membuka gesper berikut celananya yang segera teronggok di kaki V-Bed. Ah, surga. Ia tak sabar mencicipi dan merasakan bagaimana hole hangat, rapat dan nikmat namja androgini ini membungkus juniornya.

"Kemarilah, sayang. Saatnya kita bersenang-senang."

.

.

Sempurna…

Tak ada kalimat yang layak untuk menggambarkan visual sosok yang menjadi primadona Womb Nightclub, Kim Jaejooog. Kecantikan, kulit putih, tubuh mulus, proporsional dan jangan lupa cherry lips yang begitu menggoda siapapun untuk segera melumatnya dalam ciuman panas. Itulah sebabnya, meski telah menghabiskan tiga ronde panas dengan memerawani sekaligus menjajal tiga lubang nikmat yeoja belia yang baru digagahinya. Tak sedikitpun menyurutkan nafsunya yang mulai menggelegak untuk segera menggumuli Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku, manis. Kupastikan malam ini kau akan mendesah pasrah tiap kali kugenjot lubangmu berulang-ulang. Ssh…"

.

.

" **Bagaimana dengan threesome. Itu lebih menyenangkan, brother."**

.

.

Deg…

'Gosh.'

1

2

3 detik…

"K-Kau? Si-Siapa kau? B-Bagaimana kau, b-bi-bisa m-masuk…"

Sial.

You baru menyadari semilir angin malam yang membelai tubuh telanjangnya berasal dari balkon yang terbuka lebar.

You Tsujitani tersentak, kaget. Bola matanya melebar merasakan ada benda dingin menempel dan siap mengerat lehernya sekarang. Sebilah pisau. Kilauannya terpantul melalui cermin di dinding kamar. Sesosok pria tinggi dan berbahaya kini tengah menampilkan seringai maut. Satu gerakan. Darah mulai merembes dari celah pisau dan goresan yang mencetak luka menganga di kulit kerongkongan You. Berteriak, memohon ampun, meminta pertolongan rasanya tak mungkin ia lakukan karena tubuhnya seolah membeku, lemas dan gemetaran menatap sang malaikat kematian. The Ripper.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

" **You Tsujitani. Itu nama pria bayaran ke tiga yang disewa Ahra, Joongie. Aku meminta Junnie melacak keberadaannya di Tokyo. Yeah. Kasus The Ripper yang menelan dua nyawa rekannya ternyata membuat You terus berpindah tempat tinggal seminggu terakhir. Dia mungkin tahu gilirannya segera tiba. Ia tinggal di flat Shetagaya 17-8 Meguro. Kita harus segera berkoordinasi dengan pihak NPA dan LINE82, jangan sampai The Ripper menghabisi korbannya lagi. Jangan bertindak gegabah, Joongie. Itu bisa mencelakai dirimu sendiri, cepat kembali!"**

 **(Kim Junsu)**

.

.

.

Still…

 **Shetagaya Apartement**

 **00.15 AM**

Deg…

Sepasang mata doe Kim Jaejoong terbuka lebar mendengar suara bass yang sarat kesan dingin, angkuh dan mengerikan. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai Shin Soohyun yang sesuai prediksinya merupakan sosok asli di balik topeng The Ripper setelah ia mengetahui jati diri, kamulflase dan latar belakang sang pewaris klan Yamaguchi-Gumi.

"Saatnya bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

" **Hubungi NPA jika aku tak kembali dalam 2 jam. Itu artinya semua tak sesuai dengan perhitunganku. Ini rencananya, You akan menemukanku mabuk di Womb night club 1F 2-16 Maruyamatyo, Shibuya. Okay, tak perlu panjang lebar karena kalian sama-sama tahu typikal manusia seperti apa dia. Jangan memandangku semesum itu, tuan muda Kim. Right, silahkan saja jika kalian sebut ini mengumpankan diri. Aku yakin seluruhnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk memulai proses eksekusi karena ia pasti tak terima kegagalannya seminggu lalu dan kematian dua partnernya di Trax5. Ini satu-satunya trik untuk memaksa The Ripper menampakkan diri. Tugas kalian hanya mengawasi. TITIK!"**

 **(Kim Jaejoong)**

.

.

.

.

0o0o0

 **Jum'at, 21 Mei 2017**

0o0o0

.

.

 **Meguro, Tokyo**

 **Ichizawa 17-8 Shetagaya**

 **00.31 AM**

Meguro adalah satu dari 23 distrik di kawasan Tokyo metropolis yang juga merupakan daerah komersil seluas 47, 50 km persegi (570 mil) dan dipimpin oleh walikota Eiji Aoki. Ada banyak lokasi menarik ketika kita berkunjung ke Meguro seperti Samurai Training Tokyo, Sukegari dan Saigoyama Park, Sky Garden, Cow Book's, Daikanyama T-Site dan Meguro River dengan 800 pohon Sakura.

Beatiful~

Situasi berbanding 180 derajat dengan Apato no. 33 dilantai dua yang menjadi target pengintaian 37 anggota NPA , 7 Interpol, 9 detektif swasta yang disewa Choi Seunghyun. Termasuk para bodyguard pilihan Jung Corp dibawah kendali Seungri dan Daesung yang siaga 1, siap meratakan apartement berlantai tiga dimana kini Kim Jaejoong , You Tsujitani dan The Ripper terjebak.

"Lakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan dongsaengku!"

.

.

Pik…

Jung Yunho melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Yuu, Yihan, Changmin, Junsu yang sama-sama frustasi oleh tindakan ceroboh Kim Jaejoong. Huh, 3-4 jam lalu lima namja siswa Tohoshinki High School ini masih saling berkoordinasi posisi. Hingga namja cantik itu memutuskan memburu target ke Apato, saat melihat You Tsujitani yang sengaja sembunyi tujuh hari ini dari incaran The Ripper.

"Dengan IQ diatas 150 bagaimana bisa kalian bertindak gegabah tanpa perhitungan?"desis Yunho.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yun!"desah Yoochun pelan, coba menenangkan emosi sang dongsaeng.

"Mau bertindak sok heroic. Hm? Bodoh!"tukas Seunghyun dingin.

"Harusnya kalian tetap berkoordinasi dengan kami, pihak NPA atau CIA yang bertugas mengawasi keberadaan You Tsujutani. Ini bukan hal remeh, karena nyawa Han Jaejoong yang jadi Ripper sedang mengincarnya sekarang!"komentar Kangta menghembuskan nafas berat.

.

.

 **.**

" **Hyung! Maksudmu The Ripper yang mengincar Han Jaejoong adalah Tetsuya Obata, pewaris klan Yamaguchi-gumi yang pernah terlibat masalah dengan Elliot Ness? Dan ia merupakan pria yang sama dengan orang yang membooking Black Pearl seminggu lalu di event Shangri-La sekaligus sosok misterius yang menyerang Mandarin Hotel? I don't believe it. Hebatnya lagi tidak seorangpun tahu mengenai siapa sosok Obata yang sebenarnya, bahkan CIA atau NPA."**

 **(Park Yoochun)**

.

.

.

"Kalian pikir kenapa sampai Kim Jaejoong mempertaruhkan keselamatannya sendiri?"

Deg…

Empat member line82 ini mengawasi Jin Yihan yang membuka suara, tak terima empat rekannya terus dipojokkan sebagai pihak yang paling bertanggung jawab. Abaikan Changmin yang pasang aura menusuk, Junsu yang langsung rolling eyes jengah dan Yuu yang diam seribu bahasa.

"The Ripper tidak mengincar Joongie, Tuan Jung."tukas Junsu hati-hati.

"Kim Jaejoong berusaha selamatkan nyawa orang-orang yang telah melecehkannya, sebab sosok The Ripper sebenarnya ingin melindunginya karena mirip dengan Tsugumi Ohba. Hebat kan?"dengus Yihan sinis.

"Wow, kau benar-benar telah membangkitkan iblis dari neraka, Tuan Choi!"sindir Changmin pedas.

"Ini permintaan tuan muda Kim sendiri, Tuan Jung!"sambung Yuu hormat.

"Kami percaya pada Kim Jaejoong!"koor empat namja belia itu kompak

.

.

SNAP

Kalimat terakhir empat siswa terbaik Horikohi Gakuen ini bagai tamparan keras untuk Jung Yunho. Ia dengan bodohnya malah sia-sia kan kepercayaan namja cantik itu hingga berakhir gagal memenuhi janji untuk melindunginya, padahal Yunho-lah alasan utama Kim Jaejoong ikut ke Jepang.

'Kau tidak percaya padaku, hyung. Aku membencimu. Kau bukan hyungku!'

.

.

.

" **Hentikan, Soohyun-ssi. Lepaskan You Tsujitani! Jangan kotori tanganmu lagi. Aku sendiri yang setuju untuk mengikuti alur permainan Choi Seunghyun dengan taruhan 200 milliar. Ini berbeda dengan spekulasimu. Aku terbiasa menangani orang-orang bejat sekelas mereka selama 3 tahun. Gomawo. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau pahami! Aku bukan Woo Sung Hyun—aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri! Atau aku harus memanggilmu 'Tetsuya Obata', sang pewaris klan Yamaguchi-gumi?! Aku yakin Kevin hyung pun tak mau melihatmu seperti ini, jadi hentikan permainanmu."**

.

.

.

"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah dikepung, Tetsuya Obata!

Drap...Drap…

Brakk~

Inspektur Moruyama memimpin sekitar 20 anggota terbaik NPA untuk melakukan operasi penyergapan, usai mengevakuasi para penghuni lantai dua apartement Shetagaya secara diam-diam. Yeah, mengingat sosok yang mereka hadapi kali ini pembunuh paling keji di Jepang yang jadi DPO NPA dan CIA. Dengan menghabisi 41 korban (39 Death Hollow dan 2 kasus JJ) tanpa belas kasihan. Mengerikan~

"Kita terlambat, Inspektur—'Dia' sudah beraksi!"

.

.

.

" **Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskannya, Kim Jaejoong! Tapi setelah kau melihat rekaman video yang baru diambil keparat ini sejam lalu. Pikirkan baik-baik dan putuskan apa orang seperti dia layak diberi pengampunan. Nyawa You Tsujitani berada di tanganmu sekarang."**

.

.

.

Ssh...

Yunho mengerang mual menyaksikan You Tsujitani mengangkang di ranjang, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Bugil tanpa alat kelamin dengan darah yang menggenangi lantai, spray, pisau dan penis yang tergeleletak di atas meja livingroom. Ukiran naga di lapisan pisau itu buktikan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas 42 pembunuhan berantai Death Hollow.

"Klan Yamaguchi-gumi."

"Dia menyandera Kim Jaejoong!"

"Mereka ada di roof terrace, Inspektur."

"Selamatkan tuan muda 'Jung' apapun resikonya!"

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Celaka, kami melihat sebuah helicopter milik Yakuza mendekati area 3!"

"Move!"

"Kerahkan sniper terbaik kita!"

"Kunci sasaran!"

"Siap menembak."

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

.

.

.

" **Kau tak takut bahkan setelah tahu identitas asliku, Jae. Jenius. Tapi apa kau tak berpikir aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena terlalu banyak mengetahui 'rahasia' Klan Yamaguchi-gumi. Kau memang cerdas. Perhitunganmu sangat akurat. Menariknya kau bahkan bisa mengungguli kelicikan Jin Yihan, kejeniusan Shim Changmin, wajah polos dan menipu Kim Junsu. Sayang, kau lupa siapa sosok yang kau hadapi—Tetsuya Obata tidak akan melepas buruannya begitu saja, sekalipun wajah cantikmu mirip dengan Woo Sung Hyun! Camkan itu."**

.

.

.

"Serahkan sandera, Tetsuya San!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Wuzz…

Line82, Yihan Cs dan 25 anggota NPA yang mengepung area roof terrace terperangah shock dengan drama penyanderaan Kim Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan. Namja cantik ini diseret tanpa daya oleh sosok stoic Tetsuya Obata menuju helicopter di sisi atap dengan pistol FNP 45 menempel di pelipisnya.

"Lepaskan dongsaengku, brengsek!"umpat Yunho dengan darah mendidih.

.

.

.

" **Kau tak akan melukaiku karena akulah jaminan dan kunci kebebasanmu dari apartement Shetagaya, Soohyun-ssi! Sayang sekali sekalipun kau membanjiri tanganmu dengan darah 'mereka', aku tidak akan tunduk dan menyetujui tawaranmu. Miris bukan? Meski kau membunuh 1000 nyawa orang yang telah menyebabkan kematian Woo Sung Hyun ataupun menghabisi pelaku pelecehan di Mandarin Oriental Hotel tak akan bisa merubah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."**

.

.

.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

"Turunkan senjata kalian jika tak mau otaknya tercecer di tanah!"

Oh, God…

Kim Jaejoong menggeram rendah mengabaikan ancaman The Ripper di telinga kirinya, ia tahu sosok di belakangnya kini tersenyum puas dengan reaksinya. Clap! Tiba-tiba sinar laser dari puluhan sniper 'Yakuza' misterius terfokus di dada kiri 35 pria di roof terrace. Memaksa seluruh anak buah inspektur Murayama menjatuhkan senjata atau puluhan amunisi siap koyakkan jantung mereka. Mereka semua terperangkap permainan The Ripper.

"Ayo kita buat permainan ini lebih menarik, Kim."desis Tetsuya di balik masker hitam.

"Tidak."

"Takut? Berubah pikiran. Hn?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, timahku akan menembus jantungnya cepat!"

"Tidak."

"Mengakui kelemahanmu?"

"Kau tidak boleh melukainya. Jangan sentuh hyungku!"kata Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Kita biarkan saja Jung Yunho yang memilih siapa yang akan tertembus peluruku nanti."desis The Ripper terkekeh mengerikan. Shit~ punggung Kim Jaejoong meremang ketakutan, ia tahu ini akan jadi mimpi buruk karena hanya ada dua opsi di depan mata. Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Yunho yang jadi sasaran tembak pewaris Klan Yamaguchi-gumi.

.

'INILAH ATURAN PERMAINAN THE RIPPER'

.

Yeah~

Tetsuya Obata adalah orang nomor satu di Gokudo dari Shogun Kasai, sindikat terorganisir di Jepang yang terbentuk tahun 1962 di masa kejayaan Shogun Tokugawa. Sosok dingin, kejam, misterius ini diramalkan kelak akan menyaingi kebesaran Yoshio Kodame (God Father Yakuza). Admiral muda yang menyatukan dua Klan besar Yakuza di tahun 1958. Obata terkenal dengan prinsip utamanya menghabisi lawan tanpa sisa, jika kau paham bagaimana ia menyetting kasus Death Hollow—harusnya dunia tahu bahwa penerima paket 'Tempura' adalah target terakhir The Ripper. Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

" **Kita sama, Kim Jaejoong. Kegelapan menjadi bagian diri kita, bahkan jauh sebelum takdir digariskan. Berteman dengan sisi dunia yang kejam, angkuh, mengerikan dan bertahan melawan ketidak-adilan untuk mempertahankan keyakinan. Suatu hari kau pasti menemukan hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lindungi jauh melebihi ego, kehormatan, harga diri atau keyakinanmu sekalipun. Kau benar. Aku tak bisa merubah masa lalu dengan menghabisi seribu musuh sekalipun, tapi kau berbeda—kau bisa merubah masa depan dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. Kau harus belajar mengenali diri sendiri dan kelemahan terbesar seorang Black Pearl. Akan kutunjukkan padamu! Mari selesaikan permainan kita, nae dongsaeng."**

.

.

.

.

Wuzz~

Helicopter berlogo naga itu membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, membawa serta namja cantik yang jadi sandera utama. Yunho seolah dicabut paksa, bagai slow motion ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Kim Jaejoong didorong dari ketinggian 18 meter oleh The Ripper.

"Selamat tinggal, Jung Jaejoong. Sampaikan salamku pada hyungmu!"

1

2

3 detik…

Swiiing~

Kim Jaejoong merapalkan puluhan makian, kutukan, sumpah serapah merasakan tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Diantara bising angin, deru helicopter dan teriakan frustasi line82, NPA beserta empat partner in crimenya di THS yang dibuat tak berkutik oleh permainan The Ripper.

Brukh…

Tubrukan keras tak dapat dihindari, walau Yunho bergerak sigap coba menahan berat dongsaengnya yang terjun bebas. Hingga keduanya jatuh terhempas, bergulingan dan tersungkur di lantai beton, dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

'Sial! In-In-Ini belum berakhir!'desis Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa, Jae?"

"H-hyungie!"

"K-K-Kau memanggilku, saeng?"gumam Yunho sekaligus haru.

"Awasss!"

Yunho membulatkan mata, kala puluhan sniper Yakuza mengalihkan posisi target ke punggung Kim Jaejoong yang kini mengerang diatas tubuhnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, secepat kilat pewaris Jung ini mendorong dan melindungi dongsaengnya dengan jadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

DORRR!

Satu tembakan Parabellum kartrid 9 × 19 mm dari FN Herstal FNP milik 'Tetsuya Obata' melesat dari ketinggian 50 meter, koyak bahu kanan presdir Jung sebelum helicopter laknat itu menghilang dari Shetagaya. Yunho tersenyum lemah, merasakan sosok di rengkuhannya menggigil dan gemetar melihat banyaknya darah mengalir membasahi lengan jas, kemeja, lalu turun ke jari-jarinya yang membelai pipi namja cantik yang membola dalam perlindungannya.

Tes...

"Jangan takut, kau baik-baik saja. Kau aman sekarang."

.

.

.

Tes...

"Aku menemukannya, Soohyun hyung."

.

.

.

Tes…

"Dialah orang yang kulindungi jauh melebihi ego, kehormatan, harga diri, bahkan keyakinanku sekalipun."

.

.

.

Tes…

"Jung Yunho. Satu-satunya kelemahanku."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

(Mind Reader Machine)

Nilai persahabatan bukanlah karena tangan yang terulur

Bukan senyum yang selalu terkembang

Bukan pula kesenangan yang diberikan

Ia adalah inspirasi yang datang manakala seseorang bersedia memberikan kepercayaannya kepada dirimu dalam sebuah jalinan persahabatan

~Jungnara2602~

.

.

.

.

Yeaiiii *tebar confetti* akhirnya setelah kebut-kebutan dua hari chapter gabungan ini selesai, hohoho...ada yang kangen Nara? (Gak ada ya?/pundung di kuburan)

TAT Nara perkirakan akan tamat dalam 3 chapter kedepan, hebatnya lagi gak akan ada epilog

Tapi jika kalian ingin tahu kehidupan YoonJae 7 tahun mendatang, Nara akan berbaik hati bikin bonus chap terakhir di chapter 14 ^.^ Jadi...silahkan yang mau request

See u bye bye

.

.

.

Big Thanks To;

.

Bestin84

(Berlutut? Mm...bukan gaya Nara, chingu ^.^ Kita nistain habis-habisan chap depan ne, kayaknya bang Seunghyun juga harus selesaikan urusannya sama Jaejoong)

ren

(Mianhae *sodorin tissue* Nara janji kemarin yang terakhir, chingu)

diahsshii

(Cheonma ^^ tinggal konflik terakhir tentang miss Ahra)

Guest

(Jaejoong memutuskan tali persaudaraan, sebenarnya bukan karena membenci Yunho ^.^ kita lihat ke depannya ne?)

Guest

(Kita sependapat ^.^ Kim Jaejoong adalah sosok cerdas yang peka dengan situasi disekelilingnya)

jung kim boo

(Mian menunggu lama ne, chingu)

Guest

(Selamat datang di Time After Time ^.^ gomawo sudah menyukai ff perdana Nara)

My Jeje

(Tetap lama, unn ^.^ haha...kerjaannya ngesomplak mulu di group)

shim shia

(Mian udah bikin banjir airmata ne, chingu)

Via231

(Kisah mereka berakhir manis kok ^.^ jangan khawatir)

indy

(Semoga ne ^.^ aku terharu baca review chingu. Gomawo)

Hana-Kara

(Itu makanya The Ripper Nara update duluan buat jaga-jaga reaksi reader ^.^ Kali ini mereka udah dapat pembalasan kan? Seunghyun juga pasti mati kalau Jaejoong tidak campur tangan)

bibienote

(Ah—Nara juga tak tahu harus balas komentar chingu seperti apa sekarang)

HK94

(Yeaaaiiiiii...semangat)

denikfurianihanania

(Hahaha ^.^ gak sampai tahun depan kan?)

retvianputri12

(Kepercayaan adalah sesuatu yang paling mahal ^.^ Nara belajar banyak dari seseorang teman)

RyanryanforeverYaoi

(kekeke ^.^ lama ya... kebiasaan jelek Nara kalau akun belum digerebek malas buka lapie *ditabok reader*)

Spesial buat anara17, Hana227, Kristakrtaolove951, dokbealamo dan blauen ^.^ Gomawo follow n fav-nya ne? Selamat datang di Time After Time

.

.

.

SEE YOU ON THE TIME TRAVELER

.

.


End file.
